Give Your Heart A Break
by 12naley23
Summary: AU Haley James has a dark past. Nathan Scott is trying to change. When Haley and Nathan meet can they help fix each other? Or will obstacles prevent them from going after what they both want- each other.
1. Coffee Stains and Smiles

**All rights belong to Mark Schwan and the other creators of OTH! I don't own anything. **

**Anyway this is my first chapter story. I plan on it being really long, but if I don't get a lot of reviews then I won't write it. Please let me know what you think, since I am a new writer! I don't have a lot of time to update so I don't want to continue this if no one cares. Anyway.. here's the story:**

"Okay Hales, I think that's everything", the tall blonde said as he carried the last box labeled "Kitchen Utensils" into the small, blue house.

"Thanks Luke, I really appreciate it." The short brunette replied.

Haley James, along with her four year old son, had just moved to Tree Hill from Palo Alto, California. Last year she graduated from Stanford, and she had just contacted her old High School Principal for an application to be an English Teacher, her dream job. Luckily, she got the job, so she packed up her belongings and moved back to her hometown. She hasn't been back since… that fateful night.

"So Jackson, you like the house?" Lucas Scott asked his "nephew" Jackson James.

"Yeah! It's so cool! It's a lot bigger than the old apartment, and we even have a back yard!" Jackson exclaimed, with a beaming smile on his face.

"We're going to have to get you a basketball hoop then, maybe you'll be able to beat me."

"Sweet!" Jackson yelled, as he pumped his fist through the air. "Can we get one mommy, please?"

"We'll see baby," Haley kindly told her son as she ran a hand through his short, sandy hair.

"Hey Jack, why don't you go in your room and play, I want to talk to your mom for a little while, okay?" Lucas asked.

Jackson nodded his head, and ran up the stairs to his new room.

"Hales, are you okay being back here? Like really okay?" Lucas asked his best friend with concerned eyes.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, yes. I'm okay. I mean, yeah it's a little hard, but it's been like four years, it's time to move on. I won't let him ruin my life. This is a new chapter in my life now. Besides I missed you guys." Haley said referring to her high school friends, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Jake Jagelski. "I missed a lot of little milestones, and I want Jackson to grow up here. It's home- no matter what."

"Speaking of moving on, is there any chance you're going to start dating again? Brooke has a lot of-"

"Don't even say it Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley yelled as she interrupted him.

"I'm not ready to date, I still have Jackson to worry about, and even if I did want to date, which I don't- I can find my own dates. Thank you very much!" Haley huffed.

"Okay sorry.." Lucas said as he held his hands up in defense.

Haley laughed "It's fine, I love you for caring though."

Lucas smiled, content with her answer. "Okay, well if you need anything, and anything at all let me know. You know Brooke and I will always be here for you. And you really don't need to worry about him. He's long gone. I promise you, Tree Hill is safe. We won't let anything happen."

"Thanks Luke, you're the best!" Haley beamed and hugged her friend.

"So anyway, are you excited to start teaching Monday?" Lucas asked, changing the topic.

Haley raked her bottom lip through her teeth, and blew out a deep breath. "Um, well I'm more like nervous as hell, then excited." Haley giggled.

"Hey, there's nothing to be nervous about. You were the best tutor in high school, remember? Besides, it's your dream to teach, you're going to do great." Lucas patted Haley on the back.

"Yeah I hope you're right." She smiled. "Tell Brooke I said hi, and I'm going to need her to help me decorate!" Haley said as she pointed to the plain walls, and open living room.

A&F

(Three Days Later…)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Haley groaned as her alarm clock disturbed her from her peaceful slumber. She slowly opened her big, brown eyes and glanced at the clock that read 6:23. "Ugh, it's too early." She mumbled to herself. She knew she had to get up though, because it was her first day of work. She tore herself out of bed and walked to her closet, which still was pretty vacant. She took out a black pencil skirt and green ruffled top, along with black pumps, and silver earrings. When she finished dressing, she took a long look in the mirror, and smiled softly to herself. Haley never considered herself beautiful, she was just well, Haley. She quickly put on mascara, a soft shade of pink lip stick, and eye liner. When she was finished, she walked to her son's room and peeked in the room. It was now 7:00 and she had to be in work at 7:30.

"Hey Jackson, it's time to wake up baby." Haley gently whispered in his ear.

"Good morning mommy!" Jackson said as he opened his blue eyes.

"Mommy has a busy day today, so get dressed, and then we can have chocolate chip pancakes. So chop-chop!" Haley said as she clapped her hands, and walked toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jackson came in and took a seat at the breakfast counter. Haley poured him a glass of milk, and put two pancakes on his plate. Jackson licked his lips as he waited.

"So momma, are you excited for your big day?" Jackson asked as he took a large bite of his pancake.

Haley smiled as she watched her son. "Yes, I'm very excited, but I'm going to miss you so much!" She replied.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but Aunt Brooke said she's going to show me around Tree Hill today!" Jamie squealed with excitement.

Haley giggled at her sons antics "Okay, well you be good for Aunt Brooke, and make sure to listen to everything she says."

"I know mommy, I'm a good boy!" Jackson said and his blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Yes you are! Have a good day, now c'mon we're going to be late!"

A&F

Haley rushed to her car after dropping Jackson off at Brooke and Lucas' house. She glanced at the clock on the dash and it said 7:23. She took a deep breath. "Ugh I'm going to be so late" she muttered to herself. Luckily, she didn't have a class first period, but she still wanted to make a good first impression. She pulled into the parking lot five minutes later, and ran inside the building. She made her way to the front desk, and smiled widely. "Hi, I'm Miss. James. Today is my first day here; do I need to sign in?" She asked.

The lady looked up from her computer and quickly glanced over Haley, and gave her a snobby look. "You're late. She spat. "Teachers need to be here at 7:15 sharp. Don't make it a habit or I'll be sure to tell Principal Rumpkis." She said to Haley while staring back at her computer.

"Right. I'm sorry, I just had to drop my son off, but I hit traffic, then I had to get coffee, and I-"Haley started to say but the lady looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just go before the bell rings."

Haley nodded and started to speed walk toward her classroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and as she turned the corner she collided with a hard chest.

Haley was carrying two folders, and a coffee. When she bumped into the person, the folders went sailing to the ground, along with numerous papers, and a small amount of coffee splashed across onto the person's shirt. Haley didn't look up at the person's face, but she glanced straight across and saw the coffee stain on the 'Ravens Basketball Coach' shirt.

"What the hel-"The man started to say, but he glanced down into the most beautiful pairs of deep chocolate eyes he had ever seen. He actually felt his heart stop in his chest. His stomach started to do flips, when her eyes locked with his blue ones. He never felt like that around a girl- no woman before.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so, so, sorry!" He heard the brunette say. "I'm new here, it's actually my first day, and I'm late, I was rushing, I wasn't paying attention, and I-"

Nathan thought it was adorable how the lady kept rambling, and he couldn't help but smile.

Nathan cut her off, "It's okay, don't worry about it." He found himself saying. Usually he would have been pissed, and made a scene, but for some reason he was nervous around her, and he still felt calm.

"I know, I just feel really bad, I mean I got coffee all over you! You're going to be late, or maybe not, I don't know… I'm sorry. I should stop talking now" Haley's cheeks reddened, as she caught herself rambling again. _God Haley what the hell are you saying? Can't you just stop rambling for like seconds? Oh my- am I blushing? I think I'm sweating. It's hot in this school! He's laughing! Why is he laughing? He's gorgeous! Say something idiot! God I really hate myself right now._ Haley thought to herself.

Nathan laughed, and kept thinking how cute she was. Just when he thought she couldn't be cuter, he saw her blush. His breath got caught in his throat, but finally found his voice. "It's cool. Seriously, don't worry about it. It's just a shirt, not a big deal. If anything, I should apologize, I made you drop your papers. Here let me help you." Nathan said as he bent down to grab some of the fallen papers.

"Oh uh, thank you. I'm such a klutz" Haley said, and she also bent down and grabbed some papers. _I just said that out loud didn't I_? Nathan laughed. _God his laugh…_ Neither was really paying attention, and they both reached across for the same paper. Their hands quickly brushed up against each other, and they both felt a spark ignite through their bodies. _Keep it together, Scott_. Nathan chastised himself. He glanced up and saw her blush again. She quickly turned around to pick up another paper. _Why am I acting like some high school girl around her crush, I don't even know him! _Haley thought_. _Nathan finished picking up the papers and looked up, but cursed himself. He was staring straight at the woman's behind. Her skirt rode up a little and he could see her thin, tan thighs. He felt his mouth go dry, and he licked his lips. _Holy shit!_ He thought. Haley turned around when she picked up another paper. She saw the man standing staring down at her, and blushed again. _She definitely just caught me staring, great move Scott._

He cleared his throat and extended his hand down to help her up. Haley stared at his hand for a few seconds, and then realized what he was trying to do. She took hold of it, and again they both felt the same spark flow through their veins. _Something must be wrong with me _Nathan thought. Her small hand fit perfectly in his large, calloused one. Once she was on her feet, she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Nathan smiled. "Sure, no problem. Anytime." _Wait, what the hell did I just say? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

Haley giggled. "So um. Sorry again about your shirt. I guess I'll see you around?"

Nathan nodded, but felt sad that this was the end of their brief encounter. She felt drawn to her, and wanted to be near her more. "Hey- uh wait. You're new right?" Nathan quickly asked, and Haley nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I never saw you before, and believe me, I would've remembered if I did." Nathan smirked.

_D_u_de that was so frickin lame. _

_Is he flirting with me? _

Haley smiled, but didn't trust herself to say something not stupid.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Well if you need me to show you around or something, just let me know. I'm Nathan Scott by the way. Gym teacher, and boys' basketball coach." Nathan proudly said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Nathan Scott. Well actually I guess we could've met on better circumstances…" Haley shook her head, and closed her eyes. "Sorry I tend to ramble… um anyway. I'm Haley James. New English teacher." They both smiled.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High School. The place where the students drive better cars then you, and the faculty are all old, snobs." Nathan explained.

Haley laughed. "Yeah I got to meet the lady at the front desk… I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of scared."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah don't worry she has that effect on everyone."

Haley laughed again, but then the bell to start homeroom rang. "Well I guess I better go… See you around Mr. Scott." Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I hope so." And they both parted their ways.


	2. Catch Me When I Fall

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF ONE TREE HILL**

**Hey so thank you everyone who followed and reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now don't get used to me updating every day because I'm not. Especially this month- I have a lot going on, but I'm really anxious to get this story moving along because I have so many ideas. So please stay with me and be patient. Also, I know a lot of things are still unclear but that's how it's supposed to be. I don't want to reveal everything all at once. Anyway I always finish stories so even though it's going to take a while I will definitely finish this! I am a new writer, so these first few chapters aren't going to be the best, especially because I'm in a rush to post them. This idea has been in my head for a long time so I'm excited to write it! Finally, these first chapters are going to be light and mostly Haley's POV but I promise you'll learn about Nathan too. The first like 4-5 chapters are going to be based on Naley's encounter so it'll be fluffy, but I promise there's going to a TON of drama, and Naley isn't going to be together right away… Okay now I'm done with my long speech, enjoy! :D**

Haley walked into her classroom and smiled. Suddenly, she wasn't so nervous. At first she was afraid that the staff would be mean, and hate her, especially the lady at the front desk. Once she met Nathan though, her whole perspective, and life changed- whether she knew it yet or not. Ever since she bumped into him a few minutes ago, she couldn't get the sound of his laugh out of her ears or the image of his sparkling blue eyes, and sexy smirk out of her head. When she thought of it, she couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of her face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she had giant butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but think of the way his muscles bulged in his tight black shirt and the way his hand felt against hers, especially the spark she felt when they made contact. He was absolutely beautiful, and really nice to her.

_Get a grip, he was being nice, it doesn't mean he's into me._

She had to stop thinking about him, she barely even knew him! All she knew was his name, and position in the school.

_Maybe he's married… No, he didn't have a ring on. He probably has a girlfriend though_.

Haley blew out a deep breath

_Stop it! Even if he was single, which he probably isn't… it CAN'T happen!_

Haley was reluctant to date not only because of Jackson, but also because of her dark past. She came with a lot of baggage and no guy would ever want to deal with that. Last year, she went on a double date, but as soon as the guy found out she had a son he fled the date. Haley was discouraged because that was the normal reaction. She only had one real boyfriend before, and it was in 11th grade. She tutored him, but he was in 12th grade. One day he asked her out, and their relationship took off from there. Haley was smitten! They dated for about 7 months, and she thought she was in love with him, but she soon realized how naïve she was. He was her first boyfriend and her first heartbreak. She refused to have sex with him though because she wanted to wait until marriage. At first he understood, but then he started to get anxious. Every time, Haley refused and this took a toll on their relationship. One day she came home and went up to her sister Taylor's room to borrow one of her sweaters but when she walked in her heart stopped, and blood boiled with rage. She found Taylor and HER boyfriend doing it! Haley was devastated, and cried for days. She wouldn't leave her room for months, but only went to school and to work at the local café. A few guys would ask her out but she always refused, because she was afraid of getting her heart broken again. Finally she moved on, and didn't care anymore. She realized she was young and stupid, and the guy wasn't worth it. The night she put her heart on the line, and let her walls down – which was the biggest regret of her life. It was a Friday night, and her friend Brooke Davis dragged Haley to the last senior party of the year. She dressed provocatively, which was so unlike her, and she had way too much to drink. It was all a blur… Haley tried to forget about that night, but she couldn't.

Haley swallowed hard, and blinked back the tears in her eyes. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. There was two minutes left until her students would come to class. Her mind traveled back to the blue eyed gentleman, Nathan Scott. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like the way he made her feel. In fact, she didn't think she ever felt like that in her entire life. Haley just chalked it up to being nervous, but her thoughts were soon pushed aside when the bell rang through the air. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and ran a hand through her now dark locks. The first groups of students started trickling in and were chatting loudly. Haley went to the chalk board and scribbled her name neatly on the board 'Miss. James'. She turned around and heard one boy scream "Hell yeah! We got a new teacher!" and he high fived the group of boys around him. Haley looked around nervously and cleared her throat. None of the students heard her, and two boys were throwing a football in the back. A few girls who wore way too much make up and revealing tops, were texting on their cell phones. Another boy was standing on his desk dancing. When the bell rang, the students still didn't stop their antics, and only grew louder. Haley started to speak, but no one seemed to care.

"Hello class, my name is Miss. James and I'm you're new English teacher. I'm really exci-"

She was about to finish her sentence when a boy with ripped jeans, basketball jersey, and sideways hat strolled in the classroom.

"Is there a reason why you're late?" Haley asked with a little edge in her voice.

The boy smirked "Naw, I was busy."

"Well the bell rang two minutes ago, so if you don't have a pass please arrive on time tomorrow." Haley reprimanded him.

"Whatever you ain't the boss of me" he spat.

Haley cleared her throat "Ain't isn't a word." She mumbled.

"Do you think I freaking care? This class sucks, and you're a bitch!" He yelled, and the student's attention turned toward the increasing tension between the boy and teacher.

Haley felt tears prickle behind her eyes "I will not stand for your disrespect young man. Take a seat and please be quiet. If I have to speak to you again, we're going to have a problem."

The boy just laughed, and took a seat in the back, as other boys patted him on the back.

"Uh so as I was saying, I'm Miss. James and um I'm really excited to be here today."

The students snickered and made faces at her.

"So I don't really know anything about you guys, so I was thinking we can do a little activity to get to know each other."

"Do you have a boyfriend? One of the boys asked.

Haley laughed "Um no I do not." she kindly replied.

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship with a student?" The boy with the hat asked.

The students went wild laughing as Haley's face turned beat red.

"Please only ask appropriate questions! And no I absolutely did not!" Haley stressed.

"That's too bad because you're sexy as fu-"

Haley's eyes widened and clapped her hands. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She yelled.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Quentin Jones" He stood up and bowed, and the class erupted in cheers and whistles.

"Well Quentin your behavior is not appropriate; if you keep this up I am going to send you down to the office."

Quentin snorted loudly "Whatever, I'm not afraid of you, fat ass bitch!"

The class echoed in a fit of "Ooohhs" and Haley couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "Enough! Quentin you need to leave and the rest of you need to settle down!" She tried to shout, but her voice cracked. Quentin stayed in his seat and wore a satisfied smirk when Haley ran out of the room sobbing. Haley and her pride went flying through the door as she ran to the principal's office. She wasn't paying attention and her heel slipped on the floor and she fell backwards. Luckily Nathan was walking out of the gym the same time he saw Haley about to fall and he ran to her just in time to catch her.

"Haley, are you okay!?" He asked concerned.

Haley was still in a daze as she fell back into his strong arms, and couldn't speak.

"Haley?" Nathan asked again.

This time Haley was aware what happened and she quickly got up to her feet. Her face was as red as a tomato ad her mascara was running. "Oh my god this is so embarrassing. I-I'm sorry." She cried.

Nathan put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. "It's okay, but Haley what happened?"

Haley swallowed hard, even more nervous with the warmth of Nathan's hand on her cheek.

"My-my class… they wouldn't listen…I'm the worst teacher ever." She stuttered. Nathan's heart broke when he saw how upset Haley was. "Shh it's okay." He hugged her, and his heart was beating fast against hers.

"I-I don't know wh-what to do. God I'm so embarrassed!"

"Do you want me to yell at them?" Nathan offered "Who was it? I'll kick their ass, I swear."

This got Haley to giggle, and she couldn't suppress a small smile. Nathan smiled too, "There's that beautiful smile!" Nathan said, and Haley blushed "Now c'mon, you go back into that classroom and tell them who's in charge. Don't let them push you around. You're a strong woman, I believe in you Haley James."

The way Nathan said this, made Haley's heartbeat increase tenfold. The way her name rolled off of his lips had her stomach doing giant summersaults. Nathan gently grabbed her arm and walked her back to the class. He walked in to what seemed like a zoo. The kids had music playing loudly, and they were throwing things, as well as ripping signs down.

"ENOUGH!" Nathan roared. Suddenly the music stopped, and the kids froze. "Everyone sit down RIGHT NOW!"

The kids quickly scurried to their seats, as Haley bit down on her lip and stood quietly in the corner playing with her pinky ring.

"What is wrong with you? Today is Miss. James's first day, and this is how you treat her?" Nathan continued to raise his voice, and the students sat like statues in their seats. "You're all unbelievable! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Now I want you ALL to apologize to her, and be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" The class silently nodded, and soft 'I'm sorry's' were muttered. Nathan turned to Haley and smiled "Sorry if I scared you" he whispered. Haley giggled "Thank you so much! Seriously, I owe you…"

"Okay why don't we meet for lunch sixth period, I mean, if you're free…" Nathan asked.

Haley's smile widened and she nodded. Nathan was about to leave when he heard Quentin shout "Aw that's so CUTE! Coach Scott and Miss. James sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!..."

Nathan turned around and his face turned a slight shade of pink "Quentin! That's enough! Hallway! Now!" He yelled.

Quentin just laughed, but Nathan grew angry. "I said NOW!" He roared. Quentin looked down and shuffled his feet to the front of the classroom. Nathan grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "I'm sorry Haley, he won't bother you anymore. Right Quentin?" Quentin just nodded and proceeded to the door with Nathan. Haley just glanced at Nathan appreciatively, and mouthed a "Thank you". She then turned around and clapped her hands together, "Alright class, today we're going to…"

A&F

After a long and tiring six periods, Haley finally sat down at her desk and put her head down. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and glanced up. It was Nathan carrying two trays of food.  
"Hungry?" He asked.

Haley smiled widely "Starving!"

Nathan chuckled "Well the cafeteria food here sucks so I got use some salads from the deli across the street. I hope you like salad…"

Haley's heart fluttered at the kind gesture "I love it. Thanks, you didn't have to do that though. You helped me enough today!"

"Hey well I'm glad to help." Nathan grinned.

"Seriously Nathan, you saved me like 5 times already. You're like my knight in shining armor!" Haley laughed along with Nathan. "I really owe you… is there anything I can do?" She asked. Nathan shook his head.

"You already are helping me by eating lunch with me. Normally I would have eaten in my office by myself soo.."

"How come you don't eat in the faculty room?" She asked.

"Well like I said before, the staff mostly consists of old people, and they all hate me." Nathan explained while eating a bite of salad.

"How could they hate you? You're the nicest person in the building so far." Haley chastised herself at a lame excuse to flirt.

"I guess they just assume I'm the dumb jock of a gym teacher, or in the words of Mrs. Luffy, I'm a 'young, selfish, rabble-rouser' whatever the hell that means." Nathan muttered. Haley laughed loudly and almost choked on her salad. Nathan looked up, and grinned.  
"What's so funny?" He asked a little shyly.

_Why am I being so self-conscious? I'm never shy around girls._

Haley took a sip of water and smiled.

"Nothing. It's just funny what she said about you."

"Oh" Nathan cursed himself for being so stupid

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

"Yeah sorry, I'm just a dumb gym teacher; I'm not good at vocabulary or anything like you…"

Haley blushed again, "I bet you're not dumb."

Nathan smiled because for the first time in his life it sounded like someone was actually being sincere to him. He could practically hear his heart in his chest, he was so nervous.

"Well I don't know what rabble-rouser means." He explained.

Haley couldn't stop smiling. "It's okay not a lot of people do; it's just an old fashioned word for trouble maker."

"See, you're a genius!" Nathan smiled.

"Thanks but I highly doubt that." Haley replied.

The room filled with a comfortable silence.

"So yeah anyway, thanks for eating with me. It's much more fun than being by myself." Nathan said.

"It's my pleasure. Not but seriously Nathan, I can't thank you enough for today. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Nathan felt his cheeks redden. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it's a huge deal! I mean first I spill coffee on you, which again I'm sorry about, then you help me pick up my papers, then you catch me when I was about to fall, because if I fell my day would have been worse, then you calmed my class down, and now you brought me lunch. I don't even know why you're still talking to me, you probably think I'm some crazy lady, and frankly if I were you I would hate me because…"

_Can she be any cuter? _Nathan thought.

"…and then I just keep talking, and you saw me cry which was so embarrassing…"

"Haley!" Nathan shouted and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled "You're rambling again."

"Oh right. Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

Haley blushed profusely, and looked down at her feet.

"I, uh, um…" she struggled for words.

"Hey it's cool; I tend to have that effect on the ladies." Nathan winked.

Haley's eyes widened and turned even redder, but she laughed at Nathan.

_Shit I'm burning up right now_

_She's so beautiful_

Haley leaned her palm against her cheek, "Well as I was saying, I really can't thank you enough Nathan. You definitely made my day more bearable, I probably would have quit by now, if it wasn't for you."

Nathan smiled "Nah I'm sure you're a great teacher, we all just have rough days."

"Well now I'm going to be known as the teacher who cried and ran out on the first day" Haley pouted.

"I'm sure this'll all be forgotten by tomorrow, and the kids will end up loving you!"

"Yeah or I could rule with an iron fist like you." Haley smirked. "Seriously, those kids were scared of you. It was pretty intimidating."

"Yeah, I mean usually I'm the cool teacher, but I can be harsh when I want to be." Nathan said.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Haley giggled.

"Yeah you're lucky I went easy on you today, I mean you did spill coffee on my favorite shirt…" Nathan said teasingly.

Haley gasped "I'm so sorry! I can buy you a new one if you want, and I can try and get the stain out.."

"Haley its fine I'm just joking. The stain's barely recognizable." Nathan said.

_Of course he's joking_

"I still feel really bad though." Haley said.

"I promise, don't worry about it. We can pretend it never happened."

"Okay, I like that idea." They both smiled.

"So how about you buy lunch tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

Haley's mouth fell open "But- you said-"

"Again, joking."

"Right… No I will though. It beats being alone right?" Haley joked.

"Yeah it's about time they hired another hot young teacher like me."

Haley's cheeks flamed, and she fiddled with the hem of her top to keep from looking at Nathan. Nathan thought he crossed the line so he glanced around her desk to find another topic to talk about. He pointed to a picture frame of a little boy on a slide "Who's that?" He asked.

_Oh shit. What do I say? I can't lie to him. Well I guess I should prepare for him to freak out… it was fun while it lasted_

Haley let out a deep breath. "That's um, my son Jackson."

Nathans face turned white. His eyes darted to her ring finger expecting a ring to be there.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry; I didn't know you're married. Please don't tell your husband I was flirting with you, I swear I didn't know! Ugh I'm such an idiot!"

Nathan kept rambling on how sorry he was, while Haley just stared at him laughing loudly.

_Aha! He was flirting with me! Yes! No, I mean no! Ughhh!_

"Nathan, calm down, it's fine, I'm not married." Haley held up her naked left hand.

"Oh um, sorry, uh, I mean, your boyfriend? Please don't tell him… it won't happen again I promise!" Nathan stood up. Haley stood up as well

"Nathan" she kept laughing "I don't have a boyfriend either."

Nathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Girlfriend?"

Haley busted out laughing, and she couldn't breathe. When she looked at Nathan's confused expression, she laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry what's so funny?" He asked insecurely.

"Nathan" she took a deep breath "Don't worry, I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend, and I definitely don't have a girlfriend."

Nathan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Oh, I just assumed…"

"Yeah, no it's okay. Jackson's father is long out of the picture. Trust me."

"But you don't have a boyfriend?" Nathan asked.

"Um no, why?"

"Oh I just assumed, I mean, you're just, really, um, uh…" This was the first time Nathan was at a loss for words.

Haley raised her eye brows "I'm really what?"

"Pretty" Nathan said under his breath.

Haley blushed for the 100th time that day, but smiled. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you saying that to other woman." Haley said.

Nathan looked up "I don't have a girlfriend."

Haley was shocked. "Oh, I just assumed."

"Assumed what, because I'm hot right?" Nathan asked egging her on.

_You got that right_

Haley chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Please, don't flatter yourself."

Nathan pretended to look hurt. "Way to bruise the ego Miss. James."

"So how olds your son?" He asked

"Oh he's four."

"Cool, I actually coach four and five year old basketball leagues on Saturdays so if he's interested you should sign him up."

Haley genuinely smiled because he wasn't freaked out by the fact that she had a son, and he didn't ask questions about his dad either.

"Thank you, I'll let him know."

"Sure, I'd love to meet him."

Haley's heart leapt through her chest.

"Well I better get going, I have a class next period, but good luck with the rest of your day, and if you need anything just let me know. You know where to find me, or you can just bump into me like the last two times." Nathan joked.

"Ha ha." Haley deadpanned. "Thank you for today though. It means a lot." They both smiled.

"Okay bye Miss. James"

"Bye Coach Scott."

"Oh wait?"

"Yeah?" Haley asked.

"I like Chinese food, so tomorrow same time?"

She laughed, "I'll be here."

A&F

Haley parked her car in Brookes drive way and took a long, deep breath. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. Plus she felt like she had an elephant sitting on her head. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Hey best friend!" Brooke squealed. "Oh my god! How was your day? You look tired. Did you meet any other teachers? Were your classes good? Ahhh tell me everything!"

Haley smiled at her friend's excitement. "Please Brookie, one question at a time!"

"Sorry, so you look happy! I don't think I've seen you have a smile this big since- well, ever!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley's face turned pink, and she bit her lip. She should have been flustered and upset about her classes since they all gave her a hard time, but her lunch with Nathan out ruled it all, and all she felt was giddiness.

"My classes were.. um… different." Haley said.

"But why are you so happy?"

"No reason" she answered a little too quickly.

"Haley Bob James! Do NOT even TELL me you're crushing on a student! That's DISGUSTING!" She screeched.

"Brooke! What's wrong with you? No way! That's creepy! You know I would never! Ew!" Haley rushed out.

"Well then who is it? Oh my god! It's a teacher! You totally met a hot teacher!"

Haley blushed. "It's no one Brooke, can I just tell you my story please?"

"Fine" she huffed.

Haley told Brooke the entire story, minus the lunch with Nathan. She did however tell her how she bumped into a 'mystery guy' two times.

"It's him! You like the guy who bumped into you! Aha! I knew it! What's he look like? Do you know his name? What subject does he teach? Is he hot? Ohhh is he married? Scandalous!"

"Brooke, please be quiet! It's no one okay? I swear. I don't even know the guy- I don't have a crush on him!" Haley said firmly. She was trying to persuade herself more than Brooke.

A&F

"Hey cuz" Lucas nudged the raven haired man. "Ready to start practice?"

Nathan bumped fists with his cousin, and co-coach Lucas. "Yeah man, I'm ready."

"Why are you so happy?"

Nathan avoided eyes with Lucas. "No reason. Just excited for practice that's all…"

"OH-KAYY" Lucas drawled out. "You're so weird." He snickered.

Nathan didn't laugh; all he could think about for the rest of the day was a certain short brunette, with brown eyes, and her beautiful laugh.

_I must be losing it_

**So that's the end of chapter two! I really hope you liked it because it took me like 5 hours to write it, when I should be doing homework. I will try my hardest to write another chapter this week but I doubt I can. I will finish this story though! Thanks for all the reviews, you really made my day and I'm anxious to write this story. Next chapter you will learn a lot about Nathan, and he will also meet JACKSON! I'm so excited for you to read it. I have a lot of ideas, I just don't have time. May is going to be a crazy month because it's my birthday, and I have three research papers, a huge test, and my sister is graduating college. With that said it's going to be hard to update but I promise I will try hard. I hope you liked this chapter I made it long to hold you over. I hope there aren't any mistakes I was in a rush to post it, and it's not the best but it'll do for now! Thanks again!**

**-Jill**


	3. I Wanna Know You

**I know I said I wouldn't update but I wrote it in class and I couldn't help myself. I'm just really anxious to get this moving along. Your reviews are all inspiring me to keep writing, so thanks everyone! Here's the chapter some of you have been anxious for. You learn a lot about Nathan, I promise. After this update, it's probably going to be a while until the next chapter. Enjoy!:**

Nathan awoke to the alarm clock on his night stand, and sprung out of bed. The clock read 6:00am so he had about an hour to get ready. For the past four days, Nathan made sure to get up extra early to get ready. He stood at his closet for about ten minutes deciphering what to wear.

_Hmm what shirt should I wear? Monday I wore black, then Tuesday I wore the grey one, Wednesday I think I wore blue, and yesterday I wore the white shirt. Should I wear blue again? She did say it was her favorite color…_

While Nathan contemplated what to wear, he heard a loud knock on his front door. He quickly threw on the light blue collared shirt, and heard another loud knock.

"One second!" Nathan yelled, and quickly looked at his reflection in the mirror to fix his short raven hair. This time there was a final knock, which was even louder than the last two.

"Who the hell is at my house at 6:15 in the freaking morning?" Nathan grumbled to himself.

_Maybe it's Haley…_

At this thought, Nathan's heart rate picked up speed.

_No she doesn't know where I live though, but maybe…_

Nathan quickly sprayed a dash of cologne and sprinted to the door. He quickly opened the door with a huge smile on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he realized that the person had blue eyes instead of the big brown eyes he dreamed about.

"Expecting someone else?" Lucas chuckled when he noticed Nathan's bright smile fade to an angry look.

Nathan grunted, "No, uh, no." He quickly spat out. Changing the subject, "What are you doing here so damn early man?"

Lucas walked inside the big beach house, "Oh well you left the playbook at my house last night, so I figure you would need it today."

Nathan gave Lucas a perplexed look "You could've just brought it with you to practice this afternoon…"

Lucas suddenly had a guilty look on his face "Alright you caught me. Brooke didn't go food shopping so we have no food, or coffee."

Nathan laughed, "Dude you're so freaking cheap. Why couldn't you go to like Starbucks or something?"

"Eh. I'm an author, I don't make money like you do Nate. Not everyone can be in the NBA…"

Nathan's head suddenly shot up and gave Lucas a nasty look.

"Sorry man, I forgot… Speaking of which, how's your back?"

Nathan clenched his jaw "I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it."

Lucas held his hands up. "Sorry. So you've been in an abnormally good mood all week. What's up with that? You're actually nice to me. And you look… presentable." Lucas chuckled.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

Nathan quickly looked toward the window to think of some lame excuse.

_There's no way I can tell him I have some lame crush on my new co-worker…_

"Riiiiiight." Lucas drawled out.

"The weather's just been um nice."

"Seriously man? That's weak. What's up? I'm getting kind of freaked out. You woke up before seven, you have waaaay to much cologne on, and it looks like you tried on like six shirts!" Lucas said pointing to Nathans open bedroom door which had clothes scattered all around.

Nathan discretely smelled himself,

_Do I really have too much cologne on? Shit!_

Lucas kept rambling on "…And what's with you at practice? You always jump whenever the door opens in the gym. And your hair…?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Nathan quickly asked.

Lucas snickered "Nothing. You just keep making sure it's like perfect. When did you start caring so much what you look like? You've never cared. And I don't think I've seen you this happy in a while. What's the sudden change? What are you in love or something?"

Nathan choked on his coffee.

_Love? No way! Now there's no way I'm telling Lucas about Haley…_

"Ha! Good one Luke! You know me… definitely not."

"Then what is it? You must be really trying to impress someone because I've never seen you try this hard before."

Nathan just shrugged. "I just figured it's time for a change. I don't need a reason to be happy. I'm tired of being bitter."

Lucas didn't believe him but decided to save the interrogation for another time. "Okay, if that's your story."

"So, are you helping me coach the Crows tomorrow?' Nathan asked.

"That's the four year old league, right?"

Nathan nodded.

"Sure. Sounds fun. Well listen man I gotta run, I'll see you later. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Later Luke." Nathan said, and as soon as Lucas left he quickly ran back to his room to change his shirt again.

A&F

"I love that shirt Hales." Brooke said.

"Thanks, look I'd love to stay and chat but I really can't be late for work." Haley explained.

"Oh right, you gotta see hot, teacher guy." Brooke winked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Brooke…" She warned.

"Hey what time do you have lunch? Wanna meet me and Jackson at the diner?"

Haley bit her lip "Uhh, I'd love to but I have a lot of work to do…"

"That's bull, and you know it! Come on Haley, pleaseeee?" Brooke begged.

Haley was torn. She loved her son and Brooke, and normally she wouldn't think twice about going to lunch with them but she really enjoyed having lunch with Nathan every day.

"Do you really want to eat lunch by yourself?" Brooke asked again.

Haley figured that she might as well go otherwise she'd have to tell Brooke about Nathan.

"Uh, okay I can meet you around 12, sound good?"

Brooke clapped, and smiled. "Perfect!"

Haley quickly kissed Jackson goodbye, and hugged Brooke.

"Okay see you guys later."

With that, Haley walked away and made her way to the High School. Once she parked her car, and signed in, she ran to her class, forgetting to tell Nathan that she couldn't have lunch with him today.

A&F

Nathan paced around his office for a good fifteen minutes. He was starting to get worried. He walked by Haley's class but the lights were off, and the door was shut. He blew out a deep breath.

_Maybe she went to get lunch? Why didn't she tell me? Dude, quit being such a girl about it!_

Nathan cursed himself for overreacting. He stared at the two bowls of mac n cheese on his desk. He was going to surprise Haley with it since she told him it was her favorite, and he made fun of her, saying how it was for five year olds, but she said it was 'food of the gods'. He knew his aunt Karen made the best, so he quickly drove there and back before sixth period started. He was really looking forward to getting to know Haley better. So far they've only really talked about trivial things, like their favorite foods and colors. They usually just talked about work, and gossiped about staff. Nathan wanted to know about Haley's past though. Normally if he liked a girl, or basically just wanted to sleep with her, he wouldn't care about anything. He normally forgot the girl's name in the morning. With Haley, it was different. She was like a magnet, and Nathan was so attracted to her. He genuinely liked her, and wanted to know everything about her. She was a bit mysterious, and that's one of the reasons he kept gravitating toward her. This was the first time he didn't just want to sleep with a girl. He was finally ready to commit to someone. Did he want to sleep with Haley? Hell yeah! But he wouldn't and couldn't just sleep with her and treat her like just another girl. She _wasn't_ just another girl. Haley was different, and Nathan really liked that about her. She was kind, intelligent, beautiful, funny, and compassionate. Every second of every day, she was all Nathan could think about. The way her eyes sparkled in the light, or the way she laughed at something stupid he did, or when she crinkled her nose, and bit her lip, or fiddled with her pinky ring. Somehow Nathan could relate something to her all the time. Like today he heard a song on the radio, and instantly thought of Haley. He smiled as he thought of the song.

When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you

Gonna guess that you're the kind  
to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you

There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names  
and valentines are lame

So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, Oh

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"

You smile, never shout  
You stand out in a crown  
You make the best of every situation

Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"

Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"

Nathan also had a dream about her last night. He couldn't remember much but all he knew was that he woke up and needed a cold shower. He was falling hard, and he was falling fast.

_Get a freaking grip. I'm starting to act like Lucas… ew!_

Nathan put a hand to his temples and rubbed them. It was way to early to have a relationship. He only met her four days ago. He was fine with being friends first, but he knew that friends shouldn't feel this way about each other. Nathan was honestly scarred for his life. He never had a real girlfriend before, but he knew Haley was the type of girl who had long term relationships, and that's what she deserved. He would never be a jerk to Haley, he just couldn't. She was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, and he was going to change for her. He was so sick of sleeping around, and parties, and breaking girls hearts. He wasn't going to be that guy anymore, and definitely not to Haley. He wanted what his friends had. Peyton and Jake were married, and expecting a baby in six months, and Lucas and Brooke were so in love it was sickening, that he always made fun of them. But in all honesty, he was just jealous. He wanted a love like they had. He wanted someone to love him. Nathan lived a hard life. His father, Dan always pushed him too hard when he played basketball. His mother was always traveling for work, so they barely had a relationship.

Nathan went to a basketball High School in Wilmington, from 9th grade to 11th grade. It was about 20 minutes from Tree Hill, so he hardly got to see his friends and family. He played basketball every day, and worked vigorously. Sometimes he would come home on the weekend, but even if he did Dan would make him go to the gym for four hours, then play basketball for the rest of the day. Senior year, Nathan was sick of missing out on the high school experience. He transferred to Tree Hill High for his senior year and played for the Ravens. He loved it. He instantly became the most popular guy in school, and he was following in his cousin Lucas Scott's footsteps. Unfortunately Lucas and his friends were all a year older than him, so he didn't get to hang out with them. Lucas and Nathan were actually really close. Sometimes people thought they were brothers. Nathan was always a little jealous of Lucas though. Lucas had a laid back lifestyle, and his parents were compassionate and tight-knit. His Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen always treated Nathan like their son. In fact, Nathan felt closer to them then his own parents. Lucas went to Chapel Hill to play basketball, and study English. However, Lucas quit the basketball team after his second year because he was diagnosed with a heart condition called HCM.

Once Nathan graduated Tree Hill, he went on a full ride to Duke, his dream college. He then got to play on the Blue Devils and he carried them to the Championship his senior year. Nathan was always better at basketball then Lucas, but only because Dan pushed him so hard. Lucas played basketball for fun, and was naturally good. Nathan loved it, and he was good too, but to Dan good, wasn't good enough. Once Nathan graduated from Duke, he got called up to the NBA, which was his dream since he learned how to hold a ball. He played his first year on the New York Knicks, and then transferred to the Charlotte Bobcats since he missed home. Nathan Scott was a complete bad boy. He partied every night, and used his status in the NBA to get any girl he wanted. He took it all for granted though because he was at the top of his game until…

Nathan suddenly felt a wave of anger hit him. He hasn't been angry since Monday but the more he thought about it, the more he got upset. He looked across his office and saw his NCAA 'Player of the Year' award and grabbed it. Before he could think he chucked it at the wall. The trophy shattered into a thousand pieces across the floor and Nathan just stood there like a statue, with his jaw clenched. After a few minutes, he ran a hand over his face and sighed. He grabbed a broom and dust pan from the near janitor closet and swept up the mess.

Suddenly he heard his door open, and he looked up.

"Nathan! Hi, look, I'm so so so so sorry, something came up and I forgot to tell you. I hope you didn't think I ditched you! I feel so bad!" Haley rushed out.

Nathan just smiled. "It's cool, don't worry. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, no, I'm fine. I promised my friend I'd meet for lunch today, and I just forgot to tell you because I was in a rush. I hope you're not mad."

"No I totally understand, don't worry." Nathan put the broom back in the corner and took a seat at his desk. "You probably already ate, but I got us mac n cheese, and I didn't want to eat it without you so…"

Haley's heart swelled with happiness. "Aw Nathan, now you're making me feel bad." She pouted.

Nathan smiled "No, I don't want you to feel bad. Here have some-" He directed the fork to her mouth, and she giggled.

"Nathan! I just ate, I'm full…"

"One bite! Please?" He begged.

"Oh alright.." Haley opened her mouth, and Nathan fed her a forkful of the macaroni.

"Mhmm, soooo good!" She moaned.

Nathan closed his eyes to try and cool himself down. Haley was really getting him turned on, by a simple action of eating her food.

He put the fork down, and chugged his water.

"If I get fat, I'm blaming you." Haley pointed her finger at him, and took another bite of the food.

Nathan smirked. "You weigh like 40 pounds; I don't think you can ever be fat."

Haley blushed, "Ha! I wish!"

Nathan laughed again "I bet I can throw you across a basketball court with one hand, and dunk you. Want me to try?" He said getting up.

Haley laughed hard "Don't you dare Nathan.. Nathan something Scott!"

Nathan chuckled, "Something, really, that's the best you could come up with?"

Haley looked down "I don't know your middle name"

"It's 'Stud'." Nathan said, trying not to laugh.

"Nathan Stud Scott.. hey wait a second." Haley said blowing a piece of hair away from her face.

Nathan laughed "Did you actually believe me?"

Haley shrugged, "I'm really gullible."

"Good to know… here I was thinking you were some genius."

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes "What's your real middle name?"

"Royal."

Haley laughed. "Yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe that! What a stupid name!"

Nathan looked at her seriously. "I swear."

Haley bit her lip. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was my grandfather's name."

"Oh, um sorry. I didn't know"

_Way to go Haley!_

Nathan gave her a small smile. "It's okay, I didn't really like him. Middle names are stupid anyway."

Haley smiled a little, loving the way he could make her instantly feel better.

"What's yours?"

"My what?" Haley asked as she was staring at his biceps, as he ate.

Nathan smirked "Your middle name."

_Oh no, not the middle name. No, no, no, no, no. I hate my parents and that stupid cat._

Haley looked away, and bit her lip. "I can't tell you." She whispered.

Nathan laughed. "What, why not?"

"It's embarrassing." Haley said to her feet.

_As if I didn't embarrass myself enough in front of him!_

"Haley, c'mon, nothing is worse than 'Royal'."

"Oh no, it is, believe me."

"Well you have to tell me, I mean it's only fair."

"It's a secret." Haley stuck her tongue out, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"The bell's going to ring in, 5, 4 , 3 , 2, now." And with that the bell rang.

"Dammit! I was so close!"

Haley giggled.

"I'm gonna find out Haley 'something' James!" Nathan shouted as she walked out into the hall, and she shook her head laughing to herself.

A&F

Saturday morning finally approached, and Nathan made sure to get to the gym early. The practice started at 10am, and children were starting to arrive with their parents. Nathan bounced on the balls of his feet, and bit his lip. He searched the crowd for the short brunette but didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey man, who are you looking for?" Lucas came up next to Nathan.

"No one." Nathan rushed out.

"Something's definitely wrong with you." Lucas chuckled. "Anyway, I gotta go check attendance, can you watch him for a second?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked down and realized a short boy around the age of four with blue eyes and sandy hair was standing behind Lucas.

"Sure."

_Why does this kid look so familiar? _

_He was probably here last year._

Nathan bent down so he was eye level with the little boy.

"Hey little man, I'm Nathan. What's your name?"

"Jackson." The little boy smiled a cheeky smile.

"Nice to meet you Jackson. Are you excited to play basketball?"

Jackson's smile grew even bigger. "Yeah!" He shouted. "I wanna be in the NBA, but momma says I'm too short." He pouted.

Nathan smiled and put a hand on the little boys shoulder "Don't let anything stop you from chasing after your dreams. If someone says you can't do something, you prove them wrong."

"But momma's smart."

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure she is, but you shouldn't give up. I believe in you, no matter how short you are. Besides, you got a lotta time to grow. Now let's see what you got, little man."

Jackson smiled and high fived Nathan.

"You're cool. I like you" Jackson said looking up at Nathan.

Nathan smiled, but quickly looked up when he heard the gym door open. He saw another man with a little girl walk in.

_Dammit, where is she? I thought she said she was bringing her son_

Nathan began to grow impatient, and didn't hear Jackson calling his name.

"Nathan! Nathan! Did you see? Did you see? I made the shot!" Jackson smiled.

Nathan looked at the little boy and smiled. "I sure did! Good job! See I told you that you could do it!" Nathan high fived Jackson again.

"Thanks!"

Just then Lucas walked over and patted Nathan on the back, "Everyone's here we're ready to start."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked?

"Yeah, why were you expecting someone?"

"Um, kinda, but it's fine. I guess she didn't sign him up.." Nathan said to himself.

"Who's 'she'?" Lucas asked as he raised his eye brow.

"Just a friend I met at work. She said she was signing her son up, I guess not."

"I knew it! You like her don't you?" Lucas shouted.

"No!"

Lucas laughed "Oh yes you do! You're turning beat red! This is great!"

Nathan snarled "Shut up!"

"Is she married?"

"No, why?"

"Go after her then." Lucas advised him.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Why not, you're Nathan Scott?"

"She's different…"

"Different how?"

"I can't stop thinkin' about her man. She's just perfect. She's kind, funny, beautiful, the list goes on forever."  
Lucas smiled, "You got it bad man."

Nathan exhaled deeply. "I know."

"Congrats man, I'm happy for you. But I have to say- I freaking knew it!"

"Shut up- Pucas."

Lucas laughed, "Alright well are you sure she's not here? I can check the list again."

"Nah it's alright, I would've seen her. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then, let's get started." With that, Lucas blew his whistle.

…

Jackson hung by Nathan the entire practice, and watched intently as Nathan demonstrated how to do a layup, and Jackson cheered loudly.

"That was awesome!" He shouted, and Nathan smiled.

"Okay, your turn." Nathan said as he handed him the ball.

Jackson tried to do the drill, but he missed the hoop.

"Aw man! I stink at this!" Jackson pouted.

Nathan knelt down and helped him, "Here try holding the ball like this."

Jackson did what he was told and the ball went through the basket.

"I did it!"

"Good job Jackson! That was awesome!" Nathan clapped, and Lucas walked over.

"Hey Jackson, you want me to show you how to play real basketball?" Lucas joked.

"It's ok; I want to stay by Nathan."

Nathan smirked at Lucas, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's see what you got kid."

Nathan and Jackson played for a little longer, and Nathan lifted Jackson on his shoulders so that he can try and dunk the ball.

Haley walked in the back doors and watched the entire exchange take place, with tears in her eyes. Jackson never had a father figure in his life, besides a few of Haley's brothers, her dad, and Lucas, but he barely saw them since Haley and him were in California.

Nathan put Jackson down, and he kept running drills. By now Haley, Lucas, Jackson, and Nathan were the only ones left in the gym. Haley still lurked in the background watching her son play with Nathan.

"Nathan, did you see that? I just scored again!" Jackson started to jump up and down with excitement.

Nathan had a huge smile on his face, "That was great! I think you're even better then Lucas over here." He joked as he high fived Jamie.

"I wanna be as good as you!" Jackson shouted.

"I bet you'll be better than me!" Nathan praised.

Jamie was about to say something when he turned around and saw Haley.

"Mommas here!" He shouted and ran to her.

Nathan looked up, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He felt his heart stop in his chest.

_Holy crap_


	4. Nicknames and Warnings

Nathan stood in awe as he watched Jackson run into Haley's arms.

"Momma! Did you see me shoot the ball? It went in! Did you see?" Jamie asked with excitement.

"I sure did! You were awesome!" Haley smiled and kissed Jackson on his nose, "I'm so proud of you!"

Jackson's eyes lit up, and smiled wide as he grabbed Haley's hand and started to walk toward Nathan.

"Coach Nathan taught me. He's the best!" Jackson said pointing to Nathan.

"I'm sure he is," Haley giggled.

Nathan shuffled his feet, and blushed when Haley made eye contact with him and smiled. He pulled at his collar and swallowed hard. He tried to discreetly check Haley out, not knowing Lucas was staring at him with rage in his eyes. Nathan's eyes quickly swept over Haley, and he smiled. She was wearing a grey Stanford shirt, and faded jeans. Nathan was used to her wearing skirts and dresses, which she always looked beautiful in, but there was something about her casual outfit that made Nathan need another cold shower. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a neat bun, and Nathan thought she looked sexy, since not a lot of girls could pull off that look. He blushed again at the thought.

_It's getting really hot in here_

Oblivious to the fact that the two adults already knew each other, Jackson pulled Haley close to Nathan.

"Coach Nathan this is my mom, mom this is coach Nathan."

The adults shared a smile and Nathan held out his hand to Haley. They shook hands, feeling the same electrical spark from the first day, only this time it was stronger.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss. James." Nathan winked, and Haley blushed as she giggled.

"This is a _much_ better introduction then the first time" Haley laughed along with Nathan.

Lucas stood on the side with wide eyes, and he balled his fists at the side.

_Nathan and Haley? No, no, no, no, no, no. __Absolutely not! This must be a misunderstanding. _Lucas thought.

Jackson furrowed his brow, "What do you mean 'the first time' Mom?"

Haley smiled, "I know Nathan from work, sweetie. He coaches the Ravens with Uncle Luke."

Nathan's eyes suddenly widened.

_Uncle?_

Before Nathan could question anything, Lucas suddenly came up behind him and grabbed Nathan's arm roughly.

"What the hell man?" Nathan turned around.

Lucas mouthed 'Be right back' to Haley, and dragged Nathan to the corner.

"Please tell me Haley isn't 'the girl' Nathan!" Lucas whisper shouted.

Nathan clenched his jaw, and looked at the ground, and stayed silence.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me! No. This _isn't_ happening. You _can't_ like Haley." Lucas yelled louder.

"Lower your voice!" Nathan whispered. "And why not? How do you even know her?"

Nathan balled his fists at his next thought, "You didn't, like, date her right?"

Lucas gagged. "Ew, no. She's like my sister Nathan!"

Nathan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"I've known her practically my entire life. If you know what's good for you, you're gonna stay the hell away from her. Understand me?"

Nathan gave Lucas a pointed look "Or what?"

Lucas grabbed Nathans shirt "Or you'll deal with me."

"What the hell is your problem? You just told me to go after her an hour ago!"

"Yeah, that was before I knew it was Haley!"

"What's the big deal?"

Lucas was about to scream at Nathan more, when Haley suddenly walked over.

"Um, Luke is everything alright?"

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Just perfect. Right Nate?" He spat.

Nathan looked from Haley to Lucas still trying to comprehend how Lucas had known Haley his whole life, but Nathan never once met her. If he did he would've asked her out a long time ago.

"Okaay." Haley drawled out, but before she could finish, Jackson came up and interrupted.

"Mommy, can Nathan come to my party next Saturday? Please?" Jackson pleaded.

Haley looked up, "Oh, um, I don't know, Nathan's really busy, I'm sure he has better things to do…"

Nathan quickly interrupted, "No, I'm free." He said quickly. "I mean uh if you want me to go…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jackson yelled "Yes!"

Haley smiled "Okay, great. We'd love it if you can come."

"I'll be there." Nathan smirked, and Lucas cleared his throat loudly.

"Actually Nathan, doesn't your mom want you to vi-"

Nathan quickly elbowed Lucas in the stomach. "Nope, I'm free."

"Are you friends with Nathan, Uncle Luke ?" Jackson suddenly asked.

Lucas snorted "Worse. We're cousins."

Haley's head suddenly shot up.

"Are you serious?"

Nathan nodded.

"Unfortunately." Lucas said.

Nathan turned around and grabbed Lucas in a playful headlock "You know you love me." Nathan joked, and nudged Lucas's head.

Haley giggled like a school girl, seeing how adorable Nathan was with Lucas.

_How the hell did I miss this? They have the same last name…I wish Luke would've introduced me to him…_

Nathan let go of Lucas and looked at Haley "I thought you were a genius, Stanford." Nathan nodded toward her shirt, and smiled. Lately he's been calling her a lot of different nick-names, and Stanford seemed to be the winner. Her heart warmed, and she bit her lip.

"How'd you not figure out Lucas was related to me? Maybe you're not a genius…"

Haley pretended to look hurt. "For your information, Duke, the last name 'Scott' happens to be a popular name."

They shared a warm smile, and Lucas wanted to gag at their bogus flirting.

"Touché." Nathan smirked.

_God that smirk…_

"Get a room!" Lucas spat.

Haley and Nathan exchanged a curious look, but both blushed at the sexual innuendo.

"Actually Nathan, it's time to go, let's go." Lucas said.

Nathan frowned, he was having fun with Haley and didn't want to separate.

"Okay, bye Stanford. I guess I'll see ya Monday? Don't forget you owe me lunch."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Like I could forget."

"Bye Jackson, it was so nice to meet you. I knew I liked you, but now that I found out that you're a 'James' I like you even more." Nathan smirked. 'I'll see you Saturday, and keep working on your jump shot okay bud? Next week I want to see you make three in a row! Think you can do it?"

"Totally!" Jackson shouted.

Nathan chuckled. "Okay, cool, I can't wait." He said as he locked eyes with Haley.

Lucas was about to punch Nathan, since he kept flirting with Haley right in front of him.

"Bye Lucas, I'll talk to you tonight. I'll probably hang out with Brooke later." Haley said as she hugged Lucas. Before she could stop herself, her body took over and she leaned in for a hug with Nathan. It happened so fast Nathan didn't even realize what was happening. He thought it was a dream. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, and she squeezed his upper torso.

"Bye Duke! I'll see you Monday." She smiled.

Nathan couldn't speak since he was still in shock from the hug, so he just nodded.

Jackson followed in his mother's footsteps and hugged Nathan, He was so short that he was only able to hug his legs. But Nathan patted his head.

"Bye Nathan! Thanks for teaching me how to play! I had so much fun!" Jackson smiled.

Nathans heart swelled with pride. He never really liked kids but he liked Jackson a lot, almost as much as he liked Jackson's mom.

Haley watched the encounter and smiled, holding in her tears. This was the first time Jackson got along with a stranger. He was usually so shy, and never talked to anyone he didn't know, but with Nathan, he acted like he knew him his whole life.

Haley and Jackson said their final goodbyes and Lucas shoved Nathan, as soon as they left the gym.

"Lucas! What's with you?"

"No, don't ask what's with me! What's with you? I told you to stop. Don't even think about being with Haley. It's not gonna happen. So find some other slut to sleep with."

Nathan's blood boiled, "Haley isn't a slut!"

"Exactly! That's why she isn't right for you. Don't go there Nathan. I'm serious."

"Who says I want to sleep with her?" Nathan shouted.

"Puh-lease! Love em' and leave em'. That's your style right? Well Haley's been through enough. She doesn't deserve to be a part of your little game. I know you Nathan. She's gonna fall for you, and you're gonna break her heart. You DON'T deserve her. She's too good for you. Haley doesn't need more shit to deal with, so leave her alone. Do you understand me?"

Nathan clenched his jaw, and balled his fists. "You think I don't know that? I know Haley's better than me, ok? I don't want to be that guy anymore Lucas. I want to be with Haley. I've never felt this way before."

Lucas laughed bitterly "Yeah, that's cuz' you're going through a dry spell. Just go to a bar, find some random girl, and I'm sure you'll forget all about Haley. Just save your bull shit Nathan. I swear to god Nathan, stop whatever is going on between the two of you, or else."

Nathan exhaled deeply; he was literally two seconds away from pummeling Lucas.

"Consider this your warning Nathan." And with that Lucas walked away, leaving a very confused, and hurt Nathan.

**So that's chapter four! I know it's short but I didn't have a lot of time, and I really wanted to update. I will try to update tomorrow, and if I do it'll be short like this one. I'm thinking chapter 6 will be Jackson's party, with a lot of drama, so it has to be long, and it'll take me a while to write. So yes, Lucas is going to be a big part of the drama because he doesn't want them dating. That's all I will say. Next chapter will be mostly be between Brooke and Haley, and some cute stuff with Naley. After that the drama will start… So thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! They always make my day, and helps me be motivated. Hope you guys are liking the story! **


	5. Babysitter

"Hurry Up, and get inside!" Brooke shouted.

"Sorry I'm late." Haley said as she entered the house.

"Where've you been?" Peyton asked.

"Oh um I was at the store." Haley said blushing as she remembered the event that occurred in the supermarket not long ago.

FLASHBACK

_It was 5 o'clock on Saturday and Haley and Jackson went to the local food store to buy snacks to bring to Brooke's house tonight.___

_"Mom, can I pick out a snack for me and Aunt Quinn?" Jackson asked. Tonight Jackson would be going to Quinns, Haley's sisters house.___

_"Sure buddy, but only one thing, okay?"___

_"Sweet! Thanks!" Jackson ran toward the end of the isle and contemplated what to pick. Haley made sure to keep an eye on her son but also struggled to reach a bottle of wine on the top shelf. She stretched out her arm by missed the shelf by about an inch.___

_"Need some help?" She head a familiar voice and smiled. She instantly knew it was from the strong, unique smell of after shave and cologne.___

_Haley twisted her head "Nathan! Hi" she smiled and her heart rate sped up. "uh yeah I can't reach."___

_"I'll get it." Nathan reached across Haley brushing up against her body. Both of them inwardly shivered at the close contact.___

_Nathan easily grabbed the bottle and handed it to Haley.___

_"Thank you so much! You're always saving me!"___

_Nathan chuckeled "No problem. You can't help that you're short."___

_Haley pouted "I hate my height."___

_"I think it's cute." Nathan said as Haley blushed.___

_"Seriously though, you're always around when I need help. Are you some kind of secret body guard I don't know about?" Haley joked, and Nathan laughed.___

_"Nah, I guess it's just fate."___

_Haley blushed again. "I thought Lucas hired you to protect me."___

_Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "Ugh. That is something he would do. But no he definitely didn't hire me."___

_Haley laughed.___

_"Actually he doesn't like that we know each other." Nathan said solemnly.___

_"What do you mean?" Haley asked.__  
__"I don't know. I was gonna ask you..."__  
__Before Haley could answer Jackson came running over.__  
__"Nathan! Do you remember me?"__  
__Nathan smiled "of course. It was this morning silly goose. I'm not that old." They all laughed. Nathan and Jackson continued to talk but Haley's phone started to ring.___

_"Sorry, excuse me." She walked down the next isle.__  
__"hello?" She answered.__  
__"Haley, it's Quinn, look I'm soo sorry but I can't babysit Jackson tonight. Something came up."__  
__Haley frowned worriedly "is everything alright?"__  
__"Yeah I have to drive up to Charlotte, David's mom is in the hospital."__  
__"Oh my god! What happened?"__  
__"We aren't sure yet. We think she had a heart attack."__  
__"Oh wow. I'm so sorry. I hope Everything is alright."__  
__"Thanks. I feel terrible though! I know I was supposed to watch Jackson."__  
__"Its okay I will find another babysitter. Have a safe trip. Love you sis!"__  
__"Thanks. Love you too. We'll catch up soon! Okay?"__  
__"Okay bye!"__  
__Haley hung up and walked back to her son and Nathan who were in a middle of a basketball conversation.__  
__Nathan noticed the look of distress on Haley's face.__  
__"everything alright?"__  
__Haley ran a hand through her hair and sighed.__  
__"Yeah it's just my sister was supposed to babysit tonight but she just cancelled."__  
__Jackson frowned, "Aw why?"__  
__"She said something came up... I guess you're coming with me tonight then."__  
__"Aw man. It's gonna be so boring."__  
__Nathan interjected "I can babysit if you want..."__  
__Haley smiled "Oh no it's a Saturday night I'm sure you have plans, I wouldn't want you to cancel. Thanks though."__  
__Nathan laughed "I haven't had plans on a Saturday in six months. I literally was just going to order a pizza and watch a movie by myself. I'd much rather hangout with Jackson."__  
__Jackson smiled "yeah! I want Nathan I watch me! Please?"__  
__Haley happily obliged, "Okay, well if you're really okay with it then yeah, that would be really great!"___

_"Sure, not a problem." Nathan smiled.___

_Haley didn't even think twice and she leaned on her tippy toes and quickly pecked a kiss on Nathan's cheek.__  
__Nathan felt like the air in his lungs had escaped. His cheek tingled where Haley's lips pressed upon it a few seconds ago. His face turned as red as a cherry tomato.___

_"You're a life savor!" She exclaimed.___

_Nathan didn't trust himself to speak so he just smiled.___

_"Okay well I'm running late I should probably go get ready. If you don't mind I guess you can come back to my house because Jackson's toys and stuff are there."___

_"Okay that's fine. What time should I come?" He asked.___

_"Half hour?"___

_"Perfect! See you then." Nathan said. "Bye Jackson."___

_...___

_"Mom! Mom! Nathan's here!" Jackson screamed, as he waited by the front door. Haley descended the stairs as Jackson opened the front door.__  
__"Hey Jackson." Nathan smiled as he walked though the door with a pizza box, and a bunch of DVDs.__  
__"Jackson! What did I tell you about opening the door?" Haley reprimanded.__  
__"Sorry. It was Nathan though." Jackson pouted.__  
__"Okay. Just don't do it again."__  
__"Sorry, I didn't know." Nathan said shyly.__  
__Haley smiled "It's okay. I'm happy you're here. Thanks again, It means a lot!"__  
__"I'm happy to help. Seriously, anytime."__  
__"Let's see what you say when I come home. You might change your mind." Haley joked.__  
__Nathan smirked. "Nah Jackson's a good kid. We're gonna have a good time right buddy?"__  
__Jackson smiled wide "Yeah! It's gonna be awesome."__  
__Haley smiled and noticed the pizza box I'm Nathan's hand.__  
__"Oh you brought pizza! That's great, thank you! How much do I owe you?"__  
__Nathan laughed "Nothing. It's on me."__  
__"I can't let you do that. You've helped me so much."__  
__"Don't worry about it. Really."__  
__Haley bit her lip. "Are you sure?"__  
__"Positive."__  
__"Okay well you boys have fun." Haley smiled.__  
__"Thanks, you too. Are you going on a date or something?" His stomach twisted at the thought.__  
_Please don't be a date, please don't be a date_. Nathan chanted.__  
__Haley chuckled, "I would hardly call it that."__  
__"Well you look beautiful." Nathan gave Haley a genuine smile. Haley's heart wanted to burst through her chest, and her cheeks turned pink.__  
__"Thank you. I'm just going to Brooke's tonight. It's a girl's night."__  
__Nathan let out a deep breath. Thank god she wasn't going on a date.__  
__"Cool sounds fun. Oh I guess I need your number- just in case."__  
__"Oh yeah. That'd be a good idea." Haley laughed at her stupidity.__  
__She gave Nathan her number and said goodbye.__  
__..._

_(A few hours later)_

Jackson and Nathan were eating pizza while watching a NBA game on television.

"_Do _you have kids Nathan?" Jackson asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to have kids?"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah. Maybe one day."

Truthfully, Nathan never really knew if he wanted to have kids but lately he started thinking about it more, and decided that one day he's like to have children. Maybe a son to teach him how to play basketball, or a daughter that's wrapped around his finger.

"Are you married?"

Nathan laughed again, "No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jackson asked curiously.

Nathan smiled "No, why? Do you?" He joked.

Jackson scrunched his face. "No way! Girls are gross!"

Nathan laughed loudly "Your mom isn't gross."

"No, she's pretty." Jackson agreed.

_More like smokin' hot _

"Yeah. She's pretty." Nathan said while taking a sip of water.

"Do you like her?" Jackson asked.

Nathan nearly choked on the water. "Um… what do you mean?"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Uncle Lucas says when you like someone more than a friend it's called a crush." Jackson explained.

"Oh. Uh. Well. Your mom… she's uh, nice?" Nathan didn't know how to explain to a four year old how much he liked Haley.

"It's okay I won't tell." Jackson smirked.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?"

"Mommy tells me every day."

Nathan chuckled. "You're a lot like her."

"Why do you like mommy?"

Nathan took a deep breath, he was at a loss for words.

_How do I say this?_

"Well she makes me laugh, she's really pretty and smart, and she's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Are you going to date?" Jackson pressed.

Nathan really didn't know how to answer that. "Uh, I don't know Jackson."

"Well I think that you should. Mommy hasn't smiled in a long time but when she's with you she's always happy. I think it'd be cool if you dated."

Nathan was shocked, and didn't know how to react to a four year old giving him love advice.

"Well I'm glad that you'd be okay with it. Your mom is really special Jackson."

"I know." Jackson smiled cheekily.

Suddenly the game on television made a loud noise. The Bobcats scored a three pointer, tying the game to the Seattle Sonics.

"Yes!" Nathan shouted loudly.

"Yay! Bobcats are the best!" Jackson followed in Nathans footsteps even though he didn't really know much.

Nathan smiled "Yeah they are."

"I wanna be on the Bobcats!"

Nathan looked at Jackson "Okay, as long as you're not number 23."

"That's okay I'm going to be number 12. What's wrong with 23 though?"

Nathan smirked "That was my number."

Jackson furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I played on the Bobcats last year."

"No way! I don't believe you!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm serious, here, look, I'll show you." Nathan said as he pulled out his phone to show Jackson pictures of himself on the team.

"That's so awesome! You're like famous! This is the coolest thing ever!"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah it's pretty cool."

"How come you're not on the team anymore?" Jackson asked.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "I uh, got hurt." He said vaguely.

Jackson frowned. "Are you okay?"

Nathan smiled at the little boy with a big heart.

"Yes. I'm a lot better now."

A&F

"Haley James!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" She said looking up from her phone.

"What is so important that you're checking your phone every five seconds? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry, and yeah, I am, I just wanted to see if the babysitter texted me about Jackson." Haley explained.

_Dammit, she caught me. Ugh! I just want Nathan to freaking text me_

"I thought Quinn was watching him?" Peyton said.

_Uh-oh_

"Oh, no something came up. I got someone else."

"Who? You've been in Tree Hill for like a week! Who do you know that's watching him?"

"Just a friend from work." Haley said biting her lip, turning a little red.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screeched. "IT'S HIM!"

_Goodbye life_

"What, who?" Haley asked.

"Yeah who?" Peyton echoed.

"Don't play dumb, tutor girl. Hot teacher guy is TOTALLY watching your son right now!"

"Oh la la, who's hot teacher guy? " Peyton wiggled her eyebrows. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy." She pointed her finger at Haley.

Haley gulped, and took a long sip of wine. "He's no one okay? Just a friend I met at work, and he's doing me a favor. I don't like him, he's not even that hot."

_LIE LIE LIE LIE_

"I'm calling you on your bull shit, Haley. There is definitely something going on between the two of you."

"Seriously, who is it? Why can't you tell us?" Peyton pleaded.

Before Haley could answer, Lucas came in slamming the door.

_Thank you God!_

"Hold that thought… Lucas what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan." He spat.

Haley bit her lip.

"What'd he do now?" Brooke asked, snickering.

"He doesn't listen to me! Oh and guess who his new conquest is!" Lucas yelled.

"Who?" Brooke asked, and Haley sat nervously on the couch ready to cry.

_Conquest? He likes someone… great._

Lucas saw Haley, and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm going in my room."

"But Lucassss," Brooke whined. "I need juicy gossip!"

Lucas didn't answer, but instead he slammed the bedroom door.

"Whatever. So anyway Haley, who's the lucky guy?"

She shook her head while biting her bottom lip "No one." She said unconvincingly.

Haley's phone suddenly buzzed, and she pressed her lips together praying that Brooke didn't notice. Brooke, did in fact, notice, and stood up quickly grabbing Haley's phone.

She unlocked the phone, and read the messages out loud.

-**Hey Haley, It's Nathan. Jackson and I are watching Shrek, everything is going great. How's your night? (: **

**-Hi (: I'm having fun. I just miss Jackson. Glad to hear you're having a goodtime. Thanks again for babysitting.**

**- No problem. He's a great kid. I can watch him whenever you need.**

**- Thank you! You're the best! (:**

**- I know! ;)**

**- Haha. You're so full of yourself! **

**- :P**

**- That's a weird face! **

**- I'm sticking my tongue out at you!**

**-How was I supposed to know! That looks nothing like a tongue! **

**- Get with the times Miss. James! **

Brooke screeched loudly, and Haley covered her ears.

"No, no, no, no way!" Brooke chanted. "Please tell me this isn't Nathan Scott, you're talking to right now."

"WHAT? SHE'S TALKING TO NATHAN SCOTT?" Peyton yelled even louder.

Haley looked at her feet, and gnawed on her lower lip.

"Haley! What? When? How? Oh my god!" Brooke yelled.

"Guys, just, calm down!"

"Calm, calm? You want me to be calm?" Brooke screamed as she paced around the floor.

"This is crazy!" Peyton said.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke kept on yelling.

"I think it's actually kind of cute…" Peyton said.

Brooke turned around. "There's no way this is Nathan Scott!" She said pointing to Haley's phone. "Haley! How, when, why, what?!"

Haley took a deep breath. "Okay remember I told you everything that happened on the first day of school?"  
Brooke nodded.

"Well, it was Nathan. I honestly had no idea he was related to Lucas, or that you knew him. But we had lunch together, and he's really sweet to me, and I don't know… " Haley said twisting her hair, and blushing.

"Look at her! She totally is blushing! Awwww Haley likes Nate!" Peyton said making Haley blush even more.

"I cannot believe hot teacher guy is Nathan freaking Scott…" Brooke said.

Haley avoided Brooke's eyes and took another sip of wine.

"Do you like him Haley?" Brooke questioned.

Haley took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. I'm just confused. I mean he makes me smile, and we have a lot of fun. He's really great. I'm trying not to like him, because I'm not ready for a boyfriend, but I really can't help myself." Haley ran her hands through her dark hair. "God, I'm acting like a teenager. This is so stupid."

Brooke suddenly cracked a smile. "Oh my god! This is adorable!"

Peyton and Haley exchanged a look of confusion.

"Brooke, you were just freaking out. Why are you suddenly happy?"

Brooke pointed at a blushing Haley "Do you see how happy Haley is? Maybe this is what she needs. I'm not saying she's going to marry him, but maybe Nathan will be good her." Brooke explained.

"Brooke! Do you know who you're talking about? It's Nathan Scott. He will break Haley's heart in a second!"

"Hellloooo. Girl you're talking about is still in the room!" Haley shouted.

"Sorry." Brooke said.

"Look guys, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not even sure how I feel about him. Even if I did like him, which I don't, we can't date!"

"Why?"  
"There are a million reasons why. Just let it go okay? And please don't tell Lucas." Haley pleaded. She quickly changed the topic, but she was on edge the rest of the night.

_I don't know how I feel about him._

**So that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me what you liked or didn't like, and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears! Thanks for reading. I will try to update soon, but I don't know when. I also decided that there will be a part two to this story, but that won't be for a while. This is going to be long, but I don't know how long yet. **


	6. Fallin' For You

Sorry for the long wait. My birthday party was this weekend so things were crazy. This is going to be the latest chapter for a while because next week I have a huge test, tomorrow is my birthday, and I have 3 papers due on Friday! Oh and before I forget, some people have been wating more Brucas, so I added them a little, but mostly it is Naley. I'm so stressed but I really wanted to update, so enjoy!

(This chapter picks up from the last one)

Haley glanced at the clock on Brooke's wall. It was almost midnight.

_Shit! Nathan's still at the house!_

"Sorry guys I hate to leave but it's getting late and Nathan's still at my house." Haley said.

"Oh la la, is Hot Teacher Guy sleeping over? That's a little raunchy." Brooke joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You have a sick mind Bookie. And don't call him Hot Teacher Guy, his name is Nathan, but apparently you knew that already."

Peyton snickered. "This is really great!"

Haley rubbed her temples, as Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my god! You so wanna go home to him right now! Aww this is so cute! Oh my god, you guys should totally stay up talking like all night and then maybe he will-" Brooke started to ramble.

"I'm gonna go before you start planning a freaking wedding, which is _never_ going to happen, so get it through your thick skull Davis!" Haley joked.

Brooke playfully pouted "Did you just call me fat James?"

Haley smiled, "You make a stick look obese Brooke."

With that said, Haley and the girls hugged and said goodbye.

Once she was in her car, Haley turned her phone back on because Brooke made the new rule about no texting on girl's night, 'coincidently' on the same night she found out Haley was texting Nathan.

Haley sighed as she saw that there was one missed call, a voicemail, and two texts from Nathan. She bit her lip as she pressed the button to hear the voicemail.

"Hey Haley, it's Nathan Scott. I don't know if you remember me but I'm in charge of your son Jackson, you know- small kid, blue eyes, sandy hair? If you don't remember me I'm the really hot guy who's the gym teacher at Tree Hill High. Anyway Jackson-your son- wanted to say goodnight before bed. I bathed him and he's in his pjs and I'm putting him to bed now. Uh anyway I hope you're having a fun night. Don't worry about anything, we're fine. I hope you're okay though, I haven't heard from you in a while. Oh well, I don't want to interrupt. If you're not home by one though I'm coming to find you. Talk to you later, bye."

Haley's heart rate sped up at the fact that he was thinking about her, and worried about her.

_I'm reading way too much into this. Get a grip!_

She laughed as she heard Nathan joke about him being the hot gym teacher, because one day they were walking in the halls and heard a teenage girl say that 'Coach Scott is the hottest gym teacher- like- ever!' and Haley burst out laughing, which actually hurt his ego a bit. Haley also smiled when he asked if she remembered him, obviously joking.

_That's definitely his sense of humor_

Haley didn't want to think about Nathan so she quickly turned on her car radio.

When she heard the song she instantly thought of Nathan.

_There goes not thinking about him… _She thought as she starting singing the lyrics.

_I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better_

I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.

As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we _start__ to dance_

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh

Oh, I'm falling for you

A&F

Brooke finished cleaning up the living room, and knocked lightly on her bedroom door.

"Broody, are you in there?" She asked, but there was no reply.

She walked into the room to see Lucas laying on his back fast asleep. Brooke smiled at the sight. She tried not to wake her boyfriend while she was getting ready for bed, but when she closed her closet door it made a loud bang, and Lucas woke up.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

"Sorry." Brooke said.

"It's okay. Did you have a good night pretty girl?" Lucas asked while pulling Brooke to bed, as she squealed.

"Yes I did, but I don't want to talk about my night." Brooke said.

Lucas suddenly pulled Brooke closer and kissed her deeply.

Brooke giggled. "No that's not what I meant." She explained and Lucas whined. "I want to talk about your night. What happened Luke?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Nathan likes Haley."

Brooke suddenly jumped up and screamed a shrill sound. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lucas covered his ears, "God Brooke, I know you're upset but please stop screaming!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You didn't say that last night." She winked.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I'm not upset Luke. That scream was a very, very happy scream." Brooke said grinning.

"Okay, I don't know what you're up to but whatever it is, don't think about it."

Brooke scrunched her nose. "Why not?"  
"Because you know Nathan, and I know Nathan. He hasn't gotten laid since his accident, I doubt he actually likes Haley, he just wants to sleep with her, and we both know that Haley is not fit for Nathan. First of all, she would never even do that because Haley isn't like that. Secondly, my best friend and cousin, who's practically my brother- ew. And third of all, Haley can't get her heart broken again, and you know Nathan will do just that." Lucas explained.

"But what if you're wrong? What if Nathan actually likes Haley? Don't you want him and Haley to be happy?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed deeply. "I do want that, but I'm telling you they're not right for each other."

"So what are you going to do? You know people can't help who they like." Brooke inquired.

Lucas snickered. "It's Nathan. As soon as he sees another attractive girl he will forget about his little crush on Haley. So that's why I need your help." Lucas said.

Brooke smiled. "Yay! I love helping! Okay great so I already have the perfect plan! Nathan already likes Haley, and I think Haley likes Nathan- so I can totally set them up!" Brooke started to ramble getting more excited by the second.

"What the hell Brooke? Are you crazy? Were you listening to anything I just said? I don't want them together! It's not happening! And what do you mean you think Haley likes Nathan?" Lucas yelled.

Brooke totally forgot about her agreement with Haley not to tell Lucas about Nathan so she inwardly cursed herself.

"Nothing. It was just a guess, but Lucas c'mon please! They'd be so cute together!" Brooke begged.

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend's antics, but quickly got back on track.

"Brooke I need you to set Nathan up on a date so that he gets over Haley. Can you do that for me please?" He asked kissing her.

Brooke wasn't in the mood to argue so she just nodded and continued to kiss Lucas.

A&F

"Hello?" Haley asked as she entered her house. There was no reply, so she hung her coat in the closet, and walked further into her living room. Her heart warmed as she saw the sight in front of her. Nathan was fast asleep on the couch with Jackson sprawled out on top of him also sleeping. Haley thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen and wanted to take a picture but suddenly thought that it would be a little creepy. She walked over to Jackson and kissed the top of his head. She really missed her son. For the first few years of his life she would never leave his sight, and she would never trust a babysitter with Jackson. For some reason, she felt safe with Nathan, and she trusted him completely, especially with her son.

Nathan stirred, and whispered "Haley" under his breath. Haley heard it and chuckled.

"_Hey baby you're home." Nathan said as he saw Haley walk into the house._

_Haley smiled when she saw Nathan waiting for her on the couch._

"_You're still up?" She asked leaning over him and kissing him softly on the lips._

"_Of course. You know I can't sleep without you next to me. I missed you so much." Nathan explained. _

"_Mhmm I missed you too handsome." Haley said. "How was Jackson?"_

"_He was good. He's asleep now. How was your night?" Nathan asked while Haley straddled him on the couch._

"_It was good, but I'd rather be here." Haley said as she kissed Nathan deeply._

_Nathan pulled Haley closer to his body, and kissed Haley back. Their tongues were dominating for control. Haley giggled, and Nathan smiled widely. _

"_Haley." He moaned. _

"_Yes?" She asked as she looked up into his dark blue eyes._

Nathan made a small noise, and continued to stir. His lips were pursed together but suddenly his blue eyes fluttered open. He smiled as he saw Haley leaning over him kissing Jackson's head. His smile fell through when he realized that she wasn't about to kiss him, like in his dream. He quickly grew embarrassed that he had a dream about Haley, and quickly sat up. While he sat up his head collided with Haley's creating a thud noise.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Nathan rushed out.

Haley giggled. "I'm okay, are you?" She said while putting her soft hand on his forehead.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat.

_This must be another dream _

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm great. I'm so sorry I got home late. I just head your message in the car, I was at Brooke's and she took my phone. I didn't plan on staying that late but I lost track of time…" Haley rambled.

Nathan chuckled, "It's okay Miss. James you're not in trouble." He said smirking.

Haley didn't know why but her face suddenly turned a shade of red, and giggled.

"Ok, so was Jackson good?"

Nathan smiled, "He was amazing. Literally best kid ever. We had a lot of fun. I'd be happy to come back if you ever need me."

Haley smiled back, as Nathan stood up. "Sorry I fell asleep, we were watching a movie…"

Haley giggled "It's okay. I know it's late, sorry again."

"No problem. So do you need me to carry him to his room? I'd hate to wake him up." Nathan said nodding toward Jackson's sleeping figure on the couch.

Haley's heart swelled at the compassion in Nathan's voice.

"Uh yeah that would be great, thank you."

Nathan gently picked up Jackson in his arms and headed to the stairs. Haley walked over and in front of Nathan to guide him to Jackson's room. As they headed up the stairs, Nathan tried everything in his power not to stare at Haley's backside.

"_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down."_ He chanted inside his head.

Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself and he let his eyes wander.

_Oh god _

Nathan suddenly felt all the blood in his body rush down south.

_Control yourself_

Nathan clenched his jaw as he made his way up the stairs. Suddenly his back grew in pain.

"It's the first door on the left." Haley said sweetly.

"Thanks." Nathan groaned in pain. He gently placed Jackson under the covers and pulled them up toward his chest.

"Goodnight buddy." He whispered, as Haley watched from the doorway, and she had to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Nathan felt another pain shoot up his back, and he winced in pain. He put his hand on his back and gently massaged it.

'Are you okay?" Haley said rushing over.

Nathan smiled at the warmth in her eyes, and worriedness in her voice.

_This is why I like her- wait what? I'm making myself sick _

"Uh yeah I'm okay. I just have a stiff back."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Nathan nodded. "Well I guess I should get going now."

Haley frowned; she didn't want him to leave.

"Oh wait I have to give you something, I'll meet you downstairs." Haley said.

Nathan went back down and waited on the couch.

Haley ran down the stairs and handed Nathan a twenty dollar bill.

Nathan looked up and furrowed his brow. "What's this for?"

"You watched Jackson and brought a pizza. I would've given you more but it's all I have right now."

Nathan laughed. "Haley it's okay, I don't need money, I really didn't mind it at all. I was helping out a friend."

They both inwardly cringed at the word 'friend'

_I want to be more than friends _Nathan thought

_Dude just ask her out._

_No freaking way! _

_Why am I acting like a teenage boy?_

Nathan had an inner battle with himself, as Haley also thought to herself.

_Friend. That's right Haley. You are just friends and that's all you're going to ever be so get used to it._ She grew sad at that thought and looked at Nathan.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nathan shook himself from his thoughts and looked into her deep brown eyes. His hands grew sweaty and he took a deep breath.

"Uh.. you see… the thing is… um."

_Can you speak a coherent sentence freaking dumb ass _Nathan thought to himself.

"I was wondering if um…"

Haley could see the struggle going on in Nathan's head and she furrowed her brows, "Yes?" she asked.

Nathan looked into her eyes again.

_Bad move_

He quickly cleared his throat, and chickened out. "We're still having lunch on Monday right?"

Haley was confused but smiled. "Of course. It's my favorite part of the day!"

Nathan let out a breath he was holding. "Oh okay good. Your turn to buy." He smirked.

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I know. You like Chinese right?"

Nathan nodded, "Fried rice is my favorite."

"I know you told me a thousand times."

_Nice move genius, wait she remembered!_

His heart almost leapt through his chest.

"Okay great. See ya Monday." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Okay, bye thanks again!" She said sweetly, and before she knew it she leaned in for a hug. Nathan wrapped his arms around her small frame and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo that was embedded in his memory. The hug lasted way longer than a normal friendship hug should last, but neither of them noticed, neither of them cared, and neither of them wanted to let go.

So that was chapter 6! The song was called Fallin for you' by colbie calliet. I'm a huge music freak so I will have lots of songs throughout this story. I hope you liked it! I wrote it really wuickly, so it's really bad but I wanted to update. This will be the last update for a while because like I said, I'm really busy! But I will finish this story because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. There will most likely be a part two, and I have like 10 other ideas for stories! Anyway please review because your reviews literally make my life! Tell me if you liked it or what you would like to see more of, or if you have predictions! Drama is coming up!


	7. Appreciation Day

**I know I said I wasn't going to update but I wrote this really quickly because I was excited and I had a good idea. It's short but I wanted to post it, so enjoy it! Oh and thanks for all the reviews/birthday wishes. I had a great day! And one more thing, Naley isn't going to get together for a while sorry, please be patient because when they do get together it's going to be perfect. I have a lot of drama in store so this is the last cute chapter for Naley for a while… **

It was Monday morning and Haley began her day like she usually did. She dropped Jackson off at Brooke's and she made her wake to work. When she got to her classroom she noticed a sticky note on her door that read "Happy Teacher Appreciation Day! It's been so great working with you, and getting to know you. I appreciate you, even though you're not my teacher- although I wish you were! –NS"

Haley read the note and had a huge smile on her face. She didn't know what Brooke and Peyton were talking about Nathan being an arrogant ass, because so far he's been nothing but sweet and compassionate it to her.

_He's just a friend. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. A friend. Like Lucas. No, definitely not Lucas. Lucas doesn't make my heart race. Lucas doesn't have a sexy smirk. Lucas doesn't make me blush. Dammit Haley, get it together. _

Haley took a deep breath and walked into her classroom. She had first period off, so she decided to grade papers. After about fifteen minutes into the period, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said not looking up from her work.

"Hi Haley. I just wanted to let you know we have a staff meeting today after work." Haley's fellow co-worker Jane Mitchell said.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Haley said kindly. Jane and Nathan were the only other staff that she genuinely liked, because they were nice to her, unlike the rest of the staff.

"So, what's up?" Jane asked.

"Not much, a lot of grading, but I really don't mind it." Haley said smiling.

"Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. What's going on with you and Mr. Scott?" Jane asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Haley started to cough. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Jane rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh please. Everyone knows that you and Nathan have a crush on each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley said trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah right!" Jane laughed. "You have lunch with him every single day. You know how many women here wish they got to eat lunch with the Nathan Scott?"

Haley just shrugged. "We're friends."

"Well, I think you're crazy! Nathan Scott is like the hottest male on this planet."

It was Haley's turn to laugh. "Okay, now you're acting like a teenager."

"I'm serious. Nathan is so attractive; I don't know how you can just be friends with him." Jane argued.

Haley smiled. "He's a great guy. We get along, and yeah he's cute, but I don't like him like that."

_LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES_

"Well I think he likes you." Jane said smirking.

This got Haley's attention, and she bit her lip. "What? Why would you say that?"

Jane chuckled. "Right, and you expect me to believe you don't like him. Seriously though, before you came Nathan would hide in his office all day. No one ever saw him, and he never smiled. But now, all he ever does is smile. And he eats lunch with you every day- which is absolutely adorable by the way- I mean it can't be any more obvious."

Haley just shook her head. "We're friends Jane. That's it, besides, nothing can happen between us. It's against the code of conduct."

"Pft, like anyone actually follows that. And I'm not saying you should date but I mean like you can totally do it with him!" Jane said clapping her hands.

"Do what?" Haley asked confused.

Jane laughed, "Tell me you're joking."

Haley just stood there with a blank expression.

"Nathan Scott is the kind of one night stands. Every woman in this school is dying for the chance, and by the looks of things you can be the lucky gal."

_Nathan? My Nathan? No way! He's not like that? Is he?_

Haley was suddenly upset by this thought.

"No, no I would never do that." Haley said firmly.

"Okay, well do you think I have a chance?" Jane asked.

Haley laughed, but Jane didn't say anything.

"Wait, you're serious?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I've been dying for Nathan to notice me. I'm only two years older than him. I'm single, he's single. He's attractive. Do you think you can set us up?

Haley bit her lip.

_Is she freaking kidding me?_

"I mean, as long as you're okay with it…" Jane said.

Haley was starting to get annoyed. "It's fine. I don't care. I'll tell him you're interested"

"Thanks Haley! You're the best!" With that Jane quickly hugged Haley, and she stood there in shock, trying to process everything that just went on.

A&F

Nathan was dribbling a basketball down the court, and was about to go for a layup when he heard the gym doors open. He saw who it was and quickly walked over, placing the ball down on the floor.

"What happened? What did she say? Do you think she likes me?" Nathan rushed out.

Jane stood there with a funny look on her face. "One question at a time Nate."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Well I think you should sit down for this." Jane said solemnly.

_Uh oh._

Nathan looked at her with an anxious look in his eyes. "So?"

Jane put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "She said that she only thinks of you as a friend. I'm sorry Nathan."

At that moment, Nathan's heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on a thousand times. He ran a hand over his face and blew out a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you like her."

"Yeah, I do. I like her a lot. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I thought she liked me too, but I guess I was wrong." Nathan said frowning. "I don't know what to do." He said running a hand through his dark hair.

"It'll be okay Nathan. I'm sure she'll realize it sooner or later. And if not then there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Nathan gave a sad smile, and shrugged. "I guess, but I never dealt with something like this before. What do I do? Should I just tell her how I feel?"

Jane shook her head. "No that'll make things awkward. Until you know for sure that she likes you, I think you should just be friends."

"How do I be friends with her? Friends aren't supposed to feel this way!" Nathan shouted.

"I know it's hard, but you'll get through it."

"How?"

"It takes time, but you'll get over her."

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Nathan argued.

"Well she's crazy not to like you Nate, you're a great guy." Jane gave him a friendly smile.

Nathan took a deep breath. "Well thanks for your help. What'd you say anyway?"

"I just asked her if she liked you, I told her I thought you liked her, and then said that I wanted to.. maybe… sorta… kinda…"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Sleep with you." She squeaked.

Nathan threw his hands up in the air. "Oh great! Now she thinks I'm a play boy!"

"Sorry. I wanted to see if she'd admit that she liked you but she said that I should go for it."

This made Nathan feel worse than before. He honestly wanted to cry. Nathan only cried twice in his life. Once when he was ten years old and he fell off his snow board and broke his arm. Dan then yelled at him, and he never cried again. Until recently… that fateful night.

_Stop it. _

Nathan blew put a breath. "Okay. Well I'll be sure not to tell Mike that you want to sleep with me." Nathan chuckled.

Jane punched him lightly. "Jerk. You said you wouldn't tell! I'm helping you out, don't be an idiot."

Nathan smiled. "You're right, sorry. Thanks again. I guess I'll figure something out. I don't want to try too hard, but I also don't want to give up. I want to date Haley, but I also don't want to pressure her. God this is so damn difficult! This is why I don't get involved with women! They're so complicated! I don't want to make her fall for me; I just want it to be natural. I'm not giving up, but I don't want to just be friends, you know?" Nathan exhaled deeply again.

"Well whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be ok. Things happen for a reason." Jane advised.

Nathan smiled. "Thanks Jane. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem, any time."

Nathan gave Jane a quick, friendly hug, but was unaware that Haley was standing in the gym doors watching the exchange.

A&F

Haley realized she had to tell Nathan about Quentin failing her class, so she quickly walked to the gym. When she got there her heart shattered into a million pieces. She saw Nathan and Jane in a tight embrace. Haley swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and blinked rapidly so stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful and quickly ran to the bathroom and went in the stall to cry.

_I'm acting like a baby. You were never dating. It's not like he cheated on you. He's a guy. Maybe Jane was right.. No I refuse to accept that Nathan is like that. Ugh I hate Jane! _

Haley never realized until that moment how much she liked Nathan.

_Why did I tell Jane it was okay to go after him? God, I'm so jealous! That should be me! I do like him! I do! Ugh!_

Haley wiped her eyes with her fingers, and choked back a sob.

_I'm acting like a baby!_

She composed herself and walked out of the stall, to look at herself in the mirror.

_I'm a mess_

She splashed cold water on her face, and wiped her black mascara off of her face. She smoothed out her black dress, and gave a fake smile to the two girls who walked in.

"Hi Miss James." One of the girls said.

"Hey Casey. How are you?" Haley asked sweetly.

"Good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Have a good day." Haley said forcing another smile.

With that Haley walked out of the bathroom straight into a tall hard body.

_Can this day be any worse? _Haley thought.

She looked up into those bright blue eyes that consumed her every thought, and swallowed.

_I guess that answers my question_

Nathan laughed loudly. "You know Haley, you don't have to keep bumping in to me if you want to talk, you can just say hi."

Haley threw Nathan a 'whatever' look, and started to walk away.

"Hales, wait! I was just kidding. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Are you okay?"

Haley actually smiled and turned around. "You called me Hales." She said still smiling.

Nathan glanced down at his feet, nervously. "Oh I'm sorry, do you not like being called that?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I like it. It sounded nice."

Nathan smirked. "Well are you okay, _Hales_?"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You're a little high on yourself going around telling people you're all fine, when I know you're not." Nathan said.

Haley looked up confused.

_How did he know?_

As if he read her mind Nathan put his finger under her eyes, and gave her a sad smile. "You were crying."

Haley's heart rate picked up in speed, and blushed profusely.

"I- I-" she tried to explain.

Nathan wiped the little bit of mascara that was left with his thumb. "Don't you lie to me Haley Something James. I know you were crying."

Haley tried to suppress a small giggle, but failed.

"See, that's the Haley I know. Remember what I told you on the first day?"

_Of course!_

Don't want to see you cry, ever. It breaks my heart. I want to see that beautiful smile on your face, because when you smile, I smile. But when you're sad, I'm sad." Nathan said looking deeply into her eyes.

The look was so deep that Haley wanted to cry again.

_Maybe he does like me? No… he probably likes Jane. Stupid Bitch. _

At that thought Haley looked down at her feet.

Nathan put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said compassionately.

"Nothing. I'm fine now."

"Were your students bothering you again?" Nathan's blood started to boil with anger. "I swear Hales, if they were, tell me, I'm going to kill them."

Haley laughed again. "No it's not that but actually I wanted to talk to you about Quentin." Haley said changing the subject.

Nathan instantly balled his fists. "Did he do something to you? I told him to stop…"

Haley smiled, and put her hand on his bicep. He instantly lost some tension. "No actually, the past week he hasn't showed up to class. I'm worried about him. He missed a test, and he hasn't been reading the assignment book. He's actually failing right now."

"Shit." Nathan muttered. "I told him he needed to do well in order to play. The team really needs him, but I'm not letting him get away with it."

Haley agreed. "I understand. That's why I decided I'm going to tutor him every day and give him another book to read for extra credit. If he reads it and does his work than he can pass with a B-. Does that sound okay?"

Nathan smiled. "That's great. God I wish I had a teacher like you. You're so caring, and you have a huge heart. Those kids are really lucky to have you."

Haley blushed, and her heart swelled with pride. "Thank you Nathan that meant a lot."

Suddenly the bell rang and Nathan frowned.

"I gotta go, but I'll meet you for lunch later and we can finish discussing this. Have a good day Hales."

"Thanks you too!" They both walked away with smiles on their faces.

A&F

Haley was in the middle of teaching her 5th period class when suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. She stopped her lecture and opened the door. One of the ladies at the front desk was standing there with a large bouquet of purple flowers. Haley stood there in utter confusion.

"Hi Miss. James, sorry to interrupt but these were left at the front desk for you." The elderly lady said as she handed the flowers to Haley.

Haley smiled. "Uh thank you." She walked over to her desk completely forgetting about her class and searching for a sign that would let her know who the flowers were from.

She saw a small typed up note that read: 'Miss. James, Happy Teacher Appreciation Day. You make coming here so much better. You're the best teacher I know. I wish I was more like you. I really look up to you. Thanks for being amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my role model, and in my eyes you're perfect. Thanks for everything.' Haley was flattered but had no clue who they were from.

"Are those from your boyfriend?" One of the girls in her class asked.

Haley giggled. "No. I don't know who they're from. There's no name."

"Well what's it say?" One boy asked.

Haley blushed, contemplating if she should read it aloud. After her class begged, she caved, and read it to them. The girls all gushed over it, and the guys thought it was weird.

"Who do you think they're from?"

"I'm not sure." Haley replied.

"Maybe they're from Coach Scott. That would be so romantic!" One girl gushed.

Haley bit her lip, trying not to blush.

"Or maybe they're from some creepy stalker guy." One kid said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't think either of you are correct."

_Although I wish they were from Nathan…_

"Well I think Coach got them for you. He's like in love with you." A boy in the back shouted.

Haley felt her face get hotter, and the class erupted into loud shouts.

"You guys would be such a cute couple!"

"Coach is so hot!"

"Do you like him?"  
Haley cleared her throat.

"That's enough. Coach Scott and I are only friends. I'm sure the flowers are from a fellow student. If it was one of you, thank you very much it was so sweet, but we need to get back to class…"

A&F

Nathan waited patiently at his desk for Haley. She promised she would get the Chinese food, and Nathan was starving. He was nervous because now was the time he was going to tell her how he felt but now that he found out she only liked him as a friend he decided to save the embarrassment. He forgot all about the flowers that he sent her. He was going to give them to her as a way of telling her how he felt, but he chickened out. Nathan was deep in thought when Haley walked in with the Chinese Food.

"Hey." She greeted.

Nathan looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him and he smiled. "Hey there you are."

"Sorry I took so long, the line was out the door!"

"It's okay, here let me take that." Nathan said as he grabbed the bag from her hand.

"Thanks."

"So what's up? You feeling better?" Nathan asked while setting up the food.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, the strangest thing happened. I got flowers last period, but I have no idea who they're from."

Nathan pretended to be shocked. "Really? Was there a note?"

"Yeah, but there wasn't a name."

"That's weird. Who do you think they're from?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a student but I'm not sure. Maybe you can help?" Haley said handing Nathan the card.

He pretended to look it over. "Sorry, I don't know. It seems to me you have a secret admirer though." He smirked.

Haley blushed "I don't know about that."

"Oh no I think you do. I'm sure all the boys in your class like you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I doubt that! And they certainly don't like me today. I assigned them so much homework."

"Well other than that I think you're a great teacher." Nathan gave her a sweet smile.

"Thanks. And thank you for the note, it was really sweet."

"Sure no problem!"

"But I know all the girls love you, and even the guys think you're some god." Haley joked while taking a bite of fried rice.

"I don't know about that but hey- that's my rice!" Nathan said while trying to grab Haley's fork.

"You have your own! This is mine." She laughed.

"Fine." Nathan pouted, and Haley laughed.

Nathan just stared at her smiling.

"What?" Haley asked beginning to grow self-conscious.

"You're laugh is really pretty."

Haley blushed a light shade of pink, "Oh thanks."

"So I guess I need to beat up some punk huh?"

"Huh?" Haley asked.

"Some kid likes you."

Haley took another bite of her food. "I don't know."

"Haley _everyone_ likes you."

Haley blushed again. "No, Mrs. Turner doesn't."

Nathan laughed. "Well then she's on drugs."

Haley giggled. "Well what do you do if a student likes you?"

"Well it happens to me all the time so I just got used to it." Nathan said cockily.

Haley playfully punched his arm. "You're so full of yourself."

"I only speak the truth."

"Okay what else you got genius?" Haley asked provocatively.

"Well if you get a fortune cookie, and add the phrase 'in bed' at the end, it still makes sense." Nathan said.

Haley laughed loudly almost choking on her lunch.

"I'm serious, here I'll show you." Nathan said cracking open a fortune cookie.

He cleared his throat. "You are a master of your craft- in bed." Nathan smirked. "See?"

Haley giggled. "I don't believe you," She said grabbing the fortune, and she was shocked when she saw it was true.

"Told you." Nathan smirked again, and Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you five? I mean seriously your son is more mature than you. You like mac n cheese, and you stick your tongue out." Nathan joked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "let me try a fortune." She opened a cookie and smiled. "Don't trust anyone- in bed. Wow. That sucked."

Nathan smirked, "Here I think this one suits you better." He handed her another fortune, and she read it aloud.

"Don't be afraid to take chances in love and life. –in bed-." Haley laughed. "Haha" She deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure you're the immature one."

Nathan pretended to look hurt. "Well then, I guess you're not getting my surprise."

Haley's head shot up. "Surprise?" She smiled. "I like surprises."

"Well you were bullying me, and abusing me before so now you can't have it."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can I please have my surprise now?" She pouted.

Nathan couldn't resist. "Okay fine. So last Thursday you told me how you used to eat cracker jacks when you were a kid, which was like what? Two years ago?" Nathan joked and Haley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I saw them in the store and I couldn't resist. So I bought them." Nathan pulled out the pack and opened it. "Oh look! There's a bracelet inside." Nathan pulled it out and grabbed Haley's wrist, and slid on the multi-colored bracelet on her. Haley's heart warmed, and she smiled wide. "It's for you." Nathan said.

"Thank you. I love it! Now what do you want?"  
Nathan's eyebrows rose. "I am shocked that you would think I'm trying to bribe you!?'

"I totally can call you on your bluster and bs Nate."

"Fine you caught me." Nathan's hands shot up. "Well… on Friday night I have some stupid charity thing and I don't want to go alone, so I was wondering if you would want to come with me."

Haley's mouth fell open. "Like, on a date?" She asked.

Nathan's leg started to shake and his mouth went dry. "No, no, definitely not." Nathan rushed out quickly.

_I wish _He thought.

Haley's heart sunk. "Oh. Okay."

_Dammit _She thought.

"Well I wouldn't want it to be weird for you." Nathan clarified.

_I knew she wouldn't want it to be a date_

"Right." Haley said.

"So?" Nathan asked.

_There's no way I can go to this with him, I'd want it to be a date but obviously he doesn't_

"I'm not sure if I can… I need to see if Brooke can watch Jackson. You should ask Jane though."

Nathan was shocked. "Jane?"

Haley swallowed hard. "Yeah, Jane Mitchell. Don't tell her I told you this but I think that she likes you. I think um.."

_I_ _can't say it._

"You should go for it." Haley said softly. Her heart broke as she said it.

Nathan shook his head. "No. I'm not interested in her." He said as his eyes bore into hers. "I like someone else."

"Oh." Haley said trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just thought- I don't know."

"Okay well I understand if you don't want to come. It was just a suggestion. I'd rather go with you than some random chick."

Haley was confused.

_Maybe he is a player_

"Oh I mean, sometimes Brooke sets me up on random dates, and I hate it, so I would feel more comfortable if you were there instead." Nathan rambled.

Haley bit her lip. "Um. I'll think about it."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks Haley."

Haley shrugged. "I think you should ask the girl you like though."

Nathan furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You said you're interested in someone, you should ask her."

Nathan tried to cover up his tracks. 'Oh I asked her already."

Haley was hurt.

_I guess I'm just a second option_

"What'd she say?"  
"I don't really know honestly." Nathan said.

_Can I be any more obvious that I like her?_

"Well ask her. I'm sure she'd love to go with you. I don't want you to feel like you have to take me."

Nathan took a deep breath. "But I want you to come."

Haley gave him a half smile. "I'll get back to you."

_I can't believe he likes someone _Haley thought

_Great, so I was rejected two times today by the same girl. This is awesome_. _Haley James you will be the death of me. _Nathan thought.

**Wow this was a lot longer than I planned. So I spent my birthday writing this! I don't mind though it's fun. It's long because it's going to be a while until next update. I don't know what direction I'm going to go in because I basically just write and then whatever happens-happens, so feedback is much appreciated! If you're confused or have suggestions let me know! Thanks :)**


	8. Nightmares and Dreams

**So if I fail my test next week, and when I get a bad grade on my papers, I am blaming this fanfic. I wrote this during class because I had free time and I wanted to finish it. So far this is my favorite chapter. I know I say this every time but this will be the last update until the end of May, because I have a lot to do but I'm obsessed with this story and I can't stop writing it. Anyway this is the longest chapter so far so I hope it hold you off for a while. You will learn a lot about Naley in this. Drama is about to start! So enjoy! If you have questions/comments/concerts don't me afraid to let me know! I love feedback, especially on what you want or think is going to happen! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Haley was lying in her bed alone. She was staring at the ceiling finding it impossible to sleep. She tossed and turned all night. She picked her heard up at glanced at the clock. It was 4:32 am. _

_"Ugh" she groaned._

_Finally at some point she fell asleep._

_But about an hour later she was jostled from her bed and pulled to the floor._

_It was him._

_She screamed as loud as she could but nothing was coming out. _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched. "I HATE YOU!" _

_The man dressed in all black squeezed her neck tightly and Haley started to choke. Her face turned blue, and her throat was dry. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She tried to scream, but felt helpless. The man tried to pull her shirt off but Haley wouldn't let him. He pointed a gun at her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "Oh god please don't." _

_She lie there waiting for something to happen. She heard a gun shot and looked up. She wasn't bleeding. The man in black however, was. She saw Nathan with the gun pointed at the man in all black._

_"Stay the hell away from my family." He shouted. _

_"NATHAN!" She shouted. "What's happening?" _

_Nathan rushed over to her and kissed her ferociously. "Baby it's okay. You're okay. I'm going to get rid of this jack ass once and for all." He said._

_Haley looked up at him into his kind, loving blue eyes. She was about to kiss him again when in the corner of her eye she saw the man in black get up and charge at Nathan. "NATHAN! Look out!" She screamed. Everything went black._

_..._

_Nathan was lying on his side of the bed about to fall asleep. He could hear Haley in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He tried waiting up for her but he was exhausted. _

_He was drifting off to sleep when he felt a small hand rub his bare back._

_"Hey handsome." She purred. _

_"Mhmm hi baby." He replied._

_"Is your back okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah it's great." _

_"Oh because I would've given you a massage." Haley said._

_Nathan perked up. "Actually... I need a massage." _

_Haley giggled "that's what I thought." _

_She straddled him and peppered kisses up down his bare back. _

_"You're so sexy babe." She murmured. _

_Nathan felt his body start to tremble. He loved a good old fashioned Haley James massage. He felt her hands wander further down his back and to the waist of his pants. _

_"How does this feel?" She whispered in his ear._

_"Perfect." Nathan moaned. _

_Haley gently nibbled on Nathan's ear why continuing her ministrations. Nathan couldn't take it anymore and he flipped Haley over so he was on top._

_"you're mine." He said as he pounced on her. Haley just giggled. He captured her lips into a fiery kiss which was getting more intense each minute. Haley's hand was getting dangerously close to Nathan's pants and just when she was about to go further Nathan's phone started to ring. "Haley!" He moaned. _

...

"Ughhhhh!" Nathan moaned loudly as he was awoken from the best dream he had in his life. "What the hell?" He groaned. It was 1:23 am. "Dammit." He said reaching for his phone on the night table.

"Hello?" He mumbled in an angry voice.

"Na-nath-Nathan? Is is that you?" He heard a very emotional Haley say into the phone.

He suddenly jolted out of bed. "Haley are you okay? What's wrong?" He was now fully awake and worried about Haley.

Haley tried to stifle a sob. "I'm fine." She said as her voice cracked. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"Haley? What's going on?"

Haley didn't want to tell Nathan she had a Nightmare because she was embarrassed.

"It's nothing. I was just worried about you."

"Haley now I'm worried about you! If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to come over right now."

Before she could stop herself she blurted out "I had a dream that you died!" And she started to sob again. "He-he- he got you too!" She screamed.

Nathan was worried.

"Hales. Stay where you are, I'm coming over."

...

After a ten minute drive Nathan pulled up to Haley's house.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Hales it's me. Open up." He called.

Two minutes later Haley opened the door in a white tank top, and short pink polka dot pajama shorts. Nathan's eyes swept over her body and he couldn't help but lick his lips. She was sexy even in pajamas. He instantly remembered his dream and felt like he needed a cold shower.

Before he could comprehend what was going on Haley wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She sobbed.

Nathan didn't know what happened but he felt the need to console Haley.

"Shh hales it's okay. Everything's okay. I'm okay, you're okay..." Before Nathan could finish Haley looked up sharply.

"Don't say that Nathan!" She shouted.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You - you said that in my dream and then you died!" She cried even harder.

Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around Haley. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Haley sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm crazy." She laughed while drying her tears.

"you're not crazy Haley. I was worried about you. Are you okay now?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah I just needed to see you. I'm sorry about your sweat shirt." She said referring to the wet tear stain on it.

Nathan chuckled. "It's okay. It's old anyway, this will dry. Besides I've had worse. Some lady spilt coffee on me once." Nathan joked and Haley gave him a small laugh.

"Sorry." She said weakly.

"It's okay, are you okay now?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Haley shook her head. "No, now I'm embarrassed because I made you come over because I had a nightmare. I feel like a three year old." Haley pouted.

Nathan chuckled. "It's okay Haley. I was worried about you. I'm glad you called me. You know I'll always be here for you. Always and forever." He smiled and Haley almost started to cry again.

"You're amazing you know that?" She asked and Nathan smirked.

"I know."

Haley ignored his comment. "Thank you Nathan. I'm sorry again. I know it's late."

"Don't worry. But really are you okay? Is there Something I should know?"

Haley's face turned white, and a lump formed in the back of her throat.

_No way there's no way I can tell him! _

"Uh no. No. I just wanted to make sure you're alive. Okay thanks for coming." Haley said quickly.

"Wait. Here" Nathan said while taking his Duke sweatshirt off and handing it to Haley. "I want you to have this just in case you have another nightmare. And don't be afraid to call me. I live ten minutes away. Goodnight hales. No more nightmares okay? Sweet dreams." He said as he quickly kissed her forehead. Haley stood there in shock. "Thanks again." She said as Nathan left, and she brought his sweatshirt to her face and inhaled his deep cologne smell and smiled. Everything was okay.

...

Haley woke up with a smile in her face. She was still wearing Nathan's sweatshirt, which smelt strongly of his cologne. The night flashed back in Haley's mind. She was scared. She hasn't had a night terror in two years, but last night they came back. This time was different though, Nathan was there and he saved her. Unfortunately in that nightmare Nathan died. Haley shivered. Last night she finally admitted to herself that she truly likes Nathan. Before last night Haley wasn't sure if she liked him. She didn't want to like him but she does. Last night she called him at 1:30 am and he actually came over to see if she was okay! Her heart hammered in her chest when she remembered how concerned he was.

She was confused, and scared because she was falling harder each day. She wanted to be friends with Nathan, but somehow it wasn't enough. She didn't want to date though because she didn't want to ruin their friendship and she was afraid of being vulnerable again. She knew that friends shouldn't feel this way but she proceeded to think that it was a silly crush. In the back of her mind she knew that it wasn't just an ordinary crush. There was no way Haley was going to tell Nathan how she felt because she knew he only thought of her as a friend.

_It's better that way_ she thought.

She valued Nathan's friendship and she liked the way they could joke around, but he was always so sincere to her and Jackson. If Haley didn't have such a dark past, or Jackson to consider, and if she didn't work with Nathan she wouldn't even think twice about dating Nathan. But unfortunately she does have a dark past, a son, and she can't date a co-worker. Haley sighed deeply. She was going to have to get over Nathan and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

...

Haley sat at her desk anxiously waiting for her first class to arrive for the day. The bell rang and the students were pouring through the door.

"Hey guys. Take a seat, we'll get started right away." Haley told her class.

Since her first day, Haley's class made a dramatic change. They were rude and inappropriate but once Nathan yelled at them they cooperated. Her class really started to take a liking to Haley. She was young, beautiful, smart and funny. The students listened to her and liked her a lot. She was a great teacher, and she cared about her students a lot.

"Hey miss. James" Quentin said entering the class right as the bell rang.

Haley smiled. "Hi Que. glad to see you're here on time."

Quentin nodded and took a seat in the back. Haley didn't know what Nathan said to him but Quentin was respectful and started to do his work. Haley was happy.

It was about fifteen minutes in to the period and there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry." Haley said walking to the door and opening it.

There was a bouquet of yellow flowers on the ground. She knelt down and picked them up. They were beautiful and Haley couldn't help but smile. There was a small note that read 'just thinking about you. Hope you're having a great day.'

Haley smiled widely but still didn't know who they were from. A part of her was a little worried that maybe it was from a stalker but she quickly pushed that thought away.

"Flowers again?" One girl asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. There still isn't a name though. Does anyone know who they are from?" She asked.

Quentin raised his hand. "I think they're from coach."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "You guy are crazy. I don't know what goes through your minds."

Quentin laughed. "Coach likes you."

Haley smiled. "We're just friends Que."

"Do you like him though?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Naw I mean do you like-like him?"

Haley was getting tired of ring asked if she liked Nathan. She admitted it to herself but she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else.

"No Que. That wouldn't be good, we work together."

Quentin frowned. "Well The whole team thinks he likes you. He's always checking his phone, and when we talk about you he listens carefully. He yelled at Derek the other day because he said you were hot, but coach said that it was disrespectful and that we should call women beautiful, and he gave us a whole speech!"

Haley laughed, and blushed a little. The class started to chatter wildly.

"I think he gave you the flowers!" A girl shouted.

"Me too!" A girl screamed.

Haley giggled. " I'm telling you, I know he didn't give them to me."

As if on cue a minute later, Nathan strolled in with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. I'm off this period so I decided to crash this class. Not that it's fun or anything…" Nathan joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Glad you're here actually. We need your help with something."

Nathan smiled shyly. "Sure. What's up?"

Que stood up. "Miss. James got flowers but no one knows who it's from but we think it's from you because you like her."

Nathan turned a dark shade of red.

"Quentin don't start."

"Sorry. But you know it's true" He winked.

Nathan tried his best to lie. "I don't know who they're from. They're not from me. Sorry."

Haley nodded. "That's what I said but they didn't believe me!"

Nathan laughed. "Sorry. I'll try to help you figure out though."

"Thanks. Sorry to bother you."

"Aww! You're a cute couple."

Nathan felt the blood boil in his veins.

"Quentin outside now. I told you to stop. We aren't a couple. We're friends. Don't start rumors. I'm not going to ask you again."

"Puh-lease!" Quentin rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious you like her. I saw you check her out, and you always come to her class-"

Nathan pulled on Quentin's arm. "Let's go."

Haley's face turned a bright pink, and she bit her lip. She wasn't going to lie but what Nathan said hurt her a little to hear they were 'just friends'.

"Okay class, just forget about the flowers right now, we need to get back to 'Les Mis."

"Ugh that book sucks!" One girl groaned.

Nathan overheard the conversation and snickered. "It could be worse. My English teacher was 90 when she read it to us. You're lucky, Miss. James is the best teacher. I wish I had someone like her."

"Cough cough you like her cough cough." Quentin pretended to cough.

Nathan shot Quentin a dirty look. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to him."

"Okay." Haley said kindly.

Nathan dragged Quentin into the hall and looked him square in the eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Que?"

"Other than stating the obvious- nothing." Quentin challenged.

"Look. I don't know what you think but Miss. James and I are just friends. I don't like her, in fact, I have a girlfriend so stop this freaking nonsense."

_Biggest lie I've ever told_

Quentin looked shocked. "Well you better stop flirting with Miss. James because I'm sure your _girlfriend_ wouldn't like that." He spat.

"Que, you really need to mind your own business."

"Well I don't understand how you don't like Miss. James she's hot."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

_I know_

"First of all. That's disrespectful. She's your teacher, and second of all she's beau-" Nathan caught himself before he said the word beautiful.

Quentin smirked. "Nice slip up coach."

"Drop it." Nathan said clenching his jaw.

"I don't know why you're freaking out coach. Any guy would love to date Miss. James, so don't worry, I'm sure you're not the only one. In fact, I might even want a piece of dat fine piece of a-." Que smirked.

Nathan tried his best to control his anger, and he balled his fists to his sides. "Get back to class Que, and I better not hear from Ha- I mean Miss. James that you were being disrespectful or you're off the team. Understand me?"

Quentin smiled. "Whatever." And he walked back to class.

"Hey Mrs. Scott." Quentin joked, and the whole class erupted in a fit of laughter.

Haley luckily was writing something on the board so the class didn't see her face turn redder than a tomato.

"It's _James_." Haley corrected firmly.

"It won't be forever." Que muttered under his breath.

A&F

"Hey I got you a coffee. I figured you'd need it after last night. You must be tired." Nathan said entering Haley's classroom at lunch time.

He noticed she was putting on her jacket. "Where are you going?" Nathan asked her.

"It's a nice day out. I'm sick of this classroom. Let's eat lunch outside today." Haley smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good." Nathan replied while holding the door open for Haley.

The two of them walked together out to the school's quad. They found an empty table in the corner and sat down.

"This is just like when I was in high school. Sitting by myself in the corner at the loser table." Haley joked.

Nathan laughed, "Oh but this is not the loser table because the hot jock is sitting here."

Haley giggled like a school girl around her crush, which was actually the truth.

"But I hardly believe you sat at a loser table." Nathan said.

"I did. Luke was really my only friend in 9th and 10th grade, but sometimes he couldn't eat with me so I sat by myself." Haley pouted.

"I still don't know how you're friends with that loser." Nathan joked.

Haley playfully punched Nathan in the arm. "Hey! He was like my only friend, and we were total book worms so we bonded right away."

Nathan smiled listening to Haley talk about her past, which was something she rarely did.

"I don't understand how you never dated." Nathan thought a loud.

Haley almost choked on her water. "That's gross he's like my brother!"

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah but I mean I'm sure he found you attractive and you had a lot in common."

"Oh believe me I was not attractive at all in high school." Haley said.

"I don't believe that."

"I'm serious. Ask anyone in my grade. I was known as 'the-girl-who-wore-ugly-poncho- and-green-hats'."

Nathan snickered. "It doesn't matter what you wore, I bet you were the prettiest girl in the school."

Haley blushed. "No, that was Brooke. I was just tutor girl…" Haley said solemnly.

"Yeah but you were smart, pretty, and funny. That's a triple threat."

Haley laughed. "You didn't even know me back then!"

"I wish I did. I missed you by a year. But if I saw you in the school I bet- actually never mind."

"What?" Haley pressed.

Nathan took a deep breath. "I was a shallow, ass in high school. I'm glad you didn't know me. You would've hated me."

"I don't think that's possible." Haley smiled, and Nathan blushed like a girl.

"No you would've. I even hated myself. I was mean to everyone. All I did was party, and hook up with random girls. I used to wish I was Lucas." Nathan whispered.

Haley was honored that Nathan was revealing his past to her, because she knew he was very closed off. Nathan shocked himself when he told Haley how he felt. He never said this to anyone, but he felt comfortable around her.

"Why?" Haley asked intrigued.

Nathan took a deep breath. "He had it all. He was smart, not a jerk and still got the girls, and he had good parents."

Haley looked into his deep blue eyes. "What about your parents?"

"My mom was always traveling, and my dad was an ass. All he cared about was me playing basketball. He pressured me, that one day… I took drugs." Nathan said disgusted with himself.

Haley was shocked at this revelation. "You did?" She asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. It was the biggest regret of my life. He was pressuring me so much to beat his scoring record, and I don't know why but I thought drugs would help me."

Haley saw a side of Nathan she never saw before- he was vulnerable. Everyone thought Nathan Scott was a cocky ass hole, but she saw this sensitive side of him, and she really liked how he opened up to her.

"I bet you think I'm an idiot now." Nathan murmured.

She put her hand over his. "No you're not Nathan. It wasn't a good idea, but you're not an idiot. You were a teenager, you didn't know any better."

In that moment Nathan wanted to kiss her senselessly. She wasn't yelling at him, and she didn't pity him- she cared about him. This was the first time he felt someone really cared about him.

"That's still not a good excuse Haley." Nathan shrugged. "I know if I ever had a son, I would never push him hard enough to make him want to take drugs."

Haley nodded. "I bet you'd be a great dad one day Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "I don't know."

"No I do. Jackson adores you! He talks about you every single day."

Nathan's smile grew larger. "He's the best."

Haley laughed. "I know."

"His dad doesn't know what he's missing out on." Nathan said.

Haley shut her eyes, and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I am. God I'm an idiot." Nathan cursed himself.

Haley looked up. "It's okay. I know you must have questions about that but I just don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry." Haley said.

"It's okay, I understand. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I was just saying how I felt, because I wish I had a son like Jackson."

Haley smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Nathan nodded. 'Sure."

"You really are a great guy." Haley said.

"I guess so."

"Nathan, you need to be more confident with yourself!" Haley said.

Nathan smirked. "I'm confident."

"No- you're cocky." Haley laughed.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "No."

"Okay whatever you say. I still can't believe you were a nerd in high school though. I want to see pictures."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I was ugly." Haley said shyly.

Nathan laughed. "No, I don't think that's possible. And if you looked like how you look now, then I bet you were gorgeous."

Haley knew Nathan was flirting with her but she didn't want to get sucked in to it. She was already blushing, and they were acting more like a couple than co-workers right now. If she wanted to get over him she couldn't flirt.

_This will be impossible. _

"Thanks, but trust me. You don't want to see."

"Fine, I'll ask Lucas."

"You better not!" Haley yelled.

"I'm kidding, jeesh!" Nathan smirked. "I am curious though."

"Yeah, I wonder what you looked like. I bet you had pimples." Haley joked.

Nathan pretended to have a hurt look on his face. "I did not! I was the hottest guy in the school."

"There's that cockiness again." Haley pointed out.

"Just stating the facts." Nathan smirked. "Seriously though, I'm so pissed Lucas got to go to school with you. Lucky bastard."

Haley laughed. "We were geeks, I doubt you'd want to be seen with us."

"I wish you were my tutor" Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "That would've been fun." She said sarcastically.

Nathan pouted, "You're a bully Haley James."

"Nope. I'm a nerd." She joked,

"Well then this is social suicide. This isn't good for my image."

Haley's mouth dropped open. "Hey! Now who's the bully?"

Nathan chuckled. "I'm kidding. This totally buys me cool points. I'm sitting with the prettiest girl in this place."

Haley said she wasn't going to give in to the flirting but she couldn't help it. She loved their playful banter. "Cool points? Really? That was lame Nate."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Haley put her face in her hands. "Tell me more about when you were in high school."

Nathan took a bite of his lunch. "There's not much to tell. I don't want your opinion of me to change. Basically I was the popular jock who got all the girls. It was fun back then, but after a while it got boring. I wish I focused more on school. I was popular, but I never had a best friend. That's why I'm envious of Luke."

Haley gave Nathan a sad smile. "I'm sorry. But you're here now, and you turned out to be a great guy. I'm sure your parents are proud."

Nathan laughed sardonically. "Yeah right. I haven't talked to them in almost 8 months. I bet they don't even know how I am."

Haley knew there was more but didn't want to pressure Nathan. She couldn't imagine not speaking to her parents for 8 months. She talked to them every single day.

"Why don't you call them then?" Haley suggested.

Nathan shrugged. "I have nothing to say to them. As far as I know, my mom is in rehab for drinking, and my dad is probably with some slut he cheated on my mom with."

Haley was shocked. She never imagined Nathan had such a bad childhood.

"Oh Nathan…" She said compassionately.

"It's okay. I'm over it. Once my dad got what he wanted, he stopped caring. And my mom- once she found out my dad cheated on her she started to drink. It was bad Haley, but I'm over it. I have my Aunt and Uncle, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and you. It's all I need."

Haley smiled warmly. She couldn't help but blush when Nathan said he needed her.

"Well you know I'll always be here for you. Always and forever." Haley joked repeating his words from last night.

Nathan smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Well it's the least I can do. I mean you always save me."

Nathan's smile faded. "Haley, about that. What happened last night?"

"I told you. I had a nightmare."

"Yeah but when you called me, you said that 'he' got to me. Who's 'he'?"

Haley's face drained of all the color, and she wore a stoic expression.

"No one." She said flatly.

"Hales, I'm really worried about you." Nathan said as his eyes bore into hers.

"You don't have to worry. I'd tell you if something was wrong. Thank you for caring though. You're a great friend." She forced the word friend out of her mouth.

_Right, a friend… that sucks! _Nathan thought sadly.

Nathan gave Haley a half smile. "Thanks."

"I really want to figure out who sent me these flowers!" Haley said changing the topic.

Nathan laughed. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."

"You think so?" Haley asked.

"Seems like it."

"But who?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone." Nathan smirked, loving this game they were playing. Haley had no idea they were from Nathan.

"Oh! I hope they're from someone cute!" Haley joked, and Nathan laughed.

"What if they're from a student, or a creepy old guy like Mr. Miller?"

"Well then it'd be a little weird, but I'm still flattered. I want to thank whoever sent them to me." Haley said.

"Whoever it is seems like a great guy, and it seems like he really likes you." Nathan smirked.

"What if it's a girl?" Haley asked scrunching her nose.

Nathan almost died laughing. "That would be hysterical!"

"Now I really want to know!"

"See if it happens again tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess. Hopefully they'll leave a name." Haley replied.

"I wish I had a secret admirer." Nathan pouted.

"I'm sure you had you're fair share of them." Haley joked.

Nathan decided he wanted to try and get to know Haley better. "So do you have any hidden talents?" Nathan pondered.

"Um that was random." Haley laughed.

"Sorry I was just curious."

"Well I like to sing, but I'm not very good."

"Really?" Nathan asked intrigued.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. When I was little I used to write songs and play piano. I haven't in a while though. I always hum or sing when I'm doing something though. It makes me happy." Haley smiled.

"I want to hear."

Haley blushed. "No way! I've never sung in front of anyone before."

"Well how will you know if you're good if no one ever listens?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. It's embarrassing though."

"I'm sure you're great." Nathan said in a genuine voice.

"Thanks."

"Would you ever want to record?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I've thought about it, but once I had Jackson, I focused on him, and getting my teachers degree, I always wanted to be a teacher but I also always dreamed of going on tour. I guess it's just a silly dream though."

"That's not silly. I think it's good to have dreams." Nathan said.

"What's your dream?" Haley asked.

Nathan swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. "I want to go back to the NBA."

Haley looked up from her food, and her eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, did you just say go back, as in you were already in the NBA?"

Nathan nodded. "Uh yeah."

"Nathan I'm gullible, but I'm not stupid! You weren't in the NBA."

"Well, gee, thanks for having faith Hales." Nathan joked. "I'm serious though, I was in the NBA."

"Really? Then how come you're not there right now?" She asked playing along.

Nathan cast his eyes down. "I got hurt." He mumbled.

"You're a good liar." Haley joked.

"You really don't believe me?" Nathan asked feeling a little hurt.

"I don't know. I've never watched an NBA game before in my life."

"Well I was on the Knicks for my first year. My dad was happy about that, but I wasn't. Then I got transferred to the Bobcats. I played for them for two years." Nathan took a deep breath.

"Then what happened?"

"I got hurt."

Haley didn't want to press him. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to have a dream taken away."

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I've learned to accept it."

"Well are you going to play again?" Haley asked concerned.

"I don't know. Right now I'm content with this job, but we'll see how it goes. It's still too early to tell."

"I can't believe you were in the NBA though Nathan, that's awesome! I'm sitting in front of a celebrity."

Nathan smiled. "I just assumed you knew…"  
"No, I didn't sorry. I believe you now though."

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone in this town knows. No one knows the true story though, just what the media released, which is all lies by the way. I figured you were being humble when you met me. Usually girls know I'm in the NBA and they attack me." Nathan snickered.

Haley giggled. 'I can only imagine."

"You have heard of the Bobcats though right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, my dad and brothers watch them."

"I told Jackson that me and Luke could take him to a game one day. Maybe you can come?" Nathan asked.

_Does she even know I just asked her out?_

"Sure that sounds fun." Haley smiled. "I would've liked to have seen you play though."

"Yeah as soon as I get to see you sing." Nathan joked.

"Touché." Haley said.

"Yeah well the Charity Function on Friday is actually for the Bobcats." Nathan explained.

"Oh, did you ever find out if the girl you like is going with you to the charity function?" Haley asked.

Nathan laughed. "No, she never got back to me. I don't think she likes me that way." He pouted.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"It's okay."

_Not_

"Do I know her?" Haley asked curiously.

Nathan almost choked on his water. "Oh, uh, no, no I don't think so." He stuttered.

_I'm such a chicken_

"Well good luck." Haley gave Nathan a fake smile.

"Thanks. I might not even go though, Brooke said she was going to set me up with someone but all the girls she sets me up with are horrible." Nathan laughed.

_I'm going to have to talk to her about that _Haley thought.

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, she tried setting me up with someone once. It was horrible. The guy was a freak!"

"That sucks. Sorry." Nathan said.

"Well if you really need to go, I'll go with you." Haley said.

Nathan picked up his head and smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fun."

"Thanks so much! It means a lot."

"Well I owe you. You've been nothing but a great friend to me, so I owe you!" Haley said.

_You said that already dumbass_

Nathan gave Haley a fake smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly students started walking back toward the school building.

"I guess we better start heading back." Nathan said.

"Oh I love this song!" Haley screamed as a student walked by with an iPod playing music.

"What song is it?" Nathan asked.

"More than anyone. By Gavin DeGraw."

"Oh that's a good song. I love Gavin DeGraw."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

Nathan laughed. 'Yeah. I love rap, but I like some jazz, and pop too." Nathan said.

"My favorite is Sheryl Crow, and U2. I like Coldplay too." Haley said smiling.

"That's cool. I like Bono. I went out with his daughter Eve once."

Haley wanted to puke. "Oh, that's right I forgot you're celebrity."

Nathan laughed as he held the door open for Haley as they walked back into the school.

"Yeah she was a bitch though."

Haley laughed. "She's beautiful though."

"Eh, I've seen better." Nathan said as he stared at Haley's bottom while she walked in front of him.

"Isn't she a model?" Haley asked.

"I think so. I don't remember."

Haley laughed. "That's nice."

Before Nathan could say anything, the principal, Miss. Rumpkis bumped into them.

"Oh sorry Miss. Rumpkis." Nathan apologized.

"Oh Nathan Scott. Just the person I wanted to see. Come to my office right now." She said bitterly.

Nathan looked at Haley and gulped.

"I'll see you later Nathan, bye." Haley said as she walked away.

Nathan watched mesmerized as she walked down the hall. His mouth went dry when he watched her sway her hips.

"Nathan. Office. Now!" Miss. Rumpkis demanded.

Nathan cleared his throat. 'Oh uh right, sorry."

Nathan walked into the office and got the shivers. Whenever someone was called into her office, it was never a good thing.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase. What the hell do you think you're doing with Haley James?"

Nathan swallowed hard. "What do you mean ma'am?"

"Don't bull shit me Nathan. I know what you're doing, and won't tolerate it in this building. We have a strict policy. You think you're some NBA star coming in to this school to teach and you can do whatever you want but you can't."

Nathan sat there shaking his leg, confused as hell. "I don't know what you mean."

"You need to stop whatever it is that you and Haley have right this instant, or one of you will be fired."

'Nothing is going on. I swear. We're just friends."

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been flirting, and going to lunch every single day. I don't approve of this. You need to stop having lunch together."

"Are you kidding me? We're friends!" Nathan challenged.

"Students think you are dating and that is not appropriate. Don't challenge me Nathan, I'm serious."

"Did Lucas put you up to this?" Nathan shouted standing up.

"That is not your concern. Consider this a warning. If you keep this up, there will be problems. Have a good day." Miss. Rumpkis forced a smile and sat down at her desk.

_Lucas is dead. _


	9. No Regrets

**This chapter sucks, but I wrote it really quickly because I was inspired since Joy will be on Men At Work tonight! I'm so excited, although I'm a little upset that she won't be acting with James anymore. They were perfect together! It will be so weird to see her "dating" someone else on the show. Anyone else agree?**

Nathan left Miss. Rumpkis's office with a scowl on his face. Anger was flowing through his veins, and all he wanted to do was punch something. He decided to head to the gym, because he was off this period, and he wanted to lift weights. After about 40 minutes of working out he chugged a bottle of Gatorade and headed back to his office. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to dance through the hallways when Haley said that she'd go to the Charity Fundraiser on Friday with him, but when he found out Lucas ratted him out, his happiness turned to anger. He spent the rest of the day working, and trying not to think about Haley. He had no idea why Lucas was so concerned about them getting to know each other, but he was going to find out.

A&F

The final bell rang and while Haley's class was leaving, she sat at her desk typing up her plans for next week. About five minutes later she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She yelled.

"Hi momma!" Jackson ran into Haley's arms while Brooke stood in the door way smiling.

"Hi Buddy! I missed you. Did you have fun with Aunt Brooke today?" Haley asked her son while kissing his forehead.

"Yep! We went to the park."

"Sounds fun. So what's up?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Oh nothing." She said innocently. "The boys have a game today so we came with Luke. I told Jackson we could watch. You can too, but I don't know if you're busy." Brooke said.

Haley shook her head. "No I'm just about finished. I would love to watch with you guys."

Brooke noticed the yellow flowers on Haley's desk, and pointed. "Those are beautiful! Where'd you get them?"

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know. Yesterday I got flowers too, but each time there was no name."

Brooke jumped up and down. "That's adorable! Someone has a crush on you." Brooke sing songed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I just wish I knew who they were from."

"I wish Lucas still gave me flowers!" Brooke pouted.

Haley laughed. "I've been trying to figure out who they were from all day."

Brooke pursed her lips and was deep in thought. "Do you think they're from N-A-T-H-A-N?" She spelled.

"I can spell you know!" Jackson intervened. "You said Nathan!" He smiled.

Haley ruffled her son's hair. "You're so smart."

"Why would Nathan give you flowers Momma? Are you dating like Brooke and Lucas?"

Haley blushed. "No Jackson, we are just friends."

Brooke snickered. "Just friends my ass."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"Sorry." Brooke shrugged.

"But for your information, Nathan didn't give them to me. I asked him."

"Well if they're not from him, who are they from?"

"I don't know." Haley said.

"Can we go now?" Jackson asked.

The women laughed. "Sure buddy let's go."

A&F

Brooke, Haley, and Jackson walked into the gym which was currently occupied by the Tree Hill players, and Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan was sitting on the bench talking to two players, while Lucas was watching the other players practicing their plays.

"Nathan!" Jackson shouted running over to him.

Haley bit her lip and quickly scurried after him. "Jackson, Nathan's working, leave him alone."

Nathan looked up and smiled. "It's okay, get back out there guys." Nathan said to his players while picking up Jackson. "How are you little man?"

"Good! Mommy said I can watch the Ravens game today!"

Nathan smiled. "Good, now I'll make sure they have to win!"

Haley giggled, and Lucas watched with a sour look on his face.

Nathan, Haley, and Jackson continued to talk while Brooke walked over to Lucas.

"They're so cute!" She squealed.

"Brooke! Are you kidding me?" Lucas shouted. "That's not cute, it's disgusting. I told Nathan to stay away from her. Why are they talking?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can't you see how much they like eachother?"

"All I see is Nathan trying to seduce her."

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas, not everyone is like Damien."

Lucas's head shot up. "Don't you dare say that name ever again. Do you understand me?"

Brooke squirmed. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing his back.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I know it's hard for you to understand, and I know you want them to be together but I don't. Please Brooke, just do this for me okay?"

Brooke huffed. "Fine, but I'm not okay with this. I think Nathan and Haley would be adorable together-" Brooke started chattering away excitedly, but Lucas walked over to Haley and Nathan who were obviously flirting.

"Nathan. I have good news for you." Lucas said.

Nathan gave Lucas a nasty look, still annoyed at him from telling Miss. Rimpkis.

"What?" He snapped.

"I found you a really hot date for Friday. Remember a few months ago you met that girl Sara and you wanted to hook up with her? Well she's back in town and she's interested in you." Lucas said smirking.

Haley stood there, and she felt the tears prickle behind her eyes.

"Oh um about that, I actually found someone already." Nathan said smirking.

"Really? That's great! Who?" Lucas asked happily.

Nathan's smirk grew. "Haley."

Lucas's mouth dropped. "You're joking. Haley tell me he's joking!" Lucas shouted.

Haley looked down at her feet. "No Lucas, he's not."

"What the hell!" Lucas shouted pushing Nathan's chest.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Nathan shouted.

"You know what's wrong with me." Lucas gritted through his teeth.

"Actually I don't." Nathan spat. "You're acting like an idiot."

"You're the idiot, Nathan. I warned you, and now you're going to be sorry."

Nathan didn't know what to say so he let his anger take over. He balled his fist and was about to punch Lucas when Haley jumped in front of him.

"Guys! Stop it! I don't know what you're fighting about but just stop!" Haley yelled.

Nathan looked down embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry Hales." Lucas said.

Haley shrugged. "Look if it's going to create a problem, I won't go on Friday."

"No!" Nathan shouted. "You have to go! I mean- I really want you too."

Haley smiled. "I want to go too."

Lucas almost gagged. "Nathan, what about Sarah?"

"I don't care about her." Nathan said as his eyes bore into Haley's.

"This is just freaking great."

Suddenly, Brooke walked over.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, Nathan and Haley are going out on Friday." Lucas spat.

Brooke screamed excitedly. "Oh my god! This is great!"

Nathan was embarrassed, and she could tell Haley was too. "It's not a date. We're just going to a Charity Event as _friends_." He emphasized the word friends.

Haley's heart sunk in her chest.

_Friends. Right. You need to get over him. _

"Yeah we're just friends.' Haley justified.

"Oh my god Haley! I'm so helping you get ready on Friday! This is so great!" Brooke squealed.

We'll talk about this later, Nathan. "Lucas spat, and walked away angrily.

"What's his problem?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to talk to you later, too."

Nathan rubbed his temples. "Alright, well I'll catch you later, I need to head to the locker room ." Nathan said.

"Okay, good luck!." Haley said.

Jackson cheered, "Bye Nathan! Go Ravens!"

A&F

It was halftime and the Ravens were up by 6. The whole game was tense, and Haley was sitting on the edge of her seat the entire time. She noticed Nathan pointing to the hoop while talking to his team. Lucas was writing something on a clipboard. Haley smiled while she watched Nathan talk so eagerly. She could tell the happiness and joy he got from the game, and that made her smile.

"Hales, we'll be right back. I'm going to spoil my god son with junk food." Brooke gushed.

"Okay but not too much!" Haley said yelling after them.

Haley sat quietly on the bench and continued to stare at Nathan. He was wearing a black collared shirt, with the words 'coach Scott' engraved in the right corner, and a symbol of a blue raven right below it. He looked up from the circle and caught Haley staring at him. He smirked and nodded at her, and Haley blushed. She felt like a teenage girl who has a crush on the popular jock. She quickly looked away from Nathan's intense stare.

"Oh my gosh, Becky! Did you see Nathan Scott! He was totally looking over here. I think he was checking you out." Haley heard a blonde girl who was about 25 say.

The woman next to the blonde laughed. "He's so hot! I would totally nail him. My cousin actually went to high school with him, and she said he was the best sex she ever had."

"I could only imagine. He's such a play boy though. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't even care. I'd be fine with a one night stand. He's like a god."

The woman laughed. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Who cares about him. This is Nathan Scott we're talking about!"

"Oh my god! Look he's looking again!" The girl whispered.

Haley laughed quietly.

_Can they be anymore pathetic?_

Nathan looked at Haley again, to see she was smiling at him. He smiled back and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Haley bit her lip to stop herself from blushing, but it didn't work.

The girls behind her thought he was smiling at them, and they continued to gush.

"He totally just smiled at me! Did you see it?"

"Yeah! It was like eye sex! Did you see his smile? It's so hot!"

Another girl joined the other two. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nathan Scott was just staring at us!"

"Shut up, no way!" The girl shouted.

"Do you think I'd have a chance with him?" Haley heard the girl she assumed was Becky ask.

"Totally! He goes for anyone with a vag! You should go up to him after the game." The other woman said.

Haley felt like she wanted to puke. She didn't want to listen to the conversation but the women were so obnoxious, and loud.

_Is he really a playboy?_

Haley wanted to punch herself.

_I can't believe this. I actually thought he liked me! This whole time I was just someone he wanted to sleep with._

Haley felt her eyes start to water.

"Sorry girls, but I don't think Nathan was looking at you." Haley heard Brooke say. "You don't have a chance with him." She smiled and sat next to Haley.

One girl whispered, but Haley could still hear them. "Is that his girlfriend?"

The other girl snorted. "Yeah right! Nathan would never have a girlfriend!"

"That's true! I still want to hook up though."

"You should go for it."

"You think?"  
Haley rolled her eyes, and bit her lip to keep herself from turning around and cursing them out.

Nathan kept looking over at Haley.

Brooke noticed and nudged her. "Hales, boy toy is checking you out."

Haley blushed. "No he's not."

The girls in the back scoffed.

"This lady actually thinks Nathan was looking at her."

"Wait I think that's his girlfriend. I saw him talking to her before." Becky said pointing to Haley.

"You said he didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I know, but I think he was looking at her. Sorry." The girl said.

"No way! He was looking at me."

"Look he's looking! See he just gave that girl the nod!"

"What nod?"

"The 'let's hook up after the game nod, duh!'"

"I think he meant it to me." The blonde girl said.

"Oh my god Becky, you're right! That's Miss. James! My friend has her and she said that Nathan and her are dating!"

"No frickin' way!"

"She's so ugly!" The girl said nastily.

Haley didn't even realize the game ended but she turned around and glared at them. "You know, I can hear every single word you're saying! And Nathan wasn't looking at you! You don't have a chance with him! Next time you want to talk about someone, you may want to be more quiet!" Haley yelled.

"Go Hales!" Brooke cheered.

"What are you? His girlfriend? Good luck with that hunny."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not, but I know him better than you do!"

Nathan saw Haley in the midst of a heated argument and jogged over to where she was sitting.

"Hales Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh just perfect!" She said bitterly.

Nathan eyed the girls suspiciously and they all giggled.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." One of the girls said.

Nathan was sick of girls throwing themselves at him so he just ignored her.

"Did you like the game Haley?"

Before Haley could answer, Becky interfered. "The game was great! You're an awesome coach!" She gushed.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Becky." She said sticking her hand out.

Nathan ignored it, and Haley laughed.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The other girl asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No, but I'm not interested in you. Have a nice day." Nathan said faking a smile.

With that, Nathan, Jackson, Haley, and Brooke all walked back to the court.

"The game was so awesome! The Ravens won!" Jackson yelled.

Nathan laughed. "Glad you liked it bud."

"Can we get ice cream? Please?" He begged. Nathan looked up at Haley and she nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you guys on the docks in five minutes okay?"

Haley smiled. "Okay, great! C'mon Jackson."

Brooke pulled on Nathan's arm while Haley walked out with Jackson.

"So, admit it. You like Haley."

"Brooke…" Nathan whined.

"Don't deny it! It's so obvious. And Lucas already told me"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Wow. What a great cousin, glad to know I can trust him."

Brooke laughed. "Nathan, you need to tell her how you feel."

Nathan shrugged. "No thanks."

"What! Why?" Brooke shrieked.

Nathan shrugged again. "A lot of reasons. I guess I'm just scared. I've never done this before Brooke, and I've never liked someone this much. I don't even know what to do. Haley deserves someone great, I'm not good enough for her." He said sadly.

"Nathan, don't say that! You used to be the most confident guy I know. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should tell her, before it's too late. Don't you want to be with her?"

"More than anything. I just don't think she wants to be with me."

Brooke shook her head. "Nathan, you'll never know until you try. What's the worse that'll happen?"

"She'll say no." Nathan said.

"Okay and even if she says no, you can still be friends."

"Brooke, you don't understand! The way I feel about her, is not how friends are supposed to feel!"

"Then you need to tell her that."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't know what I'd do if Haley wasn't in my life. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Brooke smiled wide. "Wow. I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see the day where Nathan Scott has a crush on someone!"

Nathan laughed a little. "I know I was shocked at first, but I can't help it."

Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is so exciting!"

"Brooke, don't get excited. I'm not telling her."

"Why not?" She yelled.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know why but Lucas told me not to."

"Don't listen to him. You should be happy."

"I don't know Brooke, he seems really adamant about it."

"I'll work on him. Don't worry about it."

Nathan nodded.

"Nate, seriously, are you going to tell her?"

"I want Lucas to be okay with it."

"Okay, so when I talk to him, will you do it?"

"We'll see." He shrugged.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You better do it, or you're going to regret it."

A&F

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Nathan said strolling over to Haley and Jackson who were sitting on a bench by the docks.

"No problem." Haley said sweetly.

"So what flavor do you guys want? My treat." Nathan said.

Haley stood up. "Oh no, I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You do too much for me already."

"It's fun to buy things for you though. I don't like spending money on just me. C'mon, I was in the NBA I have more money than I need."

Haley laughed. "Okay, but next time I'll buy."

"That's fair. So what would you like?"

"Mint chocolate chip!" Haley said excitedly.

"Nice. That's my favorite." Nathan chuckled.

"Me three, please!" Jackson said, and Nathan laughed.

"Okay, three mint chocolate chip ice creams coming right up!"

Nathan paid, and gave the ice cream to Haley and Jackson. The three of them walked back to a table by the water and had their ice cream while talking mostly about Jackson, or the basketball game. Finally the night ended, and Nathan hugged Haley and Jackson goodbye, while Brookes words hung in the back of his head.

"_You better do it, or you're going to regret it."_

A&F

Haley got to her classroom the next morning and was shocked. She was turning the corner when she saw a tall, blonde man kneeling over placing roses by the door.

She walked over and greeted him. "Mike? Hi, what's this?" She asked.

Mike Ramsey was a Math teacher, who Haley had just met the other day. She thought he was really sweet, and friendly. He was attractive, but he was no Nathan Scott.

"Oh wow, this is embarrassing. I didn't mean for you to see me."

Haley giggled. "It's okay. Have the flowers been from you all along?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." He lied.

"Aw thank you! That was really sweet! I was trying to figure out who they were from; I didn't expect it to be you!"

_I wanted it to be Nathan…._

"Yeah, I'm kind of shy." He shrugged.

"Well thank you. They're beautiful!"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

Haley bit her lip. "Um…"

Suddenly Nathan's face popped up in her mind.

_I need to get over him… so sure I guess one date can't hurt_

"That sounds nice. Thanks Mike."

Mike smiled. "Cool. See ya Haley."

Haley walked into her class and sighed, she was not expecting that at all.

Mike walked down the hall and dialed his phone.

"Lucas? Hey, yeah, I did it. She said yes."

**DON'T HATE ME! I know I left with a cliff hanger. Sorry! I would write more but I want to watch Men At Work haha. So this is the part when it gets really drama! Be prepared. Naley won't get together still for a while, but I promise it's going to be great! Just have faith, and keep reading! Thanks for all the support. Don't be shy to review! Seriously I love getting reviews. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. I might update this weekend but no promises, I need to study for the test. As soon as May 17****th**** is over, I can update more, but don't expect updates before then. Thanks! xoxo**


	10. Revelations

**This Chapter is super dramatic! I have so many ideas, and this is just the beginning! So enjoy! Next chapter will be even more dramatic!**

Nathan sat at his desk patiently waiting for Haley to arrive with lunch. He was debating where or not he should tell Haley about the warning from miss. Rimpkis. He really didn't want to listen to the warning because he looked forward to having lunch with Haley every day. It's what made him eager to come to work every day. Nathan let Brooke's conversation hang in the back Of his mind. He wanted to tell Haley how he felt about her but he just didn't know how. He wanted to make it really special and romantic, but he still wanted to make Lucas okay with it. He decided he would talk to Brooke about it, and she could help him. Nathan was truly torn. A part of him wanted to tell her but another part didn't. Before he could get to far into his thoughts Haley walked in with her lunch.

"Hey." She gave Nathan a half smile he instantly could tell something was wrong.

"Hey. What's for lunch?"

"Bagels." She said.

"Cool."

Haley sat down and prepared her food.

"You look great today hales."

Haley bit her lip. "Thanks."

"So what's up?"

"I finally found out who has been giving me flowers!"

Nathan's eyes widened. "You did?" He asked in shock. This was not going according to his plan.

"Yeah. Today I got to my class and I saw Mike Ramsey putting flowers by my door."

Nathan's mouth fell open "wait what? Are you sure?"

Haley nodded "yeah. I didn't expect it to be him, but he asked me out too."

Nathan felt like he got punched in the heart. His stomach twisted in a tight knot.

"Are you kidding me?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Nope. I was skeptical at first but he seems nice so I wanted to go for it." She explained.

Nathan never felt so upset in his life. He honestly felt like his heart broke in his chest. "He's a fucking tool." Nathan spat.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked while raising her eyebrows.

"You shouldn't date him. He's an ass. He cheated on his last girlfriend. You can do so much better." Nathan explained.

Haley felt angry. She was trying to get over Nathan and here he was dictating her life.

"Nathan, we aren't even dating. We're friends, and were just going to get coffee, I don't even really like him." Haley explained.

"Oh. I just don't want you to get hurt. He has a reputation."

"And you don't?" She spat.

Nathan sighed and looked away from Haley with a hurt expression on his face. He slumped his shoulders and bit the inside of his cheek. He was sick and tired of having his past keep being rehashed an ruining his potential future. He knew he wasn't good enough for Haley but he was trying, and he wanted her to notice.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Nathan just shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Haley started to felt bad, so she put her hand over his.

"Nathan, I didn't mean it. I never knew you back then, I just heard things, I don't know if they're true but it doesn't matter. You're an amazing guy, and I love how much you care about me and Jackson." Haley said smiling.

Instantly Nathan felt better and his stomach filled with butterflies.

"You're right Haley. I care about you a lot..."

"I know. You've been such a great friend these past few weeks. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Nathan closed his eyes.

_Friend. She said friend. Screw this. She obviously doesn't like me. I can't do this._

He faked a smile. "Yeah..."

"You and Lucas are like my two knights in shining amour. I can always count on you guys- although Lucas is pretty bad. I don't know how he's going to react to my date."

Nathan gritted his teeth. "I'm sure he will be happy..."

...

Haley knocked on Brooke and Lucas's door to pick up Jamie after work. Brooke opened the door and hugged haley.

"Hey c'mon in."

Haley walked inside and greeted Jackson.

"Hey baby I missed you today."

"Missed you too mama." Jackson said hugging his mom.

"So do you want to stay for tea? We have a lot to catch up on." Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "Sure. I'd love too."

...

Nathan stood in the corner of the gym with his fists balled by his sides. He watched Lucas directing the players on a new play.

The entire day Nathan has been in a horrible mood. He found out Haley has a date. He felt like crap. All he wanted to do was pummel the crap out of that mike guy.

Nathan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He smiled when he saw who it was from. Haley sent him a picture of Jackson in a Charlotte bobcats jersey. It was adorable.

"Yo coach! You texting miss. James?" He heard Quentin say.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Well you have that same stupid smirk on your face that you get when you're around her. When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Seriously Que just drop it."

"I heard that Ramsey asked her out today. I guess you missed your shot."

Just then another player named Greg came over.

"Missed a shot as in basketball or your chance with Miss. James?" He asked.

"Guys..." Nathan warned.

"I'm serious coach. Everyone knows you like her. You need to tell her."

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged.

Greg howled. "You just admitted it! You do like her."

Nathan smiled. "Of course i do. She's beautiful, smart, caring, funny, and perfect. You'd be crazy if you ddidnt like her."

Quentin smiled. "Damn coach, you're acting like a girl."

"Whatever. When you meet someone like miss. James you let me know how you feel."

Quentin rolled his eyes. "I'm never having a girlfriend. I'm getting a new girl every night."

"Believe me Quentin I'd take Miss. James over every single girl I've ever hooked up with."

Que smiled. "Really? I mean you must've hooked up with really hot models."

Nathan smirked. "I did, but no one can compare to Miss. James."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Coach I think you should be over there." He pointed to the cheer leaders. "You're such a girl."

Nathan laughed again. "Well you're so concerned with my love life- why don't you geniuses tell me how I should tell her." Nathan advised.

Lucas suddenly came up behind Nathan. "Tell who what?" He asked.

Before Nathan could answer Greg jumped in. "Coach likes the new English teacher, Miss. James and he's trying to figure out how to tell her."

Lucas laughed sardonically. "That's a good one Nate. You don't have a chance in hell with her. Besides, mike already asked her. Better luck next time- cuz." He mocked.

Nathan suddenly grabbed Lucas by his shirt and dragged him over By the bleachers.

"What's the matter with you?" Nathan shouted. "I'm sick of this shit! Give me one good reason why I can't be with her."

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Lucas shouted back at him.

Nathan felt his insides twist into a knot.

"You don't know that." Nathan spat.

"I told you to stop Nathan. I'm serious. Go to your stupid charity event on Friday but after that you're done, and don't try anything with her or you'll be dead."

"Yeah? And what if I tell her how much I like her and how she consumes my every thought, and she feels the same way? Then what? What are you going to do?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Just deal with the fact that once in your life you can't get something you want." Lucas said.

"Why don't you want me to be happy? You don't even know how happy she makes me. All I ever do is think about her. When I'm not around her, I actually feel depressed. When I am around her, I have butterflies the size of basketballs, and she makes me smile. She's beautiful Lucas, I can't take my eyes off of her. I want to be with her more than anything."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Wow. Well you'll get over it. You're just caught up in the moment right now."

Nathan shook his head. "You know what luke? I don't give a shit what you think. I was trying to be respectful of you and show you how much I care about her but obviously you don't understand. I'm done with you Lucas. Report me- I don't care. If you were really my cousin you would be happy for me. I can't believe you! You're such an ass!" Nathan screamed and shoved Lucas as hard as he could, And Lucas fell flat on his behind. Nathan quickly walked out of the gym and made his way to his car. He was going to do something he hasn't done in three months. Drink.

...

Lucas entered his house and took a deep breath. He was really stressed out about he Nathan situation. In the beginning he thought he just wanted to sleep with Haley but now he realized how much Nathan actually cared about his best friend.

He was conflicted, because he did want Nathan to be happy, as well as Haley, but he was still very cautious of Haley's past. If Nathan knew about Haley's past then he would understand why Lucas was freaking out, but Nathan can't know. Haley would tell him if and when she's ready. Only very few people know what actually occurred. Haley's parents, siblings, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. Not even Jake knew.

"Luke is that you?" He heard Brooke call.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm home."

He walked into the living room to find Haley and Brooke chatting away on the couch and Jackson was playing with his toy trucks on the floor.

"How was practice?" Haley asked.

"Same ol' same ol." Lucas said rubbing his back.

"What's wrong with your back?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Oh I er fell..."

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Brooke creamed.

Lucas laughed. "I'm fine Brooke. So what's new hales?"

Haley bit her lip. "Not much."

Brooke intervened. "You're biting your lip... Something happened! Oh my god did Nathan tell you?" She screamed.

"Tell me what?" Haley asked with a look of confusion sketched across her face.

Brooke blushed. "Never mind. What happened though?"

Haley looked at her feet. "I'm going on a date tomorrow."

Brooke jumped up and down and screamed. "WITH NATHAN?" She asked excitedly.

Lucas stood there with a look of horror on his face.

Haley shook her head. "Um no, Mike Ramsey, actually. He's a math teacher and he was the one who has been giving me flowers."

"What the hell Haley? Are you kidding me?"

"Brooke! I thought you'd be happy! Don't you want me to start dating again?"

"Yes but ugggghhh this ruins everything!" She pouted. Before Haley could ask why, Lucas intervened.

"This is great Haley! I'm so happy for you! You deserve this!"

Haley smiled. "Thanks Luke."

Brooke stormed out of the room in a huff. "I hate you Lucas Scott!"

Haley looked at Lucas. "Is everything okay?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "She's being dramatic. She has some stupid idea that you like Nathan. How crazy would that be?" Lucas laughed, and Haley giggled nervously.

_Oh no..._

"Oh yeah. That's crazy!" Haley lied.

_Why did I just lie to my best friend?_

"Well good. I'm glad you don't like him. Nathan has a reputation and he tends to be an ass, so I'm glad you're not falling for his pathetic game. It's all a joke to him. He thought he had a chance with you. Isn't that funny?" Lucas laughed.

Haley but her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah. Um look I need to go... I will talk to you guys later." Haley said sadly.

"C'mon Jackson. It's time to go now."

"Okay mommy." Jackson said running over to Haley.

"Bye uncle Luke." Jackson hugged Lucas goodbye, as did Haley and they made their way home.

Haley was really upset. This whole time she thought Nathan liked her and she fell for it. She was so stupid. She swore she would never fall for another guys charming personality but here she was, crying herself to sleep yet again...

_Meanwhile_

Nathan sat at the bar with his head in his hands. He had a rough day. All he wanted to do was tell Haley how crazy he was about her, but something always kept getting in the way. He was hurt when he found out she was going on a date with that stupid prick mike Ramsey. He was also confused because he gave Haley flowers two times, but today mike gave her flowers and said that he gave her the flowers the other two times, too. Nathan hates the guy even more now for lying to his Haley. Nathan felt every emotion at once. He knew that some how Lucas had something to do with it, and when he found out he was going to kick the shit out of him. Nathan closed his eyes and saw Haley's beautiful big brown eyes that he got lost in every single time. He saw her big smile that have him butterflies. All he thought about was her. Every time he saw her he just wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he liked her. Nathan laughed at how pathetic he was. He never in a million years thought he would be pining over a girl. But Haley wasn't just another girl- she was perfect and she was everything Nathan ever wanted. There was no way he was going to feel this same way around anyone else. He didn't know what he felt but it sure wasn't normal.

The bartender handed him another beer, and Nathan chugged it. He didn't know how much he had to drink, but he knew it was a lot. The beer burned in his throat and he kept chugging it until he finished.

He signed deeply as he felt a hand brush against his back. He was in no mood for some random slut to be all over him.

"You're Nathan Scott?"

He heard a girl say.

He nodded but didn't look up.

"Why is someone as hot as you sitting here alone and depressed?" She whispered in his hear. All he thought about was Haley, and how he wished it was her saying those things to him.

Nathan shrugged staring into his beer can.

The bartender came over and the girl ordered two shots of whiskey.

"Drink this." She ordered Nathan with out thinking twice he swallowed the shot in one sip.

"Nice." The girl purred. "My turn." She took the shot and smirked. Nathan finally looked up at her. He was hot but she wasn't Haley. She had long red hair, and brown eyes.

_They're not the same as Haley's..._

She had on a red shirt that showed a surplus amount of cleavage, and a mini skirt that left little to the imagination. Normally Nathan would be all over that, but he felt himself changing. All he wanted was Haley.

"So are you deaf or something?" The girl asked, and Nathan laughed for the first time tonight. He felt the alcohol taking over and he slurred his words.

"Nah. I'm drunk as shit though."

"I can see that." The girl laughed."I'm Rachel." She said sticking out her hand.

"Nathan Scott. But you knew that already." Nathan smirked.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The girl I can't stop thinking about is going on a date tomorrow, and my cousin is trying to ruin m life." Nathan slurred.

"Well your cousin seems like a prick. And that girl is not worth your time. Obviously she doesn't even care about you, so why do you even care about her? " Rachel asked while taking a swig of her beer.

"She's not a waste of time. She's- she's- perfect." Nathan slurred.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but not the adorable way that Haley does.

"No one is perfect." Rachel advised.

"She is to me."

"Gag me." Rachel said. "You're acting like a girl. Get over it. You're not in third grade anymore. Act like a man." Rachel said in a seductive voice.

Nathan just shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

"You should've just told her how you felt."

"She doesn't feel the same way."

"Okay so then get over it. There are a million girls out there who want you, so move on."

"I don't want anyone else."

"I think you need to clear your head and get a grip." She whispered.

Before Nathan knew what was happening Rachel kissed him on the lips and dragged him to a back room.


	11. This Is Not A Dream

This chapter takes place after the last one:

Nathan felt himself being dragged through a crowd. He was drunk, and didn't know what was happening. He felt his back slam against a wall. He knew he should be feeling pain but he didn't. All he felt was emptiness. Rachel was kissing Nathan hard, and all Nathan could think about was Haley. He knew he shouldn't and he knew that he should be kissing Rachel back, but he wasn't. He just stood there, letting Rachel take control. All Nathan thought about was how he wished it was Haley kissing him. He didn't know why but he felt like he was cheating on Haley.

_Stop! She doesn't like you! She's going on a date tomorrow. You aren't dating. Rachel wants you, just give her what she wants._

Nathan kept repeating those same lines in his head, but he still couldn't get Haley out of his head.

Rachel started to unbutton Nathan's shirt, and he didn't know what to do. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he slept with her. All he wanted to do was get over Haley, but somehow he knew even if he slept with Rachel, he still wouldn't be over Haley. All he'd be doing is ruining his chance with Haley.

"Rachel. Stop." Nathan said pushing her off of him.

Rachel wouldn't stop. "I know you want me Nathan." She purred.

"No, the whole time I was picturing Haley. I bet she's a better kisser though." Nathan spat.

"I can help you get your mind off of her. C'mon you know you want to." Rachel insisted.

"You're pathetic!" Nathan slurred, and with that he walked out of the bar. He knew he was in no state to drive, but he didn't know who to call. Lucas was out of the question, and he didn't want Haley to see him like this. He pulled out his phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Brooke, it's Nathan." He slurred.

"Where are you? Haley has been looking for you all night! And are you drunk?" Brooke yelled.

Nathan's heart warmed when he heard that Haley was concerned and looking for him, but he felt bad that while she was thinking of him, he was about to hook up with some random girl.

"I'm at Tric, and yeah I'm wasted. Can you pick me up?" He begged.

"God Nathan! I thought you weren't going to drink anymore! What's wrong with you? What if something happened?"

"Brooke, I'm fine, just pick me up."

Brooke inhaled deeply. "Fine. I'm coming now." With that, she hung up and Nathan sat on the bench waiting for Brooke. After a little while, Brooke pulled up in the front of Tric, and Nathan got into the passenger seat. Brooke looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell!" Nathan yelled.

"That's for waking me up!' Then she slapped him again.

"That's for drinking!"

And she slapped him once more. "That's for not telling Haley how you feel!"

She was about to slap him again, but Nathan caught her hand. "Stop! I get it okay! I'm a screw up."

Brooke gave Nathan a sad smile. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. I let the best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers."

Brooke put her hand on Nathan's arm. "It's not over yet. She doesn't even like Mike, I bet once she goes out with him she's going to realize that he's not you, and she'll admit she likes you."

"She would've said no to him if she liked me…" Nathan sighed.

"Haley's just confused. Just have faith in her, she'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?"

Brooke laughed. "She will. Just give her time. You're Nathan Scott, remember?"

Nathan frowned. "I don't want to be Nathan Scott."

"Why not?"

"He's not good enough for her. No one is."

Brooke smiled. "This is adorable."

"I'm glad you take enjoyment out of my misery." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's just cute how much you care about her."

"I don't think she even realizes how much I do."

"That's because you need to tell her!"

"I was going to! I bought her the flowers, I had a whole plan, and stupid Mike ruined it."

"Wait! You bought her the flowers?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"She thinks Mike did." Brooke said.

"Yeah that idiot blew up my spot." Nathan growled.

"But I don't understand this."  
"Well today he got her flowers and took credit for the other times." Nathan explained.

"How'd he know about the other two times?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know!" Nathan yelled.

Brooke huffed. "I'm so pissed!"

"Yeah well how do you think I feel?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry. I know how much you like her."

"Why doesn't Luke approve?"

Brooke bit her lip. "He's just… protective of her."

"But why doesn't he trust me? I'm his cousin! I would never hurt Hales."

"I know that, I guess he just figures because of your reputation.." Brooke advised.

"Dammit!" Nathan screamed punching the dash board. "I would take back every single hook up, just to date Haley. I hate myself! My past always gets in the way of everything!"

"Nathan, you didn't know you would meet Haley."

"Yeah but if I did, I would have never acted the way I did. I would take back every girl I've ever screwed, and I would've married her already!"

Brooke knew Nathan was drunk, because he never talked about marriage.

"You should talk to Lucas."

"I tried! He won't listen! I'm beginning to think he has feelings for her or something." Nathan growled.

Brooke laughed uncontrollably. "I don't think so Nate."

Nathan scowled. "Then I don't understand why he's acting like this!"

"Look, I told you I'd work on him. Don't worry about Lucas, just worry about yourself." Brooke said.

"Haley's going to say no if she knows Lucas isn't okay with it." Nathan pouted.

"Just don't worry about it. Look, you're going to that event on Friday with her. I'll make sure she looks hot, and you can wear a tux, and then you can tell her. It'll be great!" Brooke clapped excitedly.

Nathan smiled. "She always looks hot."

Brooke laughed. "I'm really happy for you Nathan. I can see you're really trying."

"Thanks Brooke. Right now you're the only one who understands. I appreciate everything." Nathan smiled.

"Well I'm glad to help. I think Haley would be good for you, and even if she doesn't realize it yet, I think you're going to be good for her too. Even a blind person can see how much you like each other."

"Really?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Yeah. You need to fight for her Nathan. Don't give up. It might take time, but I think that when you and Haley finally get together it's going to be amazing! I'm backing up Naley 100 percent!" Brooke said smiling.

"What the hell is a naley?" Nathan asked chuckling.

"Naley is you and Haley's couple name! N for Nathan and aley for Haley. Duh." Brooke said excitedly.

Nathan laughed. "You're ridiculous, Davis."

"I think it's cute."

"Yeah it kind of is." Nathan said.

"Yeah you're definitely drunk. Let's get you home."

…..

The next morning Haley dropped Jackson off at Brooke's house, and Haley wanted to talk to Brooke about yesterday.

"Did you ever find Nate?" Haley asked.

Brooke was still a little upset that Haley was going on a date, but she was still her best friend, and she had a plan. Brooke Davis always had a plan. She wanted Naley together, and she always gets what she wants.

"Yeah, he was at Tric."

"On a Wednesday night?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah, he was in a bad mood. He drank for the first time in 3 months. He said he was never going to drink again."

Haley felt bad. "Why?'

"Long story." Brooke shrugged.

"Are you mad at me Brookie?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm just confused. I don't know why you're going on a date tonight."

Before Haley answered, Jackson joined the conversation. "Are you going on a date with Nathan?" Jackson asked smiling.

Haley shook her head. "No sweetie, someone else."

Jackson frowned. "Oh. Well, can Nathan watch me tonight?"

Haley bit her lip. "We'll see."

"Okay." With that Jackson went back to watching tv.

Brooke smiled. "He loves Nathan."

"I know." Haley said smirking. "Nathan's so good with him."

"Okay back to the topic. It's obvious you like Nate, so why the hell are you going out with someone different?"

Haley took a deep breath. "I just had a silly crush on Nathan, it was stupid. He doesn't even like me, he's just being nice to me, and silly me fell for his charms." Haley said blinking back tears. "I don't know why I thought he'd like me."

Brooke hugged Haley. "Aww sweetie, it's okay. How do you know Nathan doesn't like you? Maybe he does!" She said hinting around.

Haley laughed without humor. "Lucas told me about his past. He said that Nathan does this with everyone and I'm just a game to him." Haley said as a tear shed from her eyes.

Brooke frowned. "Don't listen to him! I know Nathan, and yes normally he is an ass, but I really think he changed, and I think it's because of you."

Haley laughed through her tears. "I doubt that."

"It's true! But if you don't like Mike why are you going out tonight?"

Haley sighed. "I guess I just wanted to get over Nathan."

"Okay, let's pretend Nathan likes you. What would you do?" Brooke asked trying to be covert.

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Seriously!"

Haley took a deep breath. "I don't think anything could happen."

"What! Why?"

"We work together!"

"So? You're going out with a Math teacher!"

"Yeah one date! It's not like we're official!"

"So you want to be official with Nathan?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Haley whined.

Brooke smiled. "Haley likes Nathan!"

"I don't want to like him Brooke."

"You can't help who you like!" Brooke advised.

"I know, but everything is so complicated. I don't think Lucas likes the idea."

"Screw Lucas he doesnt know anything. Do what makes you happy!" Brooke said.

Haley laughed. "Brooke! That's your boyfriend!"

"I don't care. I want you to be happy."

"Well I'm not telling Nathan how I feel, so you can forget that. Yes, Nathan makes me happy, but I don't even want a relationship. I'm happy the way things are."

Brooke wasn't happy with Haley's answer. "That's dumb."

"I'm just confused. Look I love talking to you, but I'm going to be late. We'll catch up later okay Brooke?"

Brooke nodded. "Okay. Have a good lunch with Nate." Brooke winked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Bye. Bye Jackson, be good love you!"

"Love you too!" He said hugging her legs.

…..

Haley decided not to have lunch with Nathan today because she would never be able to get over him if she kept this up. She did however, have to talk to him about if he would be able to watch Jackson tonight, so she stopped by his office before school started.

She walked into the gym to find him playing basketball, shirtless.

_Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen someone this hot in my entire life._

Haley bit her lip, "Nice shot!" She called after he made a basket.

_Stop flirting!_

"Oh hey! Thanks." Nathan said smirking, and he walked over to her shirtless.

Haley swallowed hard trying to look anywhere but at his chiseled abs.

_Breathe, Haley, Breathe._

"Um, I just wanted to tell you I can't have lunch today." She said staring at his beautiful blue eyes. She felt her heart hammer in her chest.

_Why do I feel like this? He doesn't like you, he' doesn't like you…_ She chanted.

Nathan frowned. "Oh. Okay. How come?"

"I uh, have a lot of work to do. Sorry."

Nathan faked a smile. "It's okay, I understand. Actually I should tell you what miss rumpkis said to me the other day.."

"Oh yeah! What was that all about?"

"Um she said how she doesn't approve of us going to lunch every day because students think we are dating and that's not allowed..."

Haley felt her heart sink. "Oh so are you going to listen to her?"

"Oh hell no. We are friends and I don't care what she thinks. She's a bitch, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with eating lunch with a friend." Nathan said.

Haley smiled. "I agree. I just don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Don't worry. I promise you everything will be okay." Nathan smile back at her.

"Okay good." Haley bit her lip. "I actually need a huge favor, but you don't have to do it if you don't want, so don't feel like you have to say yes, and if you have plans already that's ok…"

Nathan laughed. "haley, you're rambling."

She blushed. "Right, sorry, I just wanted to know if you can watch Jackson tonight at like 7?"

Nathan smirked. "Sure Id love to. You know how much I like Jackson."

_And you..._

"Okay good! Thanks so much! He's going to be so happy!" Haley said smiling.

Nathan chuckled. "Okay can't wait."

"See you later."

Nathan watched Haley leave and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard when he watched her sway her hips. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was so wrapped up in Haley James, he didn't even know what hit him.

...

Nathan must've changed his outfit at least fifteen times. He knew he wasn't hanging out with Haley but he was still going to see her so he wanted to look his best. He sprayed a dash of cologne and made sure the flip in his hair was perfect. He didn't care if anyone made fun of him. He wanted Haley to think he was attractive and he was going to do everything he possibly can, even though he really didn't need to. He drove to Haley's with butterflies in his stomach. He always got excited when he saw her outside of work. Suddenly he remembered she was going on a date tonight and his blood boiled with rage. He also felt a new emotion that he never felt before- jealousy. He hardly knew this Matt guy or whatever his name was, but he was jealous how he hardly knew Haley and he got to go out with her. He would kill to be in his position.

Nathan finally arrived at Haley's house and knocked lightly on the door. He took a deep breath, not knowing what would hit him.

Haley opened the door, and he felt like all the air in his lungs had escaped. His mouth went dry. She was truly beautiful.

"Wow, you look..." Nathan couldn't even finish his sentence.

Haley began to grow self conscious.

She but her lip. "Good? Bad?" She aided.

Nathan shook his head. "No, you look good. Great actually."

Haley blushed. "Thank you. Come in."

Nathan let his eyes wander to her outfit. She was wearing a purple silk dress, that showed little cleavage. She looked beautiful, hot, and sexy all at the same time. Nathan just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"So I was thinking about dying my hair blonde. What do you think?" Haley asked Nathan who was in the middle of a day dream.

_Nathan stood at Haley's front door nervously tapping his foot. He bit his lip when Haley opened the door. She had on a purple dress that showed little cleavage, and black high heels showing off her tan muscular legs._

_"Wow hales. You look breathtaking." Nathan said smiling as he kissed her on her cheek. _

_"Thanks baby. You look good too." She said checking him out. He had on a light blue collared shirt that brought out his perfect eyes. _

_"Not as good as you. Seriously how the hell did I get so lucky?" Nathan wondered out loud. _

_"It helps that your hot." Haley joked._

_"Yeah but you're way hotter." Nathan said as he pecked a kiss on Haley's soft lips. _

_Haley smiled against his lips. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend."_

_"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend." _

_"I need a proper hello kiss." Haley begged as she looked up with her innocent brown eyes into Nathan's bright blue ones. Nathan began to feel weak in the knees, he loved her eyes. _

_"Anything for you babe." Nathan complied as he kissed Haley a little deeper this time, but Haley advanced and shoved her tongue in his mouth, and Nathan moaned. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and Nathan held tightly on to Haley's waist. They stood there engaged in their make out session for at least three minutes._

_"Hales we have dinner reservations soon. We're gonna be late." Nathan said reluctantly pulling away._

_"I'd rather stay here and kiss my sexy ass boyfriend." Haley flirted._

_"I'd rather that too, believe me. But we can pick this up later I promise."_

_Haley giggled. "You want to kiss your sexy ass boyfriend?" _

_Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "No I'd rather kiss my girlfriend with the serious ass."_

_Haley blushed. "What does that mean?"_

_"It means I love your butt." Nathan said lightly slapping it._

_Haley giggled. "Oh I thought you had another girlfriend." _

_"Never." Nathan said kissing Haley's forehead. _

_"Good." Haley smiled widely and Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"You're perfect Haley James."_

"Nathan?" Haley asked snapping him out of his day dream.

"Sorry what?" Nathan asked blushing.

"I might dye my hair blonde. Do you think I should?"

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful either way." Nathan smiled.

Haley blushed a deep shade of pink. "Thanks. So what should I wear Friday? I'm sure everyone else is bringing models..."

Nathan laughed. "They're all anorexic and fake, you're going to blow them away. I'm sure whatever you wear you'll look good in."

"Thank you. I'm just nervous, i don't think I can compete with rich models."

"You already won in my book." Nathan gave Haley a genuine smile and she felt the butterflies dance in her stomach. That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to her.

She felt her cheeks flare with color. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Jackson came running in with his basketball pajamas.

"Look Nathan! I have on my basketball pjs!"

Nathan smiled and gave Jackson a fist bump. "Awesome dude! I love them."

Jackson gave Nathan a cheeky smile. "I'm happy you're watching me!"

"Me too."

Jackson finally looked up and saw his mom. "You look pretty momma"

"Thanks baby."

Nathan smiled at the two of them. Haley was a great mom.

"Be good for Nathan, and make sure you go to bed on time. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay mommy."

"What time should I put him in?" Nathan asked.

"8:30, I should be home no later than 9:45 so you can just hang out for a while."

"Okay thanks. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks." Haley smiled and walked to the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi mike come on in let me just get my coat ill be right back."

Nathan stood awkwardly in the hall way an mike had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Nathan how are you doing?"

"Fine." Nathan answered curtly.

Mike nodded. "That's good. How are the Ravens doing this year?"

"Good. We won our first game."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So uh what are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'm watching Haley's son."

"Wait, she has a son?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. I didn't know she was married."

"She wasn't."

"Then how..?"

"That's none of your business." Nathan spat.

"Okayyy." He drawled out. "So Haley looks hot."

Nathan clenched his jaw. "She's beautiful."

Mike laughed. "What's your problem man?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "I think you know already. Why did you tell Haley that you were the one giving her flowers? I was the one!" Nathan whisper yelled.

Mike smirked. "I guess you're too late man."

Nathan balled his fists. "Listen to me- you better not hurt her or I will kill you."

Mike laughed. "Relax, I'm just taking her to get coffee, then bringing her back to my place to get a piece of ass."

Nathan couldn't take it anymore and he lunged at Mike with his nostrils flaring and he drew his fist back. He grabbed mike my his shirt. "You better not disrespect her like that. I swear to god you better not do that."

Mike flinched. "Relax, I'm kidding. Although I'd love to get with that. Did you know how hot she is?"

Nathan was so close to punching him, but instantly stopped when he saw Jackson in the corner of his eye. He didn't want Jackson to see him like that, so he stepped back and took a breath.

"I'm warning you. Don't touch her!" Nathan growled

"Whatever." Mike smirked.

Jackson walked over to Nathan and hid behind his legs.

"So is this her son?" Mike asked.

Nathan nodded angrily.

Mike bent down. "Hi little boy, I'm Mike, I'm taking your mom out tonight."

Jackson just stayed behind Nathan and frowned. "I'm not a little boy!" He yelled.

Mike laughed. "Sorry. What's your name, kid?"

Jackson didn't answer.

Mike stood up. "What's his problem?"

Nathan didn't answer, and picked up Jackson in his arms.

"He doesn't talk to jerks like you." Nathan spat.

Haley suddenly walked in unknown of the tension among the three males.

"Oh Mike, I see you've met Jackson. Jackson, say hi!" Haley smiled.

"No." Jackson whined.

"Mike, can you just give me a second?" Haley pleaded.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the car." Mike said and he walked outside.

"Is everything alright?" Haley asked Nathan, who was still holding a putting Jackson.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't think he liked Mike, which makes two of us."

Haley bit her lip. "Jackson, if you're not okay with me going, I can stay home. I just need you to know that Mike is just a friend, and you're still my number one guy. I love you buddy." She said ruffling his hair.

"Love you too." Jackson mumbled, and with that he ran to the living room to watch tv.

Haley looked at Nathan, and felt her tears prickle behind her eyes. "I don't know what to do Nathan." She said as she hugged him.

Nathan held her tightly and breathed in her vanilla shampoo. He wanted to never let her go, and tell her to stay, but he couldn't do that.

"It's okay Haley, you go and have fun. I'll watch Jackson. He'll be okay."

Haley's heart sunk. She wanted Nathan to tell her not to go, she wanted him to hold her all night, but he said she should go. This was the motivation she needed. Obviously he didn't care she was going on a date. A part of her only wanted to go out tonight to make him jealous. She felt bad for using Mike, but she needed to get over Nathan, or at least see if he'd be jealous.

Haley reluctantly pulled out of Nathan's embrace.

"Thank you Nathan. For everything." She gave him a sad smile.

Nathan's eyes darted over her body. "You're beautiful Haley."

Nathan felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do. He looked in to her deep brown, doe, eyes and felt himself drowning in them. He starred at her lips and slowly moved in. He dreamt of this moment more times than he could count. Haley saw Nathan moving in closer to her. She instantly licked her lips.

_What the hell is happening? Is he moving in for a kiss? No._

She breathed in his strong cologne, and slowly closed her eyes. She couldn't control her body. She knew she shouldn't be moving in, but she couldn't stop herself. He was like a magnet, and she couldn't help but be pulled into his force field. Nathan swept down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His eyes snapped shut, and he wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Neither of them could form a coherent thought, as they stood there kissing softly.

_This is not a dream- I am actually kissing Haley! _Nathan screamed in his mind, and he wanted to jump up and down and shout from the roof tops.

Haley's mind was in a fog. She couldn't think of anything but the feel of Nathan's soft lips. She was sinking further and further into the kiss, and she had to stop, she shouldn't. She felt Nathan smiling against her lips, and she instantly pulled away.

"I need to go!" She said in a frenzy.

Nathan stood there like a stature, and his eyes were still closed.

He put his fingers to his lips where Haley's mouth just occupied seconds ago. He reveled in the feel, and was completely shocked. He didn't know what came over him, but he was happy he did it. It was everything he ever dreamed of, but better. It was hands down, the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life. He was still standing where he stood when he kissed Haley, and he couldn't get the last 10 seconds out of his mind.

Haley was breathing heavily and she bit her lip. She looked at Nathan one last time, and saw him standing there just as shocked as she was.

Haley had no idea what just happened. She thought she was confused before, but now confusion was an understatement. That kiss made her feel things she never felt before, and she didn't know if she should be excited, scared, mad, or upset. She knew the kiss meant something, but what?

She quickly ran out of her house and into Mike's car. She had to get her mind off of Nathan.

_This is going to be impossible._

All she could think about was Nathan's soft lips that were kissing hers. She raked her lip through her teeth, and blushed.

She was still in shock, but she felt like a teenager all over again. She couldn't even remember feeling this dreamy after her actual first kiss. Haley closed her eyes, trying everything to push the last minute out of her mind.

_This is going to change everything_

"You okay?" Mike asked.

Haley gave him a fake smile. "Yep."

DON'T HATE ME! I know, it's a cliff hanger! If you want to know some spoiler alerts for the next few chapters, PM me! I will take any advice, and I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen! I can't wait to write more, but I still haven't even began studying, or started my papers. Oh well!


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys! Unfortunately this is not a new chapter :( Sorry! I have a HUGE test on Thursday so I've been studying my butt off, and then this weekend I need to work on a project and research paper, but hopefully on Saturday I will update. I have sooo many ideas for this story, and I'm really excited for you to read it, I just need this week to be over, and then I'll have a lot more time to update. Anyway, I know you're anxious for Naley to get together but there are Two huge events that need to take place before they do! Please stick with the story, because it's going to be great, I promise! I have a lot in store for you, so just stick by me and I promise you it'll be worth it. Finally, I just made a twitter so you can follow me easier:

it's NaleyJethanyFan so please follow me!


	13. Fake Dates and Fake Smiles

So I decided to update really quickly, so that's why this chapter came out horrible! I literally wrote it in a half hour because i needed a study break. Yes, my test is tomorrow but I was dying to update, so I took a quick break to write! This is basically just a filler, so like I said it's not good at all. Next chapter is when the drama picks up. Should hopefully be posted on Friday or Saturday!

* * *

Nathan dragged his feet back to the couch and slumped down next to Jackson.

"How are you buddy?" Nathan asked Jackson.

"I don't want momma to date anyone unless its you." Jackson said frownig, and Nathan smiled.

"I agree bud."

"I didn't like that guy. He seemed weird."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, I don't like him either."

"You should have told mommy to stay home with us!" Jackson said.

"I wish, but your mom deserves to go out once in a while, even if we don't like the guy."

"She should just go out with you!" Jackson exclaimed.

Nathan inhaled deeply. "I'm working on it."

Jackson furrowed his brow. "Why can't you and mommy date?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's complicated."

Jackson scrunched his nose. "I think you should just tell her you like her and then you can both be happy!"

Nathan laughed at the five year olds simple way of thinking.

"I wish it was that easy"

"Why is momma going on a date with that guy?" Jackson asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know."

"I thought she liked you." Jackson said.

Nathan looked at him intently. "What makes you say that?"

Jackson pursed his lips together. "We'll I heard her talking to aunt Brooke about you and she said that you make her happy and something else but I forgot." Jackson said and Nathan laughed.

"Oh and she said that she gets butterflies when she sees you but I don't know what that means" Jackson said.

Nathan smiled. "You get a funny feeling in your stomach when you like someone, or if youre nervous around someone."

"Like you're gonna puke?" Jackson asked, and Nathan laughed loudly.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. But no I get butterflies around your mom because she makes me nervous, and she's very pretty."

"Why does she make you nervous?"

"I just don't want her to think I'm stupid or something. I want her to think I'm perfect, because she's perfect." Nathan explained.

Suddenly Jackson hugged Nathan.

"You're the best!"

"Thanks but uh why?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Because you're nice to mommy, and you like her and she likes you! I didn't want momma to date but I think it would be cool if you dated!"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah it would be awesome. You're mom is the best."

"What about me?" Jackson pouted.

"You and you're mom are the two best things in my life." Nathan clarified.

"What about being in the NBA?" Jackson asked.

Nathan pretended to think about it. "Nope, you're still the best."

"Sweet!" Jackson yelled.

Nathan laughed. "So are you okay now?"

"I guess so. Are you?" Jackson asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah I mean I'm not exactly happy about your mom being on a date with someone else, but If I really wanted too I could beat the cra- I mean crud out of him."

Jackson laughed. "You almost cursed!"

Nathan smirked. "Don't tell your mom."

Jackson giggled. "Okay!"

Nathan's mind suddenly drifted to Haley. He wondered if she was having a good time.

_I hope not_

He wished that it was him on that date. He wished that she was here with him. He could picture it in his mind:

_Nathan lay across the couch with Haley snuggled in his arms. Jackson was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks, and the movie Kung Fu Panda was currently on the television. Haley leaned over and took a sip of her wine and Nathan snuck a kiss on her lips, and she giggled._

_"Yummy." He whispered._

_Haley smiled and kissed Nathan again._

_She was straddling him on the couch and Nathan held on to her back tightly. They were getting deeper into the kiss when they heard a "ewww" come from Jackson. _

_"You guys are gross!" He said sticking his tongue out._

_Haley blushed and Nathan laughed. "Your _

_Mom isn't gross." He said and then he whispered in Haley's ear "you're so sexy."_

_Haley blushed even more, and Nathan kissed her cheek. _

_"This is a great night."_

Unfortunately it was just a day dream, and Nathan was forced to accept the reality that his Haley was on a date with some tool. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to push the thought of Haley's lips out of his mind, but it was burned into his brain and he would never forget it.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked climbing on top of Nathan.

Nathan opened his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about your mom."

...

"Everything alright?" Mike asked Haley as he took a sip of coffee. "You look like you're deep in thought."

Haley blushed, as she was once again caught thinking about her kiss with Nathan. For the last hour it was all she could think about.

_Damn you Nathan Scott. Even when I'm trying to forget him, he does something like this! Ugh I hate him! No that's a lie. I like him. I like him soooo much! Stop it Haley! You're on a date with mike, and he's being nice, just forget about Nathan. Talk to mike._

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

_Nathan _

"Anything I can help you with?"

_Obviously not if I'm still thinking about him_

"Oh no it's okay. I just want to talk to you." Haley smiled.

"Ok so how do you know Nathan?" He asked.

Haley pursed her lips together.

_There goes trying to to think about him..._

"Uh he's my best friends cousin, and I met him at work, but I didn't know they were cousins." Haley laughed nervously.

"That's cool. I have to say I was pretty intimidated when I saw him in your house." Mike explained.

"Really? Why?" Haley asked.

"Well he's Nathan Scott!" Mike laughed. "He's an attractive NBA Star, and he obviously likes you."

Haley blushed. "Why would you think that?"

"Anyone can see it. He was really protective of you and Jackson. And then way he was looking at you..."

Haley's face got even redder. "What do you mean?"

"Well he was practically drooling." Mike chuckled.

"Oh." Haley said biting her lip.

"I was afraid he was going to punch me or something... He definitely hates me."

"I don't know about that." Haley smiled. "Nathan's not like that." She clarified.

Mike scoffed. "I don't know what Nathan you're talking about."

"He's really sweet." Haley gushed.

Mike smiled. "So I'm guessing you like him?"

Haley bit her lip. "It's um complicated."

"So why'd you say yes to this date?" He asked raising his brow.

Haley shrugged. "You seem nice."

"You wanted to see if he's get jealous didn't you?"

Haley blushed and looked into her coffee cup. "Uh well..."

Mike chuckled. "I get it."

"I'm sorry..." Haley said. "You're a great guy. The truth is, I was happy you asked me out because I want to get over Nathan."

"Really?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay good, sorry for bringing him up..."

Haley giggled. "It's okay, so what about you? What's your story?"

"Well Nothing exciting. I'm just a math teacher, no NBA star."

Haley smiled politely.

_Here we go again_

"I don't play sports, but I like to ski and play chess. I'm a nerd." He joked.

Haley politely laughed.

_Boring_

Haley knew that if she met Mike instead of Nathan, she would've actually liked him. They had a lot of common, and he was really nice but he wasn't Nathan. She didn't get butterflies when she looked at Mike and her heart didn't race. He would've been a good friend, but not a good boyfriend. He was cute. He had short curly blonde hair and a nice smile, but not Nathan's sexy smirk or dark raven hair.

_Stop it Haley. Don't think about nathan or that kiss..._

_Like mike like mike like mike_

No matter how much she told herself to like mike, she didn't- not like she liked Nathan.

She kept telling herself to like Mike, and not Nathan, so eventually she just gave in.

"Yeah I was a nerd in high school too." Haley said.

"Really? I would've thought you were the really pretty girl everyone had a crush on." He flirted.

_Sounds like something Nath- stop right there don't even finish that thought. _

"No, definitely not!" Haley said.

Mike laughed. "Well don't worry, I never had my first kiss until college."

Haley laughed. "Really?"

"Yep! How embarrassing is that?"

"Not as embarrassing as my middle name!" Haley blurted.

Then she remembered how she still never told Nathan her middle name because she liked how he would try and guess but never got it right.

"Really? What is it?"

Haley giggled. "Bob!"

Mike raised his eye brows and laughed hysterically. "Bob?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes bob."

"That's weird! Why bob?"

Haley was a little offended, it's not like she had a choice!

"My moms cat was named bob and he was feisty and apparently so was I when I was born." She explained.

Mike laughed. "I can't picture you being feisty. You seem so-so..."

Haley cocked her brow.

_He doesn't even know me the way Nath- STOP IT! The only reason why you went on this stupid date was to get over stupid Nathan!_

Haley yelled at herself in her head.

"So what?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I thought you were calm and shy."

Haley gave him a fake smile.

"I guess I am sometimes."

"So what other flowers do you like?" Mike asked.

Haley smiled. "I don't know the name but they're purple, with a yellow center. They're so beautiful!" She gushed. "They were the ones you got me the first time. Do you remember?"

"Uhh no sorry." Mike quickly said.

Haley shrugged. "Okay well thank you again, they were beautiful. It was so nice of you to do that."

Mike shrugged. "It was no big deal, I just know a lot of guys are dying to go on out with you so I figured I better move in fast."

Haley laughed. "Well you're the first guy to ask, I don't think there's anyone else."

Mike shook his head. "I don't know- rumor has it that Nathan's got a crush in you. Either that or he just wants to sleep with you."

Haley felt herself turn aggravated.

"Why does everyone think that? Is Nathan really that much of a play boy?"

Mike laughed. "You never read the tabloids on him?"

Haley shook her head. "No... I don't believe in that."

"Oh well it's definitely not made up. He has a rep around tree hill and I'm pretty sure he's slept with every woman in this town."

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know. Until I see it- I'll believe it."

"Suit yourself. I just think you should be careful."

Haley grew even more confused, and angry.

"Why?"

"He's never been in a relationship, he probably has a thousand STDs and hes a complete jack ass!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "He's not to me."

"It's all just a game. Look I don't know if you like him but I care about you and I don't want you to fall for his act. I've seen him to this to all the new teachers and then as soon as they sleep with him- he drops them and then is on to the next one." Mike lied.

Haley blinked back her tears.

_This can't be true_

She inhaled sharply. "Can we just not talk about him right now?" She faked a smile.

"Right sorry. Anyway did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?"

Haley blushed. "I don't remember."

"Well you look great!" Mike smiled.

Haley glanced at her phone to check the time.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah it's just I promised Nathan and Jackson I'd be back by 9:00."

"Oh ok what time is it now?"

"9:10." Haley said biting her lip.

"Ok we should head back then."

Mike and Haley made their way to his car and he held the door open for Haley.

"Thanks."

Mike got into his car, and started driving.

"Jackson's a cute kid. Except I seriously had no idea you had kids." Mike said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I just thought you knew. But yeah Jackson is my best friend, I love him. He's the greatest."

"I don't think he likes me that much.."

Haley laughed. "It's okay he's like that with everyone."

"He seemed to really be attached to Nathan though." He pointed out.

Haley blew out a long breath. "Yeah I guess they bonded over basketball. It's really sweet."

"I honestly thought Nathan was his dad at first!" Mike joked.

Haley laughed. "No, definitely not."

_I wish_

"Are you divorced?"

Haley bit her lip. "Um no. I was never married."

"Oh. Teen pregnancy I'm guessing?" He asked.

Haley bit harder down on her lip. "I guess you can say that."

Suddenly, mike pulled up infront of Haley's house. He quickly got out of his car and walked Haley to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Haley." Mike said.

"Me too." Haley smiled shyly.

"I hope we can do it again sometime." Mike said a little loudly so that Nathan, who he knew was watching from the window, could hear.

Haley had no idea that Nathan was watching.

She stood awkwardly starring at her feet.

"That sounds good." She replied.

Before she could do anything, Mike swooped down and captured Haley's lips. She was completely surprised at his bold move. It was a quick, 5 second kiss, and Haley just stood there like a statue, letting Mike take control. He pressed hard against her lips. She thought about her kiss with Nathan. Mike's lips weren't soft like his, she didn't get butterflies in her stomach, she didn't feel that strong spark that she did when Nathan kissed her. And most of all, she didn't want to kiss Mike again. Nathan though- that was a whole different story.


	14. Storm Crush

THE WAIT IS OVER! haha Thanks everyone who wished me luck on my test- it was impossible but whatever it's over now so now I have very exciting news: I will update a lot more! I'm so excited because this story hasn't even began yet! I can't wait to hear what you think! So far you've all been so kind and I can't thank you enough! Before I forget, the "fantasies" that Nathan has are for two reasons: 1. I need my cute Naley time because the next few chapters is going to be angst and 2. They are actually going to play a huge roll later on, so that's all I will say! Enough of my rant, enjoy the much anticipated chapter. It took me a good 5 hours because it's the longest one yet. Reviews make my day! I'm excited to hear your predictions/feedback! Love you all :)

* * *

Nathan stood in the window with jealousy and anger flowing through his body. He watched mike lean in and kiss Haley goodnight, and he was about to snap. He wanted to run outside, grab Mike by his throat and choke him to death. His stomach twisted in a tight knot when he saw that Mike was kissing his Haley. The woman he kissed BEFORE she went on the stupid date with that stupid idiot! Nathan quickly ran back to the couch before Haley walked back inside. He pretended to be flipping through channels as he heard Haley jingle her keys when she walked through the front door.

"Nathan? I'm home!" He heard Haley call, an instead of answering, he let his mind wonder.

_"Babe, are you home?" Nathan called out when he walked into the house._

_"In the kitchen!" He heard Haley reply._

_Nathan saw her leaning over the stove stirring a pot of soup._

_"Smells good." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's petite frame._

_Haley smiled. "Thanks. I missed you,I'm glad you're home."_

_"Me too, it was a long day. How are you though?" Nathan asked._

_Haley turned her head and pecked him on the lips. "I'm great!" She said enthusiastically. "I love when you come home to me."_

_Nathan smiled. "Me too. I can definitely get used to this." He whispered against Haley's lips, and leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Nathan put his hands on her hips, and Haley moaned when he slipped his tongue trough her mouth. Haley was caugh off guard when Nathan suddenly picked her up around her waist and set her down on the kitchen counter._

_"Nathan!" She giggled. _

_"What?" He murmured against her lips._

_Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's back and she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They continued to kiss passionately, as there tongues both dominated for control. _

_"Nathan!" Haley moaned again._

Nathan was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard Haley say his name.

"Nathan?" She asked as she walked further into the living room.

Nathan's head snapped up. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. How was your night?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Haley threw herself on the couch. "It was okay, I'm exhausted though!"

Nathan chuckled. "What did you do?" He asked pretending to be interested but in reality, he was still extremely jealous.

"We just went out for coffee, and talked."

_About you..._

"That's cool, so are you like a couple now?" Nathan asked with a tight knot in his stomach.

Haley laughed. "No, honestly, he asked me out so suddenly, I didn't really have a choice. I haven't been on a date in a while though so I'm glad I did, although I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship, not with mike at least."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I'm actually opposite. I realized I want to be in a committed relationship."

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asked.

Nathan gulped. "Sure, anything,"

Haley bit her lip. "Are the rumors about you, true?"

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen to me hales, I'm not that guy anymore, and I never want to e that guy again."

"But who were you?" She asked.

Nathan rubbed his hand over his face.

"I was an ass okay? I don't want you to ever find out what I was like because you would hate me. Haley, you're the first person who hasn't judged me based on my past, and you see the new me, and I want to thank you for that. I guess it's because you didn't know the old me."

"I'm sure you couldn't be that bad." Haley said.

Nathan nodded. "No I was. Listen, I was a bad person okay. I don't deserve someone like you, because I'm a horrible person! You would've looked down upon me."

Haley put her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nathan, I never knew who you were in the past, I just wanted to know if it was true. Honestly though, it doesn't matter. You're an amazing guy, and you're so good with Jackson. You're always there for me when I need you. I heard from a lot of people about your past but I guess I chose not to believe it because I know who you are now and you're not like that at all. You have such a big heart and you're an amazing friend."

_Fuck friends. _

In that moment, when Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and told him that, he felt his heart burst. He didn't think it was possible to like someone this much. In fact, that was the moment Nathan realized he could never turn back. He was hooked on Haley James, and no one could ever compare to her. He was falling harder for her each day. When she said things like this, it made him fall for her one hundred times more. He knew he couldn't turn back- Haley James was a drug and Nathan Scott was addicted.

"Haley." Nathan started, as he stared into her deep brown eyes. "You're my best friend."

_And I think I love you. Wait what? Love? No freaking way!_

Haley smiled. "Thanks Nathan, that means a lot."

Nathan gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Haley I really need to talk to you."

Haley bit her lip. "Uh okay. Is everything alright?"

Nathan licked his lips. "That kiss before... You know... When I..." Nathan didnt even know where he was going with this but he wanted to tell her how he finally felt.

Haley nodded. "It's okay Nathan I understand that it didn't mean anything. You were just caught up in the moment, it's really okay."

_I wish it meant something_

Haley thought.

Nathan furrowed his brow.

_That's not it at all! It meant everything to me! I like you! Can't you see? _Nathan found himself thinking, but for some reason was unable to say out loud.

"Hales... Listen..." Nathan started, but before he could finish Jackson came running down the stairs.

"Momma you're home!" He yelled.

Haley gasped. "Jackson it's 10 o'clock at night! Why are you up?"

Jackson pouted "I missed you mommy. I swear I was asleep when Nathan tucked me in, but I heard you're voice and I wanted to see you!" he explained.

Haley's heart warmed at her son.

She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You're too cute for your own good. I love you buddy, but you really should be in bed right now!" Haley reprimanded.

Jackson smiled shyly. "Sorry mommy. How was your date?"

Haley laughed. "It was fine, but don't worry I'm not going back out with him."

Nathan's ears suddenly perked up.

"Why not?" Jackson asked what Nathan was thinking.

"I'm not going to date anyone that you don't approve of because you're my main man. Got it?" Haley asked.

"Got it! Thanks momma! Love you!"

Haley kissed Jackson's head. "I love you too, so much! Now go back upstairs and I will be up in a minute."

"Okay. Good night nathan. Thanks for watching me! I had so much fun!"

Nathan smiled. "Good. I had fun too. Now get to sleep!" He joked.

Jackson smiled, and Ran back upstairs.

"He's seriously adorable." Nathan said and Haley smiled.

"I know. He gets pretty much everything he wants because I can never say no to him!" Haley joked.

Nathan chuckled. "I can understand why. His puppy dog face is to die for. Seriously though you're a really great mom AND teacher and I'm sure you're great at everything else." Nathan flirted.

Haley blushed. "No I suck at sports."

"Well we're gonna have to change that, aren't we?" Nathan joked.

Haley smiled. "What were you saying before?"

Nathan lost all of his confidence and smiled shyly.

"Uhhh are you still coming with me to the charity event tomorrow?" Nathan asked avoiding eye contact.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it might be awkward for you or something because I'm a freaking dumb ass and kissed you before and ruined everything!" Nathan said referring to his secret plan he formed with Brooke to tell Haley that he liked her. Haley however obviously didn't know of this plan and thought he meant that he ruined their friendship.

"Don't worry Nathan, nothing is ruined. We are still friends." Haley barely managed to say because she didn't want to be friends, but she didn't want to necessarily date either. All she knew was that she had a huge crush on Nathan Scott.

"Well I better get going. Good night Haley." Nathan said gathering his belongings as quickly as possible so he wouldn't try and kiss her again even though he was dying to.

"Thanks again Nathan! Get home safe!" She called after him, and once he was in the car he banged his head against his steering wheel. He was so close to telling her how he felt but he chickened out. Once he heard Haley say the word "friend" he lost all confidence. But he soon relaized There was the charity event tomorrow... Nathan smiled.

_Everything happens for a reason_

It was Friday afternoon and Nathan was ready to wrap up basketball practice.

"Alright guys nice work today. Hit the showers, and enjoy your weekend."

Nathan told his players.

Quentin shot Nathan a questioning look.

"Coach it's only four. We still have another hour."

Nathan smiled. "It's okay I'm ending practice early. I got somewhere to be."

Quentin smirked. "Hot date?"

Nathan laughed. "She's definitely hot but no not really a date." He frowned.

"What? You still didn't grow a pair of balls yet and tell that you like her?" Quentin joked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but no I haven't. I'm waiting for the right time."

Quentin snorted. "You're just afraid."

Nathan furrowed his brows together. "I am not!"

"Whatever coach. Listen, I really think you should tell her, like tonight! We are all rooting for you guys. It's so obvious you like each other, and I think that you'll be a great couple, just do it already!" Quentin advised.

Nathan slapped his back. "Alright Que, thanks. Good job today. Be ready for the game on Monday."

Quentin nodded. "Got it Coach."

Nathan said goodbye to the rest of the team and quickly went to his car. He wanted to hurry and get ready. As he walked to his car, the rain was coming down heavily. In the near distance he heard a loud roar of thunder, and seconds later lightning streaked across the sky. Nathan ran to his car, but was soaked.

_Shit shit shit! I hate the rain!_

Nathan thought.

He quickly got into his car and turned on the radio.

"Good evening Tree Hill, tonight we are in for a rough storm. It is advised that people should be staying indoors. The wind is expected to be as High as 90 miles per hour. Thunder storms will be occurring until late this evening, and there is a slight possibility that-"

Nathan quickly changed the station after becoming bored with the news update.

He flipped through random stations until he found a song that he liked.

_This reminds me of Haley _

He thought and smiled as he hummed along to the beat.

I_ hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_  
_Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk awayBut I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_  
_Has it ever crossed your mindWhen we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_  
_Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk awayBut I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay_  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know_  
_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_  
_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Nathan chuckled to himself as he was singing a song that most fourteen girls sang.

_Scott, you're losing it_

Nathan continued to drive home and he swore that the rain got heavier when he got out of his car. He sprinted up the steps to his beach front home and ran inside. He was dripping wet, as if he had just taken a shower. He walked into his master bathroom and took a warm shower, but he let his mind wander to when he saw Haley today and that tight skirt she was wearing- yeah, he had to turn the water to cold. He leaned against the cold tile, and took a deep breath. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He planned on telling Haley how he felt about her, and he wanted to make everything perfect. He planned on picking her up from Brooke's house because she was getting ready there, and he would give her flowers. He would drive her to the event, and play the CD that he composed with a series of songs that reminded him of her. Nathan would never go that far for anyone except Haley. He wanted go above and beyond for her, but some how that wouldn't be enough. He would do anything for that woman. After the car ride he planned to walk in together, and he was going to let every guy know that Haley James was going to be his. He called the Charity Organizer and reserved a special table for two in a private section right by the window with a perfect view of the sunset. Nathan hated to dance, but he would dance with Haley. While on the phone with the organizer, he also made sure to request a song so that they could slow dance together. Heow he was going to tell her how he felt right after the dance. His original plan was that he was going to take her on the balcony and give her the speech that he practiced for three hours, ow much about how she changed his life and how much he wants to be with that it was raining he made sure to have a back up plan. Nathan decided he would bring her to a quiet spot at the event and tell her. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he was. Nathan never got nervous around girls, but for some reason he was always nervous around Haley. He wanted to make sure tonight was perfect and he wasn't going to let the rain ruin his night. Once he got out of the shower, he played with his hair for about twenty minutes until it was perfect. He walked into his master closet and put on a grey suit, accompanied with a long, straight black tie, and black shoes. He sprayed his normal scent of cologne and brushed his teeth. He was hoping that once he told Haley how he felt about her he'd be able to kiss her again. For the past 24 hours all he thought about was her soft lips, and how much he craved them again. He was mad at himself though because he didn't plan on kissing her- it just happened. He knew he probably made her feel uncomfortable, but he knew she had to of enjoyed the kiss as much as him because she didn't pull away like she did when Mike kissed her. He wanted to kiss her for the first time tonight, and make sure their first kiss was perfect, but he ruined that plan because he was being selfish and had to kiss her when he saw her last night. He was holding it in forever, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He prayed that the kiss last night made her think about him, and hopefully made her realize she liked him as much as he liked her.

Nathan finished getting ready, because he wanted to make sure he looked his best. He glanced at the clock and decided to call Haley and ask if she was ready yet, and he wanted to hear her beautiful voice.

He grabbed his phone off of the dresser, and dialed her number. After two rings, he heard some one pick up.

"Hey Hales, it's me." He said trying to sound like he wasn't about to shit his pants.

"Hey!" He heard a voice say, but it deffinitely wasn't Haley.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, that would be me."

"Why are you answering Haley's phone? Is she okay?" He panicked.

Brooke snickered. "She's fine, she's just finishing getting ready- by the way she looks smokin' hot!"

Nathan chuckled. "I'm sure she does, I mean she always is." He stuttered.

Brooke smiled."So are you going with the plan?"

"Shh! Brooke! Don't say anything she might hear you! Where is she?" He panicked.

"Relax, Boy Toy, she's in the bathroom, just get your ass over here. The weather is getting pretty bad." Brooke explained.

Nathan rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "Don't call me Boy Toy! I told you a thousand times Brooke."

"I think it's funny."

"Well i don't. It's embaressing, i don't want Hales to hear it."

Brooke cooed into the phone. 'Awwww'

Nathan rolled his eyes again. "Okay Brooke that's enough. Oh! Wait, where's Luke?"

"He's in the living room having a piss fit. He heard me call the thing tonight a 'date' and he got upset."Brooke replied.

"What did Haley say?"

"She said that it wasn't a date, and that she was just helping you out." Brooke said truthfully. "Although I know she knows it's a date."

"Shit." Nathan muttered. "Then what happened?"

"Well Lucas just told her not to fall for any shit that you might do tonight, and Haley just sat and listened, but didn't say much."

Nathan groaned. "Ughh! I swear I'm going to kill him. What if she listens to Luke- what if she only likes me as a friend? Then what do I do?"

Brooke giggled. "Nathan, I'm sure Haley is just scared to admit that she likes you, and obviously she won't tell Lucas, but I can tell she's into you."

Nathan started to grow angry. "You said you were going to work on Lucas! Now he's telling Haley things! He's ruining everything!"

Brooke sighed. "Nathan calm down. Don't worry about Lucas, I told you I have a plan!"

"Okay Brooke, I'm trusting you. Listen, I'm coming now, so make sure Haley is ready, and please work on Lucas okay? I don't want anything to happen to make Haley change her mind"Nathan pleaded.

Brooke nodded. "Okay, Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be great!" Brookroe squealed.

"Yeah, as long as your ass of a boyfriend doesn't screw it up!"

'Whatever, just hurry up!" Brooke declared, and suddenly Haley walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh it was Nate, he's on his way." Brooke replied.

Haley bit her lip. "I hope he has a safe drive, it's really bad out." She said peering out the window as trees rustled in the wind.

"Aww look at you caring for your man!" Brooke squealed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "He's not my man Brooke."

_He will be soon...Brooke thought._

"Whatever, I think it's cute how you guys look out for eachother."

Haley smiled. "He's...really sweet." She gushed.

"So how'd your date go last night?" Brooke asked.

Haley tensed up, she didn't tell Brooke about the kiss with Nathan, because she knew she would make a big deal out of it, and she knew it meant nothing. Right?

_It meant nothing _She chanted in her mind.

"Oh uh the date, it was okay."

Brooke smired. "Just okay?"

"Yeah, you know I'm really picky about guys." Haley said as a lame excuse.

"Well what was wrong with him?"

_He wasn't Nathan_

"He was more 'friend' material, I didn't feel like a spark, ya' know?"

Brooke smiled wider. "Good."

"Good? Brooke, last time I checked you were dying for me to start dating again! I thought you would be upset."

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah but I want you to be happy, and I really, really, really want you to date Nathan!"

Haley giggled. "Seriously? It seems like everyone else doesn't want me to..."

Brooke jumped in. "Who cares what they think! The only thing that matters is how you feel about him, don't listen to anyone else!"

Haley breathed in deeply. "It doesn't matter Brooke, nothing is going to happen anyway."

Brooke huffed. "Why the hell not?"

Haley laughed. "Because we work together! Because..."

"Bull shit Haley! Stop making excuses, and just say you like him!"

"I told you already Brooke, I do like him, like a lot! And yeah I'm scared as hell, okay? People keep telling me about his past..."

Brooke quickly intervened. "Stop right there! Listen to me Hales, I knew Nathan since we were kids, and yes he was an ass, and he has a dark past, but he changed. I wouldn't want you to be together if I didn't think you were right for eachother. I can tell how much he likes you, and it's so obvious how happy you make each other, and frankly I don't know why you aren't together yet!"

Haley blushed. "I don't know, I mean I think sometimes he innocently flirts with me, but I never felt like he liked me- and I'm glad he doesn't because I need to get over him and it's going to take a long time."

"You're so confusing Haley James!" Brooke shouted.

"I know, like I like him, but I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with him. I bet it would be great for a few months-if that- and then after that we'll break up, and I'll probably be depressed, and then I would have to see him at work and it will hurt like hell, so I'd have to quit, and then I'd still see him because you're friends with him, and then I'll be screwed because I'll still like him, and I really don't want to get my heart broken-" Haley ranted.

Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're getting ahead of yourself there buddy."

Haley blushed, but then laughed. "You're the one who planned your wedding with Lucas after the second date!" Haley joked.

Brooke laughed too, "That's because I knew he was the one. What if Nathan is the one for you? That's why you can't think about a break up before you even started dating, and you don't even know if you'd break up."

Haley snorted. "Please. I've known Nathan for like a month and even I know he doesn't do long term, and I do... I mean i've never even really been in love before though, but it would be nice..." Haley gushed.  
Brooke smiled. "I think you'd be good for Nate though, maybe you can change his mind. Lately he's been saying he wants to settle down so..."

Haley bit her lip. "Okay, I'm done with this conversation."

"What why?"

"Because I'm actually thinking about having a relationship with him!"

Brooke clapped. "You are?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Lucas is so adament about us, but I don't know why! I mean i understand that he cares about me, but doesn't he trust Nathan?"

Brooke shook her head. "Like I said before, I'm really the only one who noticed that Nathan changed, but I guess Luke didn't. He still thinks that Nathan is an ass to girls,and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, but anyone can hurt me. He seemed excited I was going on a date with Mike, but why does he hate the idea of me and Nathan?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think that if something does happen with you and Nathan though, you just need to show him how happy he makes you, and Nathan just needs to prove that he's worthy. Don't worry if it's meant to be, it'll work out." Brooke advised.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Brookie." Haley said, as she contemplated telling Brooke about the kiss, but decided to wait until a later time.

"I must say Tutor Mom, you're freaking hot! Nathan's not going to know what hit him."

Haley blushed. "Thanks, but i'm pretty sure he wanted to take someone else." Haley frowned.

"What? Why would you think that?" Brooke shrieked.

"He told me."

Brooke furrowed her brow. "That doesn't make sense!" Brooke said to herself.

"What?" Haley asked as she put the finishing touches on her make up.

"I don't know, never mind, but seriously you look gorgouse!"

Haley bit her lip. "You think so? I mean I'm sure there are going to be models and stuff there."

Brooke shook her head. "Models are disgusting! I promise you look amazing! I mean you are wearing a B. Davis original!" Brooke pointed out.

Haley was wearing a red dress with a sweet heart neck line, which showed little cleavage, and the dress stopped at her knees. Her hair was in loose curls that hung low on her shoulders, and her chocolate brown hair shined in the light. She put on silver stud earrings that her sister Quinn gave her for her birthday last year, and a silver locket with Jacksons picture was worn as a necklace. She looked classy, elegant, simple, but beautiful all at the same time. She slid on her black stillettos as she heard a knock on the door, and Brooke ran to get it.

"Nathan! You're soaked! Get inside right now!" Brooke screeched. "Wait! Don't stand on the rug, I just vaccumed!" She heard brooke scream, and she laughed.

Nathan was pissed. If it was even possible the rain fell even harder, and the wind got stronger. The five second run from his car to Brookes house, had him drenched. His light grey suit turned to be damp and almost looked black since it was so wet. The worst part was that the purple flowers he bought for Haley were ruined because they also got soaked, and a lot of petals broke off from the wind.

"Lucas, go get Nathan a towel please!" Brooke said, and Lucas mumbled to himself and went to fetcha towel.

"Haley! Nathan- your- not- date- for the night is here!" Brooke called.

Haley took a deep breath, as she walked down the stairs thatlead to the front door.

Nathan slowly looked up from the flowers in his hands, and in the moment he felt everything stop. He couldn't breathe, his heart stopped, and everything went quiet. All he could see was Haley gliding down the stairs like an angel. His eyes were glued to her body.

He couldn't even form a coherent thought. Nathanhas never seen something that beautiful in his entire life. The dress fit perfectly to her body, showing off her curves, and her shapely legs. Nathan literally felt like all the oxygen had escaped in his lungs, and his mouth was drier than the Saharrah Desert.

It seemed as though he was on cloud nine, and Haley floated toward him.

_Is this a dream?_

Nathan blinked repeatidly to keep focus. He licked his lips to add some moisture to his mouth. He never really understood what it meant to be swept off your feet, but he now expereinced it first hand.

_Say something idiot_

He apparently forgot the english langauge when her big brown eyes bore into his striking blue ones. He needed to grab onto the wall when Haley smiled at him. He tried to smile but his brain wouldn't process anything because all he could think about was this beautiful woman in front of him.

Haley got to the bottom of the stairs and stared at Nathan. She bit her lip, because even though he was soaking wet, he was hot as hell. The suit clung to his muscles, and his hair had water droplets dripping down the side of his face. His hair was sticking up in different directions but she thought it was sexy. His eyes seemed more blue than usual, and she could feel herself dorwning in them.

"Nathan, you're soaked!" Haley said.

_Smooth Haley, Real Smooth! The hottest guy in the world is standing in front oof you and that is what you say?_

Nathan saw Haley's mouth moving but didn't hear what she said, he was too busy fantazing about her lips.

_"Babe! C'mon we're going to be late!" Nathan called from the bottom of the stairs._

_Seconds later, he stood in awe as he watched Haley come down the stairs._

_"How do i look?" She flirted._

_Nathan's mouth almost fell to the floor. "Wow, you look... wow, holy shit!" Nathan stuttered._

_Haley giggled. "Well holy shit to you too baby!" Haley said as she straightened out Nathans collar, and pecked a kiss on his cheek._

_Nathan smirked. "You're so damn beautiful Haley James." He mummbled against her lips and kissed her deeply._

_Haley obliged right away, and parted her lips so that Nathan could kiss her deeper._

_Before she realized what was happening, Nathan picked her up and carried her back upstairs. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed Nathans neck, and he grunted while running up the stairs as fast as he could._

_"I don't want to drop you Hales." Nathan half said half moaned._

_Haley ignored him and continued to kiss his neck._

_Nathan kicked the bedroom door open with his foot and walked to the bed, and carefully placed Haley on her back._

_Haley giggled as she looked into Nathan's darkening eyes. "I thought you didn't want to be late." She joked._

_"Screw that, there's no way I'd be able to keep my hands off of you in this dress." Nathan smirked._

_Haley blushed, and pulled Nathan's tie to bring him closer to her. "Shut up and kiss me!" Haley joked as Nathan swooped down and captured her in another heated kiss._

Nathan quickly snapped out of his day dream, and looked into Haley's eyes. "Hales, you look, you look,... wow, just wow." Nathan said stupidly.

Haley bit her lip. "Do I look okay?" She asked concerned.

Nathan nodded, and swallowed hard. "You look breathtaking." Nathan said barely above a whisper.

Haley felt her face turn warm. She was excited to see Nathan's reaction.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Nathan suddenly realized the ruined flowers in his hands. "Oh uh these were for you...Because I can't thank you enough for coming tonight... but they kinda got ruined. Sorry..." Nathan said staring at the ground.

Haley smiled. "It's okay. Thank you Nathan, that was really sweet." She said taking them from him. Then she leaned in for a hug, but Nathan backed away for two reasons. He didn't want to get her wet, and he didn't want her to feel his 'excitement'.

"Sorry, I don't want you to get wet." Nathan choaked out.

Haley smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Nathan felt like her hand was burning through his skin, and he had a jacket on.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "It's a really bad storm!"

"Yeah it's just water. I'm sure it;ll dry." Nathan joked.

Brooke quickly walked back in. "You can wear one of Luke's suits if you want." She offered, but Lucas quickly came running back into the room holding the phone.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like the event is cancelled. All the roads are being shut down, no one is allowed out. I guess you're going to have to stay the night." Lucas said.

Nathan closed his eyes.

_This is not happening right now_

Haley frowned.  
"I better call my parents. They're watching Jackson tonight."

Brooke noticed Nathan's disapointment on his face, and quietly said to him,"Looks like you and Haley might have to share a bed tonight." She winked, and Nathan lost balance in his legs and almost fell over.

"Hey mom? Yeah look the event got cancelled. No it's okay I'm staying at Brooke's. Can I talk to Jackson? Yeah, yeah. Okay. Thanks. Love you too. Jackson? Hi baby. No it's okay I'm fine. I'm at Uncle Luke's house and Aunt Brooke. Yes he's here too. I'm sorry, I miss you too..."

Nathan quickly interjected. "Hales I can try to drive you if you want." Nathan suggested.

"No, no! Don't do that the roads are closed. Thanks though." Haley said to Nathan, and then continued her call with Jackson. 'I love you too bud. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Haley hung up and sighed.

"Well at least we can all hang out together, this'll be fun!" Haley said trying to lighten the mood, but she didn't know that Lucas was still pissed from the way Nathan was starring at her, and Nathan was pissed because his plan was ruined.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, the power shut off.

_This is going to be a long night_

* * *

The song was called Crush by David Archuletta. Sorry again for the long wait, I wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect because next chapter really big things happen! I hope you don't hate me for making the event cancelled, but this needed to happen because something big will happen next chapter. I don't know when it'll be up, maybe Monday. Thank you again for everyone following this/favoriting/reviewing. It really inspires me to keep writing because I wasn't sure that anyone would like this, but so far it seems people do! I'm sorry Naley still isn't together but I hope you stick with it because when they get together it's going to be great! I have a million ideas floating around and I'm so excited to keep writing, i really love it!


	15. The Sign

**_So this chapter is pretty light and fluffy. I know I keep saying it's going to get dramatic- but this is the last happy Naley for a while :/ I know, I know, but i made it long, next chapter is going to be Jackson's birthday party, and something HUGE happens. Just saying... Enjoy this chapter! It's my favorite one so far. Embrace the Naleyness because the next few chapters are going to be drama, drama, drama! Enjoy :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story line. All rights belong to Mark Schwann and whoever else created this perfectness. _**

* * *

Nathan groaned loudly as the room went black, and shook from the thunder.

"I hate rain storms." He muttered as he fell back onto the couch, but he didn't realize that Haley was sitting right there.

Haley giggled. "Nathan! You're crushing me!"

Nathan quickly jumped up. "Shit sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Haley smiled, even though Nathan couldn't see her face. "No, I'm okay, are you?"

"Yeah." He lied, but truthfully he was extremely upset that his plan didn't go through.

Nathan quickly turned his head when he noticed Brooke walk back into the living room with candles. "This will have to do for now."

Lucas followed Brooke back in with another set of candles. "This sucks."

Nathan scoffed. "Really? I thought you of all people would be happy. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned the lights out on purpose!"He spat.

Lucas stared at Nathan. "Look man, I wouldn't do that. I'm not that much of an ass."

"Could've fooled me." Nathan muttered, as he walked back and forth in the living room

Haley was confused as to why the two cousins had tension among themselves.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently.

Nathan immediately calmed down from hearing her voice.

"Nothing. I guess this storm was just a sign." He sighed dejectedly.

"For what?" Haley asked.

Nathan ran a hand through his damp hair. "I guess just a way of telling me that things happen for a reason and maybe some things aren't meant to happen."

Haley furrowed her brows, but giggled at his cryptic answer. "Umm okay?"

Brooke quickly interjected. "Nathan, you can't give up yet! Don't let the storm ruin it! Keep the faith." Brooke advised.

"Am I missing something here?" Lucas asked, and Haley quickly agreed.

Nathan took a deep breath. "It's nothing Luke, you win."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You got what you wanted, so I hope you're happy."

"Nathan, I really don't know what you're talking about!" Lucas replied.

Nathan laughed sardonically. "Yeah right."

Lucas quickly got up, grabbed a flash light and dragged Nathan by the arm into the kitchen.

"What the hell, man!" Nathan shouted.

"Tell me what's going on!" Lucas demanded.

Nathan sighed. "I give up."

"On what?" Lucas asked confused.

"Haley!" Nathan whisper shouted.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Like you even care."

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Look man, I know I've been hard on you about Haley, but tonight I saw the way you looked at her, and I realized that you actually do like her- and plus Brooke has been telling me like every second.."

Nathan exhaled sharply. "That's what I've been telling you all along!"

Lucas frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just she's like my little sister- she's been through a lot, and I just want to protect her."

Nathan smiled. "I know. I do too. I would never, ever hurt her. I'm crazy about her man."

Lucas laughed. "I know, it's pretty obvious."

Nathan frowned again. "It doesn't matter though, it's not going to work."

Lucas shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because tonight was supposed to be the night that I tell her how I felt and now everything is ruined!" Nathan shouted.

"Don't give up just yet. You're Nathan Scott. Scott's never give up!" Lucas laughed.

Nathan smiled sadly. "I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe it's just not meant to be."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't let Brooke hear you say that." He joked.

Nathan laughed too, "This is so ironic."

"What is?"

"You're actually okay with my feelings about Haley, and now I can't even tell her!"

Lucas furrowed his brow. "Why can't you just tell her right now?"

Nathan quickly shook his head. "No man, tonight was going to be perfect. I had it all planned out. It was going to be so romantic- I can't do it here."

"Well I'll help you form a new plan. It's the least I can do. I know I've been an ass."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that's an understatement."

Lucas laughed. "C'mon, Haley is here, go back out there and be with her."

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know how much longer I can keep in my feelings."

Lucas put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the living room. "It'll be alright."

The guys walked in as Haley and Brooke were in the middle of talking, and Haley was laughing loudly. Nathan's heart rate picked up at the sound.

"Hey." Brooke said as she noticed them walk back in. "Everything okay now?" She added.

"Yup." Lucas nodded.

They all smiled, except for Nathan.

"I'm going to get some clothes that are in my car." Nathan said.

Haley stood up from the couch. "Nathan! It's pouring out! You can't go out there!"

Nathan laughed. "It's alright I'll be right back. I need to get out of this suit."

"Just borrow some of my clothes." Lucas suggested.

"You're frail. I won't fit in your clothes." Nathan joked.

"Fine suit yourself."

Nathan quickly ran out of the house and into the rain, but he didn't realize Haley was right behind him.

He opened up his trunk and grabbed his bag of sweats. The rain was falling hard, and when he turned around, he saw Haley running on Brooke and Lucas's lawn.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nathan screamed above the thunder. "You're gonna get sick!"

Haley giggled like a teenager. "I love the rain!"

Nathan smirked as she twirled around in her dress.

He quickly ran over to where she was, and grabbed her. "You're crazy, James. You know that?"

Haley laughed louder. "I always wanted to do this!" She yelled happily.

Nathan smiled as he starred into her eyes. He slowly was leaning in for a kiss when he noticed Haley's eyes snap shut. He was about three centimeters from her lips when he heard Brooke's voice from the door.

"What are you two doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" She screamed.

Nathan inwardly growled. He was going to let Brooke have it later.

Haley quickly pulled out of Nathan's embrace and blushed. "It's just water Brooke, Come out here! It's fun!" Haley yelled back, and continued to run around in the rain. Nathan just stood there watching as Haley danced around without a care in the world. He realized in that moment that he was in love with her. There weren't many moments in his life where he could look back and think 'that's when everything changed' but tonight he knew. He laughed at himself for being in love with a woman who he didn't even know if she liked him back. They weren't even a couple, and only knew each other for about two months, but Nathan fell for her, and now there was no way of undoing the fall.

Haley screamed when Brooke jumped on her, and Nathan continued to stand in the rain smiling like an idiot. By this point, Haley was completely drenched and her make up was running, but Nathan still thought she was beautiful. Her dress stuck to her like glue, revealing even more of her curves, and Nathan felt all the blood rush south. He didn't even care if anyone saw, he was just so damn happy.

Haley continued to shriek when Brooke was chasing her. She looked so happy, and truly beautiful. She had a dazzling smile on her face, and her eyes shined through the darkness.

Nathan stood there and began to fantasize, which became a norm recently, especially around Haley.

_The rain was falling hard, and Haley stood by the window smiling as she watched the drops of condensation drip down the glass._

_Nathan quickly came from behind her, and held her in his arms. "Hey baby, what are you smiling at?" He asked._

_Haley jumped when she first felt Nathan grab her, but instantly fell back into his arms when she realized it was him._

_"The rain."_

_"What's so great about rain?" Nathan asked as he kissed her neck._

_Haley turned around and looked into Nathan's loving eyes. "C'mere I'll show you." She leaned on her tip toes and quickly kissed him on the lips, but soon pulled him to the door._

_"Hales, what are we doing?" Nathan laughed._

_Haley didn't reply but instead, ran out into the rain and started twirling around in circles._

_Nathan started to chase after her and laughed loudly._

_Once he finally got a hold of her, he held her tightly around her lower waist. and pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss. They stood there in a heated make out session for what seemed like hours._

_Nathan reluctantly pulled away when he needed air, and looked into her deep brown eyes._

_"I love you Haley James." He whispered._

_Haley felt her heart leap through her chest, and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face._

_"I love you too, Nathan Scott."_

Nathan smiled as he thought about what it would be like for Haley to say she loved him. He stood there day dreaming, and didn't realize that Haley was now behind him. She quickly jumped on his back, and Nathan laughed. "Oomph!" He said as he felt Haley jump on him and Haley giggled.

"Are we just going to stand here all day?" Haley joked.

Nathan continued to laugh, and started to run around the lawn with Haley on his back. He knew he shouldn't be putting pressure on his back, but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life.

Lucas quickly ran out of the house, and laughed. "You're all crazy!" He screamed.

Brooke giggled. "You know you wanna do it too!"

Lucas continued to laugh and grabbed Brooke in his arms. "You're right. I love you Brooke Davis!"

"I love you too, Broody!" Brooke giggled, and kissed her boyfriend.

Neither Nathan nor Haley noticed Brooke and Lucas kissing, because they were chasing each other still. By now everyone was soaking wet, but no one cared. A minute later, the wind started to pick up, and thunder roared above them. Haley shivered, and Nathan noticed.

"C'mon Hales, it's time for you to go in."

She frowned but her heart warmed at his concern.

They all walked back inside and Brooke handed them each a towel.

"That was a lot of fun!" Brooke gushed.

Haley smiled. "It was!"  
Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I think I might actually like the rain now."

Lucas chuckled. "I think I'm going to take a warm shower now."

_I need a cold one _Nathan thought as he eyed Haley leaning down to wipe her legs. Nathan gulped hard. _Focus Scott, focus_. Nathan tried everything to keep his eyes everywhere but Haley, but it was impossible. She was like a magnet, and he was being pulled in by her force filed. Nathan swore he started to drool when he saw Haley flip her hair, to get some of the water out.

Once everyone dried off, Brooke and Lucas went into their bedroom to change, and Nathan started a fire to warm up, and add some light since the power was still out.

"So this night wasn't too bad." Haley joked as she stood behind him. Nathan's shirt clung tightly to his muscular back, and Haley couldn't help but stare. She couldn't fight her attraction to Nathan. He was easily the hottest guy she had ever seen. She watched intently as he poked around with the fire, and she blushed when he turned around, hoping he didn't catch her staring.

"Yeah, you're right. That was really fun."

Haley bit her lip at Nathan's intense stare.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other, neither saying a word. It wasn't awkward though, it was actually quite intimate

Brooke suddenly walked in as she saw Nathan and Haley having "eye sex", and she chuckled to herself.

"Hales, I have some dry clothes for you if you want."

Haley quickly turned around and blushed. "Oh, okay. Thank you!" She said and quickly walked into the bathroom to change.

"Soooo." Brooke drawled out smiling at Nathan, who was still in awe from starring at Haley.

"Huh?" Nathan asked as he quickly looked away from Haley's retreating form.

"The sexual tension in this room is so thick I can cut it with a freaking knife!" Brooke joked.

Nathan laughed. "yeah you suck Davis."

Brooke feigned a hurt expression. "Me? What did I do?"

"I was so close to kiss Haley out in the rain, but you had to ruin it."

Brooke shrieked. 'Are you kidding me!?"

Nathan chuckled. "No. I wish I was."

Brooke groaned loudly. "Ughhh! Naley was about to kiss and I ruined it! God, I hate myself right now!"

Nathan continued to laugh. "Yeah, I kinda hate you too."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan. "Whatever, you guys were still cute though."

"Of course we're cute. Do you see me? And do you see Haley?!" Nathan smirked.

Brooke smiled. "Wasn't she beautiful?"

"God, she's perfect!" Nathan gushed.

Brooke laughed. "I can't wait for you two to finally get together!"

"Well at this rate, I don't think it's going to happen!" Nathan groaned.

"Oh enough! Hush up!" Brooke demanded.

Lucas and Haley then walked in both wearing fresh clothes.

Nathan looked up, and his mouth went dry again. Haley was wearing a white tank top, and baggy 'Tar Heels' sweat pants, which were rolled at the top. Her wet hair, was in a messy bun on the top of her head, but she still looked hot as hell.

"I don't know if i can talk to you anymore Hales." Nathan said trying to keep a straight face.

Haley quickly frowned. 'What? Why?"

"I'm a Blue Devil. I don't associate with Tar Heels fans." He explained.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm serious."

Haley pouted. "Well that's a shame."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her adorable pout. "Alright, I guess you can be the exception." Nathan joked,

Haley smiled, and crinkled her nose. "Good, but just so you know, I'm still a Duke fan."

Nathan laughed. "Good."

With that, he walked into the bathroom and changed into a grey Charlotte Bobcats sweatshirt, and blue sweatpants.

He walked back out with a flash light and headed back to the living room where he found Brooke, Lucas, and Haley sitting around on the couches surrounded by candles and drinking wine. He smiled at the sight, hoping they could do this more often.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Brooke shouted. "So truth or dare?" She asked Nathan.

Nathan quickly thought about it. "Hmm, I guess Truth." He said.

"Okay, so is there anyone you like?" Brooke asked.

Nathan was confused. "Uh what do you mean?"

"Like do you like someone?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I do, but you already knew that..."

Haley's heart sank at the thought that Brooke knew who Nathan liked and she didn't.

"Okay moving on. Haley truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said confidently.

"Okay have you ever 'brooked' yourself?" She asked.

Nathan was drinking wine, and almost started to choke at the question.

"Have I what myselfed?" Haley asked.

"You know..." Brooke said.

Haley gagged. "Ew! No! Brooke what's wrong with you?"

Nathan couldn't help think about the dirty thoughts racing through his mind, and he was glad that the lights were out.

"I don't know, I mean your single..."

"Enough! I don't want to hear this!" Lucas shouted.

"Okay Broody, truth or dare?" Brooke asked.

"Um truth."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You guys are boring. Okay um, who do you think Haley should date?"

"What?" Lucas asked. "That's stupid."

"Just answer the question!"

"Um, I don't know. I guess she'd be good for Nate."

Haley instantly blushed, and Nathan gulped.

Things were about to get awkward.

Brooke clapped, satisfied with the answer. "Nathan, truth or dare?"

"I'll do dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Haley!" Brooke smiled.

Nathan instantly felt his heart stop, and looked over at Haley who was starring at her feet and even in the dark he could see her blush.

"What is this? Seventh grade?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shook her head. "You have to do it!"

Nathan licked his lips, and looked at Haley. She looked up shyly. "Well... If you have to."

Nathan smirked and went over to where Haley was sitting. He pecked a quick kiss on her lips, and Haley sat there with her eyes closed.

Brooke shrieked happily.

"Awww!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

Nathan smiled wide when he saw Haley open her eyes, and she blushed deeper.

"Okay Hales, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied still in a shy, quiet voice.

"What was your first impression of Nate?"

Haley smiled.

"He was really sweet." She gushed.

"And?" Brooke pressed.

Haley swallowed. "Well, he had nice eyes." She sad biting her lip, and Nathan smirked.

"And?" Nathan joked, and Haley playfully hit his arm.

"He was cocky."

Nathan pouted. "That was weak."

"Okay, you had a nice smile." Haley said looking in his eyes.

For the next thirty minutes, the four of them continued to play games, and tell stories about their childhood. They were having a great time, but soon Brooke was starting to fall asleep and decided to get ready for bed.

"So, I will set up the couch bed for you guys." Brooke said standing up from Lucas' lap.

"Uh.." Haley quickly blushed.

Nathan stood up. "Haley can get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He quickly said.

Brooke shook her head. "But your back..." She pointed out.

Nathan shrugged. "It's fine. I can get the floor, let Hales get the couch bed."

Haley frowned. "Nathan, you have a bad back, I'll sleep on the floor."

Nathan shook his head. "No I can't let you do that Hales."

Brooke laughed. "Whatever, you two kids figure it out. I'm gonna set up the bed."

Haley bit her lip. "Nathan I won't be able to sleep if you're on the floor."

Nathan laughed. 'Haley, I'm okay, seriously."

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Well So am I." Nathan said.

Brooke and Lucas quickly said goodnight, and Nathan and Haley were left in the living room deciding who should get the couch bed.

They were both stubborn, so they were both on the floor right now.

"Nathan, please get the couch bed." Haley begged.

Nathan sighed. "How about, I sleep above the covers, and you sleep under them?" He suggested.

Haley quickly gulped. She never shared a bed with a man in her entire life.

"Uh, are you sure?"

Nathan nodded. "Only if you're okay with it. I think it's silly if we both stay on the cold floor."

"Okay, you're right." Haley agreed and quickly got under the covers. "Goodnight Nathan."

"Night, Hales."

Haley layed on her side away from Nathan and couldn't suppress the huge smile on her face. She felt like a love sick teenager.

Nathan was on top of the covers, with his hands behind his head thinking about the recent events. Sure his plan didn't get to work, but he was glad he got to hang out with Haley. He thought about a new plan to tell her how he felt, and he was grew confident that it would be even better. His eyes quickly started to close, but he opened them when he felt Haley start to shiver.

"Are you cold, Hales?" He asked concerned.

Haley nodded. "yeah, I'm okay though."

Nathan quickly got up, and Haley opened her eyes. He went to get another blanket and he wrapped Haley in it. He then slowly took off his sweatshirt and Haley felt her body rise about 1,000 degrees. She never saw someone that muscular in her life. She was starring at Nathan's six pack, and muscular chest, and she couldn't look away.

He handed Haley his sweatshirt and smiled. 'here, wear this."

Haley obliged and out itt on, and instantly felt better.

"Thanks Nathan. Good night." She said as she lay back down, this time facing Nathan. Nathan couldn't help himself and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

And with that, Haley fell fast asleep. Somewhere along the night Nathan ended up under the covers and Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Haley, and they were both in a deep slumber.

Haley was in the middle of an amazing dream, and didn't realize her sleeping arrangements with Nathan.

_Haley was lounging on a pool chair in her backyard as she watched Jackson and Nathan playing and splashing around in the pool._

_"Momma! Come on in the pool!" Jacskon shouted._

_Haley smiled._

_"Oh, I don't know baby."_

_Nathan smirked, and quickly got out of the pool._

_Haley watched in awe as she saw the perfect god-like body rising out if the water. She felt her body rise in temperature. She licked her lips as she saw Nathan in his black swim trunks that lay low on his hips. Nathan ran over to where she was sitting and quickly picked her up in his arms._

_"Nathan!" She squealed._

_Nathan chuckled. "Let's go babe! You're coming in the water with us!" And with that Nathan carried Haley over to the pool, kissed her on the lips quickly, and threw her into the water. She came up and started laughing. "I hate you!" She joked._

_Nathan dove in and met her in the middle._

_"No you don't." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "You love me, and I love you." And she kissed him deeply._


	16. Win You Over

Thank you everyone who stuck with this story! I really appreciate the reviews! Although I'm kinda sad because I have been losing a lot of people. I don't know if it's because of the over all plot, or maybe my writing style, I don't know! But those who are sticking with this story, Thank you sooo much! I'm really happy people like it because I honestly didn't even think anyone would even read it! I love writing this story! I also have been thinking of a lot of other stories that I will write once i finish this. Right now this is my main concern, and if i start another story, I'll loose my focus, but I just wanted to let everyone know this won't be my only fic. I'm not sure how long this one is going to because I don't want to drag it out but the story really gets going starting in THIS CHAPTER! Things are really going to get crazy, especially after this. This chapter starts the drama, so be prepared! I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated it, and they help me be motivated. I want to quickly give a shout out everyone who is reviewing!

GRemy: Thanks for reading! I also love your fic! Can't wait to read more!

Woz1971: I love your feedback! Makes me smile :)

GottaLuvNaley: Your feedback really gives me great ideas! Thanks!

Shelley123: Love all you predictions and feedback! I really appreciate it!

C- thanks for sticking with it!

Kayla- Love the positive feedback!

LexLex95- Thanks for all the reviews :)

Dianehermans: Thanks for the feedback

And anyone i forgot like the Guests thanks so much! Really appreciate it!

Any comments/questions/suggestions just feel free to PM me!

songs in this chapter are Nevermind by T. Swift 3 and "Over" by Blake Shelton. In case you haven't noticed I'm a huge country music fan!

all rights belong to the cw and blah blah blah

I'm ending my rant, enjoy!

* * *

Brooke's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight shown brightly through the window. She quickly turned around and noticed her boyfriend was sound asleep. Suddenly, she remembered that Nathan and Haley were sleeping in the living room, and she quickly threw off her covers and sprang out of bed. She heard Lucas mumble something incoherent, but ignored him. Brooke was like a little kid on Christmas morning; she dashed into the living room and shrieked happily when she noticed the way Nathan and Haley were sleeping.

"Lucas! Get the camera!" She called.

Haley began to stir in Nathan's arms, but she didn't wake up. Brooke smiled at the image in front of her. Haley's back was pushed up against Nathan's shirtless chest, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her. Her head was nestled in the crook of Nathan's neck, and they both had small smiles sketched across their sleeping faces. Brooke's heart instantly warmed at the sight, and she wanted to take a picture, because it was a perfect Kodak moment.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled again.

Seconds later, Lucas came stumbling in the room, barely awake.

"Brooke, it's too early, what's going on?" He asked yawning.

"Look how cute Naley is!" She gushed.

"What the hell is a Naley?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to the couch bed. Lucas looked and after a second of registering what was happening, his fists instantly balled at his side.

"DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL HIM!" Lucas screamed angrily and was about to run over to where Nathan was sleeping, but Brooke grabbed him.

"Lucas relax, they didn't even do anything! You know Haley wouldn't do that. They shared a bed- relax!"

Lucas' jaw clenched. "I tried to be okay with this, but I'm not." He mumbled.

"They aren't together yet, but they could've been if you didn't screw this up!" Brooke yelled.

"It's not my fault that the event was cancelled, and the lights went out!" Lucas bit back.

Brooke bit her lip. "Well yeah, but I thought you were okay with it last night."

Lucas shrugged. "I know Nathan really likes her, but seeing them together like that is just weird."

"Well get over, because it seems to me like my plan is working." Brooke gushed.

"Plan? What plan?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked away. "Umm nothing." She said innocently.

"Brooke! What did you do? Remember the last time you had a plan for Nathan? That really didn't work! If they're meant to be- they'll be together when the time is right. You can't force things, Brooke!" Lucas screamed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Chill Broody, Nathan just needed a little push. trust me. I guarantee they'll be together by tonight." Brooke gushed. "They're so cute!"

Lucas chuckled. "You're crazy."

"Yes, but you love me, so that's why you need to get over the fact that Nathan and Haley are made for each other."

Lucas smiled. "Fine, but just for you, pretty girl."

"Good. I love you!" Brooke said kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"Love you too."

Brooke quickly scurried over to where Nathan and Haley were and she pulled out her phone. She snapped a picture of the duo, but forgot to turn off the flash.

Nathan groaned, and wrapped his arm tighter around Haley. He quickly placed a slow, lingering kiss on Haley's lips, and smiled.

"I could get used to waking up like this every day." Haley heard Nathan say.

Haley's eyes slowly opened, and her heart race picked up when she felt someone behind her, she wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone. Last nights previous memories came flooding back to her mind, and she realized it was Nathan. She felt safe, and secure in his arms, and she smiled.

_It's just Nathan_

She thought.

_Wait! What? Nathan? I slept with him? Shit! Why is he shirtless? Did we-? No! I wasn't that drunk! Oh my god! Nathan and I shared a bed together. This isn't good!_

Haley quickly wiggled out of Nathan's embrace, and blushed profusely.

"Brooke! What the hell is going on?" Haley shrieked.

Brooke smiled. "Just capturing the moment."

Nathan rolled over and smiled.

"Morning ladies." He mumbled sleepily.

Haley looked at him and scowled.

"Nathan! Do you realize we shared a bed together? How are you calm right now!"

Nathan chuckled, and felt slightly turned on by the fact she was getting all flustered.

"Relax Hales, we didn't do anything."

Haley frowned. "This isn't funny! I can't believe that happened!"

Nathan sat up, still shirtless, and Haley tried to avoid staring but it was virtually impossible. That man was chiseled like a Greek god.

"Hales, I'm sorry, don't be upset. You said it was okay last night!"

Haley was confused, and put her hand through her hair. She suddenly realized that she just woke up, and felt self conscious by the way Nathan was starring at her.

"I-I-I need to go!" She stuttered.

"Hales wait-!" Nathan said jumping out of the bed.

She shook her head, and quickly grabbed her stuff.

"Brooke, I'll see you later, thanks for having me! Bye." Haley said running out of the house, and into her car.

Once she was in her car, she felt herself break down. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was choking on her sobs. She didn't know why she was acting like that, but she knew last night was the change of her and Nathan. She was so afraid of her feelings. She fell for Nathan and now she couldn't turn back. She was confused, and nervous because she didn't know what Nathan thought about it.

Haley quickly wiped her tears, and composed herself. She backed out of Brooke's driveway and drove home as fast as she could. She tried so hard to not over think the situation, but that was who Haley was. She over thought everything. She took a deep breath, and groaned. She realized today was Jackson's birthday party, and Nathan was probably going to be there. Things were going to be awkward, which didn't help her current situation of confusion. She couldn't lie to herself- she liked Nathan- a lot, but she didn't know what to do about it.

She blew out a deep breath, and turned on the radio to try and forget about what happened, but the song that played instantly made her think about Nathan, and she groaned.

Look at you  
Look at me  
Look at who  
We could be

I wanna know  
Who you are  
What you want  
From the start

And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing  
My head starts to spin  
And it hits me then  
I love you

And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I  
don't say it but I won't  
Cause I'd rather be alone  
Than lose you

And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby never mind

All the time  
Everyday  
There's nothing I can do baby  
To make you go away

So look at you  
And look at me  
And think of who  
We could be

And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing_  
_  
My head starts to spin  
And it hits me then  
I love you

And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I  
don't say it but I won't  
Cause I'd rather be alone  
Than lose you

And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby never mind

All I really wanna say is I need you, babe  
But how could you understand  
What happens if you turn away  
And everything turns blue and gray  
And I just wish I told you never mind

And I could tell you now  
But baby never mind

Yeaah  
Oh yeah

I could tell you now but never mind

Yeah  
Oh yeah yeah

And I could tell you now but never mind...

As Haley listened to the lyrics she understood the reason of why she was afraid. It was because of Damien West. Just thinking about him made her want to throw up. She didn't want Nathan to find out about her past because she knew he would turn away. Haley felt like Nathan didn't deserve to deal with her crazy baggage. He should be with someone beautiful, and someone who could give him what he wants. She felt like he would feel bad for her, and she didn't want that. She loved Lucas and Brooke for caring but Haley felt that sometimes they would treat her like a little kid. Since Nathan didn't know of her past, she felt free, and she could be anyone she wants. He treated her like Haley James, not the Haley James with a dark past. She was afraid to tell him, she knew it would change everything. She wished that things could be easier, but she couldn't change her past. Tears slid down Haley's face as she thought about that night, and how it's still ruining her life. The only good thing that came out of it was matter what, she would always have him. Haley continued to cry because she really wanted to tell Nathan how she felt about him, but it wouldn't be fair to him because she would be keeping a big secret from him, and it wouldn't be a healthy relationship. She didn't even know if he liked her, but she knew that once he knew her past he would run away from her and never look back, just like every other person in her life, except her family and a few friends. She wiped her tears, but they continued to fall. Life just wasn't fair. She knew Nathan and her could have been a great couple, but Haley thought he deserved someone much better.

_I'm just plain, old Haley._

Haley knew part of the reason she liked Nathan was because he treated her like she was Royalty. He always starred at her, and it made her feel beautiful, and powerful. No one ever told her she was beautiful, and she always felt like the 'ugly' sister of the Jame's family. Quinn was tall, skinny, and had a beautiful smile. Taylor- she could get any guy she wanted. Haley was always secretly jealous of their beauty. She always felt fat, and just plain. When she was around Nathan, she felt like she actually was beautiful. Sometimes he would tell her how pretty she was, and she would turn into a 16 year old girl gushing about a silly compliment from a guy. Haley shook her head at her stupidity. She should've known better.. She was starting to have doubts in Nathan- maybe, just maybe, all he was doing was trying to get her in bed. But he didn't last night. Maybe he just liked her as friend, because she wasn't pretty enough. After all, Nathan only ever dated models. Haley felt herself cry harder. It was like high school all over again. She was the nerdy girl who fell for the jock, but didn't even know she existed. Haley took a deep breath and looked at herself in the reerview mirror. Her eyes were red, and swollen, and her mascara was stained across her cheeks. She laughed at how pathetic she was. She knew ever since the first day she bumped into Nathan that something like this would happen. She didn't know what to do, or how to feel. She quickly pulled up to her house and plastered on a fake smile. She didn't want Jackson, or her parents, to see her like this.

Nathan groaned and threw a pillow across the room.

"Shit!" He yelled. "I'm an idiot!"

"Nate, relax, Haley's freaking out over nothing. You didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, but obviously I scarred her, she just ran away!"

Brooke furrowed her brow. "What happened anyway? Did you like..?"

Nathan's eyes widened. "What? No! I swear! I don't know what happened. I just know that I woke up with her in my arms, and I never felt better in my entire life. It just felt right, I never wanted to let her go."

Brooke smiled. "That's it! You're telling her today!" Brooke demanded.

Nathan groaned again. "She's not even going to want to talk to me! I don't know why she's acting like this! She probably doesn't like me. Forget it Brooke, I'm going back to Charlotte, I need to get outta here." Nathan said getting up.

"NO!" Brooke screamed. "My plan is going to work! You can't leave!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What plan?"

Brooke giggled. "You actually think the power went out last night?"

Nathan whipped his head around, "You didn't." he gasped.

Brooke smiled, "You'll thank me one day."

Nathan jumped up, and walked over to Brooke. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize that Haley isn't going to talk to me because of this? I can't freaking believe you! i told you not to get involved!" Nathan screamed.

Brooke frowned, and bit her lip. "Nathan, I was just trying to help."

"Well don't! Obviously you didn't help, because you ruined everything Brooke! Don't even bother anymore! I don't need your help!" Nathan yelled, and slammed the door as he ran to his car. He punched his steering wheel, and drove home.

He punched the steering wheel again when he heard the song that was playing on the radio; it was one of the songs he put on the CD that he was going to give to Haley.

_If I could_  
_I would dare_  
_Feed your dreams_  
_And starve your fears_  
_If I could_  
_Light the world_  
_We could sit_  
_And watch it burn_  
_We could fall asleep inside the glow_

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_  
_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_  
_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_  
_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out_  
_Ohhh_

_If I could_  
_Take you in_  
_Feeling you deep_  
_Beneath my skin_  
_Then I could_  
_Slip away_  
_With you as a poison in my veins_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep alone_  
_And wake up knowing that I died without the one_

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_  
_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_  
_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_  
_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out_  
_Ohhh_

_If I could_  
_I would dare_  
_Feed your dreams_  
_And starve your fears..._

Nathan drove home quickly, probably breaking every speed limit. He decided he wasn't going to drown in self pity. He was going to tell Haley how he felt, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop him.

Haley walked into her house and was welcomed by the smell of eggs and bacon, and she smiled for real.

"Jackson, Mom, I'm home!" Haley called.

Jackson instantly ran into his mothers arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Hi momma, I missed you!"  
Haley smiled, and kissed his head. "I missed you too, Jackson. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. How are you baby?"

"Good! Grandma is making me eggs and bacon!" He smiled happily.

Haley laughed. "Now why would she do that?" She joked.

Jackson frowned. "It's my birthday momma! I'm five!"

Haley gasped. "FIVE? Wow! You're getting old!"

Jackson laughed. "I'm a big boy!"

Haley hugged her son tighter. "That's right, but I don't want you to grow up! You're my baby!"

"Always and forever?" Jackson asked.

Haley's heart instantly stopped. "Where did you hear that?" She stuttered.

"I found your notebook and that was written all over it, so I asked grandma what it meant."

Haley bit her lip. "Jackson, it's not nice to go through peoples things. What else did you see?"

Jackson smiled. "I saw Nathan's names, and then a lot of tiny hearts." He giggled.

Haley blushed, and put her son down. "Oh, well, um..." Haley tried to explain,but was saved by the bell when her mom walked in the room.

"Haley-Bub! How are you?" Lydia asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm good, how are you?"

Lydia smiled as she looked at Haley. "I'm curious of who this Nathan guy is. He was the one who you were supposed to go out with last night right?"

Haley felt her cheeks redden. "Um, yeah, he's um, a friend."

Lydia didn't buy it. "Right." She drawled out. "And whose sweatshirt is that, that you're wearing?"

_Crap!_

Haley totally forgot she was wearing it. "Oh, it's um, Nathan's." She said quietly.

"So is he hot?" Lydia joked.

"Mom!" Haley shrieked, and blushed more.

Lydia laughed. "Rich?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "That's not what you should look for in someone."

Lydia laughed. "You're right. Your father isn't either of those things." She joked.

Haley cracked a smile. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's setting up for Jack's party out back. Come in the kitchen we need to talk." Lydia advised.

Haley rolled her eyes, and grabbed a coffee that was waiting for her on the counter.

"So spill bub." Lydia said.

Haley bit her lip, as she leaned against the counter. "There's nothing to say."

"So you don't like him?"

Haley looked into her cup. "No." She said unconvincingly.

Lydia laughed. "Haley, I think you forgot that I am your mother, and you're a horrible lair!"  
Haley looked up, and gave a shy smile. "Okay, fine. I do like him, a lot. He's the sweetest guy, and he's so good with Jackson. He has a really big heart, and he's so funny, and strong, and-"

Lydia laughed. "God! Now you won't stop!" She gushed.

Haley smiled. "Haha." She deadpanned.

"I'm happy for you Haley."

Haley inhaled deeply. "Well don't be, because we aren't even a couple."

"Then what are you?" Lydia asked.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even think he feels the same way. We're just friends."

"You should tell him."

Haley scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Why not?"

"Mom! You know about my past. I can't. It's not fair for Nathan."

"So? I thought you forgot about it. If you really want to move on in your life and be happy, you need to go after the things you want."

"Yeah, but there are other things too."

"Like?"

"We work together for gods sake! He has a history..."

"I know, he's Dan's son, right?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah, but he's not like him at all. I told you, he's so sweet, and caring, and he just makes me feel so happy." Haley gushed.

"See! Right there! You just defended him! Who cares about his past! He doesn't care about yours-" Lydia advised.

Haley sighed. "He doesn't know."

Lydia looked into Haley's eyes. "Well I think that if something is going to happen between you two, you should tell him."

"He's going to get scarred, Mom. He'll run away, and I'll be heart broken. I like him too much, I'm scarred. I've never felt like this before. Everything happened so fast, and unexpectedly."

Lydia chuckled, and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace."Shh, everything's going to be okay."

Haley hugged her mom back. "I hope so, mommy."

Nathan finished wrapping Jackson's gift and loaded it into the back of his car. It was almost 1, and that's when the party started. He didn't want to get there too early, but he knew at some point he would need to get Haley alone and tell her how he felt.

He changed into his button up blue shirt, and cargo shorts. He made sure he had on the cologne that Haley loved, and he took way too much time than he needed on his hair. He wanted to look perfect.

Haley was running around her house frantically, making sure everything was set up for the party.

She felt Jackson tugging on her dress.

"Yeah, Jackson?" She asked, looking down.

"Is Nathan coming?" He asked smiling.

"Um, I don't know baby. Sorry." Haley explained.

Jackson pouted. "He said he was gonna come!"

Haley's heart broke, and she bent down to be eye level with her son. 'I'm sorry Jackson."

Jackson pouted. "I really wanted him to be here."

Haley sighed. "I know, but Nathan's busy."

Jackson felt his eyes start to water. "I'm sad."

She then hugged him tightly. "Don't be! It's your birthday, go have fun!" Haley said smiling to him.

Jackson shrugged. "Alright." He said, and ran toward his friends.

Haley chuckled, and turned around to find Brooke waiting for her in the corner of the kitchen.

"Need any help, Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks."

"Haley are you okay?"

"Perfect!" Haley said quickly.

Brooke frowned. "Hales, what happened this morning?"  
Haley bit her lip hard. "I got scarred."

"Why?"

"Because I'm crazy about Nathan, and this morning I realized that I don't want him to know about my past, and I don't deserve him! He deserves someone who doesn't have a child, a messed up past, and some like model or something- not me! I'm not good enough. I need to get over him, but I keep falling harder for him, and last night was just- amazing." Haley gushed. "I woke up, and I wanted to wake up like that every day, but I just can't!"

Brooke hugged Haley. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not! God, everything is so confusing! Especially that kiss! I don't even know what that meant!"

Brooke laughed. "I think you're over thinking it Haley. It was just a dare, but I'm sure it meant something..."

Haley blushed. "Not that kiss." Haley said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Brooke asked shocked.

Haley looked at her feet. "Nathan, he, um, kissed me, the night that I went out with Mike, and then I think he kissed me again while we were sleeping, but maybe that was a dream..."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone freaking tell me this?" She screamed.

Haley bit her lip. "Brooke, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I needed to figure things out by myself first."

Brooke rubbed her forehead. "Oh my god, this is crazy!"

"Tell me about it. " Haley declared.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, he just kissed me out of no where."

"Did you kiss him back?" Brooke asked.

Haley blushed, but remained silent.

"Shut up! No way!"  
Haley's face got redder, as she stood there fiddling with her pinky ring.

"What happened after that?"

"I left."

"What! Why?"

"I got scarred." Haley admitted.

"Haley! You have to stop running away! Face that fact that you and Nathan should be together!"

"I know, it was just weird. Like last night. I can't help but thinking that it was some kind of sign, I just don't know what."

Brooke laughed nervously. "I don't believe in that."

Haley laughed. "Are you kidding? You're like the Queen of Fate."

Suddenly, Lucas walked in. "Hey is Nate here yet? The game's on."

Haley shook her head. "No, i don't know if he's coming."

"Oh right he's still pissed at Brooke for that stupid plan." Lucas said.

Brooke's face turned white. "Um Lucas, Haley and I are talking. Please leave."

"Wait! No! Luke, what plan?"

Lucas smirked. "Um never mind." And he walked out of the room.

Brooke stood there playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Brooke, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Haley demanded.

Brooke coughed. "Nothing."

"That's bull."

"Okay please don't hate me but, LastNightITurnedThePowerOffBecauseIThoughtThatItWo uldBringYouAndNathanTogether." She rushed out.

Haley furrowed her brow. "What? Speak slower, I didn't understand you." She laughed.

Brooke bit her lip. "Well, you see, I really was upset that the event was cancelled so I wanted a way to, um, help you and Nathan, so I thought that if we shut the power off then maybe like you would get together or something."

Haley felt the anger run through her veins.

"You're joking right?"

"No." Brooke said shyly.

"Are you crazy! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that?"

"Hales, it's not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Brooke, this ruined everything!"

"Not really, I mean, you would've slept together either way!"

"I can't believe you! How could you be so selfish?" Haley exploded with rage, and Brooke just frowned.

"I'm sorr-"

"No Brooke, save it. I don't care! Just mind your own business!" Haley cried, and walked away from Brooke.

Haley heard a knock on the door, and she stormed over pulling the door open quickly. "What!" She screamed, not realizing who it was.

Nathan stood there with a box almost as tall as him, and a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Hi Hales." He said quietly.

Haley instantly brushed her hair behind her ear. "Nathan, hi, what are you doing here?"

Nathan looked at his feet. "Oh, well I promised Jackson I'd come, and I wanted to see you." He smirked.

Haley blushed. 'Oh, okay well come in."

"Here these are for you, they aren't broken this time." Nathan said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks." She giggled nervously.

Before she knew what was happening, Nathan was leaning in for a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked, as she took a step back.

Nathan blushed. "Oh, um, I, uh, sorry." He stuttered.

They both stood there awkwardly.

"Haley, I really need to tell you something." Nathan said.

Haley bit her lip, and inhaled deeply. "Um okay."

Before Nathan could talk, Jackson came running into the room. "Nathan's here!" He cheered.

Nathan looked down and smiled. "Hey bud, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! Momma said you couldn't make it, I'm happy you did come though!"

Nathan looked up at Haley and frowned. "Of course I came! You know you're my best friend." He said as he was still looking at Haley.

Jackson squealed, and hugged Nathan. "You're my best friend too!"

Haley smiled sadly, and played with her ring.

"I got you a gift, I think you'll love it!" Nathan said.

"Really? Can I open it now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Jackson went over to the box and tore the basketball wrapping paper off. He screamed happily when he saw what was underneath it.

"A basketball hoop!" He cheered.

Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Nathan-" She started.

"Look, I know I should have asked you first but I knew you would say no..."

Haley giggled. "That's too much Nathan!"

"No it's not! I told you. I have no one to buy stuff for, I really wanted to do this."

"This is the best birthday ever!" Jackson cheered happily.

Both Nathan and Haley smiled.

"Can we play now?" Jackson asked Nathan.

"Um, I need to talk to your mom first, but later, okay?"

Jackson smiled, "Okay! Thanks Nathan! You rock!"

Nathan smirked. "No problem. Glad you liked it."

Jackson quickly ran to find Lucas to tell him, while Nathan walked closer to Haley.

He took a deep breath, "Okay so,-" he started, but suddenly Haley's parents walked in.

Nathan's face turned white.

"Mom! What are you doing over here?" Haley asked embarrassed.

Lydia smiled. "Well I heard that Jackson got a basketball hoop, I wanted to see it."

_Bull_

Haley thought.

"Makes our life look like crap." Jimmy James joked.

Nathan chuckled.

"Hey wait a sec- you're Nathan Scott. Bobcats shooting guard right?"

Nathan smiled timidly. "Used to be, sir."

"Sir? I like it!" Jimmy chuckled.

Haley continued to bite her lip.

Lydia looked over at Nathan. "Wow Haley-Bub, you're right! He is a looker!"

Haley's face turned brighter than a cherry.

Nathan smirked. "Nice to meet you Mrs. James." Nathan extended his hand.

"Oh c'mere, I wanna give you a hug!" Lydia shrieked.

Nathan leaned in and awkwardly gave Lydia a hug, while Haley wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"I've heard so much about you! It's great to meet you." Lydia gushed.

Nathan smiled. "You too, Mrs. James."

Jimmy extended his hand toward Nathan, and he polietly shook it.

Jimmy looked over at his daughter. "So how did you get an NBA player?" he joked, and Haley exhaled sharply.

Nathan chuckled. ."She didn't even tell me that you two were dating!" Jimmy declared.

Haley blushed, and at this point she felt like her face was going to be predominantly red.

"Actually sir, Haley and I are friends."

There it was again, that sinking feeling in her chest.

"Hopefully not for long!" Lydia gushed.

"Mom!" Haley scolded.

"Bub, i'm just playing around. He's a nice boy."

Nathan smirked at Haley, and loved the way she was all flustered.

"Stop! Can you please leave!"

Jimmy laughed. "Alright, alright, make sure to use protection!"

Nathan and Haley both blushed, and Nathan coughed loudly.

"Okay we're leaving." Lydia said pulling Jimmy into the kitchen. "Nice meeting you Nathan."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry about that they're so embarrassing. God you probably think I'm a freak. they always do that-" Haley ranted, and Nathan smiled.

"It's okay. They were really nice."

Haley continued to blush. "I can't believe them!"  
"Don't worry."

Haley smiled. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

Nathan looked around. "Um, can we go somewhere quieter?"

Haley nodded, and took his arm. They both felt the same spark they felt on the first day, except this time it was stronger.

Haley led Nathan outside on to her front porch. The sun was shining high, and it was a beautiful day. You never would have known there was a storm yesterday.

Nathan exhaled deeply, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked concerned.

Nathan gulped, as he stared into her big beautiful eyes.

He took her hand in his, and smiled.

"Haley, I've been trying to tell you this for a really long time, but I kept chickening out. I don't want to keep this in anymore, it's been eating me alive."

Haley began to feel nervous. "You're not like dying are you?" She joked.

Nathan chuckled. "No, not dying."

"Good."

"Okay well... I had a really long speech planned out, and I was going to tell you last night at the Charity Event, but it got cancelled so now I had to rethink my plan, and I wanted to try and be romantic, this wasn't my first choice but I guess it'll have to do."

He took a deep breath, and continued to look into her eyes.

"Haley James. The day I met you my whole world changed, and I knew that you-"

"Are you proposing to me?" Haley shrieked.

Nathan laughed, "No. Let me finish!"

Haley giggled, "Alright."

Nathan smiled. "I really like you, Hales."

Haley smiled. "I like you too Nathan, but wha-"

"No, I mean, I like you, a lot. Like a lot, a lot. You're all I think about, I can't get you out of my head. You're the first thing I think about in the morning, and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. Your laughter is contagious, your smile gives me butterflies, and you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. What I'm trying to say is that, I don't want to just be friends. I want to be more. I want you all to myself. I care so much about you, and I've never felt this way before." He took another deep breath. "I know my feelings aren't what friends should feel towards eachother, and I hope you feel the same way." He smiled, but Haley just stood there in shock. "Will you go out with me?"


	17. Chapter 17: Broken

Haley stood there in complete shock, as Nathan told her everything she wanted to hear from a guy.

"So I would love it if I got to take you out, like on a date. So whaddya say Hales, will you be my girl friend?" Nathan pressed, as he had a giant smile upon his face

Haley ran her lip through her teeth, and gulped.

"Nathan. I- that was really sweet but I really wish you didn't just say that-"

She started to say and Nathan's smile instantly fell from his face.

He let out a deep sigh. "It's alright you don't have to say anything. I understand."

Haley went to put her arm on Nathan but he flinched.

"Just don't. I'm an idiot. I thought you liked me, and its too hard to hear you say no. I'm just gonna go."

Nathan said as he felt the tears burning behind his eyes.

"Nathan let me explain!" Haley cried.

"You're an amazing guy, it's just you should probably know that-" Haley started, but once again Nathan cut her off.

He shook his head furiously. "Please Hales, I can't hear you say this, it's gonna kill me. I'm just gonna go. Tell Jackson happy birthday again. I guess I'll see you around." And with that, he quickly turned around and walked to the front door.

Haley stood there in complete shock, as the words left her mouth, a little too late. "Yes." She cried, but Nathan didn't hear her because he closed the door.

She let a small tear fall from her eye, and she was about to run after Nathan, when she saw him speed away in his Range Rover.

She quickly wiped away the tear and sadly smiled. Nathan actually liked her. The smile fell once she thought about how she handled the situation. She knew it sounded like she was going to reject him but she was just going to tell him about her doubts, but in the end she wanted to say yes.

She bit her lip, when she head someone come running in.

"Nathan, Nathan! Uncle Luke and me are playing Basketball! Come play!" She heard Jackson shout.

Haley quickly turned around, and smiled.

"Where's Nathan, mamma?" Jackson pouted.

Haley gulped, "Oh he had to leave. I'm sorry baby."

Jackson's lower lip started to quiver. "Why?"

"He had to take care of something, but he said 'Happy Birthday' though." She explained.

Jackson furrowed his brows together. "Aw man! I wanted to play with him!"

Haley gave her son a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think he will come back?"

Haley frowned, "I don't think so."

Jackson pouted, and started to well up with tears. "Oh."

Haley felt her heart break for her son. This was the first time he got close to someone, and like an idiot, she pushed him away.

Jackson quickly turned around and ran back outside to share the news with his uncle.

Haley couldn't control the tears that were falling from her eyes, she knew she made a big mistake, and that Nathan must hate her.

"Hales, where are you?" She heard Lydia call.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, hoping that it wasn't evident that she had been crying,

"In here." She choked.

"So are you and Nathan together yet?" Lydia joked.

Haley rolled her eyes, and frowned. "No, and now we probably never will be."

Lydia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He just asked me out and i blew it!" Haley cried into her mothers arms.

Lydia slowly rubbed her daughters back, "Why bub? I thought you liked him."

"I do!" She cried.

"Then what happened?"

"I was just completely shocked, and it sounded like I was going to say no, so he just left!"

"How come?"

"Because I'm an idiot, and I don't know how to express emotions!" Haley shouted emotionally.

Lydia pulled out of the embrace with her daughter. "Why'd he leave?"

"I- I- I don't know, I guess he was afraid that- that I would say no. Nathan just poured his heart out to me, and I told him that I wish he didn't say that." Haley stuttered.

Lydia smacked the back of Haley's head, playfully. "Haley James! Why would you tell him that?"

Haley rubbed her head. 'I told you, Mom, I'm not good with expressing emotions, okay. I was scared as hell!"

Lydia hugged Haley again. "You need to tell him how you feel! I saw the way you two looked at each other, and if you don't go after him then you're crazy! And why are you so scarred? He likes you!"

Haley wiped her tears. "Because if I go out with him, then I have to tell him my past. I had no idea that he was going to pour his heart out! It just made everything so real! I was about to tell him that I had a dark past and that he wouldn't want to date me if he knew, but he never gave me a chance to explain because he freaking left!"

Lydia cupped her daughters cheek. 'You have nothing to be scarred about. If Nathan really likes you, he will accept your past. Listen to me. One day you're going to look back at this and laugh because you're going to marry him, and then I'm going to say 'I told you so!'" Lydia joked.

Haley cracked a small smile. "Mom!"

Lydia chuckled. "Just wait. Now c'mon enjoy the party, and then you better tell him! Understand me?"

Haley smiled. "Okay. Thank you Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

Nathan sped down the street with tears in his eyes. He was afraid to turn the radio on because he knew that some stupid song would come on and remind him of Haley.

He let curiosity get the best of him, and turned the radio on, hoping it would be a rap song, but instead, it was some cheesy romance song, and he rolled his eyes, because the song basically described his pathetic life.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

Nathan quickly pressed the 'off' button as he couldn't control the tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't know why he was acting like a baby, but his hopes were crushed. He was so sure that Haley would say yes, and he was so excited, that he even planned their first date already. Nathan was never rejected by a woman before, so this was all new to him. He would've rather been denied sex by some random slut, than a relationship with Haley. Nathan was a very guarded person, and he never poured his emotions out to anybody before tonight. He let his emotions run free around Haley, and he wanted to tell her how much he cared about her.

Nathan shook his head. He didn't want to think about her anymore. He couldn't believe how pathetic he was being. He fell in love with a woman who didn't even feel the same way. He never would have thought that he would be the type to fall in love, and now that Haley didn't feel the way he knew he should move on but he couldn't. There was something about her, that he needed to know. Now that she rejected him, it just made him want her ten times more. He grabbed his aviator sun glasses from his car and put them over his eyes, so that no one would see his blood shot eyes. Nathan walked into the place that he belonged, A bar. When he entered he quickly scoped the place out for any attractive girls, but he couldn't because none of them were Haley. With that thought, Nathan scuffled his feet toward the bar and ordered a shot of Whiskey. He needed to get drunk in order to get over Haley. He hoped that maybe he would revert to his old ways and sleep with a random girl so he could heal the pain in his heart.

Brooke found Haley sitting on a hammock outside, with a solemn look upon her face.

"Hales, I'm really sorry about everything! Please just let me make it up to you, I know I was wrong-" Brooke started, and Haley looked at Brooke as tears fell from her eyes.

"Brooke!" Haley cried, and Brooke suddenly stopped her rant and looked at her broken best friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm an idiot." Haley sighed.

"Why?"

"Nathan told me that he liked me-"

Brooke quickly jumped up and shrieked. "Oh My God! When? Where? What'd he say? What'd you say!?"

Haley sadly smiled. "Brooke, calm down. Don't get excited."

"Why?" Brooke asked knitting her brows together.

"Because I blew it."

"What the hell Hales! I thought you liked him!"

"I did- I mean, I do, but he left before I could say it."

"I'm confused." Brooke declared, and Haley quickly told her the story.

"Why would you do that Hales? He poured his heart out to you, and that's what you did!"  
Haley frowned. "I know! I made a mistake, I'm gonna tell him. I called him, but his phone's off."

"Shit!" Brooke muttered. "I need to find him! He better not be at a bar!"

Haley sat up, as she watched Brooke scurry around trying to pick up her belongings.  
'why?" Haley asked.

"Because when he drinks- something bad always happens!"

Haley suddenly began to feel worried, "What do you mean?"

"He only drinks when he's upset, and then he gets drunk, and it's not good. I need to find him!" Brooke cried.

"Let me go with you!" Haley declared.

"No, if he's drunk, I don't want you to see him like that. I'll call you!" And with that, Brooke ran to her car, and left a confused Haley standing alone in her backyard.

Nathan didn't know how long he had been sitting at the bar, or how much he had to drink, but he knew he was there for a while, and he was completely wasted.

"'Notha beeer puleze" He slurred to the bartender.

The bar tender chuckled, "I think you've had more than enough tonight, man."

"Whatever, it seems to be numbing the- the- the- pain." Nathan stuttered.

"What's her name?" The bartender asked.

Nathan looked up from his empty beer. "Who?"

The bartender shook his head and laughed, "You're obviously pining over some girl."

Nathan frowned. "She's not some girl."

"Tough break up?"

Nathan scoffed, "Rejected. I need more beer."

Owen, the bartender frowned. "Liquor may dull the pain for a little while, but tomorrow you're going to wake up with a hangover and a broken heart."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I just wanna forget, Hal- Holly, no Haley."

Owen chuckled, "I think you should sleep on it, it'll take time, but you'll get over her."

Nathan shook his head, "What if she's the one?"

"Hold up, aren't you Nathan Scott?"

Nathan smirked. "The one and only."

"I thought you didn't do relationships?" Owen asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I wanted to, but- but- the girl I want, doesn't want- want me."

Owen smiled, "So what are you gonna do man?"

"Drink myself to death." Nathan slurred.

Owen rolled his eyes, "You're acting like a girl. Look man, the only advice I can give you is that she's not worth it. If she doesn't like you, why waste your time?"

Nathan noticed a half empty shot glass next to him and took it. He drowned the alcohol back, and smiled. "You're right, Thhankks, duuude."

Owen nodded, and went back to other customers, while Nathan sat on a stool with his head in his hands.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his back, and he quickly looked up praying that it would be Haley- but it wasn't.

"Not in the mood." Nathan spat at the familiar red head.

Rachel chuckled, "Same girl that you're crying over? That's pathetic."

Nathan scoffed, "Go away."

Rachel leaned over Nathan, and kissed his cheek. "Look, I think the best way to heal a broken heart is to find someone else willing to fix it. I'm willing to get your mind off of her for the night." Rachel said as she straddled Nathan's lap.

At this point Nathan didn't even want to put up a fight because he knew he would never get someone as great as Haley, so he wanted to go back to his old ways; drinking and sleeping with random women, because that was the best he could do.

Nathan grabbed Rachel and kissed her furiously, hoping that he would feel some kind of sparks, but all he tasted was alcohol.

Rachel slowly pulled away, took out paper and a pen and scribbled on it. "Here's my address, meet me there in 20 minutes." Rachel smirked as she handed the paper to Nathan.

Nathan gave her a drunk smile. "Okay." And Rachel slowly swayed her hips toward the door. Nathan watched for a few seconds, but he instantly compared her to Haley.

_Shut Up, get over that bitch, no she's not a bitch. Just go to Rochelle's house. Right, was the her name? Rose? Rockelle? Reese? Whatever, I'll just pretend it's Haley. Stop! Forget about her! Haley naked... Oh shit! Think of something else! Grandma, ew, Mom, Dad, Lucas, Haley in the shower, stop! Rachel! That's her name! She was okay looking. Haley was a better kisser though. Stupid Rachel doesn't even turn me on. Haley does though. Sex on her desk. Shit that's hot. I need to find Rachel!_

Nathan quickly walked out of the bar, but collided with someone on the way out.

"Nathan Scott! I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's go!" Brooke shouted, and Nathan groaned.

"I need to find Rachel." He slurred.

"Who the hell is Rachel?"

"Haley's substitute for the night."

Brooke looked at Nathan like he had five heads, "What?"

"I need to go Brooke."

"No I'm bringing you home! Let's go!"

"I don't wannna!" Nathan cried.

"Nathan quit acting like a three year old!"

"Wait a second. I'm mad at you!" Nathan slurred at Brooke, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, but I won't let you jeopardize your relationship with Haley."

" I DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!" Nathan shouted.

"If you didn't leave she would've said yes! But you're an idiot Nathan! Go get your girl!"

"She made it clear that she was going to reject me. I don't want to hear it, let me go Brooke. I'm walking home."

"I'm not letting you." Brooke said dragging Nathan to her car.

"I'm serious! Let me go!" Nathan said.

"Fine you know what? I don't care! I'm trying to help! Be a stubborn ass hole!" Brooke screamed.

Nathan snickered, "Bye Brookie." and with that, she drove off, leaving Nathan to pass out on a couch in the back of the bar.

The next day, Nathan woke up with a massive head ache, and a bad back pain, as well as a tight feeling in his boxers. He didn't remember his dreams but he assumed it had to do something with Haley on a desk. Nathan shook his head, and drove home. He spent the rest of the day on his couch, drinking beer, and playing NBA live.

Haley woke up and instantly called Brooke.

After about three rings, Brooke finally picked up.

"Hello?" Haley heard her say.

"Brooke! Did you find him?"

"Yup!" Brooke said.

"Is he okay? Where is he now?"

"He's wasted, and I don't know where he is."

"What! I thought you brought him home!" Haley shrieked.

"No he insisted that he didn't need me, so I left him."

"Brooke! Are you crazy! He was wasted, and you left him there? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sure he called Rachel or someone else."

Haley bit her lip, "Who's Rachel?"

"I'm not sure but he said he was going to her house. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"I need to call him! Bye Brooke!" Haley said and quickly hung up the phone, and instantly dialed Nathan's number.

As she assumed, his phone was off, and she left three voice mails as well as five texts. She contemplated going to his house, but she didn't know where he lived and she wanted to give him time to himself, and decided she would tell him at work tomorrow.

Haley looked around the parking lot to try and find Nathan's car but his normal parking space was vacant, so Haley frowned.

Once she signed In she walked past the gym and as she assumed Nathan wasn't in his office. The bell rang and she went to her first class, deciding that Nathan was probably running a little late and she would see him at lunch. At 12 o'clock she went to the gym and noticed a red head in Nathan's office, but Nathan was still absent.

"Hi excuse me is mr. Scott around?" Haley asked politely.

The red headed woman looked up from her phone, "nope he's absent, I'm the sub."

Haley but her lip, "do you know why he's absent?"

The woman smirked, "probably because he was out having hot sex all night."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Right. Well I'm gonna go now, thanks for your help."

The red head gave Haley a fake smile "sure glad to help."

Haley quickly walked to her car and decided she was going to go to Nathan's house. She called Lucas and he told her his address but he also told her that when he went to check on Nathan last night, he didn't open the door. This got Haley worried so she sped off to his house hoping that he would answer.

Nathan was lying on his couch with his eyes closed but he couldn't fall asleep. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Lucas. He rolled his eyes and when the knocking wouldn't stop he finally got up.

"What the hell do you want pucas?" Nathan spat as he opened the door.

Haley stood there biting her lip and remained quiet.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry thought you were Luke." Nathan explained when he saw the beautiful woman in front of him.

Haley smiled. "How are you?"

Nathan scoffed. "Why do you care?"

Haley frowned, "Nathan, I care about you a lot. Why are you acting like this?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! You don't care about me the way I care about you!"

Haley sighed, "Nathan stop acting like a baby! First of all I'm not even worth pining over!"

Nathan smirked, "don't flatter yourself sweet heart! I'm not pining over you. I know you're not worth it."

Nathan's heart constricted when he told Haley the biggest lie he had ever told.

Haley felt the tears brimming in her eyes, "you don't mean that. You're just drunk."

"You don't know me Haley."

Haley looked at her feet, "yes I do."

"Well did you know my grandma died yesterday? That's why I'm like this. Not because you rejected me. So like I said don't flatter yourself. All I wanted was a piece of ass, looks like you need some too." Nathan forced himself to be an ass to Haley because it made everything so much easier, when in reality he never would want to hurt Haley, but for his own selfish reasons he needed to act like this.

Haley was deeply hurt but she was concerned as well. "I'm sorry about your grandma Nathan."

Nathan looked deep into her big eyes and his heart broke again. "Why are you being nice to me? I told you that all I wanted to do was sleep with you! " Nathan shouted.

Haley wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, "I don't know."

"Why are you even here Haley?"

"Because I care about you Nathan! You know what? Forget it. I'm out of here. Don't drink to much Nathan. I'm worried about you." Haley frowned.

Nathan shook his head, "whatever."

Haley didn't want Nathan to see her break down so she quickly turned around and walked back to her car as the tears streamed down her face. She choked out a loud sob and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and sped back to work, realizing she would be late. She couldn't think about Nathan, her head and her heart hurt to much. When she was walking back to her class she noticed the red headed woman that was in Nathan's office again, and the woman noticed Haley crying.

"Did you just go see Nathan?" The woman asked.

Haley furrowed her brows. "Is that any of your business?"

"Well he is my boyfriend."

Haley laughed sardonically, "you wish."

Rachel looked in Haley's eyes. "Well not yet, but he will be."

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck. We already slept together."

"I'm sure you did."

"I'm serious. Once on Saturday and once last week. I helped him get over some chick."

Haley felt the tears burning in her eyes. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. I can tell you everything. He was at a bar pining over some chick named holly or something, and I seduced him. He's long over her by now. Let me tell you something whoever that chick was is missing out on the best sex ever! We wen at it all night-" Rachel ranted and Haley quickly ran out of the office in tears. She felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She hated herself for falling for Nathan's stupid game. She never believed anyone who said Nathan was a bad guy, and she believed with all her heart that he changed. But here he was- proving her wrong. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world.


	18. Gone

**Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block, so I was anxious to get this chapter up. With that said, It's not my best work. I'm kind of losing faith in this story because I know that OTH is over, and so not a lot of people are reading fics, and I only got two reviews the last chapter so I'm not sure if people are still interested. I don't know if maybe the story isn't what you expected, or something else. Just let me know! This chapter has a LOT of angst, BUT i already started the next chapter and I can NOT wait to post it! So just deal with this angst and next chapter is going to be what you've all been waiting for! I don't want to drag this story on but I want to have atleast 10 chapters of Happy Naley when they work together, and obviously you've all been DYING to know Haley's past, and trust me, you'll find out soon! I'm really excited to start writing fluffy Naley again because that's my favorite, although a little angst is fun too! I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Once Naley gets together should I write fluffy chapters? I don't know why but I just LOVE the idea of Nathan and Haley working together while dating. Okay enough of my rant: Enjoy :) **

* * *

Five days. Five painful, long days.

Thats how long Nathan and Haley avoided each other.

Nathan was absent for three days, because his grandmother did in fact die, and he had to attend the wake. Haley was grateful for the time away from Nathan because she knew that if she saw him, she would have a complete meltdown. Haley tried her best to keep herself in tact, but it was hard. One night she was reading her old text messages between her and Nathan, and she cried herself to sleep pretty much every night. She really thought Nathan was sincere in those messages, but silly ol' Haley fell for his "games". For the past five days, she got to know Rachel, who was the sub for Nathan, as well as the new cheer leading coach. Haley was unaware of the lies that Rachel had been feeding her, and she was completely falling for them. Rachel, being the bitch that she was, 'accidentally' ran into Nathan and hugged him, the day Nathan came back to work, and Haley witnessed the entire exchange. Ever since then, she made sure to avoid Nathan like the plague, because she was afraid of him seeing her break down. Haley had also avoided Brooke, because she didn't want to rehash the encounter with Nathan.

Nathan on the other hand, was unaware that Rachel told Haley a bunch of lies, including the fact that they 'slept together'. So basically, Nathan just thought Haley was upset with him because of the lies he told her, about just wanting to sleep with her. Nathan was mad at himself for being a jerk to Haley, and Haley was upset with him because she thought he was playing her. The entire situation was completely screwed up, and they were both torn over it.

After being ignored by Haley all day yesterday, Nathan realized that he needed her in his life. Dating or not, he couldn't live with out her. He decided that he was going to apologize to her today.

Nathan walked through the school building with a cup of coffee, and a box of muffins, and went straight to his office.

When he got there he saw Rachel sitting at his desk, writing something on a sheet of paper.

"Why are you in here Rachel?" Nathan asked annoyed.

Rachel smirked, "Well until I get my own class room, since I'm going to be a health teacher, Miss. Rumpkiss said I'll be in here with you. Isn't that awesome?" She asked cheerfully.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No."

Rachel smiled, "Oh come on! We can have really wild sex on your desk! I mean isn't that your dream?" She asked getting up, and putting her arms around Nathan.

Nathan wanted to gag as her false accusations. "Get off of me!" He demanded.

Rachel giggled. "Nathan you're tickling me!"

Nathan furrowed his brows, "Stop with the games! Leave me alone!"

Rachel refused to let go of Nathan, as she hugged him from the back, and she gently bit down on his ear.

"Aww, is someone a little grumpy? Maybe I can fix that." She purred.

Nathan sighed, this girl was relentless.

"Seriously, get off."

Rachel noticed Haley walking past the office, and that's when she made her move.

Haley made her daily commute to her class room, and dreadfully walked past Nathan's office. She quickly glanced to see inside and noticed Rachel laughing on Nathans back, and Nathan was 'playfully' swatting her away.

"Rachel!" He groaned, and Rachel kissed his neck.

"You know you want me Nate."

Haley bit the inside of her cheek and ran to her class room. Once inside she quickly slammed the door, and slid to the floor, letting out a loud sob.

_Stop it Haley. He's not worth your tears. He's not worth your tears. He's not worth your-_

Haley chanted in her mind, but that still didn't stop the tears that were streaming down her red cheeks.

She furiously wiped her eyes, but nothing worked. She sighed as she heard her phone buzzing in her back pocket.

"Hello?" She sniffled, as she answered the phone.

"Hey Haley, I just wanted to let you know that you forgot your lun- hey, are you crying?" Brooke asked.

Haley faked a cough. "Huh? What? No, why?" She quickly covered up.

"What did that ass hole do now?" Brooke asked.

Haley giggled through her tears. "Nothing Brooke, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Brooke accused.

Haley smiled at her friends ability of knowing everything.

"Meet me for lunch, and I'll tell you everything." Haley said. "I gotta go." Before Brooke could say goodbye, Haley hung up, and leaned her head against the door groaning in frustration.

Nathan watched with awe as Haley walked by his class room. He could tell by the look on her face that she was still upset, and angry. Normally she would stop by his office and say good morning, which always made his day a million times better. He really missed her. He quickly shook Rachel off his back.

"Gotta go." He rushed out, and chased after Haley.

He heard a door slam, and gulped.

He guessed that she probably witnessed the exchange between him and Rachel.

Nathan knocked quietly on the door, but Haley didn't hear it.

Nathan knocked louder this time, and blew out a deep breath.

Haley quickly jumped up, and wiped the tears away, but was unaware that her mascara was running under her chocolate brown eyes, that were faintly red.

Haley quickly opened the door, and met the pair of blue eyes that belonged to the person responsible for making her brown ones fill with water.

She replaced her hurt expression to one filled with more anger.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley scoffed, "Fine."

Nathan frowned, he knew she was lying. "Look, I'm really sorry about those things I said on Monday. I was just upset, I really didn't mean them-"  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan. I don't care! Just save it, alright? You wouldn't listen to me, and now I'm not listening to you! Just go back to your little whore!" She spat, and Nathan's face turned to a hurt expression.

"Wait? You think I like Rachel? I told you Hales- I like you! I still do!"  
Haley laughed sardonically. "Funny! You didn't like me when you slept with her!"  
Nathan began to feel anger pulsing through his veins. "If you don't like me then why do you even care? Are you jealous?" Nathan smirked.

Haley scoffed. "Yeah right! I hate you Nathan! You think that I'm just a game! And stupid me, fell for it! Congratulations, Nathan! I liked you so much that it hurts! God! We aren't even a couple and you broke my heart! I knew it! I freaking stuck up for you! Everyone said that you were an ass, but I looked past it! God, I'm a freaking idiot! I wish I never even met you! You ruined my life! I can't believe you! You told me all those lies, just to get me to sleep with you!" She shouted, and continued her rant. "Guess what, Nathan? I never would have slept with you anyway! But I did fall for you! And I guess I'm just naive, because I thought you liked me too!" By now, tears were forcefully rolling down her face, and she didn't even both to wipe them away. "You're an ass hole! I can't believe you lied to me like that! Here I was, getting all excited over the fact that you felt the same way I did! And it was all a game to you! Do you like breaking hearts Nathan? Is it your way of some sick twisted fun? How many girls have you even been sleeping with? Why me! God! You can get any freaking girl you want, and you decide to play with MY feelings! You don't even know what I've been through! I hate myself! I'm literally an idiot. You're an amazing actor, Nathan. You even managed to trick Brooke into thinking you like me! Great job Nate. You win. I fell for you, and now I'm lying flat on the floor!" Haley couldn't stop her rage. "You're the biggest ass on this planet! You know what Nathan? Just Leave! I never wanna see you again! Go screw 300 sluts. I don't even care! Do whatever you want Nathan! Just DON'T talk to me!" Haley finally finished her tyranny, and Nathan stood there like a statue, with his own tears building up behind his eyes. He couldn't believe the amount of hate that Haley felt towrd him, he literally felt like a knife had been jabbed through all of his vital organs, and twisted around.

"Hales-" He began.

"No! Get OUT!" She gritted through her teeth. "Say Hi to Rachel for me! I hope you don't plan on playing with her feelings too!" She screamed as she she slammed the door in his face.

Nathan felt like the biggest ass on the planet. When suddenly,he realized that Haley thought he had been sleeping with Rachel, which never happened.

Suddenly, he broke out into a full sprint, and sped down the hall to his office.

He pushed the door open and slammed it, causing Rachel to look up from her work.

"So you finally caved? Where should we do it? Desk, floor, wall?" Rachel smirked.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "If you weren't a girl, I would've punched you so hard that you would've gotten your next period through your nose."

Rachel giggled. "So you play dirty? I like it."

Nathan exhaled deeply. "What the fuck did you tell Haley?"

Rachel pretended to look innocent. "Me? What did I do?" She asked.

Nathan shook his head furiously, and punched a hall through the wall.

"Fuck!" He screamed, as his hand started to gush blood.

Rachel stood up.

"Baby? Are you okay!"

Nathan turned around with fire in his eyes. "I AM NOT YOUR BABY! WE NEVER HAPPENED! WHY DID YOU TELL HALEY THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER?"

Nathan boomed.

Rachel looked at her feet. "I didn't know that she was 'the' Haley."

"Bull shit!"

"I'm serious. I'm sorry. I was never turned down by a guy before, so I thought if I told people we slept together, then maybe it would help me cope."

Nathan rubbed his head with his hands. "God, I totally fucked this up. There's no way to even fix this."

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighed, as she leaned in to hug Nathan.

Nathan backed away. 'Don't. Touch. Me." He gritted.

Rachel backed away throwing her hands up in the air. "Sorry. Just tryin' ta help."

"Well you're not helping! Just leave!"

Rachel sighed. "I was trying to help you! She rejected you, so I told her lies to see if she would care and she actually did care."

"Great, that's fucking great!" Nathan spat sarcastically.

Rachel's eyes started t fill with water. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to fit in around here."

"Save it. I really don't give a shit about your stupid problems. Haley fucking hates me!"

Before Rachel could answer, Nathan stormed out of his office, and walked back to the gym. For the rest of the day, when he didn't teach a class, he was shooting hoops. The only thing that could help him through the pain.

Haley sighed at her desk, when students started to pour through the door.

"Good morning Miss. James!" One girl said happily.

Haley gave her a fake smile. "Hi Sasha."

"Are you alright? There's some mascara under your eyes." She pointed out.

Haley quickly pulled out a mirror from her desk and wiped away the make up under her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Did Mr. Scott do something? He was a real ass today."

Haley giggled. "Language, please."

"Sorry." Sasha said shyly. "It's just, this past week you both have been acting differently. We're all concerned."

Haley smiled. "I appreciate it, but I really shouldn't discuss my personal life with students."

"Yeah but like are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." Haley gave her a sweet smile.

"So are you and Coach back together?"

Haley blushed, and bit her lip. "Oh, we um, never, were, together." She said quietly.

Sasha giggled. "Yeah but my boyfriend Johnny is on the Ravens and he said that Coach was gonna ask you out!"

Haley blushed. "I think that it's time to start class."

Sasha frowned, and walked to her seat. "Aw man."

Haley was in no mood to teach.

"Okay guys, today we are going to be reading 'Pride and Prejudice'...

Nathan kicked the basketball as hard as he could, so that it hit the wall, and made a loud noise.

"Damn coach. What's wrong?" Que asked Nathan.

Nathan turned around. "Nothing." He seethed.

"Right." Que drawled out. "Well Miss. James was in like a depression today, so I figured you had some influence on that." Que joked.

Nathan didn't laugh. "Just get to class."

"I'm off this period."

"Great." Nathan said sarcastically.

"C'mon coach. What's wrong?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? You always listen to my problems."

"Because student's shouldn't know about teacher's personal lives."

"Maybe I can help."

Nathan gave Que a sad smile. "Doubt it."

"What'd you do?"

Nathan gave Que the cliff notes version of the story.

"I asked her out, thought she was gonna say no, I left, got drunk, met a girl, almost slept with girl, then my grandma died, Hal- I mean Miss. James came to see me, I made up a story that I just wanted to sleep with her, she got upset, then she talked to the girl I almost slept with, that girl said we ACTUALLY did sleep together, Miss. James believed her, and now she hates me, and I'm just the biggest ass on this planet." Nathan sighed.

Que stood there in shock. "Damn coach, that's rough."

"I know. Miss. James is the best thing that happened to me, and I blew it before anything even happened! I hate myself!"

Que smirked. "It's okay man. You didn't sleep with the girl, so you didn't do nothing wrong."

"Anything." Nathan corrected.

"Damn. You've been with Miss. James too much!"

Nathan laughed. "She's just- argh. Perfect."

"Seriously though. Why can't you just appologize, and hook up?"

Nathan shook his head. "This isn't about hooking up!"

"What?"

"I mean yeah, but I want her to be my girlfriend, but I blew it. I told you she hates me!"

"Why though? You didn't do anything." He smiled.

"Yeah but she thinks I did."

"So just tell her you didn't."

"I wish it was that easy, but I don't think she even wants to talk to me."

"Give her a few days. You can't let her go Coach. You gotta fight for her!"

Nathan put his head in his hands. "Okay. Thanks Que. I'll try."

Que slapped Nathan's hand. "I'm rooting for ya dawg."

Nathan cracked a smile. "Thanks."

Haley took a bite of her tuna salad, when Brooke came barreling through her door.

"Tutor girl! I'm here!" Brooke announced.

Haley looked up and smiled. "Hey Brooke."

"So what's the problem?"

Haley exhaled, and tried her best not to cry again. "Nathan's a dick."

Brooke slammed her hand on Haley's desk. "Why? What did he do? Dammit. I'm gonna kick him so hard that he won't eveer be able to reproduce!" Brooke shouted.

Haley giggled. "He did everything, that everyone told me he'd do. It was all a game to him. He even admitted it. Oh! And he slept with some slut the night he THOUGHT I rejected him!" Haley rushed out with anger.

Brooke furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "That can't be right. I know for a fact he has a huge crush on you. Trust me! He's never been this adamant about someone."

"I guess he just really wanted to sleep with me then." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"No. If he wanted to get laid then he would've gotten someone else."

"I don't know Brooke!" Haley shouted. "All i know is that he screwed me over! And now he's shacking up with some red head whore named Rachel!"

"Rachel Gatina?" Brooke asked with wide eyes.

"Huh? I don't know her last name. All I know is that if Nathan liked me so much, why the hell did he sleep with her TWICE?"

Brooke shook her head. "He's dead. I swear I'm going to find him, and he better start explaining this shit out!"

Haley gulped. "Brooke, don't."

"No! I told him not to fuck up his chances with you! I can't believe he slept with her! I know he liked you! This can't be happening!"

Haley bit her lip. "He was just acting Brooke. He doesn't like me, but I'm stupid and I thought he did!"

"No way! Hales- I know he liked you!"

"It doesn't matter! He still slept with that hoe bag, so I guess he proved us all wrong."

Brooke thought deeply. "Oh my god! I need to find him!"

"Wait- Brooke!" Haley called after Brooke, who was already running out of her class room and into the gym.

Nathan was quietly working on plays in his play book, when all of a sudden Brooke came rushing in his office with a furious look on her face.

"I need to lock the door." Nathan muttered to himself.

Brooke came rushing over to him, and grabbed Nathan by the shirt.

"Shut the hell up Nathan! Haley may have gone easy on you, but I'm not!"

Nathan sighed. "Brooke, I swear I didn't do anything!" He pleaded.

Brooke scoffed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She shrieked.

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Brooke, Haley already made me feel bad, please stop."

"Oh no. Haley didn't do anything compared to what I'm about to do to you!" She screamed.

Brooke retracted her hand and bitch slapped him acorss his cheek.

"OW!" Nathan screamed.

"That was for lying to Haley."She slapped him again. "That was for lying to me."

She slapped his other cheek. "That was for sleeping with some slut."

She slapped him again. "That's because you let the best thing slip through your fingers."

Nathan felt the tears burning in his eyes. "I know Brooke. I deserve this. Just keep slapping me."

Brooke looked into Nathans eyes and saw the remorse in them.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with Rachoe?"

"I didn't. Who are you going to believe? Me, your best friend who is head over heels in LOVE with Haley, or a fake whore, who got rejected?"

Brooke fell backwards into the chair. "Wow."

"Yeah." Nathan said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Nathan, it's just, Haley is really hurt."

"I know. That's my fault."

"Wait a second! You said on Monday night you just wanted to sleep with her? What the hell Nathan!?"

Nathan sighed deeply. "I know, I only said it because I thought it would help me get over her, or feel less pain, but it only made me feeel worse. i need her Brooke. I've ever needed someone as much as her. I ruined everything. I just want to die."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Stop being a girl."

"Brooke! I'm screwed! She's never going to trust me, or let alone TALK to me!"

Brooke smiled. "Don't worry. I have a plan!"

"Oh no! No way, Davis!"

Brooke smirked. "Do you want Haley to hate you?"

Nathan sighed. "Never."

"Good, so you're going to do what I say. Got it?"

Nathan blinked. "Fine."

"Good. Talk to you later."

"What! Why? Where are you going?"

"To talk to Haley. I'm still kind of mad at you."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Just don't do anything stupid. Bye!" Brooke said happily, and went back to Haley's classroom.

"What are you doing tonight?" Brooke asked walking into the class.

Haley looked up. "Eating a tub of ice cream, and watching the Notebook."

"Don't be pathetic!" Brooke said.

"Actually I need to take Jackson to basketball practice."

"Oh, okay. Never mind."

"Why?"

"I wanted to hit the clubs."

Haley scoffed. "Not in the mood."

"Okay, but just so you know, Nathan didn't sleep with her, and he loves you."

Haley rolled her eyes. 'You actually believe him?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't, and I would really appreciate it if you just let go of this stupid idea that you have about Me and Nathan dating, because I told you, it's NEVER going to happen!"

Brooke smiled. "You'll see, Haley James. Just wait."

Haley left work with huge migraine, and picked up Jackson from his school.

"Hey buddy." She greeted with a smile. Seeing her son, automatically made her feel better. She could always count on him, unlike other people who promised always and forever. Haley shuttered at the thought.

"Hi momma! Look what I made at school today!" Jackson shared the picture with him mom, which was a painting of him, a man with a #23 jersey, and a women, who Haley assumed was herself.

"It's awesome baby. Who's this?" Haley asked as she pointed to the man in the jersey.

"It's Nathan. He's number 23." Jackson grinned, and Haley's breath hitched in her throat.

_I will not cry. _She chanted.

"Oh, well, um, it's great." She smiled.

"Can I give it to him at practice tonight?"

Haley bit her lip. "Um sure."

"Yay!" Jackson cheered, and Haley picked him up, and buckled him in his high chair in the backseat.

"So what do you want for dinner, bud?" Haley asked as she started to drive home.

"Hmmm. Pizza?" Jackson asked.

Haley smiled. "Sounds good."

"Momma?"

"Yeah baby?" Haley asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes through her reerview mirror.

"Can Nathan come over?"

Haley sighed. "Um, I don't think so. Sorry buddy. You'll see him at practice though, okay?"

Jackson frowned. "Aw, okay."

Haley and Jackson walked hand in hand to the gym where Jackson's practice was being held. Lucas was unable to coach tonight because he was in New York City to meet with his publisher. So that meant that only Nathan would be coaching. Great. Haley thought.

When Jackson noticed Nathan, he quickly ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Nathan! I missed you!" He said.

Nathan smiled. "I missed you too, little man. How are you?"

"I'm great! I've been practicing basketball everyday! Momma said I was really good!" He grinned happily, and Nathan glanced over at Haley and smiled. She quickly glared at him and turned away. Nathan frowned.

"That's great bud."

For the rest of the practice, Haley sat on the top of the bleachers, watching her son, and trying to ignore the fact that Nathan looked really attractive in his black nike shorts, and tight grey t-shirt.

_Get a grip Haley, he's an Ass. Stop looking at him. Don't look. He's smiling. Yeah, at that stupid blond bitch. She's married! Son of a bitch! _

Haley sighed, and diverted her attention back to Jackson, and cheered when he scored a basket.

"Yeah Jackson!" She clapped.

Nathan looked up at her, and got lost in her beauty. He wished that she would cheer for him when he was in the NBA. He smiled at the thought. He never wanted anything more than to date Haley James. It was ironic really, he was normally the guy at the top of the pyramid, and she was at the bottom. Now, Nathan was at the bottom, and all he wanted to do was climb to the top and be with Haley. He would literally do anything.

Nathan was mesmorized by her simple actions of clapping, and didn't realize that a ball was coming straight toward him.

The ball hit the side of his ear, and he was stunned.

Haley watched the entire thing happen, and at first she was worried, but then remembered what he did to her, and she giggled a little.

Nathan watched her laugh, and playfully glared at her, she rolled her eyes and giggled like a high schooler. She couldn't control herself around him. It was beginning to become a problem.

Twenty minutes later practice concluded, and Haley met Jackson underneath the basket.

"Mom! Can we get ice cream with Nathan?"

Nathan stood there awkwardly, and smiled.

"Not tonight Jackson."

Jackson frowned. "Why not?"

"Nathan's busy." She said quickly.

Nathan suddenly joined in. "I'm not busy."

Haley glared at him, and he coughed.

Jackson went to grab Nathan's hand. "Please momma?"

Haley grabbed Jackson. "No, I said no. That's final." She said a little meaner than she wanted to.

Jackson's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You're the worst!" He screamed.

Haley frowned. "I know."

Nathan couldn't help himself, so he intervened. 'Haley, if you want I can take him for ice cream, and drop him off at your house." He suggested.

Jackson suddenly looked up and smiled, the tears miraculously went away.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

Haley put her hands on her hips. "No."

"Why not?" Jackson asked.

Haley sighed. "Nathan, I told you not to talk to me. I don't even want you to look at me! And that goes for my son too!" She declared.

Nathan's eyes widened, and was genuinely hurt. "Are you serious?"

Haley nodded. "He's my son! I don't know who you think you are, but I don't want you near him or me!"

Jackson heard the entire conversation, and started to cry again. Neither Haley, not Nathan were paying attention, and he took off running outside.

"C'mon Haley! That's really not fair! He's the only one who doesn't hate me right now! I would never do anything to hurt him!"

Haley scoffed. "Right! Like you promised me!" She argued.

Nathan shook his head. "Haley! I swear I never even slept with Rachel! Why don't you believe me?"

Haley rubbed her temples. "This is too much. I can't deal with this right now. C'mon Jackson, we're leaving." She said turning around, to find an empty gym.

Haley felt her heart stop. "Jackson? Sweetie, come on. It's time to leave!" She called louder.

Nathan felt the panick flowing through his veins. "Where is he?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Haley choked back a loud sob.

Nathan quickly looked under all the bleachers, and called Jackson's name. "Do you think he's hiding?" He asked.

"I don't know! I need to find him!" Haley screamed, as tears fell from her eyes.

Nathan raked his fingers through his hair. "Okay, we'll find him!"

Haley sobbed loudly, and Nathan ran outside and grabbed Haley's small hand, both of them ignoring the sparks that they still felt.

"Jackson!" Nathan and Haley called from outside the gym.

Haley broke down, and fell in the street.

"He's gone." She screamed with fear in her voice.

"We're going to find him." Nathan said determined. "Come on."

* * *

**So Jackson's missing. Uh oh! What will happen? Stay tuned :O**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading. Love you all 3**


	19. I Won't Give Up

**Okay so THANK YOU SO MUCH! all the reviews last chapter seriously made up for the lack of reviews for the other ones. So as a reward for all your amazing reviews, I decided to update today :) The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am, and the faster I write. Seriously, this morning I woke up with 5 emails and I read all of the reviews and it instantly made my day better. I love waking up to such lovely feedback :) Enjoy this chapter, I have a feeling you'll like it. Leave me ideas or thoughts you may have. Thanks for reading. Seriously you're all the best! Can't wait to write more for this story! The good parts are coming. I had this story mapped out in my head for a while, and I love writing fluffiness so the next chapters are going to be filled with that. I also have been thinking of more ideas for stories. I'll leave a preview at the bottom, because I know I'm ranting and you just want to read so here:**

* * *

Haley ran around the entire parking lot of the school, and Nathan searched down every hall way and classroom.

When Nathan couldn't find Jackson, he went to meet up with Haley, who was frantically screaming Jackson's name, as tears were streaming down her stained cheeks.

"Did you find him?" He asked stupidly.

Haley stopped, and shook her head. "N-no." She choked. "I don't know- wha- what t-t-to d-do" She sobbed, and Nathan grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, we're going to find him. He's going to be okay. I promise."

Haley fell into his arms, and shook uncontrollably. "I don't know what I'd do with out him. I love him so much! I can't loose him!"

Nathan calmly stroked Haley's back, and kissed her hair. "Shhh. Don't think like that. We're are going to find him. He's going to be okay, trust me." He repeated.

Haley pulled away and looked into Nathan's eyes. "I want to believe you Nathan, but I just can't." She said as the tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Hales, you need to believe me, I didn't sleep with her! I don't even like her-" Nathan began, but Haley shook her head.

"I can't do this right now Nathan. My son is missing!" Haley yelled.

Nathan sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go find him."

Haley wiped her tears, "I don't even know where to look first!"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna drive around and look for him, you should head home, in case someone brought him there."

Haley stifled another sob, and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Nathan smiled sadly. "I'd do anything for you Haley, I want you to know that."

Haley gulped, and sighed. "Right. Thanks." She gave Nathan a sad smile, and turned around.

In the distance, they both heard the sound of police sirens, and Nathan's head shot up.

He sprinted straight into the street and ran in front of the police.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The police man got out of his car and shouted.

Nathan looked around frantically, and took a deep breath.

"My friend's son is missing!"

The police officer's face turned into stone. "When was he seen last?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago!"

The police officer chuckled. "Well, that's just bad parenting. I'm sure he's just hiding."

Haley started to cry, but was too upset to start yelling at the cop.

Nathan, however, was in a different mindset.

"Are you kidding me? She's the best parent that I know! She would do anything for him! He's not one to just run away! You better fucking do something!"

The cop sighed. "I'm sorry, but you can only file a missing persons report after 24 hours."

Nathan's vein started to bulge on the side of his neck, and he clenched his jaw. "I don't care! You need to find him now! Do your fucking job!" Nathan screamed.

The cop pretended to care. "Listen sir, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? He's practically MY son! I can't keep calm! We don't know where he went!"

The cop looked at Haley. "You're his mother?"

Haley nodded silently.

"Where's his father?"

Haley quickly eyed Nathan, and gulped. "He's not here."

The cop nodded. "Hmm. I see. Okay, well do you think that maybe your son went with him?"

Haley bit her lip. "No."

"He may be a prime suspect here. This happens a lot. Does he have custody?"

Haley shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "No, you really don't need to worry about him."

The cop frowned. "I think we do. What's his name, and current location? I can run a back ground check."

Nathan balled his fists, and grabbed the cop by his shirt. "Listen to me, cop, she said you don't need to worry about him, so get on your radio, and find her fucking son! Quit wasting time!" Nathan shouted.

The cop put his hand on his gun holster. "Listen to me, I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer, get your hands off of me!" He bit back.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and stepped back. Haley put her hands around his waist.

"It's okay Nathan, let's find him ourselves." Haley said shyly.

Nathan instantly calmed down when he felt Haley wrap her tiny hands around his mid section.

"Okay, I bet I can find him before this cop." He spat, and hopped in his black Range Rover.

Haley followed him, and walked back to her car. The sun was slowly beginning to set, creating a yellow glow in the sky. Haley knew that in 15 minutes, the sky would be dark, and she would begin to panic again.

Haley slowly drove home, and Nathan drove toward the park. He had a funny feeling he knew where Jackson would be. After about 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly, Nathan drove to the last place he thought Jackson would be.

The docks.

Nathan got out of his car, and slammed the door, jogging around the docks, shouting Jackson's name.

"Jackson James! Where are you?"

Nathan ran back and fourth for a few minutes, and he began to feel worried.

He saw a group of teenagers walking along the pier, and quickly got their attention.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little boy, blond hair, blue eyes, about yay high?" Nathan asked, as he stuck his hand out up to his knees.

The teenagers shook their heads. "No, sorry."

Nathan sighed defectively.

He felt a pang of guilt hit his heart because he knew that if he and Haley weren't fighting, then Jackson wouldn't have ran off.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

He was the reason why Haley was hurting, and her son was missing.

He wanted to punch himself.

Nathan walked for a little while more, and suddenly broke out into a full sprint.

_The river court!_

When Nathan was babysitting Jackson, he told him all about the river court, and hoe he would go there whenever he was upset. Jackson said he wanted to go there one day.

Nathan ran faster than he ever thought was possible. In the distance he saw a faint light on, and heard a basketball dribbling.

_Please be Jackson, please be Jackson! _Nathan chanted in his mind.

Nathan kept running, and stopped short when he saw a little boy bouncing a basketball on the concrete court.

"Jackson!" Nathan shouted, and ran straight toward him.

Jackson looked up, and thought he was in trouble, so he quickly dropped the basketball and turned into stone.

Nathan felt his heart stop, and walked straight over to Jackson and picked him up, and spun him around.

"Buddy! Are you okay? We've been worried sick about you! Don't ever do that again! You're mom and I have been going crazy trying to find you!" Nathan rushed out, and Jackson just shyly looked at the ground. Nathan hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so glad you're okay."

Jackson smiled. "I'm fine."

Nathan exhaled deeply. "C'mon, let's get you home." He rushed back to his car, still carrying Jackson, and buckled him in the car seat.

Every five seconds, Nathan would keep looking back in his rear-view mirror and making sure Jackson was still there.

"Do you hate me?" Jackson suddenly asked.

Nathan chuckled. "No. I could never hate you. I was just worried sick about you." He explained.

"Does momma hate you?"

Nathan sighed. "I hope not."

"Well I don't hate you Nathan."

This brought a giant smile to Nathan's face. "Thanks bud."

Finally, Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house, and she ran out the front door.

"Nathan! Did you find him?" She asked in a frenzy, as Nathan was climbing out of his car.

Nathan smiled wordlessly, and opened up the back seat to reveal a smiling Jackson. Nathan quickly unbuckled him and Haley screamed happily.

"My baby!" She said dashing to Jackson, who greeted her with open arms.

Haley bent down and picked up Jackson, and spun him around, sobbing happily as she buried her face in his head.

"Oh god Jackson! Don't you ever leave me again! Do you understand me?" She said as she continued to sob.

Nathan stood there, with a proud smile on his face as he watched the intimidate exchange between a mother and her son.

Jackson cried as well, "I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't want you to get upset."

Haley inhaled sharply. "I was so worried about you! Why did you run off like that?"

"I was upset that you and Nathan were fighting."

Haley continued to cry, "Jackson, you shouldn't have ran off like that! Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him intently.

"I'm fine. Nathan found me." He said smiling.

Haley bit her lip and looked over at Nathan, and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

Nathan ave her a small smile. "I think I should get going." He said.

Haley quietly nodded, as she was still in a tight embrace with her son.

Jackson smiled at Nathan. "Thanks Nathan. Sorry for running away."

Nathan went over to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm just happy that you're okay. Be good for your mom, okay?"

Jackson frowned. "Will I still get to see you Nathan?"

Nathan looked at Haley who was biting her lip, and wiping her tears away.

"Um, I don't think so buddy. I'm sorry."

Jackson pouted. "Why not?"

Nathan gulped. "Uh, it's just that, um..."

He looked at Haley who was also at a loss for words.

"Jackson, it's getting late. We'll talk to Nathan soon, okay?"

Nathan and Jackson both smiled. "Okay."

"Goodnight." Nathan said and rushed back to his car because he was tempted to kiss Haley.

That night, Haley snuggled with Jackson the entire night, while replaying the days events, and Nathan's words.

_Hales, you need to believe me, I didn't sleep with her! I don't even like her_

Haley didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe Nathan, but she was still confused, and scared of her feelings, because even though Nathan hurt her, her feelings for him didn't change. If anything they got stronger, when he brought home Jackson.

_I need to sleep. It's been a long freakin' day._

That night, Nathan tossed and turned, and could barely sleep.

He was trying to think of ways to get Haley to forgive him.

He finally fell asleep, and he wished he never woke up, because he had one of the best dreams in his life.

_Haley ran towards Nathan with a giant smile on her face, and his heart rate increased tenfold._

_"Thank you for bringing him home! You're my hero Nathan!" She gushed as she ran into his arms._

_Nathan smirked. "You know I'd do anything for you baby. He's just like my son."_

_Haley smiled. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"_

_"Kiss me." Nathan said._

_Haley blushed. "I'd be happy to."_

_And she leaned on her tippy toes and engulfed Nathan's lips into a heated kiss. Haley ran her hands through Nathan's scalp, and Nathan's hands wandered down to her bum._

_Nathan stopped kissing her when he heard her giggle._

_"What's so funny?"_

_Haley looked into Nathan's warm eyes and smiled. "It's raining."_

_Nathan looked up at the sky and smiled when a water droplet hit him square in the eye. "Ouch."_

_Haley laughed._

_"I love the rain!"_

_"I love you!" Nathan said capturing Haley in another kiss._

_The two of them were wrapped up in each others arms, not having a care in the world, as Nathan explored Haley's mouth._

_Haley quietly moaned, which spurred Nathan on, and the rain started to fall heavier._

_"Hales." Nathan moaned._

"Hales." Nathan said, as he woke up and rolled out of bed. "Arghhh!" He groaned when he hit the floor.

Nathan knew he had to get Haley to forgive him, but first; he needed a very cold shower.

Haley spent the entire weekend with Jackson, as they stayed home and watched movies and Haley cooked Jackson his favorite meals. She even stayed home from work on Monday to spend extra time with him. She was still reluctant to let him out of her sight.

Nathan tried calling her at least a dozen times, but she never answered. She was still mad at him, but she also needed her space because her feelings toward him never went away.

That night, after she put Jackson to sleep, she was watching television in the living room when she heard a loud knock on the door. She knew she should have put on a robe to cover up her pink tank top, and plaid boy shorts, but the person kept impatiently knocking on the door.

Haley eagerly pulled open the door, to find a tall, soaking wet, handsome man standing there with a pity look in his blue eyes.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? It's pouring!"

"I came to apologize- again." He shrugged.

Haley smiled. "It's okay Nathan."

Nathan shook his head. "No. It's not. I was an ass to you. I never wanted to hurt you. I promised myself and Luke, that I would never be that guy to you, and I was. I'm really sorry Hales. I really hate myself, so I understand if you hate me too."

Haley bit her lip, "Nathan I could never hate you."

Nathan looked at his feet. "You said you did."

Haley frowned. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just upset."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, I was an ass to you. I never wanted to be that guy, especially around you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I need you to know how much I like you. I didn't mean those things I said to you. I mean yeah, I'd love to sleep with you because you're really sexy- I'm sorry I should just stop talking."

Haley giggled, and blushed.

"I'm really bad at expressing my emotions, I just, I don't know how to tell you how much I need you." Nathan said as his voice started to crack. "I've never, ever felt this way before, and I don't know what to do, I'm literally driving myself insane. I probably sound like such a fag, right now but I don't even care. I will stand out in this rain until you forgive me. Look, I admit, I almost hooked up with Rachel." Nathan admitted, as Haley stood there starring at her feet, and playing with her pinky ring. "It's just," Nathan sighed, "When you rejected me, I didn't know what to do. I was really hurt, and I know I don't deserve you, but I just- I thought you liked me, and I figured that when you said you didn't, that I realized I'm just a worthless piece of shit. I thought that I would only be able to get girls like Rachel, but I don't want that anymore. I want someone like you- no I want you. Just you. I want all of you. I would take back every single hook up, just to be able to go one one date with you. That's how much I like you Haley James. So yeah, I only said those things because it was the only way I knew how to handle the situation. I was an ass, and I thought it would make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse. I never wanted to hurt you like that, I swear. That's why I told Rachel no. All i kept picturing was your face, and how disappointed you would have been in me. I never wanted you to see me act like that." Nathan sighed again, and ran his hand through his hair. "I know you had high expectations for me, and you thought I was a great guy, but I'm not. That's why it's good that you don't like me, because I don't deserve someone as great as you." Nathan said shyly, and took one last deep breath. "So all I'm asking for is another chance. We don't have to date, and I can try my best to get over you, although it's not likely, but I just need you in my life. I don't care, but Haley, please don't cut me out of your life. I will do anything to prove to you that I'm worth it. I will never ever screw up ever again. I promise. If we're only friends for the rest of my life, I'll accept it. I just really need you in my life. I can't live without you Hales. This past week, has been the worst week of my life. I knew how much I hurt you, and I wanted to hurt myself because of it." Nathan looked at Haley intently. "Please take my sorry ass back? I'll be your best friend!" Nathan joked, and Haley giggled as tears slowly rolled down her face.

Nathan frowned, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry."

Haley smiled. "I'll think about it."

Nathan looked shock, but didn't want to pressure her. "Okay. Take all the time you need. I understand. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. But I'm not giving up on you. Ever."

Haley bit her lip in order to suppress her girly smile. Nathan quickly turned around and walked back out into the rain.

He was halfway down her pathway, when Haley shouted his name.

He quickly turned around to find Haley running out into the pouring rain and grabbing him.

"Nathan we can't be friends." She said.

Nathan felt like an arrow pierced straight through his heart, and he had to blink back tears.

"Oh." Was all he was able to say.

Haley giggled, and licked her lips. "Nathan, we can't be friends because I like you more than friends should like each other." She smiled wide, and Nathan cocked his eyes brow, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

Haley smiled wider, and took a deep breath. "Nathan, I have had the biggest crush on you since the first day I met you. You're all I think about. Everything you feel- I feel it too. I don't want to be friends because I want to be more." Haley said as she ran a hand through her wet wait.

Nathan's heart beat wildly in his chest. "Is this a dream?" He wondered out loud.

Haley giggled. "No, this is real. My feelings for you are real. I admit that I'm scared too, but I don't care. I'm not going to keep my feelings in anymore."

She said as she leaned on her tipy toes and leaned in for a kiss.

Nathan's eyes automatically snapped shut, and captured Haley in a sweet kiss.

Haley pulled away after a few seconds and smiled, as she twirled around in the rain, and Nathan watched in awe.

Haley put her fingers on her lips, and giggled.

She quickly jumped back up on her toes, and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck.

Nathan was in shock at first, but quickly kissed her back even more forcefully. They stood there for minutes, exploring each other's mouths, and getting lost in the moment. Neither of them could form a coherent thought.

When air became an issue, Nathan reluctantly pulled away, and couldn't stop smiling.

"What was that for?"

"I never thanked you for bringing Jackson home."

Nathan smirked. "It was my pleasure, really."

"I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Go out with me tonight."

Haley smiled. "Okay."

"Good." Nathan said, and leaned in for another kiss. "I'm so happy right now." He whispered in her ear, and she couldn't get the giant butterflies out of her stomach.

"Me too."

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! NALEY IS FINALLY TOGETHER (It only took 18 chapters...)**

**Anyway so I love fics when Naley is like a famous couple so I was thinking for my next story that Nathan and Haley will be actors, and they have to play a couple in the movie, and you know how that ends up: They fall in love. I'm sure there are thousands of ideas like this already out there but I kind of wanted to base it on James Lafferty and Bethany Joy Lenz but using like Naley as the characters. **

**So in other words, Haley will have a boyfriend, Nathan's an ass, but secretly likes her. I don't want to give away the whole story but they end up working together on a show, stuff happens, and yeah. I'll probably write this once I'm done with this story. I only focus on one story at a time because otherwise I get too overwhelmed. But this definitely won't be the only fic I write. I'm having a lot of fun combining my love for writing and Naley. I don't think I'll ever be able to write another story with out using Naley as the characters, lol. Anyway, let me know what you think of the idea for that story. I'm going to finish this story first, possibly make a sequel, and then depending on what you guys think, I will write that other story about Naley working together as actors. And then since it's almost summer, I wanted to write a fic about a summer romance between Naley in high school, then they leave don't see each other for a while, and then meet up again. Arghhh too many ideas. Okay I'm done. Thanks for reading!**

**~Jill (12naley23)**


	20. Sparks Fly

**Yes I updated three days in a row. It's kind of pathetic how this story is like my number 1 priority in life. LOL! I probably won't update this weekend because I'm going to be super busy. I will try to update on Sunday, so just be patient. I'm never giving up on this story. So this chapter is my FAVORITE! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I put a lot of work into it. And again, thanks for all the love! You're all the best! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Olivia, because she helped me with it.**

**I also want to thank my friends Bridget and Devon for helping to inspire me to be a writer. I love writing, and it's my passion. One day I hope to be a writer, so this story is a small step that will hopefully help me achieve my dream!**

**Thanks everyone who is reading this! I can't thank you enough, because with out your loyal support there wouldn't even be a story! So with that said, please enjoy this chapter. I still don't know how many chapters there will be left, but I'm basically going to keep writing until I run out of a story line. :)**

**Song used: (my favorite song ever) SPARKS FLY By Taylor Swift. It really reminds me of Naley so if you haven't listened to it, please check it out!**

***Don't own anything except this story line***

* * *

Nathan and Haley stood wrapped in each others embrace, as the rain continued to fall. By now, the two of them were completely drenched.

Haley giggled like a school girl around her crush. "We should get inside!" She screamed over the loud rain.

Nathan smirked, "I don't know. I'm really starting to love the rain."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to get sick!"

"Actually, I would love to come inside but I have a hot date that I need to set up."

Haley's mouth fell open, and her face turned white. "Wh-what? Who?" She tried her best not to sound jealous.

Nathan chuckled, "Just some girl that I've had the biggest crush on for a really long time. Her names Haley. She's beautiful. Do you know her?"

Haley blushed and bit her lip. "Oh, right."

Nathan smirked, "You thought it was someone else?"

Haley shrugged shyly. "I don't know."

"No one can compare to you Hales." Nathan said as he pushed a string of hair behind her ear.

Even though the temperature was around 50 degrees, and Haley was soaking wet, she still felt her face and body heat up.

Nathan looked back at his car. "Alright I really gotta go. I'll call you later with the details, okay?"

Haley smiled, "What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise." Nathan smirked.

Haley pouted. "I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one. Promise."

"Can I just have one little hint? Please?" Haley pleaded, ans she continued to pout.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes, "I can't tell you, but it's going to be great. You can count on that."

Haley smiled, "You already planned it?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah for a while, so it has to be perfect!"

"So no hints?"

"Nope, and you can't back out of it either."

Haley smiled, "I wouldn't even dare."

"Good." Nathan said as he leaned down and pecked a chaste kiss on Haley's soft lips. "I'll call you later."

Haley giggled, and gushed, "You better."

Nathan smirked at Haley, and kissed her one last time, and took off towards his car and drove up with a giant smile on his face.

Haley ran back into her house, and started to dance around, gushing like a teenager. All thoughts about Nathan's past left Haley, and all she could think about was her future with him.

For the rest of the day, Nathan couldn't wipe the giant grin off of his face. He drove all around Tree Hill trying to set up for his date with Haley. He wanted to make everything perfect, especially for Haley. He didn't want to go over the top, but he did want to make the evening romantic. Fortunately the weather finally cleared up, so Nathan was able to carry out his plan, since it was going to be outside.

Nathan called Haley around 3 pm and told her that he would pick her up at 6 for their date. They both agreed not to tell anyone about it, especially Brooke, because they didn't want anyone knowing. Since they work together, and co-workers aren't allowed to date, they wanted to remain low key. As soon as they hung up, they both began to get ready for the date.

Nathan hopped in the shower to help relax himself, because he was growing more and more nervous as time went on. No matter what, Nathan's smile never faded. He made sure to take a long shower, and he washed his hair about 3 times, to make sure he smelt really fresh. Nathan knew he was making a big deal over everything, but he didn't care. He only was doing it for Haley- no one else. Nathan shaved his face, and cursed out loud when he accidentally cut himself. Luckily, it dried right up, and didn't leave a mark.

Haley also took one of the longest showers in history, to make sure she would be in top shape for the date. She shaved her legs, waxed her eyes brows, and basically poured an entire can of body wash all over her. She hasn't been on a real date, since high school, so she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Especially because her date was Nathan, who most likely slept with a dozen models. Haley stood in front of her mirror for about a half an hour. She was growing more nervous by the second.

_You see him everyday, it's just a date. Nothing to be nervous about. _

Haley thought to herself.

Haley walked over to her closet, and sighed. She had no idea what to wear. When she was on the phone with Nathan, and she asked, his reply was: "Whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll look beautiful"

Haley was touched, but still aggravated because she had no idea where she was going and she didn't want to be over or under dressed.

Haley tried on about 6 outfits, and groaned with frustration when she couldn't decide. She stood in front of her closet, with clothes scattered around the floor, and she bit her lip trying to make up her mind.

Jackson suddenly came in her room, and jumped on her bed.

"Where are you going momma?"

Haley jumped slightly. "Oh! Jackson, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He frowned.

Haley turned around. "I'm, um, going out with some friends tonight."

_Great Job! Way to lie to your kid, Haley._

"What are you gonna wear?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know buddy."

"I think you should wear that white dress!" Jackson said pointing toward a simple, white dress in her closet.

Haley looked at it, and smiled. "I think you're right. I'm going to try it on right now!" Haley explained.

Jackson smiled and Haley walked into her bathroom and changed. She stood in front of the mirror, and was pleased with how she looked. The dress was knee- length and cinched under her bust, so it flowed out. The dress had a v-neck, which showed off very little cleavage, and she looked cute and simple. Her dark hair was curled loosely and stopped at her shoulders. Haley had on very little make up, that consisted of mascara, eye liner, blush, and a little bit of coconut lip gloss. She walked back out of the bathroom, and Jackson looked up from his hand held game.

"You look very pretty momma!"

Haley smiled. "Thanks buddy. You ready to go to Grandmas tonight?"

Jackson nodded, "Yup."

Haley looked at her phone, "She should be here any minute to pick you up. Are your bags packed?"

"Yup." Jackson nodded again.

"Okay, good. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

Haley hugged her son, when she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly rushed to the door, praying it wasn't Nathan yet.

"Hi Mom!" Haley said as she greeted Lydia.

"Haley-Bub! You look beautiful!"

Haley blushed, "Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

Haley bit her lip, "Just out with a few friends from work." Haley lied.

Lydia smiled. "Good, you deserve to have some fun. Did you make up with Nathan yet?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Mom!"

"What? I want to know! He was a very nice, good looking man, who happened to like you. So what happened?"

"Nothing." Haley lied again.

"Haley James! Did I teach you anything? He liked you and you let him slip through your fingers!"

Haley smiled, "It's fine mom."

"Fine? I bet you broke his heart!"

Haley laughed, "You're being a bit dramatic."

"Well do you like him?

Haley sighed, and tried to suppress a smile, but failed. "I do."

"So then why didn't you tell him?"

Haley began to grow annoyed. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and pointed her finger at her daughter. "You better tell me if anything happens."

"Okay." Haley laughed.

Jackson ran into the room, and screamed "Grandma!"

"Hi Jacks! How are you?"

"Great!"

Lydia smiled at her grandson."Okay, well we better get going. Have fun tonight Hales. Be careful."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I know, thanks. Love you guys."

"Love you too Mommy!" Jackson said as he hugged his mom.

Haley watched from her door as her mom and son drove off, and she waited anxiously for Nathan.

Nathan was two blocks away from Haley's house, and he was three seconds away from having a panic attack. He never went on a real date with anyone before, so to say he was nervous was an understatement. He sprayed another dash of cologne, and looked at himself in the mirror. He got a haircut today, so his hair was shorter than usual, but he still had a perfectly straight flip. Nathan took a deep breath, and gulped. He glanced down at what he was wearing at was quite satisfied. He had on dark jeans, and a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves neatly rolled up, and the top two buttons undone.

He smiled, and pulled up to Haley's house. He grabbed the single rose, and walked up to her front door. Nathan took a deep breath, and rang her door bell.

Haley was in her kitchen, trying to keep herself busy when she heard the door bell ring.

'This is it.' She thought, and walked over to open the door.

Nathan was starring at his feet, when the door opened up, and he instantly felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"W-w-wow" He stuttered. "You look- wow." He breathed.

Haley smiled. "You look great."

"I'm speechless Haley. You're honestly breathtaking." Nathan smiled as he finally got his brain to form an actual sentence.

Haley blushed. "Thank you Nathan."

Nathan handed her a single rose. "I know you like the purple flowers, but I wanted to give you a single rose, since it's the first date. If this date goes well, and there's a second, maybe you'll get two roses." Nathan winked, and Haley giggled.

"That's really sweet Nathan! Thank you!" She gushed, and kissed Nathan on his cheek. "Let me put this in water, and then we can go."

Nathan nodded, "Okay."

Haley quickly put the flower in a small vase, and grabbed her pocketbook.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

Nathan watched as Haley walked toward him, and he got excited as all the blood rushed south, and his pants tightened.

Nathan stood there in a daze, and didn't hear Haley.

His mouth was watering, and his palms started to sweat.

Haley smiled, as she looked at Nathan who was in a trance.

"Nathan?" She called, and waved her hand in his face.

"Sorry, uh what?"

"I'm ready."

"Oh, okay, great, let's go!"

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, and they both felt the sparks that flew between them, and looked at each other, smiling shyly.

Nathan walked Haley to his car, and he held the door open for her, and helped her get in.

"Thanks Nate."

Nathan smiled, and turned the radio on as he started to drive to their secret date location.

Haley smiled wide when she listened to the lyrics of the song, and Nathan smiled as well.

"This song kind of reminds me of us." He said, and Haley blushed.

"It does." She agreed.

Nathan started to sing along.

"Sorry, I suck at singing." He said embarrassed.

Haley giggled, "It's cute, keep going."

Nathan looked at her, and started to sing the lyrics loudly, as Haley giggled, and also sang along in between laughs.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

As soon as the song ended, Nathan drove onto a dirt road, and Haley looked out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute." Nathan explained, as he grabbed her hand, and interlocked their fingers.

"You're not gonna, like, kill me are you?" Haley joked.

"Definitely not."

Haley smiled. "I'm really excited."

"Me too. I'm also nervous as hell."

Haley looked at Nathan intently. "Why?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't want to do anything to push you away."

"You won't."

"I don't know. I screw things up a lot."

Haley smiled, and looked into Nathan's crystal blue eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she squeezed his hand, and he let out a deep breath.

"Neither am I."

Finally, Nathan stopped his car on a high hill.

"We're here."

"Really? There's just rocks and trees. You sure you're not gonna kill me?"

Nathan laughed, "No, come here."

Nathan quickly ran out of his car, and opened the car door for Haley, who graciously smiled.

Nathan grabbed her hand and they walked through a bunch of trees to get to their final destination.

When Haley saw it, she was truly speechless.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say.

Nathan set up a picnic blanket, candles, flowers, and trays of food on the edge of a cliff over looking the beautiful sandy beach, and water. The sun was slowly setting in the back ground, creating a picturesque scene.

"Nathan, this is beautiful." Haley said as she looked out into the sky in awe.

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "You're beautiful."

Haley quickly leaned on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Nathan's lips.

After a few seconds, she slowly pulled away.

"This is perfect Nathan."

"Are you hungry? I brought us food."

Haley smiled, "Starving."

Nathan pulled Haley over to the blanket, and sat down across from her. He pulled out two wine glasses. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

Nathan slowly poured the wine into the glasses, and handed one to Haley.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip.

Next, Nathan unwrapped a bowl of food and handed it to Haley as well.

"Mac n Cheese!" Haley said excitedly. "You remembered!"

Nathan chuckled, "Of course I remembered. There aren't any other adults that I know whose favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese."

Haley smiled, "It's food-"

"-Of the gods. I know." Nathan finished, and she giggled.

"Did you make it?"

Nathan bit his lip. "I wish I could take the credit, but actually Karen made it."

"Oh yummy! I love her food!" Haley gushed as she took a bite of the food.

"Me too."

"This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I can't thank you enough Nathan."

"I told you Hales, I'd do anything for you. You're the only one I'd do this for- no one else."

Haley felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and she blushed. "I'm honored Nathan. I feel really special."

"I'm happy as long as you're happy."

Haley smiled again, as they continued to eat dinner, and talk about trivial things. The entire dinner, the two of them joked about work, flirted, and really got to know each other.

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley drink a sip of her wine, and Haley began to grow self conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, as she brought her hands to wipe her mouth.

Nathan chuckled. "No, I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

Haley's face reddened. "Stop it!"

"I'm serious, Haley. You're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Haley smiled shyly, and fiddled with her ring. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"You met like models and stuff." She said quietly.

"So? You're way better than them."

Haley shrugged, "I guess I'm just a little insecure."

"You shouldn't be. You're gorgeous Haley, you don't even know it. Every single boy in the high school is like in love with you! Even the teachers!"

Haley blushed. "I don't know."

"You are Haley. You're so natural and beautiful, and I can't help my strong attraction towards you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know you're probably threatened by my past, but you shouldn't be, because you're so much better than any girl I've ever been with. I've been waiting for a girl like you, for a really long time. I'm really glad I found you, and I'm sorry I know this is our first date, and I'm probably scaring you-" Nathan ranted, but was cut off when Haley kissed him.

"You. Are. The. Best." She said in between kisses.

Nathan pulled away and smiled. "I'm telling the truth."

Haley grinned. "I know. You're the only person who has ever made me feel this way, and I never want this feeling to go away."

"So where do we go from here?' Nathan asked eagerly.

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Well I'd be honored to call you my girlfriend." Nathan smiled.

Haley sighed. "I want that too Nathan, it's just that, I hae a really dark past-"

"So do I."

"No, I mean, I have Jackson-"

"I totally understand. I'm not going to run away because of that though."

Haley felt her heart beat faster. "I know, but like, the reason why I had him-"

"It was a teenage pregnancy, right?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"High School romance gone wrong?"

Haley gnawed on her lip. "Not exactly."

"So what then?"

Haley blinked back the tears. "Nathan, I really like you a lot, and I'm having a great time tonight, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Nathan nodded. "Okay, we don't have too."

Haley smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're okay though right? Do I have to worry about Jackson's dad...?"

Haley shook her head. "No. Deffinitely not."

"Okay good."

"Don't get me wrong Nathan, I really want to start a relationship with you, I just don't want to hold things back from you but I know that when I tell you, you're going to freak out."

Nathan laughed. "I won't. I promise you Hales, I'm going to support you 100%. You don't have to tell me right now. Whenever you're ready."

Haley smiled through her tears. "You really are the best."

Nathan smiled. "I know."

Haley rolled her eyes. "And cocky."

Nathan smiled and leaned over Haley to place a kiss on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere." He said when he pulled away. "Be my girlfriend."

Haley blushed, as her heart was practically jumping through her heart. "I'd be honored."

Nathan jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "YES!"

Haley giggled, "Why are you so excited?"

"Because the girl of my dreams is FINALLY mine!"

Haley blushed, "I'm not that special Nathan."

Nathan looked intently into Haley's deep brown eyes. "Yes you are. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm an ass hole, and you're like an angel. I never thought I would be able to date you, but now I am, and I've never been happier."

Haley couldn't stop smiling, that she couldn't even feel her cheeks.

"Well I never thought I'd be able to say that I'm dating THE one and only Nathan Scott."

"Well now you are." Nathan grinned, and Haley kissed him with everything she had in her.

"So how are we going to do this? With work I mean?" Haley asked worriedly.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not worried. I just know that nothing is going to tear us apart. Not even Butt Kiss,"

Haley laughed loudly. "Oh that's original!"

Nathan chuckled. "I really like your laugh."

"I really like your eyes." Haley said as her brown ones bore into his blue ones.

The sun was almost set, and the night grew darker.

"Haley. Don't worry about anything. Everything will work out. I promise. Let's just remain low key around work, and at night we can go out."

Haley smiled, as Nathan pulled Haley down on top of him, so they were both laying down.

"It's going to be hard to see you and not be able to kiss you." Haley joked.

Nathan groaned. "I know. But we can make it through. I'll do anything to keep you mine." Nathan said as he squeezed Haley's side, and she squealed.

"I like the sound of that." Haley whispered against Nathan's lips.

The couple soon lost track of time as they were engaged in a heated make out session. They got lost in the kiss, as each of their tongues dueled for control, and they explored each others mouths. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but after about ten minutes, they needed more air, so they reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow." Haley gushed.

Nathan smirked. "I know."

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." Haley thought aloud.

Nathan continued to smirk. "I know."

Haley giggled. "You should know something Nathan."

Nathan pulled away and starred into her eyes. "What's that?" he asked.

Haley took a deep breath. "When you first told me how you felt, I was shocked. I know it sounded like I was going to reject you, but I wasn't going to. I wanted to say yes-" Haley ranted, but Nathan interrupted when he kissed her again.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. We're together now, that's all that matters."

Haley smiled. "You're right. It is all that matters."


	21. We Owned the Night

**Here's part 2 for Naley's first date. My original plan was for this chapter to be longer but it's getting late, and I wanted to update, and I couldn't finish it, so next chapter will be my part 2 for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nathan was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, and Haley rested her head on his chest. Together, they layed comfortably and silently as they watched the sun set, and watched the stars began to come out. Occasionally Nathan would sneak a kiss on Haley's lips, and she couldn't stop smiling. For about a half hour, they just starred at the beautiful scene in front of them in silence, that was not awkward, but rather comfortable. The full moon reflected on the clear water, and the waves created a relaxing sound, and Haley closed her eyes and basked in the moment.

"This is beautiful." Haley breathed.

Nathan smiled, "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

Haley blushed in the darkness, "You may have mentioned it."

"Well in case you forgot, I'll say it again. Haley James, you are beautiful."

Haley smiled, and absentmindedly traced small circles on Nathan's chest. "Thank you Nathan Royal Scott."

Nathan couldn't suppress the goofy smile on his face.

"You know, now that you're my girlfriend, I really think you should tell my your middle name."

Haley rolled her eyes, but smiled when Nathan referred to her as his girl friend. "No, you'll break up with me." She joked.

"Oh c'mon, please?"

Haley bit her laugh, "Okay, but don't laugh."

"I won't." Nathan promised.

"It's Bob."

Nathan snickered. "Are you serious?"

Haley lifted her head off of Nathan's chest and looked into his eyes, "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Haley pouted.

Nathan smiled at how adorable she was. "Sorry it's just, Bob?" He laughed again.

Haley blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't like you anymore."

"That sucks because I really like you. Even if your middle name is Bob."

Haley laughed, "I told you it's really embarrassing."

"Nah, I think it's cute. Haley Bob James."

Haley bit her lip, "So you're not going to dump me?" She joked.

"Hell no."

"I never really tell anyone about it."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just a name." Nathan advised.

Haley shrugged, "I guess so."

"Why Bob though?"

"My parents had a cat named Bob that was really feisty, and when the nurse handed me to my mom when I was born, apparently I was feisty, and they couldn't think of a middle name, so my Dad decided on Bob."

Nathan smiled. "That's cute. I like your feisty side."

Haley playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, that's hot." Nathan said.

Haley suddenly got the chills when a cold gust of wind came over them.

"Are you cold Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Just a little." She replied when she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed them for warmth.

Nathan quickly stood up, and wrapped Haley in his arms. "Better?" He asked.

Haley smiled and buried her face in his neck. "Much."

"I would give you a sweatshirt, but I don't have one. Sorry." Nathan said.

"It's okay."

"You want some more wine?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Haley said as she turned around and bent down to get the wine. Nathan swallowed hard, as he watched Haley bend over, and the wind blew her dress up revealing her white lace underwear.

Haley turned around quickly and blushed profusely. "Oh my god!" She screeched and pulled her dress down.

Nathan laughed. "Mooning me on the first date? That's very unlike you Miss. James."

Haley bit her lip. "I- it- I- the wind- oh god." She stuttered.

"Hey I really don't mind."

"Perv!" Haley joked as she stuck her tongue out.

Nathan walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. "Lace looks good on you."

"Stop it! I'm so embarrassed!"

Nathan chuckled. "Don't be. I know it wasn't on purpose. Or maybe it was? 'Cuz if you're trying to seduce me, it's deffinitely working."

"Ughh!" Haley groaned as she put buried her face in his chest.

"Okay, I'll stop. Sorry."

Haley looked up, blushing, "It's fine."

"So can I get a glass of wine?"

Haley nodded, and quickly grabbed the bottle, and poured the wine into the glass, but spilled some on her white dress by accident.

She looked down at the small stain and laughed. "Oops, I'm a klutz."

Nathan smiled widely, and shook his head. "This is why I lo- like you." Nathan said quickly catching himself before he said 'love.' He knew neither him nor Haley were ready to declare their love for each other. Luckily, Haley didn't hear him almost say it.

Haley giggled again, "You like me because I'm a klutz?" She asked.

"No, I mean one of the million reasons why like you is because when you spilled the wine, you didn't freak out. You laughed, and it was the cutest thing."

Haley blushed. "I don't understand."

"Most girls are stuck up, and would have thrown a temper-tantrum, but you just smiled and didn't care."

"It's just a little stain. It will come out, I mean yea, I'm a little embarrassed because this is the first date, and I don't want you to think I'm klutz, even though I am, and I'm really awkward, and-"

Nathan quickly leaned down and kissed Haley sweetly, and she returned the kiss without even thinking about it.

"You're ranting again."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." She giggled.

"Don't be. I think it's really cute. So far I haven't been able to find something that I don't like about you."

Haley bit her lip. "It's not that hard. I'm no angel."

"You are to me."

Haley blushed. "Oh Nathan Scott, you sure have a way of words."

"It's all a part of my charm." Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You are quite charming."

"You haven't even seen my A game yet."

"Lord help me if that's true." Haley said as she jumped up and kissed Nathan.

Nathan smiled, and kissed her back, as he held on to her waist.

They stood there for several minutes, enjoying being wrapped up in each other's arms, and making out.

"I can't stop kissing you." Nathan said as he reluctantly pulled away.

Haley giggled. "Neither can I. I think I kissed you more tonight than I've ever kissed anyone."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've only had like one boyfriend."

"No way!"

"I'm serious!"

"How? I would have guessed you had like 20."

Haley was offended, "I'm not a slut Nathan."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that you're just like the perfect girlfriend, and I thought that every guy would be all over you, since you're such a catch."

Haley blushed. "I'm not though."

"Yes you are. I can't wait to introduce you to my family. They won't believe that I've found such an amazing woman."

Hale continued to blush, and suddenly grew nervous at the prospect of meeting Nathan's family. "Nathan, I really wish you could see that I'm not perfect."

Nathan looked into her eyes. "Look Hales, I know you have a past, and I understand that you're not ready to tell me, but when you do tell me, nothing is going to change the way that I feel about you. Okay?"

Haley bit her lip to help stop the tears from falling. "God, you're amazing." Haley whispered against Nathan's lips, and slowly kissed him.

Nathan saw the tears behind her eyes, "Don't cry."

"I'm just so happy, Nathan. You're amazing."

Nathan slowly pulled away. "I know you're not a slut either. I'm sorry if you thought that's what I meant."

Haley smiled. "I know. But you should know that I've only had one boyfriend in high school, and he ended up cheating on me."

Nathan suddenly felt anger rise through his body, and his fists balled up to his sides. "Are you kidding me? Who the hell would cheat on you? He must've been on freaking drugs!" Nathan shouted angrily.

Haley giggled. "Nathan, it's okay, I'm long over it."

"No! It's not okay! That guy is an ass! How could he cheat on you? What the hell!"

Haley thought it was cute how Nathan was getting angry, and she put her hand over his heart. "It happened so long ago, I really don't care about it."

"Wow! He got you pregnant, and then cheated on you! I'm going to kill him!"

Haley bit her lip, and looked at the ground. She didn't want to correct Nathan, because if she did then she would have to tell him about how she really had Jackson, and she still wasn't ready.

"I really appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary."

"How are you not upset?"

"I was, especially because it was with my sister but-"

"Wait he cheated on you with your sister?"

Haley gulped. "Um yeah."

"Holy shit! This is un-freaking-believable!"

Haley sighed. "Nathan, please calm down."

"Is this your past? That the guy cheated on you?"

"Uh, no, not exactly."

"Oh. So there's more?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, but I think I told you more than I should."

Nathan shook his head. "No it's okay. I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry that that happened to you." He said as he put his arms around her waist.

Haley smiled gratefully. "It's okay, because now I have you."

Nathan kissed her hair, but then pulled away and looked into Haley's eyes seriously. "I would never, ever cheat on you Haley."

Haley smiled. "I know."

Nathan shook his head. "I swear. I have never cheated on anyone, and I would never cheat on you. Number 1, there's no one better than you. Number 2, I never understood why someone cheat, if you're unhappy just break up, and number 3, I'm not that stupid to let the best thing that ever happened to me slip right through my hands. I don't know how someone could do that to you."

Haley blushed. "Well in High School, I was a nerd, and my sister, she was beautiful, and everyone loved her."

"I bet you're still better."

Haley sighed. "I was always insecure. My sister Quinn is like a model, and Taylor, the one who hooked up with my boyfriend, could get any guy she wanted, and I was just plain ol' Haley."

"You're not plain. You're beautiful. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you're all mine." He smirked.

Haley placed her hand on Nathan's cheek. "I think I'm the luckiest girl ever. Do you know how many women would kill to be on a date with you right now?" Haley joked.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, but I've never been on a real date, so you should consider yourself lucky. I wouldn't be doing this for just anyone."

Haley's heart rate instantly picked up. "This is the best first date ever."

"So that means I can get a second right?"

"Nope."

Nathan cocked an eye brow. "Really? How come?"

"You're just my boyfriend, and we aren't allowed to go on dates." Haley said sarcastically.

"Funny." Nathan said. "But seriously, I can't believe you only had one boyfriend."

Haley shrugged. "Once I had Jackson, I never wanted to date. That's why I was so reluctant about you, but I know I made a good decision. Jackson and I really, really like you." Haley gushed.

"Good. I really, really like you guys, too."

Haley giggled. "I feel like we're teenagers sneaking around together. I'm still the nerd, and you're the hot jock."

"You think I'm hot?"

Haley blushed. "Um. Well."

"It's okay Hales, I know I'm hot. You can say it."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't think I need to feed your ego."

"It's still nice to hear that you think I'm hot."

"Fine. You're insanely hot." Haley gushed.

Nathan smiled cockily, "Hah! Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Haley blushed. "Don't get used to it."

"Whatever." Nathan joked. "You still said it."

Haley smiled, "I can still take it back."

"Nope, too late."

Haley giggled, and pushed Nathan.

"Well, just so you know, I think you're smokin' hot, too." Nathan whispered in her ear, and she blushed. "Even if you are a nerd."

Haley giggled. "I'm serious! If someone told me in high school, that I would be dating a former NBA star, who's like the hottest guy in Tree Hill, I would have laughed in their face. Our relationship is so unethical!" Haley joked.

Nathan shrugged. "Are you kidding? You're so out of my league! I can't believe that you like me."

Haley smiled, "I thought everyone liked you, Mr. I'm-So-Full-Of-Myself."

"Well yeah, but you're better than everyone else, I was always insecure because you deserve someone better than me." He said sadly.

Haley hugged Nathan tightly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a jerk."

"No you're not."

"I still feel guilty about what I said to you."

"Well don't feel guilty. I understand now, and I trust you, Nathan. I'm really happy that we can finally be together. I didn't know what I was missing out on. You should give yourself more credit, you really are a great guy."

"Thanks Haley. So are you ready to go? It's getting pretty dark, and you look cold."

Haley inwardly frowned, she was having such a good time and wasn't ready to end the date but she knew Nathan was right.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

Nathan and Haley packed up their stuff and walked back to Nathan's car.

Nathan opened the car door for Haley and helped her get in, and he walked to the other side and sat down. He started the car, and the radio automatically came on, blasting the song "We Owned the Night." By Lady Antebellum.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Haley gasped.

"I never heard it before." Nathan said.

"Just listen. It kind of reminds me of tonight."

Tell me have you ever wanted  
Someone so much it hurts?  
Your lips keep trying to speak  
But you just can't find the words  
Well I had this dream once;  
I held it in my head

She was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind  
She had a way about her  
That made you feel alive  
And for a moment  
We made the world stand still

Yeah, we owned the night

You had me dim the lights;  
You danced just like a child  
The wine spilled on your dress

And all you did was smile  
Yeah, it was perfect  
I hold it in my mind

Yeah, we owned the night

When the summer rolls around  
And the sun starts sinking down  
I still remember you  
Oh, I remember you  
And I wonder where you are

Are you looking at those same stars again?  
Do you remember when?

We woke under a blanket  
All tangled up in skin  
Not knowing in that moment  
We'd never speak again  
But it was perfect;  
I never will forget  
When we owned the night

Yeah, we owned the night

When the song ended, Nathan laughed. "Hales, you do realize that song was about a summer love, and they never ended up together right?"

"Really? I thought they did. It was cute."

"The guy said that he wonders where she is, clearly that means they didn't make it."

Haley pouted, "Aw that's depressing."

Nathan just laughed. "It was a decent song though. I can relate the beginning to you." He winked.

"Well what's your favorite song then?"

"Hmm, Probably "I'm Sexy and I know It."

Haley laughed loudly. "You would say that."

"I'm pretty sure that song was written about me."

"You wish, Scott." Haley smiled, put it suddenly faded when she realized that she was a few houses away from her house.

Nathan slowly drove up to her house. "So I guess this is it." He said sadly.

"Yeah I guess so."

Nathan was about to turn off his car, when suddenly he kept driving, and Haley giggled. "Where are we going?"

"I don't want this night to end."

"That's another country song!" Haley stated. "It's by Luke Bryan! He's so ho- I mean you're hotter."

Nathan chuckled, and drove around her block a few times.

"My neighbors are going to call the cops if we keep driving past their houses." Haley joked.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said as he finally stopped in front of her house.

"It's okay. I don't want this night to end either."

Nathan reluctantly got out of his car, and ran to open Haley's door, and grabbed her hand as he walked her to the front door.

"I had the best time tonight Nathan. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I had a great time, too." Nathan said. "I can't wait for our second date!"

"So are you going to kiss me goodnight?" Haley asked as they stood under her porch light.

"Of course. You know every good date needs a great good night kiss." Nathan smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Nathan happily obliged and leaned down as he wrapped his arms around Haley, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood outside engaged in a heated make out session. Haley quietly moaned, and Nathan gently bit her lip.

"We're giving my neighbors quite a show." Haley joked as she came back up for air.

Nathan smirked, "I think we should give them an encore. What do you think?"

"I think hell yes."

Nathan chuckled and leaned back in for another kiss. They stood there for about another 10 minutes, never wanting to stop.

They finally pulled away when they needed air. "So was that a good way to end the date?"

"Deffinitely." Haley gushed.

"Good. So I can get a second date?"

"Hmm I'll have to think about it." Haley joked.

"Maybe I should kiss you again. Will that help you make up your mind?"

Haley nodded, and bit her lip.

Nathan kissed her one last time, but this time it was short and sweet.

Haley pulled away, and smiled. "You can get a second, third, fourth, fifth, and 100th date if you want." She joked.

"Good. I'll be sure to hold you to that."

Haley giggled girlishly.

"Goodnight Nathan."

"Night Hales."

Nathan walked backwards to his car as Haley never moved from her spot. Nathan smiled at her, and she bit her lip. Nathan however, wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and walked straight into his car. "Shit!" He muttered.

Haley watched from her door, and giggled.

"You didn't just see that!" Nathan called out, and she continued to giggle.

Haley waved, and reluctantly walked back into her house, as she put her back up behind her door and screamed like a teenager, jumping up and down.

Nathan sat in his car, and closed his eyes, as he leaned his head against the seat, never being able to wipe the giant smile off of his face.

Haley peeked through her front window, and watched Nathan as he stayed in his car smiling to himself.

Nathan looked up, and noticed her watching him, and he suddenly ran out of his car and back to her front door.

Haley ran to her door, and opened it, and ran straight into Nathan's arms.

"I'm not ready for this date to end." Nathan said.

"Me neither." Haley said as she pulled him back inside with her.

Nathan smirked, as Haley pushed his back on the couch.

Haley straddled his lap, and began to attack his mouth with hers.

They continued to make out, and they lost a track of time, when suddenly Haley's phone started to buzz in her back pocket.

"Your sexy ass is ringing." Nathan joked.

Haley groaned, "Ughh. Sorry, I have to answer this."

"Go ahead." Nathan said, but he wouldn't let go of his tight grip around her waist.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Oh look, you're alive!" Lydia joked into the phone.

Haley bit her lip, as she looked into Nathan's eyes. "Oh uh sorry I lost track of time."

"It's fine, did you have fun?"

Haley blushed. "Yep."  
"Are you home now?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah I just got in." Haley said as Nathan started to kiss her neck, and she tried to suppress a giggle, but failed.

"What's so funny?" Lydia asked.

Haley lightly swatted Nathan away. "Oh um nothing. Sorry."

"Okay." Lydia drawled out.

Nathan continued to kiss Haley, and she lightly groaned. Haley held the phone away from her mouth and whispered, "Stop it!" To Nathan.

"Who are you talking to Haley Bop?"

"No one!" She said quickly.

"Haley, are you alright? You're acting weird."

"I'm just a little drunk." Haley lied, and she moaned into the phone when Nathan wouldn't stop kissing her.

"Haley! You are a 25 year old woman! You should be more responsible! Did you drive?"

"No!" Haley shouted, not meaning to.

"Well your son would like to talk to you before he goes to bed."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

"I'll talk to you later." Lydia said as she handed the phone to Jackson.

"Hi Momma." Jackson said into the phone.

"Hi Baby. Did you have a good night with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah! Did you have a good night?"

"The best!" Haley said as she played with the hair on Nathan's neck.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy. Love you."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

Nathan snuck a small kiss on Haley's lips when Jackson handed the phone back to Lydia.

"Haley?" Lydia called.

Haley suddenly pulled away from Nathan, and put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes Mom?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfect. Never been better!" Haley replied as Nathan chuckled into the phone.

'Shh!" Haley whispered, putting her finger to her lips. 'I'm gonna kill you!' She mouthed.

"Are you with someone?" Lydia asked.

"No it was uh the tv." She lied.

"Okay well I'll let you go."

"Okay, thanks mom. Good night."

"Good night. Oh and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Nathan 'hi' for me. I knew you were going on a date tonight! Use protection!" Lydia joked.

"What? Mom! How'd you-?" Haley shrieked, but she heard a clicking sound on the other end, signaling that Lydia hung up.

"Ughhh!" She groaned into Nathan's chest.

"What's wrong?"

"She some how knew we went out tonight, and that you're over." Haley said.

Nathan chuckled, "You shouldn't have been kissing me."

Haley gasped. "Nathan! You were kissing me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. You're just too damn irresistible." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Haley rolled her eyes, and kissed him back. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her."

"It's simple. I like you, you like me, we're a couple."

"Yeah, but I wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

Nathan frowned, "Why?"

"I just don't want anyone at work to find out."

Nathan agreed. " I understand, but you know Brooke is going to die, right?" Nathan joked.

"I know. I feel bad not telling her, but I also want to tell Jackson first, but not right away."

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" Nathan joked.

"No! I just want to make sure that we both want this before we tell him. I don't want him getting excited, if we don't work out."

"Okay, yeah. You're right."

"Thank you for understanding." Haley said as she pecked Nathan's lips.

Nathan groaned. "This is going to be impossible. I just want to shout from the roof tops that you're my girlfriend."

Haley giggled, "Me too. Everyone is going to think you're single, and flirt with you." She pouted.

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

Nathan chuckled, "It's okay. I'm jealous of guys who look at you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Nathan smirked. "This can actually be fun. Sneaking around, not telling anyone. I'm up for a challenge. I just wish I didn't have to lie about you. I hate keeping this a secret."

Haley sighed. "I know, it's just going to be for a little while. But like you said, this can be fun. Let's make Brooke squirm."

"Oh yeah. This will be a blast." Nathan smirked devilishly.

Haley tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"Are you tired Babe?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled. "Babe?"

"Sorry. Too soon?"

"No, I like it." She giggled.

"Okay, well I should get going."

Haley pouted. "If you have to."

"I don't want to, but it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Haley nodded as she walked Nathan to the door. "Okay. Thanks for tonight. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Me too." Nathan smiled, and kissed Haley's lips. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." Haley blushed, and kissed Nathan one more time.

Nathan walked back to his car, and watched Haley lock up.

As soon as he got home, he texted her one more time to say he got home safely and that he had an amazing time.

Haley was writing in her diary about her date with Nathan, when suddenly her phone vibrated.

She smiled when she read it:

_"Just got home. I had such a fun time tonight, can't wait for the next date. You looked absolutely beautiful! Sweet dreams Haley Bob James! 3"_

Haley read the message a few times and squealed like a teenager, and sent a reply to Nathan.

_"That was definitely the best date ever. Thanks again! Talk to you tomorrow Mr. Scott ;)"_

_"Goodnight gorgeous."_

* * *

Next chapter:

~Haley and Lydia's confrontation

~Naley's first day at work as a couple

~Brooke!

Reviews are appreciated :)


	22. Never Let Me Go

**I named this chapter after the song "Never let me Go" by Florence and the Machine, this song was used during the Naley reunion in 9.11. I heard it while writing it, and cried and obviously I had to re-watch the episode. It's just too cute for words! Anyways hope you like this chapter! Finals are coming up, so I'm going to be updating less frequently :( I'll try my best though. I'm obsessed with this story. Reviews are the best :) Thanks everyone! **

* * *

Nathan groaned as he heard his cell phone ringing on his night stand and he slowly rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the phone half asleep.

"Nathan?"

"Mom?"

Deb Scott laughed. "Yes Nathan it's your mother. Did you forget about me?"

Nathan sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, sorry I've just been really busy."

"That's okay I understand. So how are you?"

Nathan smiled as he thought of Haley. "I'm great. Really great. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm alright. I've been staying with Karen and Keith, I finally got out of rehab."

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you!" Nathan said genuinely .

"Thanks. I really miss you though. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I miss you too mom." Nathan replied.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes and I understand if you don't want me in your life but I'm trying to change and I really want you in my life Nathan."

Nathan sighed. "I know. It's okay though, I want you back in my life too."

Deb was shocked, she thought that Nathan cut her out of his life when she had a drug Over Dose. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to change. I don't want to have any regrets. I miss you Mom, and I know you're trying too."

Deb smiled. "Thank you Nathan, that means a lot. Do you want to get lunch today?"

Nathan checked the time: 10:34 am. "Sure I'll meet you at Karen's Cafe at 12. Is that good?"

"That's Perfect! Thank you!"

"Okay, see you later."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too Mom." Nathan said hanging up, and getting out of bed.

Haley woke up at 8 in the morning to start cleaning her house, since she knew that her mom would be dropping Jackson off soon. Haley stifled a yawn. She was exhausted and didn't get much sleep because all she could think about was Nathan. Haley spent the next hour trying her hardest to get her mind off Nathan, and focused on doing laundry, and vacuuming. However, it was hard not thinking about Nathan because everything she did, she found a way of relating it back to him. While she was doing the laundry, she came across one of his sweat shirts that he gave her when they slept at Brookes. Haley smiled at the memory, and hugged the sweatshirt as she inhaled strongly. It still smelt like him. Haley knew she was being ridiculous because she just saw him last night, but she already missed him. She promised she wouldn't fall too hard, but every day she fell for him more. There was no turning back now. She was in deep, she never felt happier in her life; She had an amazing son, and an amazing boyfriend. Haley smiled at the thought, Nathan was officially her boyfriend, and she was beyond excited. There was always the small voice in her head that told her to be cautious when it came to men, but when she met Nathan, she threw all the caution into the wind. She didn't want to hold back anymore. Even if her and Nathan didn't make it, she would always remember how happy he made her.

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" She called out.

Lydia waited patiently on the front porch with Jackson, as Haley opened the door to greet them.

Jackson instantly ran into his mother's arms and squealed. "Hi Momma!"

"Hi Jackson! I missed you! Did you have a good time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yep! Grandma made me Mac n Cheese and Grandpa took me to play basketball!"

Haley smiled. "Awesome! It sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did. I can't wait to show Nathan how good I got!"

Lydia looked over at Haley who was slightly blushing, and laughed. "I'm sure Nathan would love that." She said.

"Grandma, you know Nathan?"

"Oh sure! I met him at your birthday party. He's a great guy!" Lydia said as she starred at her daughter, and Haley just fiddled with her pinky ring.

"He's so cool! He's really tall, and strong, and he was in the NBA! Mommy and him are friends, but Nathan told me that he likes Mommy a lot!" Jackson said, but then covered his mouth. "Oops! I didn't say anything!" He said with wide eyes.

Haley giggled, and Lydia cocked her eye brow. "Oh really? It seems like you really like him Jack."

"I do! But he and mommy are fighting, and I don't like it." Jackson pouted.

"Is that so?" Lydia asked sarcastically, and Haley stood there blushing as she bit the inside of her cheek.

Haley walked Jackson into the living room, as Lydia followed.

"Jackson, why don't you go out back and practice basketball. I need to speak to your mother." Lydia advised, as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" Jackson happily obliged, and went in the backyard as he practiced dribbling his basketball.

Haley walked into the kitchen and watched Jackson through the window, and Lydia took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So." Lydia drawled out. "Anything you'd like to tell your mother?"

"hmm, nope!" Haley said quickly.

"I'm not buying it bub."

Haley sighed. "Not buying what?" She asked innocently.

"Nathan was here last night, wasn't he?"

Haley bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crapola Hales. I'm your mother and I know when you're lying, and right now you're feeding me a line of bull shit!" Lydia joked.

Haley blushed, and turned around to face her mom. "How'd you know?"

"Mother's instinct." Lydia joked. "No actually, you might want to tell him to not have sex with you when you're on the phone!"

Haley's eyes widened like plates. "Mom! We weren't having... sex" She whispered.

"Really why are you blushing?"

"You're embarrassing me!" Haley sulked.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Haley. You're a grown women, you have needs..."

"Mom! Enough! I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Oh quit acting like a baby! I think it's good that you open yourself to Nathan."

Haley blushed profusely. "Mom, we didn't- I'm not- I mean-."

"What?" Lydia asked chuckling.

"I haven't- I never- since- you know."

Lydia frowned. "Hales, it's been five years. It's time to move past it."

"I'm scarred Mom."

"You know Nathan would never hurt you." Lydia said as she got up to hug her daughter.

"I know. It's just, Nathan's experienced, and I'm not going to know what to do. Honestly." Haley breathed. "I wanted to wait until marriage."

"Haley, look at me." Lydia said as she grabbed Haley's face gently. "You have nothing to be worried about. Nathan won't hurt you. It's not going to be the same as that night. It will be fun!" Lydia smiled.

"Ew! Mom! Please stop!" Haley groaned.

"Don't you want more kids?"

Haley bit her lip. "Well yeah but-"

"No but's! It's a wonderful and magical thing. When you find someone that you love and trust, it will be an amazing experience. I promise you."

Haley blushed, and looked at her feet. "Okay, but Nathan and I aren't even on that level yet! We only went on one date!"

"I knew it! You did go out with him last night!" Lydia said happily.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"How was it?"

Haley's smile grew. "It was- it was indescribable! It was truly incredible!"

Lydia laughed. "I'm so happy for you! I told you things would work out!"

"Yeah, you were right. I never knew I could be this happy!" Haley continued to gloat.

"You deserve it Hales. You're a remarkable woman, and I think Nathan is perfect for you! He seems like a gentleman, and Jackson seems to be fond of him as well."

"Yeah, Nathan's really great with him. He means a lot to me." Haley gushed.

Lydia smiled, and hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Haley."

"Why?"

"You are slowly moving past it, and your life is finally coming together."

"Yeah. I think Nathan has really helped me move forward."

"Did you tell him yet?" Lydia asked concerned.

"No. I don't know when, or how to say it. I'm freaking out. I'm really happy right now, and I know he is too. I don't want to ruin anything. I know it's selfish of me to keep hiding it from him, but I just don't want to jeopardize our relationship. I like him more than I've liked anyone before."

Lydia sighed. "I think you should tell him sooner than later. If you expect to move forward in the relationship, you can't hide anything from each 's an important aspect of your life, and he should know- especially if he wants to take the next step."

"I'm scarred mom."

"If Nathan really likes you, he will understand."

"t's going to change everything." Haley argued.

"If anything, I think it will make you become closer."

Haley bit her lip. "Yeah you're right. I think I'm still going to wait a little while though. No one knows except for you right now."

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Lydia asked.

"I wanted Jackson to be the first to know, but we decided to go out a few more times, just to make sure it's what we both want. I don't want Jackson to get his hopes up in case we don't work out."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea. Although I really think that you and Nathan will make it. And I also think that Jackson is going to love this!" Lydia said as she watched Jackson shooting a ball through his hoop. "Last night, he couldn't stop talking about how much he liked Nathan."

Haley smiled. "Good. That makes me feel a lot better."

"So when can we introduce Nathan to the rest of the family? You know your brothers have to give him the 'talk." Lydia said laughing.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "As soon as we tell Jackson."

"Oh! I can't wait! Everyone is going to be so excited! They will just love him!" Lydia gushed.

"Taylor better not." Haley joked, and Lydia laughed.

"I only met Nathan once, and I can see how much he was wrapped up in you. You have nothing to worry about."

Haley sighed. "Yeah. I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

Haley contemplated telling her 'nothing' but knew that her mom would catch on. "I guess I'm just worried that I won't be good enough for him."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's slept with hundreds of girls! I'm really intimidated by that."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"Well he knows that I've only had one boyfriend, but he thinks that he was the one who got me pregnant."

"Haley!" Lydia lectured. "You need to tell him!"

"I will! I wasn't going to ruin our date though."

"Okay, but do you trust Nathan?"

"Of course." Haley said.

"Then you really have nothing to worry about."

"But what if he wants to- you know-?"

"What?"

"Have s-e-x." She spelled. .

"Bub, we aren't children. I think you can say the word 'sex'." Lydia joked.

"I just don't like that word. I don't want Jack to hear it either."

"Haley, you can't be scarred. It's a way of life!"

"Mom! We really don't need to talk about this."

"I think we should, because before you know it you'll realize that you're ready to take the next step, and you can't be scarred. It's all about trust and love." Lydia advised.

"Mom! I told you Nathan and I just started dating! We aren't sleeping together yet!"

"But you will soon."

"Ugh! You're relentless!" Haley groaned.

"I'm just saying, Nathan is a very good looking man. It'd be a real shame if you missed that opportunity."

Haley rubbed her temples. "You're crazy,"

"Oh please! I'm sure you've thought about it."

"No I haven't because I'm really not ready."

"Ready or not, I'm sure you would like to know what it's like. Aren't you curious?"

"Mom! I'm serious! Please stop!"

"Don't be embarrassed! It's normal to be sexually attracted to someone. If you ever have questions just ask!"

Haley groaned. "Goodbye mom! I'm going outside with Jackson because he's more mature than you right now!" Haley said frustrated.

Haley went outside to watch Jackson play, and Lydia stayed in the kitchen to read a magazine when she heard a knock on Haley's door, so she went to answer it.

"Nathan! What a surprise!" Lydia said.

Nathan gulped, he was standing in front of his girlfriends mom, and began to freak out. "Mrs. James! Hi, uh how are you?"

"Oh I'm wonderful! How are you?"

"I'm great. Thanks. Is Haley around?"

Lydia smiled. "Yeah. I'll go get her, come on in."

"Thanks." Nathan said as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat, and waited patiently in the hall way for Lydia to get Haley.

"Hales your boy- I mean a friend is here for you." Lydia called.

Haley got up, and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Thanks."

Lydia quietly followed Haley into the living room.

"Nathan!" Haley said as her face lit up when she noticed him, and she ran into his open arms.

"Hey Hales. I hope you didn't mind me dropping by, I just missed you."

Haley looked up and smiled. "I missed you too." She said sweetly.

Nathan was about to lean in for a kiss when in the corner of his eye, he saw Lydia starring at them.

Haley was anxious to kiss Nathan and was confused when he leaned back away from the kiss.

Nathan cleared his throat and glanced towards Lydia, and Haley followed his gaze.

"Mom! What are you doing?" She asked embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! You two are adorable!"

Nathan's eyes widened, as he whispered to Haley, "She knows?"

"Yeah she heard you on the phone last night, and there was no way of explaining that one." Haley giggled.

Nathan suddenly grew nervous, afraid that Lydia might think he was a perv.

"Oh um I'm sorry Mrs. James. I was just uh kissing your daughter last night while she was on the phone with you. I didn't- I mean we weren't-"

Haley giggled at Nathan who was clearly embarrassed. "It's okay Nathan, she knows we were kidding around."

"Oh, right, yeah."

Lydia smiled. "Nathan, you can call me Lydia. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and Haley are together. She really likes you, and I haven't seen her his happy in forever, so thank you."

"Mom!" Haley warned.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave."

"It was nice seeing you Mrs. J- I mean Lydia."

"Oh you too Nathan! Have a good day." She winked.

Haley suddenly groaned and buried her face in Nathan's chest. "Ugh!"

Nathan chuckled, and rubbed Haley's back. "Why are you so embarrassed? She's really nice. At least she doesn't hate me."

Haley looked up and smiled. "Ugh she's like in love with you. I don't know why."

Nathan feigned a hurt expression. "Gee, thanks Hales."

"Kidding. Now where's my proper 'hello' kiss?"

Nathan smirked, "Right here." He said and leaned down to Haley's waiting lips, and pressed a sweet kiss that lasted about 10 seconds on them.

Haley smiled and threw her hands around his neck. "That was good, but I think I can do better." Haley joked, as she started to make out with Nathan.

They stood in each other's embrace for about two minutes, when suddenly Haley heard the back door open, and Jackson came running in. Haley jumped back and blushed. Luckily, Jackson came in a few seconds after Haley pulled away from Nathan.

"Hi Nathan!" Jackson squealed happily.

Nathan picked Jackson up in his arms, and ruffled his hair. 'Hey little man. What's up?"

"Nuthin' I'm playing basketball!" Jackson stated proudly.

Nathan smiled. "Nice."

"Can you play with me?" Jackson asked while pouting.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, you can stay for lunch if you want. I'm making pb&j sandwiches."

Nathan frowned. "Oh man, I wish but I actually promised my mom I'd meet her for lunch soon. I was actually just on my way over, but I wanted to say hi to you guys."

Jackson pouted. "Aw man! I really wanted to play!"

"I know, sorry bud. I promise you we can play soon. I'll tell you what, why don't I take you and your mom out for dinner tomorrow night? How does that sound?" Nathan asked while looking at Haley.

Jackson pumped his fist, and smiled. "Yeah! Can we mom? Please?"

Haley smiled at her adorable son. "I think that it's a great idea."

Jackson flew out of Nathan's arms and hugged his mom. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"

Nathan chuckled, and Haley smiled.

"I can't wait!" Jackson cheered happily.

Lydia suddenly called from the kitchen for Jackson, to help make the sandwiches, and Haley went to hug Nathan.

"Thank you." She said as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"For what?"

"Being you."

Nathan chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You're going to lunch with your mom. Wasn't she just in rehab for like a year?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. We both decided to make amends with each other. I'm a different person now, and I know she's trying to change. I'm giving her a second chance." Nathan explained.

Haley smiled. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you. That means everything." Nathan said, smiling widely.

"Good luck. Tell me how everything goes."

"I will. Bye." Nathan said as he kissed Haley one last time.

"Bye!" Haley said as she watched Nathan walk back to his car, and she blew him a kiss when he drove off.

Nathan walked into Karen's cafe, and took a deep breath as he searched for a familiar blonde woman who he hasn't seen in over a year.

"Nathan!" He heard his mom call, and he walked straight to her.

"Hi mom!" He said as he leaned in for a hug.

"My god, you go so old!" Deb joked.

Nathan laughed. "It's only been a year,"

"A year too long. Sit down." Deb said as she stared into Nathan's eyes, and her brown ones started to fill with tears.

Nathan placed his hand over his mother's. "Mom, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I've just missed you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you got into that accident."

Nathan sadly smiled. "It's okay mom. I understand."

"I still feel terrible." Deb said while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"That was the past. This is now. That's all that matters." Nathan advised.

Deb smiled through her tears. "You're right. Thank you."

Nathan smiled.

"How are you? You know, without the NBA? And how's your back?" Deb asked.

"My back is fine. I'm doing better then I was before. I've came to terms about my career. I'm coaching the Ravens now. I'm also a gym teacher. I love it." Nathan stated with a triumphant smile.

Deb smiled. "I'm happy for you Nate."

"Thanks mom."

"I heard what happened, and I just broke down. I was afraid that I was going to loose you. Karen told me everything. She said you were really depressed."

Nathan frowned. "Yeah, I was in a really dark place. I haven't talked to Dad since the hospital. He said that I was a disgrace and he wished I would be paralyzed because I would never be good enough for the NBA."

Deb furrowed her brows with anger. "That son of a bitch!"

"It's okay Mom. I'm happier with out him." Nathan smiled a little.

"I still feel like I've torn the family apart."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't put the blame on you. It was him too."

Deb frowned. "I'm sorry Nathan. I really am."

"It's okay. I'm okay, and you're okay. Let's move past this." Nathan suggested.

Deb nodded. "I just feel like I've missed so much!"

"Well basically after the accident, I stayed in my house for three months and I wouldn't leave. I was a mess. Finally Lucas pretty much told me to get my shit together, and that he got me a chance to coach the Ravens, and I figured that was better than nothing, and I slowly recovered." Nathan said proudly.

"I'm so happy for you! But Please tell me you've been respecting women. I know you had a reputation when you were in the NBA, and I didn't like it. I taught you better than that." Deb scolded.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "I know mom. I uh actually did meet someone." Nathan said grinning.

Suddenly, Karen walked over to take their orders. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to eavesdrop but did I just hear that Nathan Scott is seeing someone?"

Nathan chuckled. "I am."

Deb cocked her eye brow, and Karen smiled. "Who?" They asked at the same time.

Nathan grinned. "She's amazing. She's so beautiful, funny, caring, and she has the biggest heart."

Karen sat down next to Deb. "Okay you've got be my interest. Is she from Tree Hill?"

"Do I know her?' Deb asked.

"Yeah she's from Tree Hill but I don't know if you know her."

"Well who is it?" Deb pushed.

Nathan looked around to make sure no one was listening, and he smiled wide. "Haley James."

Karen's mouth literally dropped open. "No way!"

Deb bit her lip. "I've heard the name, but I can't place the face."

"Oh she's such a sweet heart! I love her! I've known her since she was in diapers! She's beautiful!" Karen gushed.

Deb smiled. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"How long have you been dating?" Karen asked.

"We went on our first date yesterday, but I've liked her for about two months. She didn't want to go out at first, but I finally got her to agree." Nathan smirked.

Karen and Deb both smiled. "You seem very happy."

"I am. I actually think I'm in love with her." Nathan gushed, and Deb was speechless.

"Are you serious?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said shyly. "It's too soon to tell her, but I can't stop thinking about her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Aw!" Deb smiled. "I knew you would break the 'bad boy' phase. I'm so proud of you Nathan!"

"I can't believe you're dating Haley James! I never would have guessed!" Karen said.

"Yeah, we're trying to keep it under wraps for a while though, so please don't tell anyone."

"Sure." Karen and Deb agreed.

"My little boy is growing up!" Deb smiled.

"Mom!" Nathan groaned.

"When can I meet her?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"I can't wait"

"You're going to love her." Nathan promised.

"She sounds great."

"She is."

Karen got up. "I'll be back with your orders soon. Then I want you to tell me more about this. I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah. Not even Luke knows yet."

"Okay. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks.

"So how did you meet?" Deb asked.

"Work. She's the new English Teacher. It's actually a funny story. She spilled her coffee on me on the first day. It was the cutest thing." Nathan gushed, and Deb listened carefully as she heard how happy her son was.

The next day, Haley rushed to Brooke's house to drop Jackson off so she wouldn't be late.

"Haley! Where have you been? I called you on Saturday! Why didn't you answer?" Brooke asked as Haley walked in her house.

"Oh I was um out with work friends. Sorry!"

"They better not replace me as your best friend!" Broke joked.

"No one could ever replace you." Haley said sincerely.

"Good! So did you and Nathan make up yet?"

"Uh I gotta go!" Haley said as she tried to leave but Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast! I know you saw him on Friday! What happened?"

"Nothing." Haley lied. "Seriously. I need to go. I'm going to be late."

"Fine! But you better tell me later."

"Nothing happened Brooke. I don't like him." Haley bit her lip as she stated the biggest lie she ever told.

Brooke's mouth dropped open. 'What? Why?"

"I don't know. Bye Brooke! By Jackson! Love you!"

"Love you too Momma!" Jackson said hugging her legs.

Haley quickly ran back to her car, and drove as fast as she could to work without breaking the speed limit. She knew she was going to be late, and she didn't want to piss off Miss. Rimpiss. As soon as she got to work, she signed in, and scurried to her class room. As she made her way down the hall way, she felt herself suddenly being grabbed by the arm and pulled into a Janitor closet. Haley gasped loudly, but relaxed when she suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on her own. She instantly kissed back, and smiled.

"I have a boyfriend you know." She said giggling as she pulled away for air.

"That's okay. He doesn't have to know." She heard a husky voice say.

"He's really strong. He could kick your ass." Haley joked.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." Haley giggled.

"Well then I don't think he'd appreciate it if you kiss other guys."

"It's okay. You're hot." Haley said.

"Really? Hotter than your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him. He might get mad."

"Your secrets safe with me."

Haley giggled, and Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley again.

"Nathan we can't do this here!" Haley scolded him when she pulled away from the kiss.

Nathan smirked. "Don't worry. We're in a janitors closet. No one will find us."

"God I feel like a teenager!"

"I think it's hot. I like sneaking around." Nathan winked.

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"Live a little James!" Nathan joked.

"I'm going to be late though."

"I don't want to ever let you go."

Haley smiled. "Neither do I, but I really need to go." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Fine I'll kiss you later." Nathan smirked.

Haley giggled. "Okay I'll hold you to that."

"Have a good day." Nathan said as he snuck one last kiss on Haley's lips.

"Thanks. You too!"

Haley wiped her lips in case her lip stick smudged, and she walked into her class just as the bell rang.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Haley apologized. "Today I want you to write in your journals about your first love. Be as descriptive as possible. It's going to count as a quiz grade." Haley explained.

"What was your first love Miss. James?" One of her student's ask.

"Hmm that's a tough choice."

"What's it like to be in love?" Another student asked.

Haley smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world. I can't even explain it. It's just something you have to experience in order to understand."

The students all smiled. "Are you in love with some one right now?"

Haley blushed. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Review please :)

Thanks for reading!


	23. Picnic Tables

I know it's short and it sucks but I really wanted to update. I was pissed because I wrote this chapter two days ago and it was longer/better but it got deleted so I had to re-write it. Next chapter will be a continuation of this. I was in a rush so I didn't finish. Hope you like it! If you haven't already please check out my other story "I Never Told you." yes I know, I shouldn't be writing another story but I am! Feed back is appreciated. Love you.

This is dedicated to Dream Team :) Thanks Bridget for reading. Hope this is up to par. I will miss your feedback in English and S.S :(

* * *

Haley sat at her desk, and let out a tired sigh. She gently massaged her temples, as she shut her eyes and exhaled slowly.

She didn't hear Nathan slowly creep into her classroom, when he tip toed in and quietly shut the door. Nathan smirked and walked behind Haley, whose eyes were still shut and she was breathing deeply. Nathan suddenly squeezed Haley's waist from behind, and she jumped out of her seat and screamed.

"Jesus Nathan! You scared the crap out of me!" She said while placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Nathan rolled his eyes in a good nature way, and he chuckled. "Sorry. Are you alright? You seem stressed."

Haley smiled at the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, it's just about three quarters of my class just failed the last test. I'm worried about them."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley, and slowly pushed a tendril of her brown curly locks behind her ear. "What was the test on?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Haley smiled. It was her favorite novel.

"Pride and what?" Nathan asked scrunching his nose.

Haley laughed. "Pride and Prejudice. You never read it?"

"No way. I don't read."

"What about in English when you were in High School? It's mandatory Nathan."

"Sorry Miss. James, but I didn't have a hot teacher like you to reprimand me. Believe me, if you were my teacher I would never leave this class." Nathan smirked.

Haley blushed, and giggled girlishly. "Well I wish I had a gym teacher like you. Maybe I wouldn't suck at sports so much." Haley joked while playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Nathan chuckled. "I can still teach you if you want. I think it'd be fun." He winked flirtatiously.

Haley bit her lip. "I'm pretty sure if you saw me attempt to play a sport, you'd break up with me."

Nathan laughed, and gently squeezed her waist. "Never."

"Okay well maybe one day I'll take you up on the offer, but right now I really need to finish grading." Haley said pointing to the stack of papers on her desk.

Nathan pouted. "Take a break. You need to eat lunch. C'mon. I missed you."

Haley giggled. "You saw me two hours ago! And we're going out to dinner with Jackson tonight!"

"So?" Nathan asked staring intently into her eyes.

"So, we have to keep this a secret too. What if Rimpkiss sees us?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Screw her. Meet me by the picnic tables in the quad, in like 5 minutes. No one ever eats there. We can have privacy."

Haley bit her lip. She obviously wanted to eat lunch with her boyfriend, but she did have a lot of papers to grade, plus there was always the chance of getting caught. Haley felt like being rebellious, and she loved the fact that Nathan brought out the rebel in her. "Sure, what the hell." She said while running a hand through her hair. "I actually do need to discuss some things with you, Mr. Scott." She said in her 'teacher' voice, which Nathan found to be an incredible turn on.

Nathan smirked. "Uh oh. I'm not liking the sound of this."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's not bad. Just go. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Nathan said as he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. "You can't do that here! What if someone saw?"

"Relax babe. No one saw."

Haley groaned. "Ugh. This sucks."

"I know." Nathan complained. "Just meet me in the courtyard. I'll see you soon."

Haley nodded, as Nathan walked towards the courtyard, and sat down at a wooden picnic table under a cherry blossom tree. He pulled out his brown paper bag, and set up his lunch while he patiently waited for Haley. A few minutes later, Haley walked out of the door, as a gust of wind flew by making her hair blow in the breeze. Nathan laid his head in his hands, as he was practically drooling when he watched Haley make her way over to him. She was wearing a simple green dress, that stopped at her knees, with a black leather belt. It was simple, but it was so Haley. Nathan often lost himself in her perfect beauty.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan saw her lips moving, but didn't hear a word she was saying. He was too engrossed staring at her plump lips.

"Nathan!" Haley said a little louder this time.

Nathan heard his name, and quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?"

Haley giggled. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." He dismissed.

"Okay." She drawled out and smiled.

"You're hot Hales." Nathan suddenly said.

Haley blushed as red as a firetruck. "Uh thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She joked, while punching his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I don't want to degrade you. You're also beautiful."

Haley let out a girly giggle. "Thank you Mr. Scott."

Nathan smirked. "So what do you have for lunch?"

"Chicken salad." Haley smiled cheekily.

"Boring."

"Why what do you have?" Haley asked while taking a seat next to him on the bench attached to the table.

"A meatball hero." Nathan stated proudly while taking a giant bite.

Haley watched in awe. "How can you fit that in your mouth? It's huge!"

Nathan chuckled. "That's what she said."

Haley furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

Nathan felt his temperature grow warmer. He loved how innocent Haley seemed to be, but considering she has a son, he knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"Never mind."

"No tell me!" Haley begged while grabbing his muscular bicep.

Nathan smirked. "It's a sex joke."

"Oh." Haley said embarrassed. "OH!" She said when she finally realized what it meant. "Ew Nathan! You're a perv!" Haley joked. "Why would you say that?"

Nathan laughed, and tried not to choke on his food. "Hales, I was joking. I never actually did that. I'm not gay."

Haley giggled. "Well that's a relief."  
"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Mhmm."

"Why?"

"Because I have a crush on you." Haley whispered in Nathans ear.

"Really?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, but it's okay I have crushes on a lot of guys."

Nathan frowned. "Way to bruise the ego there Hales."

Haley laughed. "Lots of guys named Nathan Scott." Haley smiled dreamily.

Nathan smirked and placed an arm around Haley. "Much better. Here you wanna try?" Nathan asked pointing his hero toward her.

"Umm." Haley thought about it. "Sure why not?"

Haley grabbed the Hero, and stared at it. "Where should I bite it? It's too big!" She said seriously as the meatballs were overFLOWING on the bread.

Nathan just looked at Haley and laughed uncontrollably.

"What?" She asked.

"Just bite it. You're like examining it!"

"Okay, okay!" Haley laughed and wrapped her mouth around the hero. It barely fit, but she some how managed to take a bite. After chewing for a while she swallowed, and smiled. "That was delicious!"

Nathan smiled. "Was that your first time eating a meatball hero?"

"Yeah." Haley shrugged.

"Did you like it?"

"Loved it!" Haley smiled.

"Okay good. I'll bring you one tomorrow."

"Thanks, but we should split it. It's too big."

"I can finish it in three bites." Nathan bragged.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"You're just jealous." Nathan joked.

"Of what? Your big mouth?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah." Nathan smirked.

"You sure you're not gay?" Haley joked.

Nathan scoffed. "Definitely not. You see, I kind of have a thing for this girl." He joked.

Haley giggled. "Really? Do I know her?"

"I donn't know, but she's smokin' hot."

"Oh yeah?" Haley blushed.

"Yeah. She has a beautiful smile, and these big brown eyes, I get lost in them all the time." Nathan whispered as he was starring in her eyes.

Haley's face got even more red, if that was even possible, and bit her lip.

"She also has a serious ass." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded.

"What?" He asked as he put his hands out in front of him.

"You can't say that!" She hissed.

"Why not? It's true!"

Haley blushed a deep crimson color. "That's innopropriate!"  
"You're my girlfriend." Nathan countered.

"Oh so you were talking about me?" Haley joked, as she bit her finger nail.

"Of course." Nathan said. "You're the only girl who ever made me feel this way."

"What way?" Haley asked.

"Like I can't breathe when I'm around you. When I'm not around you, you're all I think about. You give me butterflies. I don't think I've ever got those before. It's weird. I like it though." Nathan said shyly.

Haley smiled. "I feel that too."

"Good. I thought I was crazy." Nathan joked while taking a sip of water.

Haley bit her lip, "Seriously though. You can't talk like that, We're at work!'

Nathan pouted. "Fine. We can finish this conversation later." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Haley gulped, and smiled shyly. "So I do need to talk to you."

Nathan turned closer to Haley and grabbed her hand. "Is everything okay?"

Haley nodded, and continued chewing on her lip. "Yeah, I just think that we should tell Jackson about us tonight. I mean my mom already knows."

"Yeah about that..." Nathan started.

Haley's eyes widened. 'What happened?"

"My mom and Karen know too." Nathan said while staring at the grass. "I'm sorry."

Haley sighed. "How'd they find out?"

"My mom asked me while we were at lunch yesterday, and I wanted to tell her. I'm sorry Hales. I'm really excited about this, and I wanted to tell her about you. She's really happy for me." Nathan smiled cheekily.

Haley nodded and smiled back. "It's okay Nathan. It's only fair. I told my mom, so it's okay. How did Karen find out though?"

"She kind of over heard me." Nathan said while rubbing his neck. "Sorry. I knew I should have been more careful, but they both promised not to tell Luke or Brooke."

Haley sighed. "Okay. That's fine. I don't like keeping this from them, but it's the only way."

"I know. I'm willing to do anything so that we can be together. This seems easy."

Haley agreed, "Yeah, and I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to ask how your lunch went yesterday. I'm a horrible girlfriend!" She muttered.

Nathan chuckled. "No you're not. You were busy. I understand. Lunch was good though. My mom and I decided to work out our problems. It was awkward at first, but I can tell she's trying, so it's a good start. She can't wait to meet you." Nathan gushed.

Haley blushed, and her hands began to sweat due to the nerves that were taking over. "M-meet her?" She stuttered.

"Of course. I've never brought anyone home before, but I'm really serious about us Hales. I want her to meet you, so she knows I'm serious too."

Haley gulped. "Oh god."

"What? I'm sorry, am I rushing things?" Nathan panicked.

"No, no, no." Haley reassured. "I'm serious too. That's why I want to tell Jackson tonight. I'm just nervous about your mom. What if she hates me?"

Nathan laughed. "Trust me Hales, she's going to love you. I told her a lot about you, and she seemed impressed."

"What'd you say about me?" Haley blushed.

"Just how amazing you are." Nathan smiled.

Haley felt her heart flutter, and she giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm acting like a 16 year old right now." Haley joked.

"Me too."

"I never really had a high school romance, so this is all exciting and new for me." Haley gushed.

"Yeah, same." Nathan agreed. "This is great."

Nathan suddenly got an idea, while starring at the table in front of him and smirked.

"What's that look for?" Haley asked in a mocking way.

"You got a knife with you?"

"A knife? Why the hell do you need a knife?"

"You'll see, just hand me the knife please."

"Uh okay." Haley drawled out, and reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a knife.

Nathan grabbed the knife and leaned across the table.

"What are you doing Nate?" Haley asked, as she stood up, trying to peek over at Nathan.

"No peeking James. Sit down."

Haley groaned. "Are you vandalizing school property? First we disobey orders, and now we're- you're destroying furniture!" Haley scolded.

"You're such a goody two shoes." Nathan joked, while finishing his carving.

"Nathan! What did you do?" She asked when he pulled away, and sat back down.

Haley focused her eyes on the center of the table, where there was a carving of a heart with "N.S. & H.J = A&F"

"What's A&F stand for?" Haley asked.

"Always and forever." Nathan smirked.

Haley felt her cheeks flush, and she smiled. "That's really sweet babe, but we're going to get in trouble."

"They won't know it's us."

"Really? Who else has these initials?"

Nathan shrugged. "There's no proof. Anyone could've done it."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're so bad ass."

"Did Haley James just curse?" Nathan pressed.

"Ugh! Why am I dating you again?"

"Because I'm hot." Nathan said cockily.

Haley laughed. "That's what you think."

"No, you said I was hot. I remember."

"I was probably drunk." Haley teased.

Nathan snickered. "It's so fun to see you all worked up."

"You just like to annoy me!" Haley accused while punching his arm.

Nathan smirked. "It's hot when you're flustered."

"Ugh!" Haley let out a frustrated groan, and Nathan snickered.

"Anyway," Haley continued, "I want to tell Jackson tonight."

Nathan smiled. "Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. He's my son, I don't want to lie to him. You mean a lot to me Nathan, and this isn't just some random fling for me. I'm in it 100% and I want to be able to date you, but I need to make sure that he's okay with it. I know he will be, because he adores you, I just need to know for sure. After Jackson, I never had a boyfriend, so this is a really big deal."

Nathan nodded intently. "I understand. I'm glad you decided to tell him. I didn't feel right keeping something so big from him. I just hope he's okay with it." Nathan sighed.

Haley smiled, and placed her hand on his cheek. "He will be. I promise."

Nathan was relieved by a simple touch from Haley. "Okay, good. So this means we're like really serious. You sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded eagerly. "Yes. More than I've ever wanted anything before in my life."

"Me too."

-23-

It was the end of the day, and when the bell ring, the student's rushed out of Haley's class room. She noticed the neon sticky note she had on her desk and smiled. She instantly recognized the messy handwriting.

_"Hales,_

_Meet me in my office after 9th period bell. Need to see that pretty face of yours._

_-Nathan"_

Haley did what she was told, and discreetly walked to Nathan's office, once she arrived she knocked lightly three times.

"Come in." She heard his deep voice mutter.

"Hi." She smiled happily.

"Hi yourself." Nathan replied with the same warm smile.

"What's up?" Haley asked.

"I was looking at Quentin's grades, and they're dropping severely."

Haley frowned. "I know. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What should I do?"

"It's not just English. It's all his subjects. Nothing on you."

Haley sat down in a blue chair across from Nathan's desk, and leaned her elbows against his desk, as she let out a long sigh. Nathan tried his best not to stare at Haley's long tan legs that she just crossed, revealing more of her thighs. He swallowed, and stared at his hands, trying his best to focus on something other than his attractive girlfriend.

"He was doing well for a while. I don't know what happened." Haley stated.

Nathan was starring at the computer screen in front of him and let out a deep breath. "Has he been showing up to class?"

"For the most part yes, but last Thursday he never came." Haley frowned while playing with the hem of her dress

"I talked to him a thousand times!" Nathan mumbled angrily. "You would think by now he would stop this!"

Haley nodded, and started to chew on her lip "Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm a bad teacher. Half the kids are failing! I don't know what to do!" Haley stressed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Nathan smiled. "Haley that's definitely not it. You are the best teacher Tree Hill has. Those kids are lucky they have you. You're smart, funny, and sexy as hell. You make it fun, and I'm sure they all are starring at you, so it's not like they can't pay attention. You're amazing Hales, don't doubt yourself." Nathan said placing a hand over hers.

Haley's cheeks reddened. "I really, really wanna kiss you right now." She whispered.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Nathan smirked.

Haley blushed, as she knelt in her seat, leaning over Nathan's desk to meet his lips.

Nathan slightly stood up, and also leaned over the desk to kiss Haley.

The kiss was light, and chaste at first, but Nathan couldn't hold back, and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Haley was caught by surprise, but after the shock rolled away, she kissed him back. Suddenly, Haley heard the door handle begin to jiggle, and she jumped back.

"Shit!" Nathan muttered.

Rachel stride into the office to find Nathan muttering something under his breath, and literally jumping away from his desk. Haley just stood there awkwardly blushing, and staring at her feet.

"Hello, Mr. Scott." Rachel purred. "How are you?"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Um, half of this is my office. Duh!" Rachel stated the obvious.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No, I mean don't you have Hall Duty or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like doing that. I need a break."

"Rachel, I'm having a very important conversation right now." Nathan snapped, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like if you would please leave."

Rachel walked over to Nathan and put her hand on his bicep. "I won't bother you. I have work to do, feel free to carry on." She smiled evily.

Haley watched as fire burned through her veins. Who did this bitch think she was touching HER boyfriend? Oh that's right. She didn't know about it.

"Actually Nate, I'm hungry do you want to eat?" Rachel asked when Nathan didn't reply.

"I already ate."

"Oh c'mon. Please?" Rachel pouted.

"I'm busy. I'm having an important discussion with Miss. James right now." Nathan gritted.

"Aw that's cute. Did you work everything out?"

Haley instantly intervened. "Nathan and I are friends. That's it."

Nathan's jaw tightened when he heard Haley lie. He hated lying about it, but he knew he had to. Rachel was not someone to be trusted.

Rachel smirked. "See Nate? I think it's time for you to get over your little crush. She doesn't like you. In fact, my offer is still on the table if you want it. Are you up for round three?"

Haley's eyes widened, and she bit her tongue to keep herself in check. She was three seconds away from bitch slapping this chick, but she knew she would get fired. Nathan looked at Haley and saw that she was growing angry.

"Rachel, that's enough. Nothing ever happened between us, and nothing ever will. Get over it."

"Nathan you don't need to lie. Haley knows about your reputation."

Nathan's head shot up and looked at Haley, as he silently told her he was sorry. Her brown eyes were filled with jealousy. She wasn't mad at Nathan, but she was ready to kill Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides nothing is going to happen between you and Haley either, might as well just move on to me." She whispered in his ear as she ran her hands up and down Nathan's arms.

Haley stood there, wanting to throw up. She watched Rachel flirt with her boyfriend right in front of her. She needed to get out of there or she'd explode.

"I-I need to go." Haley stuttered and ran out of the office.

Nathan was about to chase after her, when Rachel grabbed him. "She's not worth it."

Nathan scoffed, "She means everything."


	24. Give Your Heart A Break

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a final today, which was really easy. Only three more to go, then I'm free :) Anyway, this chapter is called "Give Your Heart A Break" because it's the climax, and I took a few lines from the song by Demi Lovato; If you haven't heard it, look it up :) The beginning is fluffy, but you're going to be on the edge of your seat at the end! You can probably assume what happened to Haley in this chapter, but next chapter will clear that up! Enjoy: ) (Thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

Nathan frowned as he ran out of his office, and into the hall way where he was watching Haley's figure retreat towards the exit.

"Haley!" He called.

Haley turned around and looked at the lady at the front desk who was giving her a dirty glare. She bit her lip and discreetly pointed her head to the door. Nathan understood what she meant, and let her walk out of the door. A few seconds later, he also exited the building and followed Haley to her car.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked softly.

Haley took a sharp breath. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped.

Nathan's eyes widened at her tone. "Look, I'm sorry-" Nathan began.

Haley's face softened. "I'm sorry too. I'm not mad at you, I just really hate this situation, and don't even get me started on Rach-hoe." Haley joked.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, I hate her. I'm not a fan of this situation either, but we have to do it if we want to be together. I can tell Rachel that I'm seeing someone so that she stops coming on to me, but she doesn't have to know it's you. But Hales, you have to know that I'm not into her. I don't like how she comes on to me, and I know it must've been hard for you to watch that. If someone came onto you in front of me I would have punched him, so thank you for being the better person. You always do the right thing, and I'm so proud of you." Nathan smiled, and gently cupped Haley's cheek.

Haley smiled widely. "Okay, thank you." She said as she hopped on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Nathan grinned, "So what time should I pick you and Jackson up tonight?"

"Is six okay?" Haley asked while nervously playing with her pinky ring.

Nathan nodded. "That's perfect, and Hales, don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Haley looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled. "I hope so."

"So are we going to tell him at dinner or..?"

"I think you can come over after dinner, and then we can tell him." Haley suggested.

"Bribing the kid with food?" Nathan joked.

Haley giggled. "Something like that."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight babe." Nathan said and quickly placed a chaste kiss on Haley's lips, praying that no one saw.

Haley stood there blushing, and got into her car.

"Bye!"  
-23-

Haley stood in her bathroom applying her mascara, as Jackson came running into the room with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed.

Haley looked at her son through the mirror and smiled. "I'm excited too."

"Do you like Nathan, mommy?"

Haley's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Like do you want to be all mushy and gushy with him?"

Haley laughed, and knelt down next to her son. "Uh, well, Nathan is very important to me."

Jackson just shrugged. "Okay."

Haley giggled, and straightened out her striped blue, red, and white dress. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Pretty!" Jackson gushed.

Haley smiled, "Thank you."

A minute later, Nathan knocked lightly on the door, and Jackson practically flew out of the bathroom, and ran down the stairs.

"Jackson, don't answer the door please." Haley called. She knew it was probably Nathan, but she still wasn't sure.

Jackson jumped up and down as he waited by the door. "Hurry!" He exclaimed.

Haley walked down the stairs and laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She joked.

"Can I open the door now?" Jackson begged while pouting his bottom lip.

Haley giggled, and stood at the bottom of the steps, "Yes."

"Yay!" Jackson cheered, and jumped up so that he could unlock the door and open it.

When the door swung open Nathan smiled at the little anxious little boy. "Hey bud!"

Jackson's face broke out into a wide smile, and his blue eyes glittered in the light. "Hi Nathan!"

Haley's cheeks started to hurt from smiling at the interaction between her favorite boys.

Nathan lifted Jackson off the ground, and hugged him while greeting Haley. "Hey beauti- I mean, Hales." He winked.

Haley's cheeks reddened. "Hey loser."

Jackson's eyes widened like saucers. "Mommy! It's nice to call people that!"

"Yeah Hales, that was really mean." Nathan joked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Ha Ha." She deadpanned. "Sorry, I won't say it again."

Nathan smiled, and pulled Haley into a sideways hug. "Good. Oh wait, before I forget, I actually have something for you guys."

Placing Jackson back on the ground, Nathan pulled out two Charlotte Bobcat tickets.

Haley gasped, and Jackson started to jump up and down screaming excitedly.

"I promised you guys I'd get tickets. The game is on Saturday, so I hope we can all go together." Nathan explained.

Haley was about to run over and kiss Nathan but she knew she couldn't do that in front of Jackson just yet, so she settled for a hug, and Jackson was caught in the middle, so he hugged Nathan's legs.

"Thank you Nate, that was really sweet."

"Can we go Mama? Please!" Jackson cheered.

Haley giggled. "Yes, we can definitely go."

"YAY!" Jackson cheered, while continuing to jump up and down. "Nathan's the best!"

Nathan chuckled. "Thanks Bud, I'm really excited to go with you guys."

Haley smiled, while Nathan suddenly pulled out two roses from behind his back. "I promised you the second time, there'd be two roses." He winked.

Jackson looked up at the exchange and furrowed his brows, "What does that mean?"

Haley blushed and graciously took the flowers from Nathan.

"I like to give you mom flowers." Nathan explained.

Jackson was still confused by the adults, but his stomach started to growl, making him realize his sudden hunger. "I'm hungry!" He pouted.

Nathan grabbed Jackson and Haley's hand so that he was in the middle of them. "Okay, let's go then."

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked while him and Nathan waited on the porch so that Haley could lock up.

"It's a surprise." Nathan grinned.

"What's a surprise?" Haley asked as she made her way over to them.

"Where we're going to go for dinner." Nathan smirked.

Haley groaned. "I hate surprises."

"I know." Nathan chuckled while opening the door to his Range Rover, and buckling Jackson into the seat. He then made his way to the passenger door so that he could open it for Haley, and helped her in. He walked around to the driver seat and climbed in, and clapped his hands together. "Okay, you ready?" He asked while adjusting his rear-view mirror.

"Yep!" Jackson exclaimed while popping the 'p'.

Haley smiled, while biting her lip. "Yeah." She breathed excitedly. She was excited to see what Nathan had planned for them.

The three of them engaged in small talk about Jackson's recent school play, and about the Bobcats.

Finally, after about a 10 minute drive, Nathan pulled up in front of a family style restaurant, located on the docks.

"I love this place!" Haley gushed.

Nathan smiled, and got out to help Haley and Jackson out, as they walked into the restaurant holding hands, with Jackson in the middle.

Nathan politely smiled at the hostess, and walked over to the podium. "Reservations for Scott, party of three." He said.

The hostess looked up, and her eyes practically popped out of her head, realizing that 'the' Nathan Scott was talking to her. She was in her early twenties, probably still in college, and had long black hair, with green eyes.

"You're Nathan Scott." She squealed.

Nathan smiled curtly, "Yeah."

"I didn't know you were married, and had a son! Oh well! Your wife is beautiful! And you're son is so adorable!" She practically screamed.

Haley felt her cheeks flush, and she stood there awkwardly, while Nathan struggled to form a sentence.

"Um she's not.. I mean.. we're just.. uh she's my... we're uh.. friends." He choked out.

"Oops! Sorry!" The girl replied embarrassed, while she led them to a table on the docks over looking the water and handed them their menu's.

Nathan sat across from Haley and Jackson, and smiled shyly.

"So, I can't believe Nathan Scott is here!" The hostess gushed to ta waitress near by.

Haley giggled and rolled her eyes as she heard them talking.

"Why is he here with those people?"

"I don't know, he said he was friends with them. You should go for him."

"Thanks. I think I will!" The waitress gushed, as she unbuttoned a button from her white top, and sauntered over to the table.

"Hi I'm Kylie, I'll be your server today." She purred to Nathan, ignoring Haley and Jackson.

Nathan looked up and the curly haired blonde, whose boobs were practically spilling out of her shirt. Nathan involuntarily rolled his eyes. He hated girls who tried so hard.

"Can I get a Pepsi, please?" He asked politely.

Kylie giggled girlishly, and smiled. "Of course. Can I get you anything else?" She asked while bending over a bit more.

Nathan wanted to gag. "Yeah you can ask them for their drinks." He snapped while pointing to Haley and Jackson.

The waitress frowned. "What do you want?" She growled.

Haley's eyes widened, and looked at Nathan who was ready to snap. "Can I have a water with lemon please?" She asked trying to be polite, "And he'll have a chocolate milk shake."

"Kay." The girl spat, and walked away.

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, that totally just screwed this night up."

Haley smiled. "No it didn't. You can't help that you're famous, and good looking. If I were them I'd do the same thing." She flirted.

Nathan grinned. "No you wouldn't. You're better than that."

"I can't believe that girl thought I was your wife!" Haley joked.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "What would be wrong with that?"

Haley's face flushed, and felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach at the prospect of being 'Mrs. Scott.'.

_Whoa! Slow Down!_

"Nothing, uh... never mind." Haley said as she looked down at Jackson who was busy coloring.

Nathan nodded, understanding that he couldn't talk about their relationship while Jackson was present.

A few minutes later the perky waitress came back carrying the drinks. "Here you go." She smiled at Nathan, and 'accidentally' brushed her hand against his, she giggled and Nathan just rolled his eyes.

Kylie practically threw Haley and Jackson's drinks on the table, causing some of the water from Haley's drink to spill on her dress.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The waitress faked an apology.

Haley just bit her tongue, and grabbed a napkin.

Nathan looked at the waitress with fire in his eyes. "That was uncalled for!" Nathan declared.

"It was an accident!" The waitress said, feigning 'innocence.'

"I'd like to speak with your manager please." Nathan said.

Kylie's face turned into stone. "No please, I'm sorry."

Haley looked up from wiping her dress, and bit her lip. "Nathan, it's fine, it's just water."

Nathan clenched his jaw, "I don't care, that was not an accident. She should be fired."

Haley smiled at Nathan's concern, but turned to the waitress who was freaking out.

"It's okay, don't get your manager, but please stop flirting with Nathan." Haley declared in a strict voice. She then turned to look at Jackson who wasn't paying attention, and whispered to the waitress, "He's mine." She grinned coyly.

The girls eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but quickly walked away to try and hold onto her pride.

Nathan chuckled. "That was very humble of you Miss. James."

Haley shrugged, "If she pulls something again, there's no way I'm going to hold back. I can't stand watching girls fawn over you. I mean like, hello, I'm standing right here!"

"I know. It's ridiculous."

Haley grinned, "I bet you love it."

"What?"

"How all these beautiful girls just throw themselves at you."

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah in the beginning it was like a dream come true, but now it's getting annoying. Plus, I only care about this one beautiful girl who is willing to throw herself at me." Nathan winked.

Haley rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face. "You with all of your lines, Mr. Scott."

"Are they working?" He joked.

Haley bit her lip, to suppress a smile. "I don't know, you'll have to wait and see later." She winked back, and smiled flirtatiously.

Nathan groaned. "You're killing me James."

Jackson suddenly looked up from his drawing, and scrunched his nose. "You guys are acting funny."

Nathan gulped, "What do you mean, little man?"

"I don't know, you're acting like Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke. It's weird."

Haley blushed. "Nathan's just being silly."

"Right. I'm silly." Nathan said, while grabbing two straws and sticking them up his nose. "See? I'm a walrus!" He joked.

Jackson broke out into a fit of loud giggles, and Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Nathan! That's gross!" She said in between laughs.

Nathan smiled, and scrunched his nose, causing Jackson to laugh more.

Jackson then repeated Nathan's actions and stuck two straws in his nose. "Look Mommy, I can do it too!"

Haley giggled, and playfully rolled her eyes, "You guys are ridiculous."

Jackson furrowed his brows, "What does that even mean?"

"She think's we're crazy!" Nathan explained.

Just then, one of Haley's student's walked over to their table. "Miss. James! Hi!"

Nathan grew embarrassed and took the straws out of his nose and hid looked at his feet, while Haley laughed loudly causing people to look over at them.

"Hi Jillian! How are you?" Haley asked sweetly.

"I'm good, thanks."

"This is my son Jackson, and you know Coach Scott, already." Haley introduced her student to her son.

"Oh my gosh! He's so adorable!" She gushed at Jackson.

"Thanks." Haley smiled while she looked at her son who was blushing.

"How old is he?" Jillian asked.

"He just turned five." Haley smiled.

"Hi Jackson, I'm Jillian."

Jackson's face turned beat red, and waved shyly, causing Jillian to giggle.

"Say hi, Jackson." Haley whispered.

"Hi." Jackson replied barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, he's a little shy." Haley said to her student. "So this must be awkward for you. It's not every day you see a teacher outside of class."

Jillian laughed. "No, it's okay. You're my favorite teacher!" She gushed. "I'm actually applying for a job here, I love this place!"

Haley smiled, "Good luck! I hope you get it."

Nathan cleared his throat and decided to speak up, "Yeah, good luck!"

"Thank you! So are you guys like on a date?" Jillian smiled

Haley felt her cheeks start to burn, while Nathan visibly gulped.

Jillian laughed, sensing the awkwardness "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. You're such a cute couple! I totally called it!"

Haley ran her lip through her teeth, "Thanks Jill."

Nathan smirked, "Have a good night."

"Thanks! You too. Bye Jackson!" Jillian smiled, and walked away, while Jackson continued to sit in the corner and blush.

"I think someone has a crush!" Nathan joked.

Jackson looked up and widened his eyes, "I do not! Girls are gross!"

Nathan smirked, "Your mom isn't gross."

"Except her." Jackson recovered.

Haley giggled. 'Thanks buddy."

"What about me?" Nathan playfully pouted.

"Thanks for not thinking I'm gross, too, Nate." Haley joked.

"Yeah, you're definitely not gross." He winked, while his eyes roamed over her body causing her to blush.

"So Jackson, I had my first girlfriend when I was five." Nathan said.

Haley's eyes widened, "I thought you never had a girl friend!"

"Jealous much?"

"Of a five year old? Definitely." Haley said sarcastically.

"Really Nathan?" Jackson piped up.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah. Her name was Lucy, and we shared our lunches together every day, and she beat me in basketball at recess."

"That's sweet." Haley gushed.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

"Then what happened?" Jackson asked, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, then she tried to kiss me but I thought kissing was gross so I ran away."

"Nathan! That's mean!" Haley scolded while placing a hand over her heart. "You probably broke her heart!"

Nathan chuckled, "Well how else did you think I got my reputation?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Well Jackson is going to be a gentleman, right buddy?"

Jackson smiled, as he looked at Nathan who was shaking his head and silently mouthing the word 'no way'.

"No way!" Jackson declared. "I'm gonna date lots and lots of girls!"

Haley's mouth fell open. "You aren't allowed to date until you're thirty!"

"Thirty? Really Hales? That's rough." Nathan joked.

"I'm sure if you had a daughter you wouldn't let her even look at a boy." Haley accused jokingly.

Nathan's nostrils flared. "You got that right."

Haley giggled, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, boys are jerks. I wouldn't want my daughter's heart to get broken."

Haley's heart warmed in her chest. "Aw! That's so cute!"

Nathan smiled, "I think if I ever have children I want a son and a daughter."

"That sounds nice, but if I don't have any more kids, I'm happy with my Jack." She said looking at her son.

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest, "I want a baby brother or sister!"

Haley blushed, "Maybe one day."

"Why can't I have one now?"

Nathan snickered, while Haley's mouth went dry. "Mommy's need Daddy's to have babies." Nathan explained.

"Well who's my Daddy?" Jackson asked while furrowing his brows.

Haley bit her lip, and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Jackson, we discussed this. Not everyone has Daddy's." Haley explained.

"Can Nathan be my Dad?" Jackson asked.

Nathan started to choke on his soda, and Haley almost stopped breathing.

"Uhhh.." Nathan said. "Well..."

"Can you be my brother?" Jackson asked excitedly.

Haley started to giggle at the look of horror on Nathan's face.

"Uhhh..."

Haley turned to look at Jackson who was bobbing up and down in his seat anxiously.

"Sweetie, Nathan can't be your brother, because, well..." Haley started, and looked over at Nathan who was about to have a panic attack. "He's my boyf-"

"Hi, are you ready to order your food now?" Kylie suddenly came up to their table, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Haley exhaled sharply.

_Bitch._

Nathan took a deep breath, "Yeah, those two will have Mac n Cheese." He said smiling, and Kylie gave him a strange look.

Haley giggled, "And he'll have the Prime Rib, please."

"Uh- Okay.." She drawled out. "It'll be out soon." She explained while walking away.

Nathan laughed, and Jackson asked, "How'd you know I wanted the Mac n Cheese?"

"I'm a mind reader." He joked.

Haley giggled, "I didn't want Mac n Cheese."

Nathan suddenly panicked, "Wait what? You didn't! I thought it was your fave-"

"I'm kidding, I did want it. They make the best here, I always get it."

Nathan sighed happily, "Thank god. You scarred me!"

Haley smirked, "Gotcha!"

"So Jackson, you liked that girl Jillian?"

Jackson turned beat read, and Nathan snickered. "Aw you're blushing just like your mom!"

Haley bit her lip, "I don't blush!"

"Yes you do! You're blushing right now!"

Haley put her face in her hands, and felt the warmth rising. "Oh."

Nathan smiled, "I think it's really cute."

Jackson also put his face in his hands, "She was pretty."

"Who? Oh Jillian?" Nathan asked.

Jackson nodded shyly.

"Aww! She's such a sweet girl!" Haley gushed. "Only, she's 11 years older than you."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, so anyone else you interested in little man?"

Jackson bit his lip, "Well, there's this girl named Madison..."

"Madison Smith!?" Haley declared.

Jackson pursed his lips and nodded quickly.

"She's the girl on your basketball team, right?" Nathan asked.

Jackson, again, nodded.

"Nice! You should go for it!"

"Nathan!" Haley hissed. "He's five!"  
"So?"

"So he will not be dating at five!"

Nathan chuckled, "I'm just playing around. But Jackson, don't be shy."

Haley rolled her eyes, "You better not be teaching my son bad things."

"I won't." Nathan smirked. "I'm a professional."

Haley scoffed, "Right."

Nathan chuckled, "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay" Jackson and Haley said at the same time, and he let out a small chuckle.

Haley and Jackson were discussing one of Jackson's favorite books, when suddenly someone tapped on Haley's shoulder.

She turned around and gasped. "Mike! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"Great! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh not much, my mom's been sick, so I'm sorry we never got around to a second date." He apologized.

Haley bit down on her lip, "Oh, uh, it's okay."

Mike shook his head, "I feel really bad. I had a really fun time, and I wanted to do it again."

"It's okay." Haley's stomach fluttered, but not for the right reasons. She saw Nathan coming back, and he didn't look happy.

"So how about tomorrow? Are you busy?" Mike asked. "We can go to the movies or something?"

Nathan suddenly walked back to the table, and cleared his throat.

Mike turned around and gulped, "Oh! Hey Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Haley." He said curtly.

"Oh! Oh, god! I'm sorry! I didn't know that you two.. were.. uh"

"We're not!" Haley quickly lied.

"Oh, okay." Mike drawled out. "So then do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Nathan clenched his jaw. "She can't." He sheathed.

"Uh okay, what about Saturday?"

"I'm sorry Mike, you're a great guy, but I don't think so."

Mike frowned, 'Okay, I understand. Have a good night."

"You too, Bye." Haley sighed.

When Mike walked away, Nathan spat. "I hate him."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"He's a dic- I mean jerk."

"Nice save." Haley chided.

"Sorry." Nathan slumped. "I just don't like him."

Haley reached across the table and put Nathan's hand in hers. "Well I don't like him either, so relax."

Nathan smiled, "Good."

They shared an intense gaze filled with a mixture of lust and admiration.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I knew we should have went some where more private." Nathan muttered.

Haley smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind. I love it here. The water is beautiful." She said looking out past the docs.

"Yeah it is beautiful." Nathan said continuing to stare at Haley, as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

Finally, the waitress came with their food, and the three of them ate while engaging in small talk.

...

About twenty minutes later, when they were done, Kylie came with the check and slipped her number into the pamphlet.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What?" Haley asked.

"She slipped her number in here."

Haley pursed her lips together, and scoffed. "Unbelievable."

Nathan smirked while taking the piece of paper and ripping in half. "I won't be needing that."

Haley giggled, "You better not."

"The only number I need is yours."

Haley giggled, "You're such a flirt."

"You like it." Nathan said while throwing money on the table for a tip, and standing up to help Haley up.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Jackson asked.

Nathan chuckled, "Dude, you just ate, you're still hungry?"

"I'm growing!" Jackson defended himself.

"Good thing, other wise you'll be like your short pants mom over here." Nathan joked, while Haley playfully punched him.

"Hey!"

Nathan put his arms around Haley, and gently squeezed her. "I'm joking. I like that your short."

"Yeah, okay, Romeo." Haley smiled sarcastically.

Nathan grabbed Jackson's hand, and the three of them made their way down the docks.

"Look at the sunset!" Haley gushed. "It's breathtaking!"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, it's really nice."

"Let's take a picture!" Haley suggested.

"Alright, let me find some one."

Nathan asked some random guy walking his dog to take a picture, who luckily obliged, and Nathan handed him his phone.

Haley, Nathan, and Jackson all stood against the rails on the pier, with the bright yellow and orange sun glowing behind them, with huge smiles on their faces. The middle age man snapped a photo using Nathan's iPhone, and handed it back to him when he was done. "Nice family." The man praised.

Haley blushed, and Nathan didn't feel like correcting him.

"Thanks man." Nathan said, as the man nodded and walked away.

"Oh! I wanna see!" Haley said excitedly.

Nathan smiled, "It's looking good."

"I love it!" Haley gushed.

Nathan had his arm wrapped around Haley, whose hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and they both had giant smiles sketched across their faces. Jackson was in front of them, and Nathan had his hand on Jackson's shoulder who was also smiling widely. The background was a beautiful sunset that looked like a post card.

Haley watched over Nathan's shoulder as he clicked the photo and made it his lock screen.

"Now I can look at it every day." He smiled.

Haley blushed, "Can you send it to me?"

"Of course." Nathan said, as he clicked the photo again and sent it to Haley.

"Thanks babe-" Haley said, and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

Nathan snickered, but luckily Jackson wasn't paying attention, because he was starring at a man throwing darts at balloons as a game on the pier.

"Nathan! Can we play?"

"Sure." Nathan smiled, and walked over to the game. "Six darts please." Nathan said, as the man in charge of the booth handed him the darts.

Nathan lifted up Jackson so that he could have better aim.

Haley walked over and watched as Nathan helped Jackson throw a dart, and it hit a yellow balloon.

"I did it!" Jackson squealed, as the balloon popped loudly.

Nathan laughed, and clapped. "You did! Good job, bud."

The man then told Jackson he could pick out a prize, so he picked out a big rubber ball with footballs, basketballs, and soccer balls on it.

Nathan smiled, and bought another round of darts. "I'm going to try and win that teddy bear for your mom!" Nathan told Jackson quietly.

After about four tries, a pink balloon popped, causing Jackson to cheer loudly, and Nathan pumped his fit in the air. "Can I get that Brown Teddy bear, please?" Nathan asked, and the man nodded, as he handed Nathan the large stuffed animal. "Thanks."

Haley's eyes widened when she saw the bear, and smiled. "It's so cute!"

"For you."

"Really!?" Haley asked in a giddy voice.

"Of course! Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan winked.

Haley giggled, and graciously took the bear from Nathan, and hugged it. "I love it! Thank you!"

"Can we get ice cream now?" Jackson asked.

Nathan chuckled, "You have an attention span the size of a worm."

"I'm five!"

Nathan laughed, "Alright kid, let's get ice cream."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, as Jackson ran across the pier to wait in line for ice cream.

"This is really great night. Thank you Nathan." Haley said smiling as she looked into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah it is. We should do this more."

"Yeah." Haley agreed contently.

Jackson waited on line, and jumped on the tips of his feet to see the different flavors.

"I want Cookies 'n' Cream please!" He shouted.

Nathan smiled, "Alright, and what about you Hales?"

"The usual." She smiled slyly.

"Alright. Can I get two Mint Chocolate chips, and 1 Cookies 'n' Cream ice creams, please?" Nathan asked the vendor, and handed her the money to pay.

"Here you go." Nathan said as he handed the ice cream to Haley and Jackson, and they walked up the pier enjoying their snacks.

The three of them continued to walk until Haley got cold, so they made their way back to Haley's house.

"Can Nathan sleep over?" Jackson asked as they walked through the front door.

Haley giggled, "Easy there cowboy!"

"Why not!" Jackson pouted.

"We have work tomorrow."

"So? You work at the same place!"

Nathan chuckled, "Maybe another night."

"Aw man!"

"Actually Jackson, we need to talk to you." Haley said as she clasped her hands together.

Jackson furrowed his brow. 'Am I in trouble?"

Nathan and Haley laughed, "No, bud, you're not in trouble."

"Okay, good." He said as he sat on his small basketball bean bag chair in the living room.

Nathan placed his arm around Haley and they stood next to each other looking down at Jackson.

Haley took a deep breath, and Nathan rubbed her back soothingly. "So, you like Nathan, right Jackson?"

Jackson smiled, showing his toothless smile. "Yeah!" He then furrowed his brow, "Why?"

Haley giggled nervously, "Well I like Nathan, too. A lot. Kind of like the way Brooke likes Uncle Luke"

Jackson nodded, still a little confused.

Nathan gulped, and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "I like your mom, Jackson, and I want to make her my girlfriend. Are you okay with that?"

Jackson's face suddenly lit up light a lamp, as he jumped up and clapped wildly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jackson jumped up and down, making the couple chuckle.

Haley looked at Nathan and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips, making Jackson stick his tongue out.

"Are you gonna kiss a lot?"

Haley giggled, "Only if you're okay with that."

Jackson shrugged, "Okay, but just don't kiss in front of me!"

Nathan chuckled, "Alright buddy, so it's okay if I date your mom?"

"Yeah, you make her very happy." He smiled.

Haley grinned, and rubbed Nathan's chest. "That is very true."

"So you're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Jackson asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah." He said kissing Haley's forehead.

"Are you gonna get married?" Jackson asked curiously.

Nathan's heart stopped, and Haley blushed.

"Uh.." Nathan started.

"Jackson, it's too early for that. Nathan and I just started to date, it doesn't mean we are going to get married, okay?"

"Okay." Jackson shrugged.

Nathan stood there, still speechless.

"I'm so excited!" Jackson cheered.

Haley laughed, "Okay bud, why don't you go get ready for a bath!" She declared.

"Can Nathan come?"

Haley giggled, "We will meet you up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Oh alright!" Jackson pouted, and marched upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan. 'Are you okay?"

Nathan gulped, 'Yeah, sure, great."

Haley chuckled, "Okay..." She drawled out. "So that went well."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad we told him."

"Me too." Haley agreed, placing another kiss on his lips.

Nathan deepened the kiss as Haley laughed and he made his way over to the couch and pulled Haley down on top of him.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed loudly.

Nathan kissed Haley one more time and started tickling her, as she squirmed around on the leather couch.

"Stop!" She giggled.

"What'd you say?" Nathan joked. "Keep going?"

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "I-I can't br-br-breathe!" She choked out.

Nathan didn't stop tickling her, as she thrashed around on the couch, kicking and punching.

A sudden flashback came flooding back to Haley.

_His cold grey eyes bore into hers, as She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried with all of her power to get him off of her._

_"Get off of me!" She screamed loudly._

_Damien smirked, 'You like that baby?"_

_"No!" She spat. 'Let- go- of me!" She grit through her teeth._

_Damien chuckled evilly, as he wrapped his hands around her neck, causing Haley to choke loudly. Her mind went black, and she felt a strong body shift on top of hers. Damien placed all of his weight on her stomach, causing her to lose her breath. "I-I ca-can't b-bre-breathe!" She struggled to say._

_Damien pressed harder on her stomach, as he lifted the knife above his head, and Haley screamed in sheer terror. "NO!"_

_Damien clenched his jaw, when He felt Haley try to fight him. "Don't move bitch!" He spat, and stabbed the knife into Haley's side._

Haley squeezed her eyes, and screamed a shrill cry. "STOP IT!" She yelled as her shirt started to ride up, creating more access for Nathan to tickle her on the side of her body. Nathan suddenly felt a deep scar on the side of her stomach, and ran his finger along it. "Get the hell off of me!" She continued to scream.

With out thinking, she kicked Nathan in his 'area' and he practically flew off of the couch.

Haley jumped off the couch, with tears springing in her eyes and she ran into a near by closet, and slammed the door. She collapsed on the floor and tried to regain her breath.

Nathan suddenly ran after her, and knocked on the door. "Haley! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley choked out a loud sob, "Go away!"

"Hales, please open up! I'm freaking out." Nathan cried.

Haley blew out a deep breath. 'I need to be alone, please go."

"Baby, I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine Nathan!" She screamed. "I need time alone."

"Okay, but I'm going to wait out here until you calm down."

Haley sighed. "Nathan, I can't do this." She cried as she opened the door.

Nathan stood there pacing back and forth, and ran to Haley when she opened the door revealing her tear stained face.

He ran into her arms, and Haley stumbled backwards. "Nathan, please, stop." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hales, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Haley shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "I thought I could do this,,, but I - I can't."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and peered into her puffy eyes. "Can't do what baby?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"This!" She screamed. 'It's not fair to you. I can't be in a relationship."

Nathan's heart stopped. "No Haley, stop. You don't mean that. Please."

Haley put her hand on her forehead. "I need time to think, please just go Nathan."

"Is it something I did?" Nathan asked still looking into her eyes.

"No, it's not you, it's me." Haley cried.

Nathan felt his own tears prickling behind his eyes.

"Hales, you were fine a few minutes ago. What happened baby? Talk to me, please. I'm not giving up on us. We will get through this together- whatever it is."

Haley collapsed into Nathan's arms, and continued to sob. "You're so amazing. How did I get you?"

Nathan furrowed his brow, because he was beyond confused but he didn't ask questions he just gently rubbed Haley's back and kissed her hair. "Are you okay baby?"

Haley swallowed, "Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy, and I'm sorry, it's just- my past- I can't- I'm not ready-"

"Shh. It's okay. I told you I don't care about your past, you don't need to tell me, I just care about our future, that's all that matters."

Haley kissed Nathan's chest, and made her way up his neck, and finally found his lips. She gave him a deep kiss, and reluctantly pulled away.

"I think you should go."

"Hales-"

"Please Nathan, I'll talk to you tomorrow, just- go."

Nathan sighed. "Haley, I don't want to leave you like this. I'm really worried."

Haley pulled away and threw her hands in the air. "Nathan! Go! I'm fine! I need time, alone, so please leave."

"What about us?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip, as more tears sprang into her eyes. "Nathan, I care so much about you-"

"So do I!"

"-Once you know my past- you're going to leave. I might as well save myself the heart break."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asked.

"I'm saying- I don't want to break your heart- I just- I want to give our hearts a break."

"Haley, if you're not in my life, then my heart isn't worth beating!"

Haley smiled sadly. "I know Nathan, I just think we rushed into things, and I can feel myself falling harder and I'm scarred to tell you my past-"

"So don't tell me!"

"I have to! It's not fair for you!"

"Haley, how do you even know I'm going to freak out?"

"Because you will."

"Don't just jump to assumptions and do something we both don't want. I'm telling you- I'm BEGGING you! Please don't break up with me."

Haley ran a hand through her hair, and sighed deeply. "Nathan, just go before we both say something we're going to regret."

Nathan ran his hand down his face. "Fine, but I'm coming here tomorrow, and I won't leave until I convince you to change your mind."

Haley smiled sadly. "Goodnight Nathan."

Nathan threw his head back and closed his eyes. "I hope you're okay Haley."

With that, he walked to her front door, and ran to his car, collapsing in the drivers seat, as he completely broke down crying.

Haley fell to the floor, hugging her knees as she let out a continuous sob.

* * *

**Yes I used myself as a character because who wouldn't want to meet Naley?**

**Reviews are appreciated xoxo**


	25. Dark Side

"Momma!" Jackson called loudly from the bathroom.

Haley pushed herself up from the ground, and wiped furiously at her tears. She gulped hard as she made her way up the stairs into the bathroom.

"Where's Nathan?" Jackson asked from his spot in the bathtub.

Haley bit her lip, "He had to go. I'm sorry."

Jackson pouted, "Aw man! I wanted him to read me a story tonight."

"Maybe another night kiddo." Haley said sadly as she helped Jackson bathe.

"Okay." Jackson sighed. "I'm really glad that he's your boyfriend."

Haley smiled. "Me too."

"Nathan's the best!"

"He is." Haley agreed.

"So what do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Jackson asked as Haley scrubbed his hair with shampoo.

"Well, we go on dates, like out to dinner or go to the movies."

"But what's the difference between a friend that's a boy, and a boyfriend?"

Haley furrowed her brow as she thought of an explanation. "Well Lucas is my best friend, he's like a brother to me. Nathan, is my boyfriend, and I have really strong feelings for him. More than Uncle Luke."

"And you kiss Nathan like on the lips right?"

Haley let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, we kiss too."

"Yuck!" Jackson scrunched his face. "Kissing is gross!"

Haley continued to laugh. "Well I'm glad you think that, because you're not allowed to kiss anyone."

"Why do people kiss?" Jackson asked.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Haley smiled. "But people kiss to show each other that they love each other."

"Do you love Nathan, momma?"

Haley bit her lip, and sighed. "I do."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know baby." Haley exhaled sharply.

"I love you." Jackson said simply.

Haley blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "I love you too Jackson."

"I really wish I had a Daddy." Jackson frowned.

Haley didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

"Will you ever get married, like the other kids parents?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Do you want to get married?"

"It would be nice." Haley thought.

"Nathan said that too."

Haley chuckled, "Really? When did he say that?"

"When he babysat me."

"Oh." Haley said giggling.

"Do you want to marry Nathan?"

"Jackson, we just started to date. It takes a long time for couples to decide if their ready for marriage."

"How long?"

Haley chuckled, "There's not a set time, but after a while you just know you're ready for the next step, which is marriage."

"Are Uncle Luke, and Brooke gonna get married?"

Haley giggled, "I hope so, I mean they've been together for almost 7 years!"

"Whoa! That's a long time!"

"It is."

"Do they love each other?"

"Yeah, they're very much in love."

Jackson just smiled while playing with his bath toys, and Haley was deep in thought about Nathan.

After about another ten minutes, Jackson got out of the bath and brushed his teeth, and Haley tucked him in bed.

"Can you tell me a story Mommy?" Jackson pleaded.

Haley smiled, "Of course. What story do you want to hear?"

"Something about you and Nathan!"

Haley grinned, "Okay like what?"

"Like when you started to become boyfriend and girlfriend." Jackson said yawning.

"Well two months ago, when I first ran into him at work, I spilled my coffee on him-"

Jackson started to giggle, "You did?"

Haley smiled, "Yes I did, but he was really nice about it, and I saw him, and I thought he was good looking." Haley blushed.

"Brooke says when you think someone is good looking, it means they're hot!"

Haley's mouth dropped open, "Well it looks like I will be speaking to your Aunt Brooke about that!" She said shocked.

Jackson laughed, 'Don't worry Momma, I won't call anyone that. Nathan told me to call women beautiful or pretty."

Haley smiled, "Good."

"He said you were beautiful."

Haley blushed, "That was nice of him."

"Tell me more!" Jackson pleaded.

"Okay, well Nathan I started to eat lunch every day, and I got to really know him. I thought he was really nice, and he made me laugh a lot. He also made my heart race, and I felt nervous around him, so I got butterflies in my tummy."

"Why were you nervous?"

"Because I had a crush on him."

"Then what happened?"

"Well we started to become really great friends, and he asked me to go to a charity fundraiser one night."

"And it rained so it was cancelled right?" Jackson recalled.

"Right, so that night, we uh, danced out in the rain, and it was a lot of fun."

"Okay then what?"

Haley giggled, "Well we got into a little argument, so I left the next morning, and we didn't speak for a while, and that's why at basketball practice, I wouldn't let you get ice cream with him."

"And then I ran away." Jackson finished.

"Yeah, you ran away, which you are never allowed to do again!" Haley scolded.

"I know."

"So anyway, Nathan found you, and I realized I couldn't be mad at him anymore, and he came over and told me he was sorry, and that he liked me, and when he was about to leave I ran after him in the rain and told him I liked him too." Haley gushed.

Jackson smiled as he closed his eyes. "So I was the one who got you together." Jackson announced.

Haley giggled. "Yeah, you kinda did. Thanks bud."

"I'm glad you're happy momma."

Haley smiled sadly. "Thanks. Good night Jackson."

"G'night."

Haley smiled as she kissed Jackson's head, and shut his lamp off. She made her way back downstairs to watch tv. After an hour, Haley got tired and got up to make sure everything was locked up, when suddenly she looked outside and gasped. She saw Nathan sitting in his black Range Rover, starring at her house. Haley checked the time, it was almost 11 pm. She ran a hand through her brown locks, and sighed. She walked outside and tapped on Nathan's window. Nathan had his head down when suddenly he head a knock on a window, and his head shot up.

"What the fu-?" He muttered, and noticed Haley standing next to his car. "Hales?" Nathan asked as he rolled down the window.

"What are you still doing here Nathan?" She asked in shock. "Did your car break down?"

Nathan laughed, "No, I just didn't want to leave, I'm worried about you baby."

Haley sighed, "Nathan, I told you- don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. Something obviously made you upset. I didn't want to leave things off like we did."

"I don't either." Haley agreed.

Nathan unlocked his door, and made his way out of his car. He gently grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her to the front steps. They sat down, and Nathan faced Haley, as he took a deep breath.

"Talk to me Hales."

Haley sighed. "I'm really sorry for freaking out."

Nathan smiled. "It's okay-"

"No it's not, you probably hate me."

Nathan chuckled, 'I definitely do not hate you."

"I'm afraid if I tell you my past, then you're going to hate me."

Nathan inhaled deeply, as he pushed a piece of Haley's hair behind her ear. "Haley James" he started as he took another deep breath and grabbed her hand. "I lo-"

"Stop!" Haley shrieked. "Please don't say what I think you're about to say!" She jumped up with tears in her eyes.

As if Nathan's heart wasn't pounding already, it felt like it was ready to jump through his shirt. "Dammit! I knew it was too soon-" Nathan chided himself.

Haley turned around. "No it's not that Nathan, it's just- once I tell you my past you're going to change your mind about me, I just know it.I care about you too much, and I don't want anything to change!"

Nathan exhaled sharply. "Jesus Haley! Will you let me determine that? You think I'm going to leave you and I'm not! There is nothing that you can say that is going to make me change my mind about you!"

"I was raped!" Haley said barely above a whisper.

Nathan was pacing back and fourth on the porch, and suddenly came to a halt when he heard Haley's strained voice.

"I-I'm sorry but um what did you just say?" Nathan asked praying what he thought he heard wasn't true.

Haley gulped as silent tears streamed down her face. "I was raped Nathan!" She squeaked louder.

At that instance, Nathan felt his entire world, stop. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. He didn't want to accept the truth. How could some one do that to his perfect Haley? At that thought, he felt anger boil through his blood. He wanted to kill whoever it was.

"Oh my god." Was all he could say.

Haley continued to cry as she noticed Nathan look like he was about to punch something.

At the sound of Haley's mangled sob, Nathan ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh Hales, it's okay. Just let it out." Nathan whispered as he stroked her back, ans placed a kiss on her head.

Haley collapsed into Nathan's arms, and choked on oxygen as she let out a loud sob. "I-I'm sorry Nat-Nathan!" She choked out.

Nathan bit his lip as he tried desperately to blink back his own tears. He couldn't stand to see Haley so vulnerable. She was literally breaking in his arms. He squeezed her tighter as they stood under the porch light together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Nathan declared.

"It's okay if you don't want me anymore." Haley whispered.

Nathan couldn't stop the tears anymore, and a small drop fell from his eye. He pulled away and looked into Haley's swollen red eyes. "Haley James, I always want you. I told you there was nothing that would change my mind about you. I loved you before you told me this, and now I love you even more. I love you so much baby." He cried.

Haley let out another sob. She fell back into Nathan's arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." She cried into his chest.

Nathan almost smiled, but he couldn't. Not after what Haley just told him. He had so many questions, but for right now he didn't want to bombard her with them. He just needed to be there for her.

"I love you so much Hales." He said again. Now that he said it, he couldn't stop. He knew it was probably too soon, and not what conventional couples did, considering they've only been dating for about a week, but he knew Haley for almost two months and he's been in love with her for a while.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave me?" Haley asked as she pulled away from his tight embrace and looked into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan felt another tear about to fall, and blinked rapidly. "I'm never leaving you."

"But-"

Nathan quickly ducked his head down and captured Haley's lips in a heated kiss. They stood there for several minutes as Nathan slipped his tongue in her mouth. They both poured their heart and souls into that kiss. Haley let out a soft moan as Nathan caressed her tongue with his.

After a while, he pulled away for much needed air.

"God I love you." Nathan said again as he rested his head against hers.

"I love you more." Haley whispered. "Seriously, how did I get so lucky?"

Nathan smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from Haley's pink cheek.

"Nathan, aren't you freaking out right now?" She asked.

Nathan gulped, "Yeah, I am, but right now I just need to hold you." He said as he rested his chin on Haley's head.

"And are you sure your feelings didn't change because if they did I understand-"

"Haley, I told you! I love you. I am in love with you. I understand you have a past, and yes, it scares me. I still don't know everything but I'm glad you told me, but no, my feelings did not change about you. I still want to be with you. We all have a past. I wish that you didn't have to go through that, and I feel horrible about it, but it happened. There's nothing we can do about it. I'm not going to walk away from you because of something that you couldn't control. I can see why you had your doubts, and why some people might get scared, but if it's possible, this just made me love you more." He said as he was starring into her innocent eyes.

Haley smiled through her tears and jumped up to give Nathan a long hard kiss. "I really do love you."

Nathan smiled. "Good. I love you too." He said as he lifted Haley up and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her inside. Haley let out a loud scream and laughed. 'Nathan! What are you doing?" She shrieked.

Nathan laughed as he threw her onto the couch and peppered small kisses around her face.

Haley giggled, as she threw her arms around Nathan's neck and met his lips for a kiss.

The two of them were engaged in a heated make out session, when suddenly Haley let out a loud moan, while she ran her legs up Nathan's.

Nathan tried everything to try and calm himself down, but it didn't work. Once Haley started to scratch his back, he jumped off of her.

"Baby what's wrong?" Haley asked as she wiped her swollen lips.

"I uh, I just need air." Nathan said as he tried desperately to calm himself down.

Haley jumped up and walked over to Nathan who was pacing back and fourth.

"Nathan?"

When Nathan felt her arm grab his, his heart stopped.

"Shit!" He muttered.

"What? Are we not allowed to kiss anymore?" Haley cried angrily.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "No, that's not it, I'm sorry. I just don't want to push you."

"What? You're not! I want to kiss you!"

"I'm scarred of hurting you."

"Don't be ridiculous Nathan! We've kissed before! You're not going to hurt me! I'm not a baby!"

" I know I'm sorry I just really need to calm myself down."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." Haley said shyly.

Nathan walked back to the couch and sat down as he put his head in his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as she took a seat next to him

"Anything but you naked." Nathan whispered.

"What?" Haley giggled.

"Sorry, I mean uh.."

Haley broke out in a fit of laughs.

"Haley it's not funny!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." She chuckled.

"I think I should go." Nathan said as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"No I'm sorry, please don't go!"

"Hales, we have work tomorrow. It's almost midnight!"

Haley pouted, "Please? I need you."

"But-"

Haley got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Nathan. Stay with me."

"But-"

"Just hold me tonight." Haley pouted.

"What about Jackson?"

"Just leave before he wakes up."

Nathan smirked, "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we've shared a bed once already, we can do it again."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "Right." Nathan gulped.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, it's just," Nathan sighed, "It's going to be really really hard to sleep with you next to me."

Haley blushed, "I'm sorry. If it's really that bad, you can go, I just really need you to hold me." She said shyly.

"Okay if that's what you want, then that's what I will do." Nathan said strongly.

Haley smiled, "Thanks baby you're the best."

Nathan took a deep breath and held onto Haley's hand as she pulled him up the stairs.

"I'll be right back, I just need to change." She told him as she made her way into the connecting bathroom.

Haley changed into purple and white plaid pajama pants, and a simple white tank top, as she brushed her teeth and put on face cream.

Nathan stood awkwardly in Haley's room, and waited for her to finish.

"I have a new toothbrush that you can use. Sorry I don't have any men's clothing though..." Haley said shyly.

"It's okay I can just sleep in my tee shirt and boxers. Are you alright with that?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip and nodded, as she crawled under her covers.

Nathan went into the bathroom and took a calming breath. He splashed cold water on his face to try and calm himself down. Once he took off his collared shirt, and jeans, he was left in his blue boxers, and white undershirt. He walked out of the bathroom and found Haley snuggled underneath the blankets, and he couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to the bed and awkwardly got in, causing the mattress to shift.

Haley instantly snuggled into Nathan's chest and he put his arm around her.

"Are you okay Hales?"

Haley sniffled, "I am now."

* * *

**I know it's still a bit unclear but I promise next chapter will clear everything up. **

**I'm not happy with the way this came out because I rushed through it. **

**I will try to update ASAP but i still have two more finals, but I will be done on Wednesday.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always xoxo**


	26. Don't Wake Me Up

**Sorry for the long wait! Summer has been super busy! I hope you guys enjoy this update! (Lots of Drama) Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, they really help me stay motivated. **

* * *

_"Please!" Haley cried in a desperate voice. "Please don't hurt me!"_

_Damien snickered, "Oh this won't hurt." He smirked as he pinned Haley onto the floor, and ran his slimy hands up her bare legs._

_Haley squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, praying that he would stop. Haley wiggled to try and free herself from his tight grip, but he was too strong._

_"Don't move!" Damien grit through his teeth._

_Haley clenched her jaw together and kneed Damien in the area._

_"You little bitch!" He screamed in agony._

_Haley started to crawl backwards in attempt to free herself, but Damien got up and grabbed her by the neck. Haley screamed loudly._

_"Shut up, and don't move again, you little slut!" Damien snarled._

_Haley felt the tears brimming in her eyes, but quickly blinked so that she wouldn't show her weakness. She had to be strong._

_Damien then grabbed a rope, and shoved Haley in a dark corner, tying the rope around her hands, legs, and upper torso. Next, he took a black piece of masking tape and roughly placed it on her mouth._

_Haley squealed loudly, and shook her body back and fourth, but got no where, because her hands were tied behind her back._

_Suddenly, Damien walked into a closet, and dragged Jackson out by his shirt. Haley's eyes widened, and screamed as loud as she could, but the tape was muffling the sound. _

_"So here's the son I never met." Damien grinned, and threw Jackson roughly against the wall. _

_Jackson started to cry, and started to run to his mom, when Damien grabbed him. "Not so fast, you little brat. Don't you want to meet your Daddy?" Damien chuckled evilly._

_Jackson shook his head furiously, but couldn't bring himself to speak. His small body shook with fear, and his bright blue eyes burned with tears._

_"Don't cry, you little shit. Be a man." Damien ordered, and shoved Jackson onto the ground._

_Damien lifted his foot, and was about to step on Jackson's stomach, when Nathan came rushing in through the door._

_"You touch him, and you die." Nathan snarled._

_Haley watched hopelessly, until Nathan came barreling in, and she couldn't suppress the loud sob that left her throat. Tears started to fall freely from her eyes._

_"What did you do?" Nathan screamed at Damien. _

_Damien chuckled evilly at Nathan. "Oh Haley, your Hero is here."_

_Nathan looked behind Damien and saw Haley crying her eyes out, as she was tied up in a tight corner. Jackson lay on the floor lifeless._

_Nathan looked from Haley to Jackson and felt conflicted. He looked into Haley's eyes and instantly knew was she was telling him to do._

_"I love you Haley." He said forcefully, and sprinted to Damien, knocking him off his feet._

_Damien instantly was knocked down to the ground, but quickly sprang back up._

_He drew his fist back, and punched Nathan in the stomach, but Nathan didn't move._

_"Nice try, asshole." Nathan smirked, and punched Damien square in the jaw._

_Jackson watched from the floor as the two men fought, and he ran straight to Haley, collapsing on her body._

_"Jackson! Leave! Now!" Nathan shouted, as Damien turned around and pointed a gun at Haley and Jackson._

_Jackson's eyes widened and stayed still._

_"Shoot me." Nathan pleaded. "Don't shoot them."_

_Haley tried to speak, but again the tape muffled her voice._

_Damien turned around and smiled, "Maybe I'll shoot all three of you."_

_Nathan furrowed his brow. "Just shoot me, but please don't hurt them."_

_Damien snickered, "Wow, Mr. Big Bad Nathan Scott, is going down with out a fight?"_

_Nathan clenched his jaw, and his fists were tightly balled at his sides._

_Damien slowly walked over to Nathan, and grabbed his neck. "The hero dies in this one." He then pointed the gun straight at Nathan's neck. "Say goodbye."_

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, and shot up from bed, clutching her chest where her heart was beating rapidly.

Nathan heard the strangled cries from Haley, and felt her tossing and turning, and his eyes snapped open. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice.

Haley heard Nathan's voice, and instantly collapsed onto his body. Her body shook violently, and she let out a loud sob, crying hysterically.

Nathan didn't know what happened, but assumed it was a bad dream, and held her tightly.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. It was just a dream." Nathan cooed, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, and placed a light kiss in her vanilla scented hair.

Haley squeezed Nathan tightly, not caring if it hurt him, she was just glad he was okay. Her heart was still beating fast in her chest, and started to calm down, until she shot up out of bed and ran across the hall and into Jackson's room. She let out another sob when she found him peacefully sleeping with a small smile upon his lips. Nathan was still confused, but followed Haley into the room, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in the door frame.

"Are you okay Baby?" Nathan asked.

Haley remained silent, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He tried again.

Haley shook her head, and walked back into her room, with Nathan hot on her heels.

She walked over to the window, and stood there silently as she looked out into the dark street.

Nathan was conflicted. He didn't want to push her into talking, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hales, you should get back to bed." He advised.

Haley shook her head. "I don't want to." She said barely above a whisper.

"It was just a dream Haley..."

Haley turned around sharply and sucked in a deep breath. "No Nathan, it wasn't just a dream. It was my life, and it happened! That night is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, and now you're in the nightmares..."

Nathan ran a hand over his face, "Hales..."

Haley felt the tears start to roll down her cheek again. "I'm so sorry Nathan." She whispered. "I'm a mess."

Nathan got out of the bed and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Haley shook her head and buried her nose in his chest. "You deserve someone better."

"No." Nathan said fiercely. "I want you. I want all of you. I'm sorry you have a past, but we all do, and I accept it. We will get through this, I promise you."

Haley smiled, and looked up into his blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan smiled, and leaned down for a soft kiss. "Now come back to bed. You need to get some rest."

Haley shrugged, and looked over to the clock. "I don't want to."

"I'll hold you, and I promise everything will be okay." Nathan promised.

Haley bit her lip, "I would have woken up in an hour anyway, it's not worth it."

"You really need to rest."

"I don't want to have another nightmare." Haley said shyly.

Nathan's heart broke when he heard the vulnerability in Haley's voice. "C'mere, let's think of happy things. Okay?"

Haley nodded slightly, and crawled on the bed into Nathan's arms.

"You make me feel safe." She whispered.

Nathan smiled, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"What makes you happy?" Nathan asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Jackson, and you." She smiled slightly.

"So think about us before you fall asleep." Nathan advised.

"I do, but then in my dream... he- he got you!" She choked.

Nathan ran his arms up and down Haley. "It's okay. He's not here. I'm here. I'm okay. Jackson is here and he okay, and you're okay. That's all that matters."

Haley's heart warmed and she smiled wider. "You're so sweet, and amazing."

Nathan smirked, "So are you."

Haley leaned over Nathan, and straddled him so she could have better access to his lips. She captured Nathan's lips into a heated kiss, and poured all of her emotions into it.

Nathan groaned into Haley's mouth, and bit softly at her lower lip.

Haley let all of her inhibitions out of her mind, and slowly ran her hands under Nathan's shirt, scraping lightly at his defined abs.

She let out a small moan when she felt his excitements through his boxers.

"I'm sorry." Nathan sighed, as he pulled away.

Haley frowned, "What for?"

Nathan tried to sit up, and took a deep breath, "I can't seem to control myself around you." He said nervously.

Haley giggled, "It's okay."

"I'm not like that though, I mean, I do want to.. don't get me wrong, because I love you, and you're hot as hell, but I don't want to pressure you because I understand what happened, and you're probably nervous, unless you did it again with someone else, I don't know-" Nathan rambled.

Haley giggled, and placed a kiss on Nathan's mouth.

"No I've never been with anyone like that, I wanted to wait for marriage..." She said biting her lip. "I am nervous because that night was so scary, and it wasn't how that should feel like..." She gulped, and looked into Nathan's deep eyes. "So yeah, I am scared to take the next step, but I know that when I'm ready, I do want to make love with you Nathan." She said shyly.

Nathan smiled, "I'll wait forever if you want me to."

Haley smiled, and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Yeah, but that's not fair to you. You're a guy, and I'm sure you have needs.."

Nathan chuckled, "I'm not a sex addict, Hales."

Haley giggled, "No, I know, but I don't know when I'll be ready, and I don't want you to start looking somewhere else if you get impatient..."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "You really think I would do that?" He asked with anger laced in his voice.

Haley bit her lip, "No, I know you wouldn't but I'm just really insecure about this Nathan. I know you've been with a lot of beautiful women, and you're experienced, but I'm not." Se frowned.

Nathan sighed, "Haley, those girls never meant anything to me, but you mean everything to me."

Haley smiled and blushed slightly, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Nathan grinned. "You're my everything Haley James."

Haley kissed Nathan again, "I love you Nathan."

Nathan squeezed Haley's sides gently, "I love you too. And you can take as much time as you need. I'm never going to pressure you, and I'll wait until you are one hundred percent sure. We don't have to do anything. I'll be okay with just holding you and kissing you, okay?"

Haley smiled, "Okay, but I've never even thought about...sex..before, until you." She admitted shyly.

Nathan smirked, "Really?"

Haley blushed, "Yeah, I mean you're... sexy." She giggled nervously.

Nathan smiled, and gently brushed a stray piece of hair behind Haley's ear. "You don't need to feel embarrassed to talk about it. If you ever want to know something, you can just ask me. I'm your boyfriend, so don't feel ashamed or anything."

Haley smiled, "Okay, thank you for understanding Nathan."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want to get anything off your chest? It might make you feel better." Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip. "I think I've had enough today. But I promise you I'll tell you everything, eventually, but I really don't want to think about it anymore." She whispered as she nestled her head onto Nathan's chest.

"Okay, that's fine." Nathan sighed. "I should probably tell you about my past, too."

Haley slightly raised her head off of his chest, so she could look into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I've done some things I'm not proud of, and there is a reason why I'm not playing basketball anymore."

"You got hurt right?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but there's a reason why I got hurt, and no one really know's what happened."

Haley looked into his eyes, and could tell he was really broken up about something. "What is it Nathan? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, but I don't want you to think any less of me." He whispered.

Haley slightly giggled, "Nathan, I thought for sure you would leave me after knowing about my past, but you still stayed with me."

Nathan sighed, "I know, but we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm still pretty tired, so I'm going to get some sleep, okay?" He yawned.

Haley pursed her lips together, "Okay, I'll wake you up in a bit." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she kept seeing Damien's face flash through her mind, so she kept her eyes open, and stayed in Nathan's embrace, until it was time to get up for work, about thirty minutes later.

Haley lightly tapped Nathan, but he wouldn't budge.

"Nathan." She called. No answer.

She playfully rolled her eyes, as she starred at his sleeping form. That man could sleep.

She called his name a little louder, but he didn't move, so she did the only thing she could think that would get his attention.

She gently climbed on him, and peppered his face in kisses.

"Good morning." She smiled.

Nathan groaned, but smiled, when he saw Haley on top of him, kissing his face.

"Man, I can definitely get used to waking up like this." He said as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Haley pulled away with a dreamy smile, but started to panic when she remembered Jackson would be waking up any minute. "Nathan, you need to go!"

"What? Why?"

"We have work, and Jackson will be up any minute!"

Nathan groaned. "I don't want to go to work!"

"We have to! And you need to get ready, and you have no clothes here, so go!" She said swatting him lightly.

Nathan chuckled, as he watched her freak out.

"You're kind of turning me on Hales." He joked.

Haley groaned, "Ugh! Fine, be late to work. Not my problem." She mumbled under her breath.

Nathan laughed, and got up, helping her make the bed. "Okay, I'm leaving. See you soon." He said kissing her softly.

"Bye, love you." She said smiling, loving the fact she could say 'I love you' whenever she wanted.

"I love you too." He smiled, and walked down the stairs, to leave.

Haley picked out her outfit for the day, and went to put it on, when suddenly Jackson came running into her room.

"Good morning' Momma!" He said sweetly.

Haley looked in the mirror and smiled, "Hi baby."

"Why is Nathan's wallet in here?" He asked pointing to the wallet on the night stand.

Haley bit her lip, "Oh um he left it here yesterday, and I have to give it to him."

"Oh, okay." Jackson said simply. "When is he going to come over again?"

Haley smiled, "Hopefully soon."

"What time do you have work?" Jackson asked.

"I have be there at 7:30."

"You better hurry, because it's 7:20 now." Jackson advised.

"Shi- Shoot." She caught herself from cursing, and turned around. "We need to yet you to Aunt Brooke's right away."

Haley grabbed the rest of her stuff, and carried Jackson out to the car, speeding to Brooke's house. She quickly said goodbye, and drove even faster to work. She cursed when she saw that is was 7:41. She knew she was going to get in trouble. Haley parked her car, and shuffled into the front door, trying to hide her face.

"You're late Ms. James. That's the second time this year." The lady at the front desk grumbled. "Ms. Rimpkus will not be happy about this."

Haley gulped, Ms. Rimpkus was the last person she needed to see.

"You better hurry on up and get to class!" The lady advised.

Haley nodded, and made her way down the hall as fast as possible. She passed by Nathan's office, and noticed it was empty. She hoped he was already in the building and wasn't late, because Rimpkus would be pissed.

Nathan practically sprinted into the building, but much to his luck, as soon as he walked in, Ms. Rimpkus was standing in the lobby speaking to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes Haley James was late." The lady confirmed.

Ms. Rimpkus scoffed, "I'm going to have to speak with her about this frequent tardiness."

Nathan stood awkwardly behind Ms. Rimpkus, and cleared his throat. "I need to sign in." He rushed out.

Ms. Rimpkus turned around with a look of horror on her face. "Nathan Scott! You're forty minutes late to work! There better be a good explanation for this!" She scolded.

Nathan gulped, "Um, traffic." He said lamely.

"Well I see you haven't changed a bit from your high school self. Why did I even hire you?" She asked to herself more than to anyone else. "Meet me in my office right now." She said sternly.

Nathan nodded, and followed her into the office, and took a seat across from her desk.

"So should I even have to ask?" Ms. Rimpkus asked. "Is it just a coincidence that you and Miss. James were late on the same day? Or were you fooling around?"

Nathan's stomach twisted into a tight knot. "It was just a coincidence." He lied. "I over slept, and then there was a lot of traffic. I'm sorry, it really won't happen again."

Ms. Rimpkus gave Nathan a tight smile. "That's right. It won't happen again, because you're fired."

Nathan just stood there in shock, and his mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. You're fired, and so is your little 'friend' Haley."

Nathan stood up, "There is no reason for me and her to be fired!" He argued.

"Oh but there is. You see, Mr. Scott, you were both late-"

"It was one time!" Nathan shouted.

"Do not cut me off." Ms. Rimpkus stated sternly.

"Sorry." Nathan slumped.

"And you also both went against school rules, and have a relationship together!"

Nathan's jaw clenched, "I'm sorry that it's a crime for two people to be friends!"

"And now you're lying!" Ms. Rimpkus laughed sardonically. "First of all, we have a camera in the court yard, and the security guard, caught you two kissing. Finally, a fellow co-worker reported that you two were seen out and about last night-"

Nathan's nostrils flared. It was Mike Ramsey. He knew it.

"And now you lied about it." Ms. Rimpkus concluded. "So that is why you are both fired."

Nathan ran a hand over his face, "Look, you can fire me, just please don't fire Haley. She's a single mom, and she needs the money. It was my fault, I kissed her, and I shouldn't have. I know we broke the rules, but I take the blame. Please don't punish her."

Ms. Rimpkus blew out a deep breath. "Miss. James is one of the best teachers we have..."

"Yeah, so please don't fire her!" Nathan pleaded.

"Okay, I won't, but she is going to get in trouble. I warned you Nathan."

Nathan hung his head, "I know. I'm really sorry."

"Lucas will have to take your position for coaching the Ravens, and we're going to have to find a new gym teacher. Pack up your stuff Mr. Scott, because you no longer work here. Have a great day." Ms. Rimpkus smiled.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and stormed out of the office, and went straight to Mike Ramsey's math class. He was in the middle of teaching, but Nathan didn't care.

Mike looked up and smiled, "Oh, Hey Coach Scott. What's up?"

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Nathan asked tensely.

"Sure." Mike put the piece of chalk down, and wiped his hands on his pants. "What's up?" He asked as he followed Nathan out in the hall.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What's up? I think you know Mike."

"Look, I know I was out of line yesterday flirting with Haley, but I really had no idea that she was with you."

Nathan rolled his eyes again, "Whatever, but why the hell did you tell Ms. Rimpkus about us?" Nathan flared.

Mike furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit! You were jealous that I got Haley and you didn't, so you told Ms. Rimpkus on us!"

"I swear to you Nathan, I really didn't say anything. I'm not that much of an ass."

Nathan sighed angrily. "Then who-? Nathan began, and suddenly realized who it was. "Dammit!" He muttered, and ran straight back to his office.

Rachel Gattina sat quietly at her desk, when suddenly Nathan came barging through the door, causing her to look up and smile. "Hey Nathan." She greeted innocently.

"I hate you Rachel."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Why? What did I do?"

Nathan scoffed, "Cut the shit Rachel! I know what you did."

"What did I do?" She asked while getting up, and running her hand along Nathan's chest.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted.

"Nathan! Why are you so upset? You need to relax." She said smiling slyly and running her hands up his chest again.

"Why am I upset? Let's see... maybe because you told Rimpkus about me and Haley!" He screamed.

"Me?' Rachel asked innocently. "Why would you think I did it?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, and threw his hands in the air. "Maybe because you're a deceiving little bitch!"

Rachel grinned, "I wasn't trying to get you in trouble, I just wanted to obey the rules."

Nathan clenched his jaw. "Well that's great because you got me fired."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "You weren't supposed to be fired! Haley was!"

Nathan's eyes widened, "Are you freaking kidding me?' He screamed, and grabbed one of the trophies off the wall, and threw it across the room, smashing it into a million pieces.

Rachel laughed, "Whoa, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I just got fired! God, Haley is going to freak out!" He muttered angrily. "I can't believe you Rachel- oh wait. Actually I can because you're a lying slut! I hope you're happy!" He shouted, and slammed the door as he exited to office. He was going to tell Haley about it, but he knew she was teaching and didn't want to stress her out, so he just walked to his car, and headed home.

Haley watched from her desk as the student's were finishing their tests.

"When you're done, you can place them in this basket on my desk." Haley advised.

The students came flooding up to her desk, and all handed their tests in.

"Are you all done?" She asked while sweeping her eyes across the room, just making sure there weren't any last minute students finishing. When everyone nodded, she looked up at the clock.

"Okay well there are like five minutes left, and I didn't plan anything for the rest of the period, so you guys are free to talk but please stay in your seats." She advised.

Haley looked up from her paper when she noticed one of her students hands were raised.

"Yes Bridget?"

"Do you know where Mr. Scott is?" Bridget asked. "He wasn't here last period."

Haley bit her lip. "Actually no, I haven't seen him. I just assumed he was running late."

One of Bridget's friends, then raised her hand.

"Justine?" Haley called on the girl.

"Is he dating Miss. Gattina?" She asked.

Haley's fists started to curl into tight balls. "No, he's not."

Jillian, the girl who ran into Nathan and Haley at the restaurant last night, then decided to chime in. "Did you have fun on your date last night?" She asked.

Haley blushed, "I...um..."

"Oh Miss. James! You have a boyfriend?" Nicole asked.

Haley bit her lip, "Umm."

Jillian smiled, and turned to talk to her friend. "She does! I saw her with him last night. He was really cute too." She winked discretely.

Haley blushed again, and bit her lip to suppress a smile.

Bridget stood up shocked, "Mr. Scott is going to be so upset!"

The bell rang, and all of the students except for the four girls who were talking to Miss. James, left.

"Okay girls, look." Hale started. "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to not tell anyone, okay?"

They all nodded.

"I'm serious. You really can't tell anyone because I can be fired for this, but I all trust you because you're all great girls."

Jillian smiled, "Is it what I think it's about?"

Haley giggled, "Probably."

"So it's true?"

Haley nodded.

"What's true?" Justine asked.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "You're so stupid Justine!"

Haley laughed, "I'm dating Mr. Scott." She smiled widely.

All four girls let out a loud scream, and Haley covered her ears.

"Yes!" Nicole shouted. "Oh my god! You're so cute together!"

"I totally knew it!" Jillian smiled.

Bridget laughed, "Aw, that's great! I could tell Mr. Scott and you liked each other."

Justine stood there dumbfounded, "I'm confused."

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Miss. James and Mr. Scott are dating."

Justine laughed, and clapped, "Oh my god! That's so cute!"

Haley stood up, and walked with the girls to the door.

"You really can't tell anyone, okay?"

"We promise." They all agreed.

Haley said her goodbye's to the student's and went to Nathan's office. She noticed Rachel was in there, but not Nathan.

"Hi Rachel, do you know where Nathan is?" She asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day." She lied. Haley bit her lip, and started to get a little worried.

"Okay, well thanks anyways." Haley sighed, and was about to leave but turned around when Rachel called her name.

"I almost forgot to tell you that Ms. Rimpkus told me she wanted to see you." Rachel stated.

_Shit_. Haley thought. _She's probably going to yell at me for being late._

"Oh, okay." Haley said biting her lip as she walked out into the hall, and grabbed her cell phone. Before she went to see Ms. Rimpkus, she wanted to call Nathan.

She walked into the ladies rooms, and sighed contently when she saw that no one was in there, Haley dialed Nathan's number, but it instantly went to voice mail.

_"Hey Babe, it's me. Umm I'm getting a little worried. I haven't seen or heard from you all day. I hope everything's okay. Call me when you get this. I love you." _

Haley let out a long frustrated sigh, and decided to send a text to him just in case he didn't get the voice mail.

"Where are you?" She sent a message, but decided she should send another one just in case.

"Call me when you get this. I hope you're okay. Love you!"

Haley looked in the mirror, and frowned. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel worried.

She sighed, and left the bathroom and reluctantly walked to Ms. Rumpkis' office.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up!" Ms. Rimpkus announced evilly.

Haley bit her lip to try and keep herself from cursing her out.

"You wanted to see me?" Haley asked politely.

"Yes, please have a seat." Ms. Rimpkus ordered.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked.

"Have you spoken to Nathan Scott today?" Ms. Rimpkus asked.

At the mention of Nathan's name, Haley's heart race instantly picked up.

"Uh, no I haven't. Is he okay?" Haley asked nervously.

Ms. Rimpkus pursed her lips together. "Miss. James, Nathan Scott was fired today."

Haley's jaw almost fell to the floor, and her eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

Ms. Rimpkus rolled her eyes, "Miss. James, do you think I'm kidding?"

Haley bit her lip and shook her head. "Wh-Why was he fired?" She stuttered.

"Like you don't know." Ms. Rimpkus scoffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't." Haley said in a harsher tone.

"Well if you must know, he came to work late, he lied to me, and he broke several rules, after I gave him a warning."

Haley gulped, knowing exactly what rules he broke. She was truly speechless, and had no idea what to say.

"Do you have anything to say Ms. James?"

Haley hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"Do you know how stupid you are?" Ms. Rimpkus began.

Haley's head shot up. She would not be spoken to like that.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Mr. Scott were having a relationship in a professional setting. What would've happened if the student's found out?"

"I-I don't know. We were trying to be careful." Haley said shyly.

"Oh so you were sneaking around behind my back?" Ms. Rimpkus shouted.

Haley swallowed. Oops. "I love him." She said nervously, while looking at her hands.

Ms. Rimpkus laughed sardonically, "Love? You've known eachother for less than two months. How can you be in love?"

Haley frowned, and folded her hands over her chest. "It doesn't matter how long we've known eachother. We're in love. Why can't you accept that?" Haley asked.

"You know Ms. James, I was originally going to fire both of you, but Nathan talked me out of it, and convinced me not to fire you, but with your attitude, I might just fire you too."

Haley was speechless. Did Nathan really do that for her? If it was even possible, she began to love him even more.

"You don't have to fire me, because I quit."

* * *

**Is anyone even still interested in this fic? lol**


	27. Invincible

**WOW! 104 reviews, 49 followers, and 21 favorites! You guys are seriously AWESOME! I can't thank you enough for staying so patient, and all of your amazing reviews. Like last chapter, I wasn't even sure people were still interested but all the reviews proved that theory wrong! I had no idea I would get this many readers. I started this story with the intention that only like five people would read it, because I didn't even think people still read One Tree Hill fan fics since it's over now :( I literally watched all nine seasons with in two months, but it sucked because the show was over when I started. Literally though, the show changed my life- and I'm obsessed (especially with Naley!) They're perfect. Okay enough with my long rant, enjoy this chapter!**

**(I still have no idea how long this fic will be because I make it up as I go, lol, but I don't want to drag it out.. I still have so many ideas though, so I'm not sure what to do- but, I swear I will finish this- and if I don't that probably meant that I died. Soooo.. if you haven't already, check out my other fics! I'm working on one called 'I Never Told You' and once I finish this one, I plan on making one where Naley are famous actors working together, and also another one when they're best friends and fall in love, cliche- I know) **

* * *

_Chapter 27: Invincible _

Nathan sprawled out across his leather couch, and closed his eyes. He had a long, hard day, and he had no idea what he was going to happen with his life. He knew one thing for sure though, that Haley would be by his side through it all. A small smile stretched across Nathan's face, at the thought. He closed his eyes, and got lost in his thoughts, when suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Nathan glanced at the clock, and furrowed his brows. It was 12:30 and everyone was at work. Who could it be?

He hopped up from the couch, and flung the door open, revealing a teary eyed, Haley. Before Nathan could say anything, she flung her arms around him.

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Haley didn't speak, but just buried her head in Nathan's chest, letting out a loud sob.

Nathan pulled away slightly, and looked into her bloodshot eyes. "Haley, what's going on?"

Haley gulped, as she looked into Nathan's eyes. "I quit." She responded barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you _quit_?" Nathan asked in a high voice.

Haley dropped her head, and nodded slowly.

"Why would you quit?' Nathan shouted. "You can't quit!"

Haley sighed deeply, and placed her hand on Nathan's arm. "We are a couple Nathan, meaning we do things together. It wouldn't be fair if you got fired, and I didn't."

"But Hales-" Nathan protested.

"No Nathan, listen to me." Haley declared firmly. "I am just as much to blame as you are. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you got fired and I didn't. You are my boyfriend, and I'm not going to sit back and watch you get in trouble, because you don't deserve that. Why should be be punished for being in love? I appreciate that you stuck up for me, and yeah it sucks we don't have jobs, but I can find somewhere else to teach, but I can't- and I won't- find another you. I love you Nathan, and right now that's all that matters to me."

Nathan smiled, "I love you too Hales, but are you sure you made the right decision?"

Haley nodded, and placed a long, loving kiss on Nathan's lips. She put her hands on both of his cheeks, and looked intently into his blue eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Nathan smiled, and kissed Haley again. "Me too." He agreed, "I just feel bad. I didn't want you to give everything up for me."

"I didn't. I gave it up for us." Haley smiled.

"God, I love you!" Nathan whispered against Haley's lips, and pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss.

They were forced to pull apart when Nathan's phone started to ring. "Sorry, I should probably get that."

Haley smiled, still in a trance from Nathan's kiss. "Okay."

Nathan walked over to the coffee table, where his iPhone was ringing, and he slid the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Nathan?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"You seriously don't know?" The voice chuckled.

"Clay?" Nathan asked exasperated.

Clay let out a small laugh. "Yeah. You remember me don't you? I'm your agent slash best friend. Ring any bells?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I know who you are Clay. Why are you calling?"

"Harsh much?" Clay joked.

Nathan sighed. Clay would always act like this, even during a serious discussion.

"Just get to the point Clay."

"Did I interrupt something, you know- maybe a little action with Haley James?" Clay laughed while making kissing noises.

Nathan furrowed his brows, as he balled his fists next to his sides. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"I'm your agent. I know everything. Just like I know you got fired today. Do you mind explaining that to me, Nathan?" Clay asked more seriously.

Nathan gulped, and placed a hand on his forehead. "Uhh.."

Haley looked over at Nathan who seemed to be really stressed out, so she walked over to him, and clasped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Nathan instantly relaxed when he felt Haley's warm body behind his.

"Nathan?" Clay asked again. "What the hell happened?"

"I got fired." He mumbled.

"Yea, I know. Why?"

"Because I'm in love, Clay." Nathan said, with a small smile. Haley had no idea who Clay was but she kissed Nathan's shoulder blade when she heard him say he was in love.

"So what does that have to do with you being fired?"

Nathan took another deep breath, "Because, she's my co-worker, and we broke the rules, since the staff isn't allowed to date."

"That's great Nate!" Clay said sarcastically. "So you're willing to give up your job from a few good lays?"

Nathan's nostrils flared, and he felt the anger bubbling through his blood. "That's not it at all! I love her Clay! This isn't about that. She's different, and I'm in love with her."

Clay snickered, "Love is a lie. And you say you're in love now, but what happens in a few months when you break up? Then you won't have her or your job. Did you ever think about that?"

Nathan sighed angrily. "You know what Clay? You're really not helping, so why did you even call?"

"Because I'm your agent, and I'm responsible for getting you out of the crap that you dig your self into."

"I'm not even in the public eye anymore!" Nathan argued.

"That doesn't matter. You still have a contract with the NBA, and you promised that you wouldn't get into trouble. You know your suspension was only for two years. The draft is coming up, and the Bobcats wanted you back. I guess you blew it Nate."

Nathan blew out a deep breath. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! We were supposed to have a meeting in two weeks. I mean, now that you don't have a job, I guess I can pull some strings with the manager." Clay said into the phone.

"Okay, yeah, just do that. Keep me informed on how that goes." Nathan replied.

"Well you need to keep your reputation clear. That was the whole point of you going to Tree Hill, remember?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Look it's not even a big deal. I got fired, so what? It's not like I had an affair with a student or something. She's a co-worker."

Clay rubbed his temples, "That doesn't matter. Your contract said that you will stay low key for a year, but now since your a former NBA player, people are going to want to know what's up, and you know how the paparazzi are. There are going to be crazy rumors!"

"Shit!" Nathan breathed. "You need to make sure Haley's information doesn't get released to the public!"

"That's going to be impossible Nathan, you know that!" Clay advised.

"Just do what ever you need to do! She doesn't deserve to be exploited like that!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about this before you decided to fall for her!" Clay shouted angrily.

"I can't help it!" Nathan argued.

"I'll try my best Nate, but I can't make any promises. In the mean time, try not to go out. You need to stay low key. Haley too. We're going to have to set up a press conference too."

"What! Why?" Nathan snapped.

"Because we need to make this a positive thing, not negative. Just say that you love Haley and blah, blah, blah!"

Nathan clenched his jaw. "Absolutely not! I will not exploit my freaking relationship to make me look like a better person. I don't care what anyone thinks."

Clay sighed into the phone. "Listen man, you really don't have a choice. I'll set up the conference now, and I'll call you back later. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan muttered.

"Dude, I'm trying to help you, so just chill. Everything will work out." Clay advised.

"I hope you're right." Nathan sighed, and ended the call. When he tossed his phone on the couch, he let his head roll back, and he took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay baby?" Haley asked, still hugging him from behind.

Nathan shook his head, "No, it's not."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked while biting her lip.

"I think you should take a seat for this." Nathan advised.

Haley rolled her lower lip through her teeth, and took a seat on the couch. "What's going on?"

Nathan started to pace around his living room, and inhaled sharply. "Good news or bad news first?" Nathan asked.

"Umm.. I guess bad." Haley responded.

"Okay, well there's a possibility that you're information will be released to the public." Nathan said carefully.

Haley's stomach dropped, "So what does that mean?"

Nathan gulped, "Stuff about the rape, and just anything newsworthy. The public just eats this stuff up."

Haley blinked rapidly to try and hold in her tears. "Oh no." She whispered. "No, no,no,no! This can not be happening! Oh my god! Jackson! He's only five! I can't have him being exploited! I'm going to have to move again- maybe out of the country!" Haley ranted.

Nathan almost laughed, but he knew she was freaking out, and didn't want to upset her more, so instead he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay baby, everything will be okay." He whispered.

Haley let out a long sob, "No, it's not. This is going to ruin everything!" She cried.

Nathan rubbed soothing circles on her back, "My agent is going to try his best so that nothing like that happens. Okay?"

Haley buried her face into Nathan's shirt, and just simply nodded. "What's the good news?" She asked.

"Oh... well... there's a slight chance I might get to play in the NBA again." Nathan stated nervously.

Haley instantly picked her head up off of his chest and smiled. "Nathan! That's great!" She exclaimed happily, while pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

Nathan sighed, "I guess so."

Haley furrowed her brows, "Why are you not excited?"

"Well it's not definite, so I don't want to get my hopes up. Plus, that means I'd have to leave Tree Hill... and you. So I guess this isn't good news." Nathan said solemnly.

Haley frowned, and placed her hand on the back of his head. "Well if it's what you want, then go for it." She said trying to be positive, even though on the inside she really didn't want him to leave.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know Hales. But what I do know, is that I love you, and I don't want to leave you."

Haley smiled, "I love you too." She pulled his face to hers, and gave him a long slow kiss. She pulled away and noticed he was in a deep thought. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"Do you think I'm really worth it?" He whispered.

Haley looked into his clear blue eyes, and noticed how vulnerable they looked. "Of course." She said in the same tone of voice.

"But what if we don't work out?" He choked out.

Haley bit her lip, "The future is so uncertain Nathan, but right now, all I know is that I love you. I want you, and I need you. We are in this together, and I will be by your side every step of the way. I will fight for us no matter how hard it is, because that is what love's all about. Okay?"

Nathan nodded. "I know, I just don't want you to do anything that you're going to regret."

"I will never regret anything about us. You know, when I was unsure about dating you, Brooke told me how life is so unpredictable. I didn't want to wonder 'what if?' for the rest of my life, so I gave you a chance, and it was the smartest decision of my life." Haley said smiling through her tears. "Don't give up on us Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "I will never give up. Do you know what I went through to make you go out with me?" He chuckled, "And now that I have you, I'm never letting go. I will love you always and forever."

Haley smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "You scarred me for a second. I thought you were going to break up with me!"

Nathan laughed lightly, "No, definitely not. I just worry sometimes. I feel like I'm not good enough." He shrugged.

Haley placed a lingering kiss on his lips, "Yes you are Nathan. You are good enough, and you are worth the fight. If you weren't, I wouldn't have quit today. Whatever you decide, I will support you. Jackson and I will be by you every step of every way."

Nathan nodded, "Me too. I will always be there for you and him. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I honestly feel like I've known you my whole life." He said as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "And honestly, I know it's probably too soon to be thinking about this, but when I think of the future I see you and Jackson, and... maybe another baby in it." He admitted shyly.

Haley smiled, and let another tear fall from her brown eyes. "I see that too."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley deeply, but pulled away and took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you my past now, shouldn't I?" Nathan joked.

Haley nodded. "If you want." She smiled.

"Okay well..." Nathan started. "It was about a year ago..."

_Nathan stepped out of his brand new red Ferrari, and flipped his ray bands over his eyes, when the Paparazzi's camera flashes were too bright for his eyes._

_"Nathan Scott!" He heard people scream._

_"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"Smile for the cameras!"_

_"Can I get an autograph?"_

_ Nathan just wore his infamous smirk, and walked straight into the new club in Charlotte. His smile grew wider when he noticed a bunch of blond models walking by, and he openly checked them out. Seconds later, one of his teammates, patted him on the back. "Hey Nate! Glad you made it."_

_Nathan turned around and pulled Tony Battle in for a 'man hug'. "I wouldn't miss it! This place is sweet!" _

_"I know right? What are you drinking?"_

_"I'll take a beer for now." Nathan stated, and followed his friend to the VIP section of the bar. Nathan sat down on a black leather chair, and instantly two models walked over and sat next to him._

_"Hi, I'm Jessica." A blonde girl purred, causing Nathan to smirk._

_"I'm Nikki." A black haired girl, who was wearing a tight pink dress, that looked like it was pained on her, said._

_"I'm Nathan Scott. But you knew that already." Nathan smirked._

_For the next twenty minutes, Nathan pretended to listen to them talk about their outfits, as he drowned himself in vodka and beer. _

_"Excuse me ladies." He slurred, "I need more alcohol." Nathan excused himself, and slanted himself over to the bar, ordering a round of tequila shots. _

_"Shots are on me!" Nathan declared, and the people around the bar cheered happily._

_Suddenly, Jessica came up from behind Nathan and kissed his cheek. "Dance with me!" She whined._

_Nathan rolled his eyes. he hated whiny girls, but he was drunk, and she was hot, so why not?_

_Jessica practically dragged Nathan onto the dance floor, and she started to grind all over him. After about two songs, the other girl, Nikki came over, wanting to get in on the action._

_By this point, Nathan had more drinks then he could count, but that didn't stop him from doing a round of body shots on Jessica. Nikki pouted because she felt as though she wasn't getting 'enough attention' so Nathan then drank shots off of her as well. He was completely wasted, and he felt like the room was spinning. He made his way over to the dance floor when another group of girls started to dance around him. Apparently one of the girls who was dancing near him, had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend got pissed when Nathan put his hands on her._

_"Get your hands off of my freaking girlfriend!" The bald headed guy screamed._

_Nathan looked up and smirked, "Sorry bro, didn't know she was taken." He slurred, but his hands didn't move from the spot on the girl._

_"Why are you still touching her?" He screamed._

_Nathan laughed, "What are you going to do about it baldy?" Nathan antagonized._

_Bad move._

_The bald guy came running into Nathan, nearly knocking him over, and he punched Nathan straight in the eye._

_"Fuck off!" Nathan screamed loudly._

_The bald guy shoved Nathan as he was about to walk away, but Nathan grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and punched him in the nose. _

_"No one touches Nathan Scott and gets away with it!" Nathan slurred._

_The bald guy drew his arm back, and was about to punch Nathan again, but security soon came swooping in to break up the fight. Nathan's teammate, also came up to him._

_"Hey man are you alright?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I'm cool." Nathan slurred. "Seriously, it doesn't even hurt."_

_"Whoa dude, you're plastered. You better call a taxi and get home."_

_"Yeah, alright. I'll catch up with you tomorrow!" Nathan slurred, and put on his ray bands to cover up his blood shot eyes. He made his way to the valet parking, and took his car. He wasn't that drunk- or so he thought. _

_"Are you sure you can drive?" The valet man asked._

_"Yeah." Nathan said in his most sober voice. "Thanks." _

_Nathan got into his Ferrari and took a deep breath. His eyes were blurry, and his head was spinning. He only had a five minute drive home, so he should be okay. Right? _

_Wrong._

_Within thirty seconds, Nathan sped off down the street, and turned the corner, not realizing another car was speeding straight toward him. Nathan slammed on the brakes, and his car did a complete 360 degree turn, but the other car flipped over his._

_The last thing Nathan saw was the head lights, and everything after that faded to black. _

"Oh my god, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, "Then what happened?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "I woke up in the hospital, with a broken leg, a neck brace because I had severe whip lash, and I have a two inch scar on my back because of the glass from the windows."

Haley gasped, and placed her hand on Nathan's back. "Nathan! That's horrible! I'm so sorry!-"

"There's more." Nathan gulped. "The guy- who I collided with- he's um- he- di- died" Nathan choked out.

Haley's hands flung to her mouth, and covered it. "Oh my- oh my god!" She stuttered.

Nathan hung his head, and frowned. "I know. I bet you hate me now."

Haley looked over at Nathan and frowned, "No, Nathan. I could never hate you. I'm just- shocked."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I know. I couldn't even live with my self. I felt horrible. There were some days I just felt like dying-"

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked.

"-I didn't though." He joked lightly, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"So then what happened?" Haley asked.

"Well, I pretty much thought my life was over. I thought I was going to be convicted for like murder or something, and I was so guilty, because I thought I was responsible for his death. It turns out though, that he was still alive when his car flipped, and when he tried to flee the scene, he drove into a pole, and that's what killed him."

"Wow." Haley breathed.

"Yeah it's crazy- but it gets even crazier! The guy was speeding, because he got out of jail, and he was driving the wrong way- so technically it wasn't my fault. But I still felt horrible, I mean what if there was a baby or something in the car?" Nathan choked out, and wiped his eyes to keep himself from crying. "I hated my self. I was horrible. I guess it could have been worse, the guy was some crazy physco, so I guess it's better that he died, then some innocent kid- but still, every day I wake up, and my heart aches. I have to live with this for the rest of my life, and it sucks."

Haley listened intently as Nathan poured his heart out to her, and she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"So yeah, I got on the injured list- so I had to take time out, but also, what people don't know, is that I was suspended from the Bobcats because I was driving drunk-" Nathan sighed as he put his head in his hands. "I couldn't play because of my injuries, but I healed after about 6 months, but my suspension is for two years- so I just told people I was taking a break from basketball. I made a deal with my managers that I would stay out of the public eye, and I wouldn't drink. That all changed when I met you." Nathan laughed lightly. "I didn't drink after that night, but the night you told me you were going on a date with that asshole Mike, I went to a bar, and got drunk. I'm sorry Haley, I know I must have disappointed you." Nathan said sadly.

Haley shook her head, and looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes, "No, you just showed me how strong you are."

"Strong? I practically killed someone, and I drink my problems away! I'm not strong."

Haley placed a light kiss on his cheek, "You're a good guy, Nathan. Like you said, we all have pasts, and I accept yours."

"You do?" Nathan choked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, How can I not? It happened- and there's nothing left you can do. I can see you're trying to change, and you're an amazing man, Nathan Scott. I love you." She whispered as she placed a kiss under his ear. Nathan pulled her face closer to his, and kissed her deeply. The couple shared a long, hot kiss, but Haley pulled away, when she needed to check the time.

"Oh shit!" She muttered. 'I'm sorry babe, but I need to pick up Jackson from Brooke's. I'll call you later, okay?"

Nathan nodded, and escorted Haley to the door. "Okay, be careful. I love you." He said as he kissed Haley one last time.

"Love you too!" Haley smiled, and made her way outside and got in her car.

She drove carefully to Brooke's house, remembering Nathan's story, and now she wanted to make sure to be extra safe. Haley thought deeply, trying to remember if she heard anything on the news about Nathan Scott. She was still in California when that happened, and she barely paid any attention to the media, so no wonder why she never heard anything about it. One thing from the story really stuck out to her- the part where the guy was escaping jail. Could it be- No. A lot of people escape jail. But- Before Haley could finish her though, she pulled up in front of Brooke's house. Once she parked the car, she got out and walked up the steps, knocking lightly on the door.

A few seconds later, a very angry Brooke was on the other side of the door.

"Is something wrong Brooke?" Haley asked worriedly.

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "I don't know, is there? I mean I thought you were my best friend- but I don't know anything anymore!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. What was with her? "Brooke-" Haley began, but was cut off by Brooke.

"So how long have you been keeping the secret about you and Nathan for?" Brooke huffed.

Haley bit her lip.

Busted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews always brighten my day :) **

**Thoughts on this chapter?**


	28. Explanations

**Sorry for the long wait! I thought once summer came, I'd have more time but I actually don't. I've been training for tennis, and I have a lot of school work to do for my AP classes next year. (Kill me) So those are my main priorities as of right now, but as you can see, I've been staying up until 1 am every night so I can update. So enjoy. BTW I got tired at the end so the ending of this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but whatevs- happy reading :)**

**Thanks for the kind reviews. Love you all**

* * *

"Brooke, I'm so sorry!" Haley cried. "I wanted to tell you, but-"

Brooke stood with her hands on her hips, and her lower lip pouted slightly. "But what?"

Haley sighed, "It's just- everything is so complicated. We wanted to tell Jackson before anyone else, and I haven't had time to tell you. Plus, we wanted to keep it low key, because of our jobs, and then I was worried about what Luke would say..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm your best friend Haley! Did you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Brooke. Nathan and I wanted to tell you together, there just hasn't been time. I'm sorry you found out this way." Haley sighed.

Brooke smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I found out this way too. Now, come in, and you need to tell me everything!"

Haley chuckled. Leave it to Brooke, to forgive her in a second. She followed her way into the living room, where Jackson was watching tv.

"Hey Jackson." Haley smiled.

Jackson looked over at his mom, and ran to her. "Momma! I missed you!"

Haley smiled, and knelt down next to her son, so she could give him a hug. "I missed you too. How was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

Haley bit her lip, "Um, it was good." She lied.

"Can I come to work with you one day?" Jackson asked with a hopeful look.

Haley swallowed hard, "Uh, we'll see, baby."

"Okay." Jackson said simply.

Just then, Lucas came waltzing in the living room, holding his equipment for today's practice.

"Okay, Brooke, I'm heading to the High School. Be back in an hour." He called, and gave Brooke a sweet kiss. "Oh, hey, Hales. What's new?"

Haley knew she shouldn't lie to Lucas, but realized it wasn't a good time."Not much." Haley lied as she glanced over to Brooke who was giving her a disappointed look.

"Uncle Luke! Can I come to practice with you and Nathan today?" Jackson asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Lucas looked over at Haley, who was biting her lip. "Um.." She stuttered.

"Please?" Jackson begged as he bounced on his tippy toes.

Haley couldn't resist Jackson's puppy dog face, so she quickly gave in. "Alright, if it's okay with your uncle Lucas."

Lucas nodded, "I think the team could use your expert skills." He joked.

Jackson smiled, and ran over to hug his mom. "Thanks momma! You're the best."

Haley giggled, and placed a sweet kiss on Jackson's forehead. "Be good!"

"Always!" Jackson responded.

"Okay, well have fun ladies. See you soon." Lucas called as he grabbed Jackson's hand, and headed to his car.

Brooke ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, and two glasses. She handed one to Haley, who graciously accepted it, and drank it quickly.

"Whoa, slow down Hales." Brooke chuckled.

Haley smiled as she pulled the glass away from her lips. "Sorry, I needed that after the day I'm having."

Brooke sat next to Haley on her brown couch, and folded her legs underneath her. "Okay, now spill."

"Okay, well what do you want to know first?" Haley asked.

"Everything! Like how, when, and where! What your first date was like-"

Haley chuckled, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. No interrupting though." Haley warned lightly.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. Now, go!"

"So you know the whole thing that happened, when he told me he liked me, I never answered him, then he went and got drunk, and Rachel said she slept with him?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? I was going to kick his freaking ass!' Brooke shouted, causing Haley to laugh.

"Okay, well then you remember when Jackson went missing right?"

Brooke nodded, and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, Nathan brought him back for me, and he apologized for everything, but left. So the next morning, he's standing on my steps, in the pouring rain, and he gives me this whole speech about how he really likes me, ad how sorry he is." Haley gushed.

"Oh my god! What'd he say?" Brooke asked eagerly.

Haley smiled, "He said a lot, but one of the sweetest things he said was ' I want all of you. I would take back every single hook up, just to be able to go one one date with you.' And then he said how he needed me in his life, and he would be okay with just being friends, but I said we couldn't be friends-"

"What!?" Brooke shrieked.

Haley chuckled, "If you didn't just interrupt me, I would have explained!"

"Sorry." Brooke whispered.

"Anyway, I said we couldn't be friends because I wanted to be more then friends, so I ran out into the rain, and we kissed."

Brooke clapped wildly. "Oh my god! That's so adorable!"

"I know." Haley giggled girlishly. "It was perfect."

"How was the kiss?" Brooke asked with a sly smile.

Haley blushed, "That was perfect too."

"Was it a sweet kiss, or like a hot make out?"

"It started off sweet- but then progressed." Haley stated nervously.

"So like was there tongue?"

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You never told me anything anyway, so now I have a right to know the juicy details."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you must know, there was tongue, and it was the best kiss of my life. Happy?"

"So happy!" Brooke cheered.

Haley giggled, 'Me, too. Okay so where was I?" She asked as she took another sip of wine. "Oh right, so then that night, he took me on a date, and it was so romantic." Haley gushed. "He took me to some exclusive hill, that had such a romantic view, and it was so perfect. We had a picnic, and then we just stared at the stars together."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I never knew Nathan could be so romantic!" Brooke smirked.

Haley smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Neither could I."

"So then what?"

"So the date was so amazing. He was so sweet, and I got to know him a lot. He's just so amazing, and-" Haley bit her lip. "I just love him so much!"

Brooke was swallowing wine, when all of a sudden she heard Haley say she loved Nathan, so she started to choke. "What- what did you just say?" She coughed loudly.

"Oh my god! Brooke! Are you alright?" Haley asked standing up, to make sure her friend was okay.

Brooke waved her hand in the air. "I'm fine, fine. But did I just hear correctly?"

Haley sat back down, and blushed. "Yeah. I'm in love with him."

"Oh my god! Does he know?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Haley smiled, "I'm getting to that part!"

"Dammit Haley, I missed so much!" Brooke pouted.

"Okay, so back to the date- So I was pouring a glass of wine, and it spilled all over me, and then I leaned down, and my dress blew up, so he saw my underwear. It was so embarrassing, but he was so sweet about it!"

Brooke laughed, "Aw! Then what?"

"So then he drove me home, and we stood on my porch kissing, then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and we kissed some more." Haley smiled shyly. "So he walked back to his car, and I went inside and screamed happily, but I saw him still in his car, so he got out and ran back to my door, because we didn't want the date to end. So we made out on my couch, and my mom called- she totally knew Nathan and I were on a date because he was kissing me the whole time-"

"Wait a damn second Haley James! You freaking lied to me! That was the night you said you went out with work friends-"

Haley bit her lip, "Yeah... sorry about that."

Brooke playfully glared at Haley and lightly punched her arm. "You suck!"

"I'm sorry! Nathan and I agreed not to tell anyone though-"

"Fine, I guess I forgive you." Brooke smiled coyly.

"Good. Okay, so then we kissed goodnight, and the next day he came over, and my mom found out about us-"

"So she was the first the one to know?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded, 'Yeah, and don't freak out but Nathan's mom, Deb, and Karen also know.."

"What? How?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Nathan went to lunch with his mom and he told her, and Karen was there too."

"Hmph." Brooke huffed. "I better be the first one to know when he proposes!"

Haley blushed, "Brooke!"

"What?" You know it's probably going to happen."

"First of all, we've been dating for like a week, and secondly, don't get my hopes up!" Haley scolded lightly.

"So you do want to marry him?" Brooke smiled.

Haley bit her lip, "It's too soon now, but I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't thought about it. I mean, Jackson loves him, and so do I."

Brooke practically bounced on the couch cushion and squealed. "Naley is too freaking perfect!"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "Just don't say anything to Nathan. I don't want to freak him out. I would like for it to happen one day, but not yet."

"Okay. My lips are sealed." Brooke said while pretending to zipper her lips, causing Haley to giggle. "So then what?" She asked.

Haley thought about it. "Alright, so then the next day he took Jackson and I out to dinner on the docks."

"That's so cute!" Brooke clapped.

Haley smiled, "I know, so when we finished dinner, we got ice cream, and the boys played some carnival game, and of course Nathan won be a teddy bear."

"Aww!" Brooke gushed. "I wish Lucas would do stuff like that with me."

Haley laughed, "I guess you got the wrong Scott then."

"Wanna trade?" Brooke joked.

"I love Lucas and all, but no one can compare to Nathan." Haley said dreamily.

"Good, because Luke's mine." Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

Haley chuckled."Good, Nathan's mine."

"It's so cute how smitten you are!" Brooke gushed.

"I know. It's weird because I always said I wasn't going to be 'one of those girls', you know? Like when girls are obsessed with their boyfriends, and like so in love that it's sickening? I guess being with Nathan made me change." Haley admitted.

Brooke smiled and put her hand over Haley's. "I know what you mean, but it's okay."

Haley smiled graciously. "Yeah, so then that night, he came over, and we told Jackson."

"Oh my god! How'd he take it?" Brooke asked shocked.

"He was so happy.' Haley gushed. "It made everything so much easier. But anyway, after that Jackson went upstairs... and Nathan and I started to kiss. We were on the couch,..."

"Oh kinky." Brooke winked.

Haley chuckled and lightly slapped Brooke's arm. "Shut up, not like that!"

"Oh, it's bound to happen!"

Haley huffed in annoyance, "First my mom starts this, and now you!"

Brooke laughed, "Oh, Momma James, is very smart. I think she knows, and I think that you know too-"

"Know what?" Haley asked innocently.

"Aw, you're so innocent that it's actually kind of adorable." Brooke gushed, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly advanced."

"So you know that you're eventually going to take the next step with Nathan, right?"

"Moving in?" Haley asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, Haley. Not moving in. Sex!"

Haley blushed, 'Brooke-"

"No, we need to talk about this."

Haley grabbed a pillow that was on the couch and hid her face in it. "I don't want to talk about it!" She huffed.

"To bad, because we are!"

Haley groaned in the pillow, as Brooke continued to talk.

"So clearly, you know Nathan is hot, right?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay, so you know what it means to be turned on right?"

Haley's head snapped up from the pillow, and her jaw fell. "Brooke! This is so inappropriate!"

"Haley, this is a life lesson, and you need to know about it." Brooke explained.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay, whatever. I know what it means."

"So have you ever felt 'aroused' by anyone?"

Haley blushed, "Brooke! This is so awkward."

"No it's not. It's fun. I'm just trying to help you out. Wouldn't you rather talk to me about this rather than your mom?"

Haley bit her lip, "I guess, but I would actually prefer not to talk about it at all..."

"Oh well. We're talking about it. So answer my question!"

Haley blushed, "No, I've never even thought about it, because the idea of sex scares me so much."

"Well you shouldn't be scared because it's actually a lot of fun-"

"Ew!"

"Haley stop acting like a twelve! You're 24 now, act like an adult." Brooke scolded.

Haley bit her lip, "Okay, fine. There was this one time, when Nathan and I were making out- and he got a little... 'excited' and I felt it, and then I felt a little weird-"

"What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know- like I felt some weird bubble in my stomach... and then my temperature increased a little."

"Sweetie, that means you got turned on. This is so exciting!" Brooke clapped.

Haley groaned and let her head fall back against the couch. "It's not really a big deal- I thought I was just nervous- or shocked. I don't know."

"Okay, so obviously he was excited and so were you, so that's good. So usually when that happens, the guy starts to take off your shirt or something, and then make out more. Then when you're both naked, the guy slides himself-"

Haley quickly covered her ears, "Brooke! Stop! I know what happens!"

"No, you know the 'rough' way, but when the guy- like Nathan- is gentle, it's magical."

"Ugh. This is so gross." Haley whined.

"So Nathan being naked grosses you out?" Brooke joked.

Haley bit her lip, "No." She said shyly.

"Well aren't you curious, like what he looks like?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I guess sometimes I wonder. He is insanely sexy." She gushed, while chugging another sip of wine. If she was going to discuss her love life with Brooke, she needed to have a little bit of alcohol in her system.

"Yeah, and if he's as big as his cousin then you'll be in luck." Brooke winked.

"What do you mea- oh my god. Ew. I'm about to puke! Brooke you're gross!" Haley practically gagged.

Brooke laughed, "I'm just trying to help you out. Because I mean, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that."

Haley let out a deep sigh. "Just because I'm not technically a virgin anymore, doesn't mean I still don't want to wait until marriage."

"I know, so if you marry Nathan are you just never going to do it?" Brooke asked.

Haley bit her lip, "I never really thought about it before. It's still really early in our relationship. Yeah, we're in love, but still... sex is a huge step. I'm still not ready."

"I get that, but I think that you should still know what you're going to do, so you'll be ready when the time does come." Brooke advised.

"I guess I'm just scared that I won't be good, or maybe it'll hurt."

"First of all, it's impossible not to be good. Second of all, I won't lie. It will probably hurt- but Nathan will be gentle, and after that it's amazing." Brooke smiled.

Haley sighed and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "I do want more kids some day, and I know the process to get there, but I never worried until now. I guess I never thought I would have a chance, because no guy would want to deal with me, but Nathan is so sweet and understanding- it only makes me love him more."

"So then what are you so worried about? If you know Nathan is understanding and loves you, then you really shouldn't be worried." Brooke stated.

Haley shrugged, "What if he wants to do it, but I'm still not ready?" She asked meekly.

"Well does he know about your past?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I told him the night that he was tickling me. I had a flashback of that night-" Haley gulped, 'And I started to scream and kick him. I felt terrible but I was just so scared, so I ran in a closet. Nathan was so worried about me but I told him to leave. About an hour later, I went to lock up the house and I saw him sitting in his truck. We sat on my front steps and he wanted to know why I freaked out, and he told me he loved me-"

Brooke let out a loud squeal and jumped up and down excitedly. "Aw that's so sweet!" She declared.

Haley smiled as she remembered the night. "Yeah, it was so perfect. I told him that he wouldn't love me after I told him, and he wanted to know, so I told him, and he said that he still loved me, and wanted to be with me. Of course, I told him I loved him back, and the rest was just history."

Brooke started to tear up with happiness.

"Brooke why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy for you!" Brooke smiled as she pulled Haley in for a hug.

Haley felt her own eyes start to dampen, and she hugged Brooke back. "Thank you Brooke. I'm really happy too."

Brooke pulled away from the hug, and smirked.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I told you so, I told you so." Brooke sad in a 'sing-son' voice.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I guess you're right."

"Ha! For once I am finally right!" Brooke declared.

Lucas stood at the top of the key, with Jackson on his shoulders, who was holding a miniature basketball.

"You ready to shoot?" Lucas asked.

Jackson smiled, "Yep!" He cheered as he threw the basketball and it soared through the air, and swirled around the rim, eventually swooshing through the net.

"I did it!" He shouted happily.

Lucas smiled, as he placed Jackson back on the court, and gave him a high-five. "Nice job, buddy."

"I wish Nathan was here to see it!" He pouted slightly.

Lucas squinted, and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. "Yeah, I wonder where he is."

"Probably kissing mommy." Jackson joked.

Lucas looked up from his phone, and starred at Jackson. "What did you just say?"

"He's probably kissing mommy. They always kiss."

Lucas felt his stomach tighten, and he pushed hard on the numbers, dialing Nathan's number. "Right..." He drawled out. "I'm going to call him. You stay here." Lucas advised, and walked toward the wooden bleachers.

Nathan was in the middle of a conference call with Clay, when he heard a beep from his phone, signalling he had another call on the other line.

"Hey Clay, I'm gonna have to call you back. My cousin is calling me." He said into his phone.

"Okay man, good luck." Clay said and hung up his phone.

"Hello?" Nathan asked as he switched called to Lucas.

"Nathan, where the hell are you?" Lucas shouted into the phone.

Nathan gulped. "Oh uh.. yeah I forgot to tell you. I'm not coming to practice today... or tomorrow... or the day after that- and the day after-"

"Okay! I get it!" Lucas mumbled. "Why the hell aren't you coming back?"

"I kind-of-sort-of-maybe- got fired." Nathan rushed out.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you were fired?" Lucas shouted.

Nathan sighed nervously, "Yeah."

"Why? What did you do now?" Lucas asked.

Nathan scoffed, "It wasn't even my fault. Some bitch told on me for breaking some dumb rule."

"Nathan. What rule did you break?" Lucas asked as he ran a tired hand over his face.

"Uhh.. just some stupid relationship rule."

"Tell me you didn't sleep with a student. Dammit Nathan-" Lucas shouted.

"What? Ew! No. I didn't do that dumb ass."

"What? Did you sleep with a teach- oh my god." Lucas spat.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"You slept with Haley didn't you?" Lucas whispered angrily into the phone.

Nathan automatically clenched his fists, and he felt anger boiling in his blood. "Are you seriously accusing me of this right now?"

"You're unbelievable. I can not believe you did that! You're even more of a Jackass than I thought. You do know she has a past right-?" Lucas shouted louder into the phone.

"First of all- you need to relax." Nathan advised.

"Relax? Are you serious? How can I relax, when you slept with my best friend?"

Nathan almost chuckled. Lucas was freaking out over something that didn't even happen, but what would he do when he found out he was dating said best friend?

"Lucas, I didn't sleep with Haley."

"Oh great. So Haley likes you, and you said you liked her, but you're sleeping with another woman. That's great Nathan." Lucas spat sarcastically. "You're a prick."

Nathan rolled his eyes, and sighed angrily. "You don't know anything Lucas! Maybe if you didn't just accuse me of being an asshole, I'd get to the real reason why I was fired." Nathan shouted into the phone.

"Fine, what happened?" Lucas asked in a calmer tone.

"Well.." Nathan gulped, "Haley and I are dating-"

Lucas's eyes widened as big as plates. "Is this a freaking joke?"

"No. I'm serious!" Nathan stated. "We're a couple now, and apparently that isn't allowed-"

Lucas was ready to explode. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help to calm him down. "I can't believe this right now. I need to go." Lucas rushed out, and quickly ended the call, leaving a dazed Nathan on the other side.

"What just happened?" Nathan asked himself.

Suddenly, he thought of Haley, and knew he had to call her and tell her that Lucas found out.

"Yeah, it was so cute. He wrote our initials on a picnic table in the courtyard." Haley gushed to Brooke. She then heard her phone ringing from her purse, and knelt down to pick it up. The image on the screen that was flashing, made her heart race. It was the picture of her, Nathan, and Jackson on the boardwalk. "It's Nathan." She announced happily.

"Hey you." Haley answered with a flirtatious tone.

Nathan was freaking out about Lucas, but instantly calmed down when he heard Haley's sweet voice. "Hi baby."

"What's up?" She asked.

Nathan sighed, "We have a small problem."

Haley grew alarmed, and the smile on her face disappeared. "What happened?"

"Lucas found out about us."

"How?" Haley asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"I had to tell him on the phone. He called and asked where I was- I'm really sorry."

Haley blew out a deep breath. "It's fine. Was he mad?"

"I don't know, he hung up on me."

"Shit." Haley muttered.

"I know. What do we do?" Nathan asked as he paced his living room.

"I think that you should come to Brooke's. I'm here right now, and I'm sure Lucas will be coming home soon. We can all talk about it."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be there soon." Nathan said as he put his jacket on.

"Okay, good, and everything will be okay. Just relax."

"I'll try...I love you." Nathan sighed into the phone.

Haley smiled, "I love you too babe."

"See you soon." Nathan said as he hung up the phone.

"Bye." Haley rushed out, and hung up the phone as well.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as she noticed Haley fall back into the cushions of the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"Lucas found out about me and Nathan, and he's really upset, so Nathan's coming by and we're going to tell him what happened."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Lucas is not going to be happy."

"Great." Haley muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just warning you." Brooke advised.

Haley stood up and started to pace the living room. "I'm scared Brooke."

"Don't be. If he gets out of line, I'll threaten him." Brooke joked.

Haley cracked a small smile, but it quickly fell when Lucas and Jackson came barging through the door.

"So how long has it been Haley?" Lucas shouted.

Haley turned around and gulped, "Lucas, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this!" Lucas huffed.

"Lucas, calm down." Brooke advised.

"Do you know about Nathan and Haley?" Lucas asked rudely.

"Well yeah but-"

Lucas flared his arms. 'Great!" He muttered sarcastically. "Everyone knows but me."

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Brooke asked in a calm tone.

"I canceled it considering the head coach was FIRED!" Lucas bellowed.

Jackson ran up to Haley's legs and hugged her, and she softly ran her hand over his dirty blonde hair.

"Lucas, please, let me explain-" Haley pleaded.

"You know Haley, I thought you were my best friend. I can't believe you would keep this from me. I can't believe you're dating him either. I thought I would be okay with this but I'm not! You're a a liar, and you're selfish. Nathan really must've changed you. What ever happened to the old Haley?"

Haley felt the tears prickle behind her eyes, and before she could answer, Nathan walked through the doorway. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Nathan shouted, and ran over to Haley who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh look, your knight and shining Armour is here." Lucas spat.

"Lucas!" Brooke scolded. "You need to stop this right now."

"No Brooke! You have no idea how angry I am!" Lucas shouted.

Nathan hugged Haley, and glared at his cousin, "Lucas, you really need to calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Right." Lucas drawled out. "Not a big deal." He spat. "My bestfriend lied to me about dating my cousin. I think it's a big deal."

"Lucas, please let me explain." Haley pleaded.

"No need. You knew I wouldn't be happy about your relationship, so you hid it from me. That's really selfish Haley."

"That's not it at all!" Nathan shouted.

"Shut up Nathan!"

Haley gasped, "Lucas what's wrong with you?"

"No I think you should ask yourself what's wrong with you? You know Nathan is going to break your heart, so why are you even wasting your time?"

"Luke-" Nathan intervened.

"No Nathan! You got fired because of a relationship that won't even last! Do you know what this means for you? You know about your contract! And Haley- when the public finds out about her- all hell is going to break loose!"

Nathan felt his fists tighten. "I know that, okay?" Nathan cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have started a relationship!" Lucas accused.

Haley was full on bawling now, and Nathan hugged her tightly. "It's okay baby." Nathan whispered, and then looked up back at Lucas. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me about MY life. I want to be with Haley. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love her. I would do anything for her, and you know what Lucas, I don't care if you're mad at me. I was just trying to protect Haley."

Haley bit her lip to fight the tears, and she turned around and gave Nathan a sweet kiss, causing Lucas to roll his eyes.

"Love? Really Nathan? You're only fooling yourself." Lucas declared.

Haley sighed angrily, "Please stop fighting. I love Nathan, Lucas, and I'm sorry if you can;t accept that. We're in love. I never planned it to happen, but it did and I'm sorry."

Lucas exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry too. It's gonna suck when he breaks your heart- but hey, I warned you." Lucas said coolly.

"Okay, you know what?" Nathan spat. "I'm done with you treating us like this. Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because your relationship was kept a secret from me! You're turning Haley into a liar-"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, so he let go of Haley and pinned Lucas up against a wall, drawing his fist back, and punching Lucas square in the eye.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	29. authors note

Okay I am so freaking upset right now. I just worked for five hours on the next chapter, and my computer crashed and it never saved. I'm not kidding I just cried for two hours. I planned on updating tonight. I'm about to punch my computer. I can't believe this just happened. I'm so sorry. You're going to have to wait longer now, because I can't even think about writing this again. What a waste of my time. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
